Wicked
by sistersgrimmlover
Summary: Sabrina Grimm is a senior at Fairyport High School and vows to be at the top of the school as a punk hottie. But when her sister, signs her up for the unexpected, will she have to remake her image or is it too late to be anything but WICKED! All songs!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sisters Grimm. I don't now and never will. (SIGH!!!)**

**Ages: Sabrina- 17**

**Puck-4,019 (haha, He looks 18)**

**Daphne-14**

**Red- 14**

**Mystery Character- 16**

Chapter 1- Prologue

I was walking to my locker and pushed past a bunch of annoying girls who had no lives. I mean leave me alone. I opened my locker and looked at the mirror. I rolled my eyes. I remember at 12 years old that I was TERRIBLE with makeup. But I looked pretty good, not to be conceited. I mean black eyeliner is sexy. But with black leather jacket with skinny jeans and a black and sky blue tank top is just… damn. I heard my locker slam shut.

"What?" I snapped coolly to whoever it was. I looked up into a pair of green eyes and I rolled my eyes. He tussled my blond hair.

"What the hell Puck" I snapped angrily now. He smiled mischievously and I instantly recoiled. Something bad was going to happen…now! I backed away and he stalked forward.

"Stay still Grimm! The pixie obviously likes you," he said snickering. I growled and I shook my fist threateningly. He rolled his eyes until I pushed past him.

"Go to the car Puck" I snapped.

"No, ugly!" That was it I smacked him and growled and he stalked outside. What a child. I stalked down the hallway with my messenger bag hitting my thigh annoyingly.

"Sabrina come here now!" screeched my younger sister Daphne. I looked back at the bulletin board she was standing at. I unwillingly walked back to where she was standing.

"What Daphne, Puck's waiting" I sighed. That annoying fairy boy is so in trouble for rushing me. Daphne turned to me with wide eyes. She held a flyer in her hand

"Daphne stop shaking it so much. I can't read it," I said. That was the understatement of the century. I could barely tell what color the flyer was.

"It doesn't matter what it says cause I'll tell you. Our school is having a musical. And it's a Broadway musical on a smaller scale. Guess what it is?" she asked excitedly. The possibilities ran through my mind.

"Is it Hairspray? Or Lion King? Or Mary Poppins?" I asked. She shook her head excitedly and I finally caught sight of what the flyer said.

"It's Wicked!!" she said. I groaned quietly and I was crying inside. Why this show?

"Are you serious? Well I'm not signing up!" I said. She grinned sheepishly and before I could ask she was sprinting towards the door. Even in high heel boots I ran as fast as her. As she got in the Maserati I grabbed her arm.

"Daphne did you do something?" I asked her steadily. She smiled again but a little agitated. She yanked away and got in the car and sat next to Red. I got in the passenger seat and smacked Puck for adjusting the mirrors to all face him.

"So Daphne did you tell her?" asked Red excitedly. She brushed back her brown hair and looked at me. She looked away quickly at me evil death glare I was giving Daphne.

"Calm down Ugly. She couldn't have done something that bad. But if she did I'm proud of her" said Puck. I glared at him but he was unaffected. All he did was smile…idiot.

"Lets hear it Daphne. What did you do that will make me extremely pissed off at you for days?" I asked. She looked guilty. There was no other way to describe it.

"Well…I did…sign…you up for…the musical. I…signed us all up," she stammered. Puck burst out laughing.

"Are you serious? Grimm is going to sing? I have to be at auditions," laughed Puck. I smirked and looked at him and he looked suspicious.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but she signed all of us up…including you," I said. I started to laugh while Puck turned red. And then I noticed that I had to sing in front of him…this was bad.

"DAPHNE GRIMM YOU ARE SO DEAD" we both screamed and she cowered in terror.

**Thanks for reading. And please R&R.**


	2. Talent

**Disclaimer: I do not or ever will own the Sisters Grimm. I am not Michael Buckley and I did not come up with the brilliant idea of the play Wicked either.**

Chapter 2: Talent

Puck's POV

When the squirt told me we all were going to audition for the musical I had to remind myself that I was driving a car. No, not just a car…a Maserati. I breathed in and out.

"So Marshmallow you signed us all up," I said through clenched teeth. She looked extremely scared and I had to remind myself that I'm older than her not only age but physically as well.

"Oh don't be such a baby. It's just an audition. With your 'talent' you'll be lucky to be a stage hand much less an actor," snapped Sabrina. I looked at her coldly and rolled my eyes. What's her problem?

"For your information it's you I'm worried about. You're the one with no talent, Miss I'm So Popular" I shouted. She looked at me in surprise and then she unleashed a full on glare that would have usually made me scream in fear but I held it in.

"Shut up you ugly freak baby" she snapped. I looked at her in surprise but quickly hid it form Red's intuitive face. See I learned a big word at school! We refused to look at each other for the rest of the ride home. As we got out the car she opened the door and then slammed it so hard that the car shook.

"If you break my car, I swear I'll break you" I threatened. She rolled her eyes.

"We'll see," she snapped and she continued towards the door. She unlocked the door and walked in.

"Hey Old Lady we're home" I called out. I heard her shuffling in the kitchen and she emerged with plate of cookies.

"Hello Puck, here's some snacks. How was school kids?" she asked. I glared at Daphne and saw Sabrina glowering at her as well. Daphne ignored it and grabbed a chocolate chip cookie.

"Well tell her Daphne" Red said impatiently. Daphne sighed melodramatically.

"I signed us all up for a musical, Wicked. It's was a Broadway musical but the school got the rights to adopt it" Daphne said. I looked at the Old Lady praying she would reject the ideas and my prayers went unanswered.

"That's a wonderful idea Daphne. I remember…" she said. But Sabrina cut her off. What a rude girl.

"It's a terrible idea Granny. I don't want to spend my time in an auditorium and I don't sing period" she said. And the way she said it, it made the decision final. I was about to do a victory dance but then again…

"Of course you will do it Sabrina. You must get into extra curricular activities. It's good for your college applications" Granny said. Sabrina said nothing.

"I for one agree with Grimm. I don't need a college education and I don't want one either. So I refuse to participate in this theatrical performance" I said. Sabrina smirked at me.

"So the idiot knows some big words" she smirked. I glowered at her.

"At least I'm not a loner at school. All you do is strut around the school as if you own the place. You're so annoying. I always here people saying 'Sabrina Grimm is so cool' and 'Sabrina Grimm is so… get over yourself" I found myself shouting. She looked at me with distaste as if I wasn't worth the trouble.

"Well in case you didn't notice I for one do own the school. So back off" she snapped. She's a real brat.

"Children stop being mean to each other and you will be participating in this play whether you like it or not" the Old Lady yelled. I sucked my teeth and stalked away. Hmph, no talent she said. Yeah right.

That entire night I worked on my audition. My allergies normally limit my reading and working but I didn't care. I would own this for once. For once I'm going to show Sabrina Grimm who's superior.

*****

Sabrina's POV

That night after I was forever subjected to the musical I did my research. As I could find out, the musical was based on a book named, Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West. I went downstairs to see if we had it. I could see Daphne had the same idea.

"Hey Daphne do we have the book, Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West?" I asked. She smiled grimly. She picked it up and handed it to me.

"This book is way adult. I so can't read this book" said Daphne. I rolled my eyes. She's 14 so I think she can deal. I took the book anyway and went upstairs. As I started to read, I discovered the characters, Elphaba and Galinda or Glinda. Elphaba seemed more like me. But Glinda seemed to be more of my physical attributes. I got lost in the story and fell asleep. I dreamed of the strange green skinned girl.

"Sabrina get up. You're still in your clothes from yesterday" a voice called out to me. I opened my eyes to see Red, wearing her usual red skinny jeans, red shirt and daily red cape. I sat up slowly incoherently. She shook my arm and I finally fully was awake.

"What time is it?" I muttered. She pointed towards my alarm clock that was beeping wildly… 7:30.

"Oh crap" I shouted. I grabbed the nearest clothes I saw. They weren't the normal clothes I would wear but it did incorporate leather. I ran to the bathroom and knocked loudly.

"What? I'm taking a shower" a deep voice said. Puck takes showers!

"Get out Puck! Uncle Jake get Puck out of the shower!" I screamed. But before Uncle Jake could come up Puck emerged. His hair was still wet, as was his chest…

"Alright buy a robe. Nobody wants to see you half naked, idiot" I snapped trying to avoid looking into his big green eyes. But of course looking at his six-pack did not help.

"Shut up Grimm and go take the damn shower you bothering me about" he snapped. I slammed past him and threw the door shut, locking it. I turned the shower on and took a through yet quick shower, throwing on my clothes. Uh…I looked like a schoolgirl. To make it look better I put on a leather vest over the white dress shirt and but on a belt made of bullets to make the sky blue and plaid skirt look better. Black leggings and black leather knee highs completed the look with my lucky black chocker. I ran downstairs as quickly as possible and threw myself at the table.

"Please Granny are we eating something normal" I pleaded. She looked at me weirdly as if her cooking was normal.

"Oh shut up Grimm" said a deep voice. I turned to see Puck. He looked tired and had put on an outfit similar to mine, a white dress shirt and black pants. He had thrown on a black and blue plaid tie for effect with black converses. He look kind of…I will not say it!

"Oh shut up ugly" I snapped back. He put on faux surprise.

"Me ugly. Grimm look in the mirror. I am magnificent" he said. Okay that comment hurt.

"Uh huh, whatever, magnificently big of an idiot. I doubt many would count themselves exceptional, when their biggest talent is of course eating. No offense to you Daphne" I snapped. Daphne shot me a look of outrage.

"Did you hit the ugly branch this morning or what?" shouted Puck. I reeled on him and almost punched him out the house.

"You didn't get hit by the ugly tree. You got hit by the WHOLE DAMN TREE!!" I shouted as loud as I could. I heard his teeth grind and before he could attack, I attacked him. He fell over and socked him across the face. I jumped off him as I realized the awkward position we were in.

"Hmph you can't stay away from my sexy body can you" laughed Puck. I'm sure my face was fire engine red.

"Puck you're an idiot. And so are you Sabrina so shut up. I'd like to eat in peace" Red said quietly. I pouted and sat down in the only available seat, next to Puck. I almost jumped for joy when I saw the waffles. I took one and then it disappeared into Puck's mouth.

"I'm driving" I called. Puck stopped in mid chew. He turned on me slowly.

"Nobody drives me car, except for me" he said clearly. I let out a short, humorless laugh.

"Riiight" I said and I showed him the keys in my pocket. He got up and I ran to the car with Red and Daphne on our heels. I jumped in the car started it and as soon as everybody was in the car I drove off…without Puck. Oops.

I got to school as soon as he did and we walked in together as always. I greeted my followers and of course like everything else, Puck and me shared the same followers.

"Hey why are you dressed alike? Are you together?" asked a girl. I think her name was Jennifer or something generic like that.

"Eww Jenny that is so gross" Puck said. Some of his stupid fangirls laughed. I felt a pull in my stomach.

"Ha as if I would date someone so conceited as that," I said throwing a look of disdain at Puck who glared back. I stalked away and went to my classes. The day went with a blur and I met Daphne at the end of the day.

"Hey Sabrina you were almost late" Daphne nearly shouted. I smiled secretly. I looked around and my smile disappeared. Puck was surrounded by a bunch of airheads. On an impulse I stomped over and glared at them and pulled him towards Daphne and Red.

"Puck don't socialize with them. Do you want to become even stupider" I snapped making an excuse. He smiled knowingly but then looked away as Ms. Gravel called the auditorium to attention.

"Hello everybody. As you all know you are auditioning for the play, Wicked. So we have all the girls audition for girl parts and all the boys for guy parts. Got it? Great! First up, Robin 'Puck' Goodfellow" she shouted. Puck swaggered onto the stage. He recited:

"To be, or not to be: that is the question:  Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer  The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune,  Or to take arms against a sea of troubles,  And by opposing end them? To die: to sleep; No more; and by a sleep to say we end  the heartache and the thousand natural shocks  that flesh is heir to, 'tis a consummation  Devoutly to be wish's. To die, to sleep; To sleep: perchance to dream: ay, there's the rub; For in that sleep of death what dreams may come When we have shuffled off this mortal coil, Must give us pause: there's the respect That makes calamity of so long life; For who would bear the whips and scorns of time, The oppressor's wrong, the proud man's contumely, The pangs of disprized love, the law's delay, The insolence of office and the spurns That patient merit of the unworthy takes, When he himself might his quietus make With a bare bodkin? Who would fades bear, To grunt and sweat under a weary life, But that the dread of something after death, The undiscovered country from whose bourn No traveler returns, puzzles the will And makes us rather bear those ills we have Than fly to others that we know not of? Thus conscience does make cowards of us all; and thus the native hue of resolution Is sicklier o'er with the pale cast of thought, And enterprises of great pitch and moment With this regard their currents turn awry, And lose the name of action."

I swear almost swooned. It just sounded so good that I had to remind myself it was just Puck. And then he sang. It was amazing. I swear then I just about fainted until I saw the other girls doing it. And then as if time had literally flown it was my turn.


	3. Song

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters Grimm and I never will.**

Chapter 2: Song

"And you Sabrina Grimm will be singing and acting. First say a monologue of some sort, preferably from Shakespeare" said Ms. Gravel. I nodded slowly and opened my mouth but no sound came out until…

"If we shadows have offended, Think but this, and all is mended, that you have but slumber'd here While these visions did appear. And this weak and idle theme, No more yielding but a dream, Gentles, do not reprehend: if you pardon, we will mend: And, as I am an honest Puck, If we have unearned luck Now to 'scape the serpent's tongue, We will make amends ere long; Else the Puck a liar call; So, good night unto you all. Give me your hands, if we be friends, And Robin shall restore amends."

I smirked at Puck as he looked as if he wanted to kill me. I rolled my eyes and then started to sing.

Puck's POV

As she completed her monologue I could've killed her. I wanted to so badly. How dare she steal my lines and recite them. I would've done it but it kind of sounded fruity. Damn it!! And then she sang…

"I need someone to sing with me" she said plainly. Daphne raced onto the stage and whispered something in Sabrina's ear. Sabrina smiled and I could've…her smile was so pretty! STOP Puck you don't like her!

_DAPHNE_

_(spoken) Elphaba - why couldn't you have stayed calm for _

_once, instead of flying off the handle! _

_(sung) I hope you're happy! _

_I hope you're happy now _

_I hope you're happy how you _

_Hurt your cause forever _

_I hope you think you're clever! _

_SABRINA_

_I hope you're happy _

_I hope you're happy, too _

_I hope you're proud how you _

_Would grovel in submission _

_To feed your own ambition _

_BOTH _

_So though I can't imagine how _

_I hope you're happy right now _

_DAPHNE_

_(spoken) Elphie, listen to me. Just say you're sorry: _

_(sung) You can still be with the Wizard _

_What you've worked and waited for _

_You can have all you ever wanted: _

_SABRINA_

_(spoken) I know: _

_(sung) But I don't want it - _

_No - I can't want it _

_Anymore: _

_Something has changed within me _

_Something is not the same _

_I'm through with playing by the rules _

_Of someone else's game _

_Too late for second-guessing _

_Too late to go back to sleep _

_It's time to trust my instincts _

_Close my eyes: and leap! _

_It's time to try _

_Defying gravity _

_I think I'll try _

_Defying gravity _

_And you can't pull me down! _

_DAPHNE_

_Can't I make you understand? _

_You're having delusions of grandeur: _

_SABRINA_

_I'm through accepting limits _

_'cause someone says they're so _

_Some things I cannot change _

_But till I try, I'll never know! _

_Too long I've been afraid of _

_Losing love I guess I've lost _

_Well, if that's love _

_It comes at much too high a cost! _

_I'd sooner buy _

_Defying gravity _

_Kiss me goodbye _

_I'm defying gravity _

_And you can't pull me down: _

_(spoken) Glinda - come with me. Think of what we could _

_do together. _

_(sung) Unlimited _

_Together we're unlimited _

_Together we'll be the greatest team _

_There's ever been Glinda _

_DAPHNE _

_Dreams, the way we planned 'em _

_SABRINA_

_If we work in tandem: _

_BOTH _

_There's no fight we cannot win _

_Just you and I _

_Defying gravity _

_With you and I _

_Defying gravity _

_SABRINA_

_They'll never bring us down! _

_(spoken) Well? Are you coming? _

_DAPHNE_

_I hope you're happy _

_Now that you're choosing this _

_SABRINA_

_(spoken) You too _

_(sung) I hope it brings you bliss _

_BOTH_

_I really hope you get it _

_And you don't live to regret it _

_I hope you're happy in the end _

_I hope you're happy, my friend: _

_SABRINA_

_So if you care to find me _

_Look to the western sky! _

_As someone told me lately: _

_"Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly!" _

_And if I'm flying solo _

_At least I'm flying free _

_To those who'd ground me _

_Take a message back from me _

_Tell them how I am _

_Defying gravity _

_I'm flying high _

_Defying gravity _

_And soon I'll match them in renown _

_And nobody in all of Oz _

_No Wizard that there is or was _

_Is ever gonna bring me down! _

_DAPHNE_

_I hope you're happy! _

_RANDOM AUDIENCE _

_Look at her, she's wicked! _

_Get her! _

_SABRINA_

_:Bring me down! _

_Random people in Audience _

_No one mourns the wicked _

_So we've got to bring her _

_SABRINA_

_Ahhh! _

_RANDOM AUDIENCE_

_Down!_

Sabrina's voice was of an angel's. I mean she was good that's all. Daphne was pretty good but not as great as Sabrina. Everybody stared in awe. This Elphaba character seemed just like Sabrina. Ms. Gravel couldn't speak.

"That was amazing," she stammered and Sabrina grinned. She looked straight at me and smirked at my awestruck face. I sat there in the middle of my friends as she walked past. Some of my friends wolf whistled. She slid in the row and stood in front of me and closed my mouth.

"And you were saying Trickster King?" she asked. I stuttered and she gave me a genuine smile.

"Fine Sabrina you were good. Happy?" I said. Oh crap, I slipped by calling her by her name. She looked surprised too but she smiled for some reason.

"Extremely. See you at home" she said. I looked after her. And then it clicked.

"Wait you can't take my car" I shouted as Red and Daphne followed her out. She turned back and grinned.

"You have other means of getting home," she said. And she winked.

"What does she mean see you at home because I call dibs," said my friend, Jason. I was still looking towards the door.

"I live with her" I said quietly. Jason and two other kids whistled.

"She's hot" Jason said. Simple-minded idiots. She's brave, strong and can wield the Vorpal Blade and Excalibur.

"You want her you go through me" I said slowly. He looked at me in surprise.

"She has nickname for you so she's obviously into you anyway" Jason said. What a poor excuse. I got up and left without a goodbye. And I saw her waiting for me with some guy hanging over at the car. I stomped over and pulled the guy who was obviously harassing her.

"Dude back away from my car. This money can not be wasted" I snapped. He gave me a drunk smile. He grabbed Sabrina's arm. She got out the car and flipped him over the shoulder and he morphed into a hobgoblin. I ran to the trunk and threw her the Vorpal Blade. She sliced with care right through him and blood spilt and dissolved.

"DAMN!" I heard. Jason was standing there watching us. I grabbed Sabrina and pulled her to the car. She still had the bloody sword. Oops my Britishness is coming out.


	4. Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sisters Grimm or Wicked, unfortunately.**

Chapter 3- Me

Sabrina's POV

As I heard Jason yell my eyes widened. Puck grabbed me and pulled me into the car. He was about take off but Jason ran in front of the car.

"Move or I'll run you over," Puck shouted. He revved the engine and I grabbed his arm to calm him down. He slightly calmed down and Jason crossed over to my side of the car.

"That was pretty hot, beautiful" he flirted. I glared at him and raised my eyebrows. Puck was fuming.

"Don't even start flirting with me Mister I'm So Cool. I am already going to marry someone" I snapped. My eyes widened and so did Puck's. We both blushed. I hadn't mentioned that for six years.

"So you can still date right?" Jason asked still hopeful. He's an idiot. He's not normal. He didn't even ask about my sword.

"Basketball or football?" I asked Puck. He understood and he still glared murderously at Jason. He quietly picked up the sword on my lap. Jason became hyper aware of the sword.

"Football" Puck said quietly as he started to sharpen the sword with his nail, which was super weird. It made a squealing noise that I was used to by now and Jason obviously wasn't.

"No I can't. But I can give you a kiss" I said. Jason leaned eagerly. Puck threw me a look of outrage. And then I threw forgetful dust in face. Jason's eyes unfocused and his eyes got big.

"It was a boring day today. You watched Puck blow the stage and you know that for some reason Sabrina cannot date you. Now go back inside and forget everything that just happened," Puck said. I rolled my eyes while he grinned back. We drove off the fiasco forgotten.

"Okay now you haven't mentioned you marriage in six years. Why now?" asked Daphne. Red nodded also. I blushed and hushed her. I didn't want to talk about it and clearly Puck did not want to listen. We got home in silence but as soon as we got into the house I heard Uncle Jake talking loudly on the phone.

"Jake shut up!" shouted Puck. I glared at him.

"Stop being rude to him. He's your…he's more mature" I shouted. I couldn't say that he was his elder because he wasn't. Puck rolled his eyes and to get him back I smiled genuinely and he looked dazed. And then I let out a beautiful high note to which Uncle Jake ran in.

"Briar I got to go, babe. A siren is in my house. See you over dinner. I love you too. Bye" Uncle Jake said. He looked around. Puck started to laugh but was still dazed. Daphne was snorting and Red was chuckling softly.

"Where's the siren? I heard her," Uncle Jake demanded. I opened my mouth and let out a high note to which his jaw dropped. He stammered slowly.

"You…can sing just like a siren? That's an amazing talent Sabrina" said Uncle Jake. I grinned and I couldn't believe it. I was given a talent that wasn't stereotypically masculine like kickboxing and wielding swords.

"Thanks Uncle Jake. Even Puck thinks I'm good. He can't even speak" I said. Puck startled laughed nervously and back away slowly.

"You're going to run away aren't you? You're weak. Stick it out old man. You're a 4019 year old man" Red snapped. Puck whimpered and ran off to his room. I laughed and I think I heard him shriek. I started to crack up. But then…

"Wait why is he freaking out?" I asked. Uncle Jake raised his eyebrows expectantly and then almost nervously shrugged.

Puck's POV

As I walked up the stairs I heard her beautiful laugh and I let out a girlish shriek. Oh my god. Make it stop. She's killing me. Everything about her is beautiful and perfect. Her laugh and voice. Her smile and everything she does. She's killing me without knowing it. I just want it to stop. How can one girl be so perfect? How can a girl be so beautiful? She was pretty before but now… I want her. I need her. I now understand but she wouldn't want me. I need to stop this. Her beauty and everything about her is trying to kill me. She wants me dead. She does everything. She is my everything and I want…no need it. I need it and want it to stop. But it can't…because she's there. I would die without her. Oh hell I need to stop reading Twilight. I sound like Edward Cullen.

But it's true unlike what that idiot Stephenie Meyer wrote. And she is my everything. But she's not mine. I'm not her everything. The idea of…loving a mortal…a human was terrifying. Knowing she could die everyday. I can't live without her. I'd just cease. I know Baba Yaga and she can make it happen.

"Puck it's time for dinner" sang the beautiful voice. I wanted to shriek in terror. But being the king of Faerie I didn't. I walked downstairs slowly and saw the pizza boxes on the table. I stuttered as I saw her.

"I-I want to eat dinner in my o-own room" I stammered trying not to look Sabrina in the eye.

"Why Puck? Why don't you want to eat dinner with us?" asked the Old Lady. She sounded sad yet amused at he same time.

"It's not you guys…it's Sabrina" I stated. I look unwillingly at her and almost squealed. She smirked at me and I looked away quickly.

"Why? Sabrina what did you do?" demanded Red. Sabrina laughed and I squealed. The Old Lady looked at me and started laughing too.

"She sounds like a siren, Mom. Listen to her sing" Jake clarified. Sabrina started to let out a series of high notes that resembled a lullaby. I almost crumpled to the ground but I just covered my ears and closed my eyes until I was sure it was over.

"That-that is a siren's voice. This is a very dangerous talent and yet very strong. This weekend we will have Baba Yaga hear it and see what she says" the Old Lady.

"Over my dead body. She tried to eat me," exclaimed Sabrina. Then I steeled myself and looked at her. It wasn't any easier watching her in terror because I so desperately didn't want her to be afraid. Because if someone like Sabrina Grimm was frightened then it was damn scary.

"Alright now Puck you will sit here and eat with us and then you can go to bed" Daphne instructed. I raised an eyebrow and she chuckled and pointed to the only available seat…next to the person. Sabrina looked at me and smirked. I tried to entertain myself with idea of pranks I could pull on her. It took most of my attention as I ate absentmindedly…until she started to hum. I couldn't contain it any longer.

"Sabrina Grimm please shut the hell up! YOU'RE DRIVING ME UP THE DAMN WALL HERE! You freaking siren!" I screamed. She looked at me in surprise like she was about to cry. I could tell I was red in an unknown rage.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" she screamed back. She had gotten up from her seat also and tears were running down her cheeks. But I could tell it was in rage. But her question distracted me.

"My problem…interesting question. I don't know," I whispered. She looked at me like I was insane which I probably was by now.

"Are you serious Puck? Did you just scream at me for nothing because I can put you in a world of pain" she snapped. As if I didn't know she could do that. I smirked and she looked enraged.

"As if I didn't know that. My problem is not exactly you but it is in fact. My problem isn't easily explained but the explanation is you" I muttered. She heard me and she looked at me funny.

"Stop speaking in riddle and tell me what's wrong. What the hell? Are you retarded or something?" Sabrina demanded. I laughed and she looked at me like I was demented.

"My problem…hmm. Interesting and I shall ponder on this question" I said and she looked at me. And then she slapped me.

"What. The. Hell. Is. Wrong. With. You!" she screamed. I looked at her in outrage. She sneered back and I gave her a small smile. And she looked confused.

"You are Sabrina Grimm," I said quietly and I turned on my heel and walked away. So I sounded a little as if I were in a movie or a story but it's true. The unknown anger still slightly hazed my vision. As I went back into my room and relaxed on the trampoline I realized what the problem was.

The problem was….me.


	5. No Good Deed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters Grimm or Wicked only the OC who is the mystery character.**

Chapter 4- No Good Deed

Sabrina's POV

I could've cried. Everybody looked at me in an awkward silence. He walked away from me and tears streamed down me face. I ran to my room and cried. And in absentmindedness I cried out a sorrowful note. I swear that one note held all my sorrow and I fell asleep crying.

In my dream I was on stage. Puck was finishing a line and I looked down at my hands, they were green. Puck looked at me sadly and then he disappeared slowly. I tried to scream but no sound came out. I woke up panting and it was late again.

I jumped out of bed pulling green skinny jeans, a white t-shirt and a green and white-checkered hoodie. I pulled my converses with me and barged into the bathroom.

"What the hell?" shouted Puck. He only had on jeans and they were green skinny jeans. Too late to change clothes. He has a six-pack.

"Uh…sorry" I stammered. He looked up and smirked. At least he was back to normal. And then he noticed my dried tears. Regret was clear in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Sabrina for what I said. But it's true. It's very true. More true than you'll ever know. I'll explain eventually. I really will" he said. He did something totally unexpected he touched my face and his hand ran down it. I let out a quick involuntary shudder. He walked away after that. As I showered all I thought about was Puck until I realized today was the day I would find out if I got the part. Which put me into a considerable hyper speed mode.

"Alright everyone today is the day," I said after I was dressed. They were surrounding the laptop. Their eyes were wide. And then Puck smirked.

"Hello green girl. Guess who's playing Elphaba?" he asked. I was totally confused like seriously. He looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Who?" I asked, still totally and hopelessly clueless. Puck sighed in a melodramatic way and gestured at me.

"You are Sabrina" Daphne snapped. My face was blank and then I started squealing. Puck smiled at my genuine happiness and I realized that I wasn't hiding behind my façade.

"Oh my gosh!! What part you guys get?" I demanded. Red was scanning the computer and then her face lit up.

"I'm…stage director! I asked for that yesterday," she said. She looked incredibly happy which was very unusual.

"I'm Nessarose! I wonder who Glinda is!" Daphne said. But Puck said nothing. He was just looking at the screen.

"I'm Fiyero. Who the hell is that? I'm a minor character. I should play all the roles," Puck shouted. I gasped and blood rushed my face. Puck looked at me in alarm.

"Fiyero is not a minor role. He's a main character…he's Elphaba's love interest," I said quietly. He looked confused as always. Daphne whispered something in his ear and he too blushed. And then I laughed. He looked at me in a daze but then it cleared up.

"Ugh…well I lost my appetite. Let's go Grimm," said Puck rushing me. I got up and Red, wearing a red and black gothic Lolita outfit, walked with me. Daphne wore the exact opposite, a yellow and pink sweet Lolita outfit. (A/N. If you want to see their outfits go on my profile) I walked with him.

"Get in the car kiddies" Puck said and he flew past speed limits to the school and we were there in fifteen minutes. It usually took us 45 minutes. As he parked the car in the elite section we jumped out and ran straight to the auditorium. Since this was going to be the biggest production since The Lion King, we of course had to stay all day practicing.

"Red…come on now! Delilah get Sabrina back stage. Puck too. Makeup now!" shouted Ms. Gravel as soon as I walked in. Puck was rushed back stage with me and he laughed. There stood Fern, a pretty girl who had a thing for Puck.

"Hey Puck…I'm Glinda. That means you're my love interest" Fern laughed. Puck looked disgusted and I sneered at her to which she flinched.

"Actually Fiyero ends up with Elphaba hence me" I snapped. She flinched again but turned around and inspected my makeup. I was to be completely green. Then Delilah came form behind me.

"Sabrina as the star of this play I have an important question to ask you…will you rinse your hair black or wear a wig. Destiny get started on the makeup," snapped Delilah quickly. I was forced into a seat and suddenly green makeup was applied to my face.

"Rinse it nice and good," I said. I hoped I didn't end up regretting my decision. Fern was trying to talk to Puck but that was impossible since he as sitting on the floor next to my chair and leaning on my leg.

"Trickster King so would I look good with black hair?" I asked teasingly. Puck studied me.

"You'd look good with any hair color," he said simply and I was glad it was impossible to blush with my green skin. My hair was done and now it was straight. Fern's hair was curled and was stuffed on top of her small head. Might is say abnormally small head. Then Ms. Gravel burst in.

"Sabrina you look wonderful. I swear you sing better than Idina Menzel. But anyway we got your costume made" Ms. Gravel said. I looked at her in surprise.

"When did you get it made?" I asked surprise. Ms. Gravel looked sheepish. Which was kind of weird.

"Well it's the hat and we made wide brimmed. Oh and get her red lipstick on okay" Ms. Gravel instructed. She walked out and then turned around.

"Oh and Puck go sit in the audience so that Sabrina can warm up her voice. She sounds like a siren" she said. Puck laughed and rolled his eyes. And then he gave me a kiss on the cheek resulting with my makeup being smudged and green stuff on his lips.

"Puck the siren says go wipe your mouth unless you want to walk around with green lips," I said. He rolled his eyes and walked away with a towel in hand.

"Stay away from him" Fern snapped suddenly. She is a nasty bitch. I sneered at her and she rolled her eyes. Not to mention jealous.

"Shut up Fern. For your info I live with him so I could just have him…if you catch my drift…any time I want. You are no competition for moi," I said. She made this creepy ugly face and turned around and Destiny went back to her makeup.

"You will look better than Idina Menzel when I am done with you" Delilah said. She smiled at me and glared at Fern's back. I like this girl. I looked in the mirror and saw that she had finally put the hat on. I looked amazing. She draped a cloak over my shoulders.

"I look…amazing. Thank you so much Delilah" I gushed. She looked at me strangely and I gave her a 'what' look.

"You always seemed unapproachable to me. Like I was invisible to you. You only acknowledged three people hear as if they were your equals…Daphne, Red and especially Puck. Maybe you are nicer than you look" Delilah said. I didn't know if it was an insult or compliment so I simply nodded. Delilah saw me.

"No I definitely mean it as a compliment" she said. And I smiled and walked to the stage. Everybody gasped at my appearance.

"So we'll start with No Good Deed. Here's the script and music sheets," Ms. Gravel said. I shook my head.

Puck's POV

She looked nothing like the Sabrina Grimm I knew. My friends Drew and Brian were there with me and their mouths were open.

"Who the hell is that beautiful woman on stage?" asked Drew quietly. I shot him a look that told him to shut up.

"That beautiful woman is my woman," I said simply. Drew turned to gape at me now and Brian did too.

"That's Sabrina. Her hair's black now! Damn she looks amazing" Brian said. I nodded in agreement.

"I already know the song. It's one of my favorites" Sabrina said. She closed her eyes in concentration and then a heartbreaking scream rang across the auditorium. Everyone's eyes fixated on the object screaming.

_SABRINA_

_(Spoken) Fiyero!_

_(Sung) Eleka nahmen nahmen_

_Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen_

_Eleka nahmen nahmen_

_Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen_

_Let his flesh not be torn_

_Let his blood leave no stain_

_WRONG: Though they beat him_

_RIGHT: When they beat him _

_Let him feel no pain_

_Let his bones never break_

_And however they try_

_To destroy him_

_Let him never die:_

_Let him never die:_

_Eleka nahmen nahmen_

_Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen_

_Eleka nahmen nahmen_

_Ah tum ah tum eleka: eleka:_

_What good is this chanting?_

_I don't even know__what I'm reading!_

_I don't even know what trick I ought to try_

_Fiyero, where are you?_

_Already dead, or bleeding?_

_One more disaster I can add to my_

_Generous supply?_

_No good deed goes unpunished_

_No act of charity goes unresented_

_No good deed goes unpunished_

_That's my new creed_

_My road of good intentions_

_Led where such roads always lead_

_No good deed_

_Goes unpunished!_

_Nessa:_

_Doctor Dillamond:_

_Fiyero:_

_Fiyero!!_

_One question haunts and hurts_

_Too much, too much to mention:_

_Was I really seeking good_

_Or just seeking attention?_

_Is that all good deeds are_

_When looked at with an ice-cold eye?_

_If that's all good deeds are_

_Maybe that's the reason why_

_No good deed goes unpunished_

_All helpful urges should be circumvented_

_No good deed goes unpunished_

_Sure, I meant well -_

_Well, look at what well-meant did:_

_All right, enough - so be it_

_So be it, then:_

_Let all Oz be agreed_

_I'm wicked through and through_

_Since I can not succeed_

_Fiyero, saving you_

_I promise no good deed_

_Will I attempt to do again_

_Ever again_

_No good deed_

_Will I do again!_

I then realized she was looking straight at me…in the eye. And blue met blue and it looked like she meant every word. Many people followed her gaze to me. Their eyes widened and I looked away.

"How was that?" asked Sabrina. Everyone applauded and she smiled slowly. Tears formed in her eyes. And then she ran off the stage. I got up as did Daphne and we ran to the backstage area.

"Daphne this play…are you sure it isn't about me?" asked Sabrina. She looked terrible. The makeup had dried and tears ran down her face. The truth was it did seem to be about her life story.

"Everything I tried to get right ended in disaster. I don't want to be good anymore. It hurts too much" Sabrina said. I knew what she meant. When she had tried to protect her family it always had the worst consequences.

"You did do one good thing and got it right unlock Elphaba. You met me and tolerated me instead of kicking me to the curb" I said. She smiled and laughed and she got back up.

"I think I'll go back out there" Sabrina said and then she was off. I now know that Sabrina will always do good deeds.


	6. What Is This Feeling?

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, Fern, Delilah and Destiny. I do NOT own Sisters Grimm or Wicked. Unfortunately… : -(**

Chapter 5- What is this Feeling?

Daphne's POV

I comforted Sabrina and she finally got up with Puck's help. They aren't together but they really should be. They are a bunch of stubborn idiots. Sabrina was so sad. I swear she really thinks no good thing she does won't have a consequences.

"Alright I'm ready" Fern declared. She looked terrible and I wanted to slap her after she gave Puck a look that she thought was seductive.

"Nobody cares Fern can't you see we're busy" Puck said in a mischievous voice. He took Sabrina's chin and kissed her. Fern sneered and Sabrina turned pink under the green. Fern stomped away. Ah young love.

Sabrina's POV

Puck was still kissing me as Daphne watched obviously amused. He broke away and smirked. I was shocked.

"The words you searching for I believe are thank you" Puck said. I growled and smacked the back of his head.

"That was the second kiss you stole from me" I snapped. Puck smirked and Daphne's eyes twitched. She smirked at me.

"Second?" she asked and I blushed even harder. The blush was hardly there because of the green. I turned on her and tried to glare to which she laughed.

"Daphne yes second. Could you leave Nessa so I can talk to dear Fiyero" I snapped. She giggled and nodded as she took out her braid and went to get into character. Ugh!

"So Puck. I want to know. You promised to tell me why I'm your problem" I said. He looked reluctant and nervous. He looked at me and sighed in what seemed to be content.

"I fell in love with a mortal" he said simply. My heart seemed to have stopped with grief. A mortal…he fell in love with somebody.

"Well then tell her Puck. Don't be a wuss" I said half-heartedly. He looked at me and laughed.

"You **are** dense," he said. He still stared at me and glared at him. He laughed. How dare he call me dense? He's dense for not noticing how disappointed I was. And right when he started being nicer.

"Excuse me! I'm dense. Leave me alone and go tell that stupid girl how much you love her" I snapped. He looked at me and smirked.

"Are you sure? Do you really want me to tell her," he said. Was he toying with me! Cause if he was I'm sure he was begging for a bloody nose.

"I'm completely sure it's none of my business anyway! You can tell her you love her! You can do whatever you want! I don't care" I screamed at him. And then he kissed me. And the stupidest thing…I kissed him back. We broke away from each other millimeters apart.

"I love you Sabrina Grimm" he said. I looked at him with wide eyes. And then right in our moment Fern had to fall into the room as if her ear was pressed against the door, which I can confidently tell you she was.

"Puck! I liked you! How could you love a green skinned freak?" screamed Fern. Like some 16-year-old little girl could go against me a senior. Don't make me laugh.

"You snooze you lose babe. That's showbiz" I said and I walked out the door laughing with Puck. I swear as soon as she was out of sight we started to crack up. It was hilarious.

"So let's say we get our story straight. Sabrina do you love me?" Puck suddenly asked seriously. I nodded once and he smiled again. And then he grabbed my hand and led me onto the stage.

"Fiyero go over to the side of the stage. Glinda get your sorry butt on stage!" snapped Ms. Gravel. I giggled and Fern stomped onto the stage. Ms. Gravel handed us sheets and after quickly scanning it I memorized it. I have a boyfriend and a photographic memory as a bonus. Today is my day.

And then we started to sing:

_FERN(Spoken): _

_Dearest, darlingest momsie and popsicle _

_SABRINA(Spoken): _

_My dear father _

_BOTH: _

_There's been some confusion over rooming her at Shiz, _

_SABRINA: _

_But of course I'll care for Nessa _

_FERN: _

_But of course I'll rise above it _

_BOTH: _

_For I know that's how you'd want me to respond, _

_Yes, there's been some confusion for you _

_See my roommate is... _

_FERN: _

_Unusually and exceedingly peculiar and _

_Altogether quite impossible to describe... _

_SABRINA (spoken): _

_Blonde _

_FERN: _

_What is this feeling so sudden and new? _

_SABRINA: _

_I felt the moment I laid eyes on you _

_FERN: _

_My pulse is rushing _

_SABRINA: _

_My head is reeling _

_FERN: _

_My face is flushing _

_BOTH: _

_What is this feeling fervid as a flame? _

_Does it have a name, yeeesss? _

_Loathing unadulterated loathing _

_FERN: _

_For your face _

_SABRINA: _

_Your voice _

_FERN: _

_Your clothing _

_BOTH: _

_Lets just say I loathe it all. _

_Every little trait however small, _

_Makes my very flesh begin to crawl, with simple utter loathing _

_There's a strange explication in such total _

_Detestation. It's so pure so strong _

_Though I do admit it came on fast _

_Still I do believe that it can last _

_And I will be loathing, _

_Loathing you my whole life long _

_Ozians: _

_Dear Galinda you are just too good _

_How do you stand it I don't think I could? _

_She's a terror she's a tartar we don't mean to show a bias _

_But Galinda you're a martyr. _

_FERN: _

_Well, these things are sent to try us. _

_Ozians: _

_Poor Galinda forced to reside _

_With someone so disgusticified _

_We just want to tell you we're all on your side! _

_We share your _

_Ozians, SABRINA and FERN: _

_Loathing, What is this feeling so _

_Unadulterated loathing sudden and new felt the _

_For her face moment I laid eyes on _

_Her voice you, my pulse is _

_Her clothing rushing my head is _

_Lets just say reeling _

_WE LOATHE IT ALL! _

_Oh what is this feeling? _

_Every little trait however _

_Small makes our very flesh does it have a name _

_Begin to crawl yes, ahhhh _

_Loathing _

_Loathing _

_There's a strange _

_Exhilaration _

_Loathing _

_In such total _

_Detestation _

_Loathing _

_It's so pure so strong _

_So strong _

_FERN and SABRINA: _

_Though I do admit it came on fast _

_Still I do believe that it can last and I will be _

_OZIANS, FERN and SABRINA: _

_Loathing Loathing for forever _

_Loathing Loathing _

_Truly deeply loathing _

_Loathing you you _

_My whole life long _

_Loathing, unadulterated loathing _

_SABRINA (speaking): _

_Boo! _

_FERN (speaking): _

_Ahh!_

"I hate you" Fern whispered. I glared right back at her. Who the hell does she think she is?

"Likewise bitch" I said and she glared back. She looked longingly at Puck. And turned away from me. He was mine and I'll be damned if I let her have him. I'll be damned.

"Sabrina let's get lunch. Yo Red! Marshmallow let's go get lunch! I'm starving and I'll be damned that I'll sing when I'm hungry" Puck shouted across the stage. I saw Daphne roll her eyes and I smirked at her. We were meant for each other. We even thought/said the same things.

"Let's go!" I said. I turned to Ms. Gravel who was speechless. I guess there was real hate in that song.

"Miss Grimm. I advise you not to take off the makeup. We may need you for another song" Ms. Gravel stammered. I nodded kindly and went up to Red and patted her head. I'm pretty hungry too. Fatness must be contagious


	7. No One Mourns The Wicked

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters Grimm. And I never will. I only own nasty mean Fern and the perverted guys in this chapter.**

Chapter 6- No One Mourns the Wicked

When we arrived in the cafeteria we were all in makeup. My green skin looked luminescent and Puck was in his weird costume. Daphne's hair was in waves a she wore a puff shirt with a purple best and a purple skirt.

"Whoa look at the green chick she looks hot" I heard one guy say. I leered at him and smirked, as he looked scared. If he only knew what I could do. Puck's face tightened and it seemed he had heard too.

"Puck don't get jealous. Can we just get our food and leave? I feel like a freak walking around in this getup" I sighed. He gave me a wicked grin.

"Well Fae seems uncomfortable," he teased. Daphne giggled and turned to me as I walked utterly confused.

"Who's Fae? And where's Red?" I asked. Daphne started to laugh loudly now like I was stupid or something. I did not appreciate looking stupid.

"It's Elphaba's nickname from Fiyero" Daphne explained. She shrugged and walked into the serving area and I saw her emerge not even a minute later with a tray heaped with food. And it wasn't cheap.

"How did you afford to pay for all of that? Just because the servers are Everafters doesn't mean you get a discount," I hissed. It was a different story for Puck and Red but not for us.

"I spent your money too. Sorry!" she whispered. I hissed under my breath angrily. Now I'm going to starve.

"Now I have to starve. Daphne please think instead of being so damn impulsive" I snapped. She rolled her eyes and kept walking while ignoring me.

"Whatever Elphie" she said smirking. I growled audibly now and she raced towards the door, scared. I stomped into the serving area where the lunch lady jumped. She stammered.

"You're the Wicked Witch of the West? You came back! Don't curse me," shouted the lunch lady. I smirked and Puck tried hard not to burst out laughing. I started waving my hands and chanting.

"Ahben Tahkay Ahben Tahkay Ahben Atum Ahben Takayah Entayah Ah Entayah Tifentah Ahben Tahkay Ah" I chanted randomly. She screamed and Puck stepped forward smiling.

"Give Fae some food for free and she want curse you into oblivion" Puck said. The woman looked strangely familiar.

"Yero, it's me Glinda! Don't curse me! Dorothy killed you. Here's your food, leave me alone!" Glinda pleaded. I was dying of laughter inside. I took the food and ran for my life, with Puck behind me.

"You did brilliant Sabrina," laughed Puck. We went back to see Fern on stage preparing herself. She glared at me and then sent Puck a smile.

"She infuriates me," I sneered. Puck laughed and kissed my now black hair. Ms. Gravel turned to me and gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Sabrina now we're going to have to sing a song that doesn't exactly warm up to you. I'm sorry but you're gonna have to deal with it" Ms. Gravel said. I looked at her as if she was a nut…which she was. Puck pulled at my long black hair and I spun around angrily.

"What the hell? Stop pissing me off. First I have to sucker Glinda into given me free food and now I have to listen to an unpleasant song. Could you stop, please?" I complained. Puck smirked and didn't pay any attention to my little rant just like he never pays any attention.

"Alright and one, two, three. Okay Ozians and go" shouted Ms. Gravel. It got quiet and then music began to play for almost a minute. And then they began to sing and it wasn't pleasant.

(A/N: The bold are Sabrina's thoughts)

_CITIZENS OF OZ:  
Good news!  
She's dead!  
The Witch of the West is dead!  
The wickedest witch there ever was  
The enemy of all of us here in Oz  
Is Dead!  
Good news!  
Good news!  
SOMEONE IN THE CROWD:  
(spoken) Look! It's Glinda!  
Fern:  
(spoken) Fellow Ozians:  
(sung) Let us be glad _**(Her voice was so high that hurt my ears. It's so falsetto and high…ugh!)**_  
Let us be grateful  
Let us rejoicify that goodness could subdue  
The wicked workings of you-know-who  
Isn't it nice to know  
That good will conquer evil?  
The truth we all believe'll by and by  
Outlive a lie  
For you and -  
SOMEONE IN THE CROWD:  
No one mourns the Wicked  
ANOTHER PERSON:  
No one cries "They won't return!"  
ALL:  
No one lays a lily on their grave  
MAN:  
The good man scorns the Wicked!  
WOMEN:  
Through their lives, our children learn  
ALL:  
What we miss, when we misbehave:  
FERN:  
And Goodness knows  
The Wicked's lives are lonely  
Goodness knows  
The Wicked die alone  
It just shows when you're Wicked  
You're left only  
On your own  
FERN:  
Yes, Goodness knows  
The Wicked's lives are lonely _**(I knew this first hand. I was pretty lonely and sometimes I still am though I would never admit weakness)**_  
Goodness knows  
The Wicked cry alone  
Nothing grows for the Wicked  
They reap only  
What they sow  
FERN(spoken): Are people born Wicked? Or do they have  
Wickedness thrust upon them? After all, she had  
a father. She had a mother, as so many do:  
DRAKE: _**(Some weird guy from my Calculus class stepped onto the stage just as a bed popped out of the bottom of the stage. I think his name is Drake… gotta ask Puck.)  
**_How I hate to go and leave you lonely  
VANESSA: _**(She's one of my only true friends though I hadn't noticed her…hmm)**_  
That's alright - it's only just one night  
FATHER:  
But know that you're here in my heart  
While I'm out of your sight  
FERN:  
(spoken)  
And like every family - they had their secrets  
DANIEL: _**(That perverted jerk Daniel who was Vanessa's freaking stalker. He can act. Never would've knew)**_  
Have another drink, my dark-eyed beauty  
I've got one more night left, here in town  
So have another drink of green elixir  
And we'll have ourselves a little mixer  
Have another little swallow, little lady,  
And follow me down.  
FERN:  
(spoken) And of course, from the moment she was born,  
she was - well - different  
CHRISSA: _**(I think it's her at least)**_  
It's coming  
DRAKE:  
Now?  
CHRISSA:  
The baby's coming  
DRAKE:  
And how!  
CHRISSA:  
I see a nose  
DRAKE:  
I see a curl  
CHRISSA AND DRAKE:  
It's a healthy, perfect,  
Lovely, little -  
CHRISSA:  
(screams)  
DRAKE:  
(spoken) Sweet Oz!  
VANESSA:  
(spoken) What is it? What's wrong?  
CHRISSA:  
How can it be?  
DRAKE:  
What does it mean?  
CHRISSA:  
It's atrocious  
DRAKE:  
It's obscene!  
CHRISSA AND DRAKE:  
Like a froggy, ferny cabbage  
The baby is unnaturally _**(Then they held up the weird baby doll that was green.)  
**_ALL:__  
Green!  
DRAKE:  
(spoken) Take it away, take it away!  
FERN:  
(spoken) So you see - it couldn't have been easy!  
ALL:  
No one mourns the Wicked!  
Now at last, she's dead and gone!  
Now at last, there's joy throughout the land  
And Goodness knows  
We know what Goodness is  
Goodness knows  
The Wicked die alone _**(Now this…I don't believe. But for Fern this line may apply if she didn't clean up her act)**_  
FERN:  
She died alone _**(Elphaba died alone…I won't. I'd die with a dog if not a husband…I'm pathetic)**_  
ALL:  
Woe to those (Woe to those)  
Who spurn what Goodnesses  
They are shown  
No one mourns the Wicked  
FERN:  
Good news!  
CROWD:  
No one mourns the Wicked!  
FERN: _**(Her voice was so falsetto I would've fainted from the sound of her high voice. But to be honest it sounded okay...alright she was good but not a siren as I was)**  
_Good news!  
ALL:  
No one mourns the Wicked!  
Wicked!  
Wicked!_

I cringed as Fern gave me a piercing look as the song ended. I stood up and held my nose high as I walked past her. I tilted my head and I imagined with my hat my face actually looked like Elphaba's. Even my hands were painted. They weren't doing my legs until show night.

"See you're wicked. The show is about you" Fern huffed. I looked at her with a cold and unemotional look in my eye. I said nothing to her.

"No one mourns the wicked? I'm pretty sure that's true. Just as people won't show up to my funeral no one will show up to yours because I know that I'm wicked" I said. I knew what I said was true. Daphne rushed to my side with excitement in her eyes.

"We'll see Grimm. I loathe you" Fern said. I smirked and nodded in acknowledgment.

"That was amazing. Wasn't she good? I just love that song no offense. I don't like Fern because she is so not punk rock to you but she did that song well though I heard her go off pitch a little sometimes" said Daphne in one breath. Red walked up to me and she had a headset.

"You have to practice some lines. We're finished for today. Let's go home" Red said. She looked slightly stressed so I obeyed. I huffed and continued off the stage.


	8. Tragic

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters Grimm or Wicked. And just let everyone know that once I'm old enough I'll be trying out for the part of Elphaba in Wicked if stays on Broadway that long. And you're in for a massive surprise in this chapter. See this isn't only about the show. There is drama. You'll get how it happened in the next chapter. **

**Note the parts of the script recited are not mine and they're from the real script.**

Chapter 7- Tragic

I went to Delilah and Destiny and Destiny immediately sprayed water in my face. I coughed and sputtered and she giggled a little.

"Sorry Sabrina" Destiny said. I attempted to shrug but currently my hair was being scrubbed. As my wet hair was finally back to it's blonde color I looked to the sink, seeing the last of black going down the drain. I grinned at my normal hair and dried it quickly. It wasn't curly but hang straight. I really didn't mind. I walked out of the school and came to see Daphne and Red in the back of the Maserati. And Fern hanging over into the car.

"Get off my car" I said coldly. She looked up at me and raised and eyebrow and then she continued her conversation that she was having with Puck. But I guess it was a one sided conversation because he looked bored.

"So, can I see your wings?" Fern asked. I froze. She knew, about Everafters. Puck nervously revved the engine and his eyes darted to the trunk.

"No, not right now. Say, you know about, us?" Puck asked, his eyes darting to Red, Daphne and me. Fern nodded.

"I do know about you, Blood King of Faerie. Do you want to know who I am?" asked Fern. Daphne leaned over from the back seat.

"Do you want to know who we are?" asked Daphne. Fern snorted unattractively. I smirked. She was about to get it.

"You're the Grimms. You have no powers. I know who you are. I am Clara from The Nutcracker" Fern snapped. And I saw it. She really was from The Nutcracker. The poise, the ballet positions she really was it.

"Oh trust me, they aren't humans or they would've left" Puck laughed. I laughed with him and popped out my black wings. There were silver swirls all over it and Daphne wiped off her concealer. She's lucky nobody had noticed it when she was getting her makeup put on. Her Gaelic tattoos swirled on her head and then it penetrated the rest of the concealer along her arms, waist and legs.

"We aren't human anymore and you don't want to know our power" Daphne whispered. Her tattoos blazed black and Fern backed away. I am so proud of her. Red was looking out of the window clearly bored.

"I suggest you move unless you want to be run through with Excalibur" I threatened. Fern gave me a scathing sneer but walked away nonetheless. I folded my wings back into my body and walked into the car. I dug in my bag for concealer and through it to Daphne who reapplied.

"Thanks, that was fun wasn't it?" I asked. Puck rolled his eyes and stuck my tongue out at him. He was usually the one who was being immature. Maybe when I became a fairy we traded maturity, which wasn't the funnest idea. I blasted the radio and we drove home in silence accept for Lady Gaga's voice.

"I really hate Fern. I want to just kill her," I said. I knew I could with a few words. But I shouldn't use my powers. I still had the tiniest addiction though I was a creature of magic now.

"We all hate her but aren't you happy that I signed you up. Your together with Puck…oops" Daphne said. I snarled angrily at her and she jumped out the car and ran towards the house.

"I'm gonna kill her!" I snapped. How dare she watch our private moment? She jumped into the house and reappeared in the doorway wearing a long coat with more than 30 pockets. She ripped out a wand and she rubbed off the concealer. Damn that witch!

"Gimme some water!" she screamed. A blast of water hit my stomach and I flew backwards. I'd just gone through a bad day with me having to hear 'No One Mourns The Wicked'. I through my hands out at her and knew what I was going to do would probably only knock her to the ground but that was the goal.

"Lapsus" I snapped. She fell to the ground. She groaned and got back up, scowling. I grinned at her.

"No fair! You're a fairy with a Latin Jurisdiction. Nobody has had that in 60 years. You truly are wicked" she snapped. I smiled angrily. I knew I was wicked and was completely proud. You see I'm a special fairy. My wings proved it.

"Thanks anyway Daphne. Go practice your lines or something" I snapped. She rolled her eyes. I turned to Puck.

"So…what do you want to do?" asked Puck. I smiled and pulled him to his room. We sat on his trampoline looking into the sky. I leaned on one arm and turned to him. He looked at me, his eyes crystalline blue.

"Do you really think I'm wicked?" I asked. I knew I was. I always knew that I was wicked from the day that I arrived in this town. I've killed several people in my short life.

"Wickedly beautiful if you mean. You're a Latin Jurisdiction and you're a much stronger fairy than I. Of course you're wicked. But we all are" Puck said. Damn, that was deep.

"How so?" I asked. I wanted to see how long this was going to go on. I mean him being smart.

"Well, we are all human. The greater power made us so. We aren't meant to perfect. We're all wicked in our own ways. Your just wickedly beautiful and you use your strength to kill those who try to hurt those you love" Puck explained. I smiled and kissed him.

"You are very smart Puck. Honestly I did not know you had it in you" I laughed.

****

We were in the auditorium again and today there were no songs. We were only practicing lines. My hair had been rinsed again and my skin green. Daphne was in a wheelchair and she was pale and had curled hair. The kids on stage gasped.

"What?! What are you looking at? Oh, do I have something in my teeth? Okay, let's get this over with. No, I'm not seasick, yes, I've always been green, and no, I didn't chew grass as a child" I snapped. Drake looked at me in surprise.

"Elphaba!" Drake shouted. I looked down in surprise at Daphne who was looking around in wonder.

"Oh, this is my younger sister, Nessarose. As you can see, she is a perfectly normal color" I remarked. Drake glared at me.

"Elphaba, stop making a spectacle of yourself! I'm only sending you here for one reason" Drake all but shouted at me. I looked at him and sighed while rolling my eyes. See acting is so easy.

"Yes, I know, to look after Nessarose" I sighed. Drake held out a box to Daphne. She took it. And smiled.

"My precious little girl: a parting gift" Drake clarified. Daphne nodded.

"Now father…" Daphne said. She pulled out a pair of silver shoes.

"Jeweled shoes!" shouted Daphne. Drake nodded.

"As befits the future governor of Munchkinland. Elphaba, take care of your sister. And try not to talk so much!" Drake snapped. He kissed Daphne on the cheek and then got off stage. He gave me a thumbs up but I could not acknowledge him. I was still acting.

"Elphaba…" Daphne started softly. I had to cut her off.

"Well what could he have gotten me? I clash with everything!" I said, sarcastically. Then Belinda, Madame Morrible entered.

"Welcome, new students! I am Madame Morrible, headmistress here at Shiz University. And whether you're here to study logic, literature, or lignifications, I know I speak for my fellow faculty members When I say we have nothing but the highest hopes for some of you. You! You must be Miss Nessarose, the governor's daughter. What a tragically beautiful face you have! And you must be" trailed off Belinda. I snorted.

"I'm the other daughter, Elphaba. I'm beautifully tragic" I said sarcastically. Belinda didn't catch that and nodded.

"Yes I'm sure you're very bright" Belinda said. I smiled lightly but it was filled with mocking and seriousness.

"Bright? She's phosphorescent!" cried Fern or should I say the evil Clara from The Nutcracker. Die ballerina! Die!

"And stop!" Ms. Gravel shouted. I looked at her and smiled.

"How was that?" Belinda asked. She tossed her died blonde hair that looked really fake. I had to stifle a laugh.

"Amazing! This will be better than the Lion King!" shouted Ms. Gravel. I nodded and Daphne was grinning. Her hair looked too long to be Nessarose but it framed her face prettily. She looks like such a sweet girl. But she's evil, stupid evil witch who trains under Baba Yaga and wet my hair. I'll get her my pretty. I'm pretty sure they are going to need to buy her a wig when I hack off her hair.


	9. Dancing Through Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked or Sisters Grimm.**

Chapter 8: Dancing Through Life!

After reciting lines Ms. Gravel basically pranced over to Puck and I. She shoved sheet music in our hands.

"Start from here. Fern! Arthur over here!" shouted Ms. Gravel. Arthur ran over to Fern's side. I'm assuming he's Boq then and apparently Daphne's crush. She stared at him with such admiration I could gag.

"That class just ended!" Fern squealed. I almost gagged again. I glared at her but she was all eyes for Puck. I stood at the wings of the stage.

" Oh! Perfect timing! So, uh, what does one do for fun around here?" said Puck. He looked so at home for he really was like this in real life.  

"Nothing really... until now..." said Fern squealing. I hate her as herself and as Glinda. She's such a pain in the butt.

"We've been studying!" Arthur said. He sounded a little too excited about studying but that didn't stop Daphne from ogling. I mean he wasn't bad looking but he seemed a bit of a geek.

"Well, I see that once again the responsibility to corrupt my fellow students falls to me. Fortunately, I'm up for the task" Puck said waving his hand. Fern giggled. Oh dear God! He might truly corrupt us.

_PUCK: _

_The trouble with schools is _

_They always try to teach the wrong lesson _

_Believe me, I've been kicked out _

_Of enough of them to know _

_They want you to become less callow _

_Less shallow _

_But I say: "Why invite stress in?" _

_Stop studying strife _

_And learn to life "the unexamined life" _

_Dancing through life _

_Skimming the surface _

_Gliding where turf is smooth _

_Life's more painless _

_For the brainless _

_Why think too hard? _

_When it's so soothing _

_Dancing through life _

_No need to tough it _

_When you can sluff it off as I do _

_Nothing matters _

_But knowing nothing matters _

_It's just life _

_So keep dancing through... _

_Dancing through life _

_Swaying and sweeping _

_And always keeping cool _

_Life is fraughtless _

_When you're thoughtless _

_Those who don't try _

_Never look foolish _

_Dancing through life _

_Mindless and careless _

_Make sure your where less _

_Trouble is rife _

_Woes are fleeting _

_Blows are glancing _

_When you're dancing _

_Through life... _

_(Spoken) _

_So-whats the most swankified place in town? _

_FERN: _

_(Spoken) _

_That would be the Ozdust Ballroom _

_PUCK: _

_(Spoken) _

_Sounds perfect. _

_(Sung) _

_Let's go down to the Ozdust Ballroom _

_We'll meet there later tonight _

_We can dance till it lights _

_Find the prettiest girl... _

_Give her a whirl _

_Right on down to the Ozdust Ballroom _

_Come on, follow me _

_You'll be happy to be there... _

_ALL:_ **(A bunch of random kids pop out of nowhere!)**

_Dancing through life _

_Down at the Ozdust... _

_PUCK: _

_If only because dust is what we come to... _

_ALL: _

_Nothing matters _

_But knowing nothing matters _

_PUCK: _

_It's just. _

_ALL and PUCK: _

_Life _

_PUCK: _

_So keep dancing through... _

_ARTHUR:_

_(Spoken) _

_Miss Galinda- I hope you'll save at least one _

_Dance for me. I'll be right there waiting all night _

_FERN: _

_(Spoken) _

_Oh- that's so kind. But you know what would _

_Be even kinder? _

_(Sung) _

_See that tragic'ly beautiful girl _

_The one in the chair _

_It seems so unfair _

_We should go on a spree _

_And not she _

_Gee- _

_I know someone would be my hero _

_If that someone were _

_To go invite her... _

_ARTHUR:_

_(Spoken) _

_Well, maybe-I could invite her! _

_FERN: _

_(Spoken) _

_Oh, Biq, really? _

_You would do that for me!? _

_ARTHUR: _

_(Spoken) _

_I would do anything for you, Miss Galinda _

_FERN: _

_(Spoken) _

_So... _

_PUCK: _

_(Spoken) _

_So I'll be picking you up around eight? _

_FERN: _

_(Spoken) _

_After all- _

_(Sung) _

_Now that we've met one another... _

_PUCK and FERN: _

_It's clear- we deserve each other _

_FERN: _

_You're perfect... _

_PUCK: _

_You're perfect... _

_BOTH: _

_So we're perfect together _

_Born to be forever... _

_Dancing through life... _

**(The scene faded suddenly and the set people quickly changed the scene to Daphne and me)**

_ME, SABRINA:_

_It's absurd! This silly, rich boy appears and _

_Everyone's off to worship him and some cultish social gathering! _

_DAPHNE:_

_Even me! I'm going!_

_Isn't it wonderful?_

_Boq was too shy to ask me at first, but once Galinda encouraged him..._

_ME, SABRINA:_

_Galinda?!_

_DAPHNE: _

_(Spoken) _

_Don't you dare say another word against her!_

_I'm about to have the first happy night of my life _

_All thanks to Galinda!_

_(Sung) _

_Fin'lly, for this one night _

_I'm about to have a fun night _

_With this munchkin boy _

_Galinda found for me _

_And I only wish there were _

_Something I could do for her _

_To repay her _

_Elphaba see? _

_We deserve each other _

_And Galinda helped it come true _

_We deserve each other _

_Me and Boq... _

_(Spoken) _

_Please Elphaba, try to understand... _

_ME, SABRINA:_

_I do... _

**(Now it's Fern and her ridiculous friend Deedee or as in her Shen Shen and some other girl named Debbie. And I'm still on the side of the stage)**

Galinda: Now I must accessorize myself for Fiyero.

**(Shen Shen or Deedee pulls the witch's hat out of one of Galinda or Fern's hat boxes)**

_DEBBIE AS PFANEE: _

_Galinda, what in Oz's name!?_

_FERN:_

_Now, just pretend you didn't see that._

_My granny is always giving me _

_The most hideous hats._

_I'd give it away, but_

_I don't hate anyone that much._

_DEEDEE:_

_Yes you do! _

_DEBBIE:_

_Give it to her! Just do it!_

**(Fern walks over to me with the hat in her hand and I meet her halfway)**

_ME, SABRINA: _

_(Spoken) _

_Galinda listen Nessa and I were talking about you _

_Just now- _

_FERN: _

_(Spoken) _

_And I was just talking about you! I thought you _

_Might want to wear this hat to the party tonight! _

_(Sung) _

_It's really, uh, sharp, don't you think? _

_You know- black is this years pink _

_You deserve each other _

_This hat and you _

_You're both so smart _

_You deserve each other _

_So here, out of the goodness of my _

_Heart... _

**(As she leaves I start laughing at the hat. I leave and then random people start dancing. Then Daphne and Arthur come on stage holding hands. So adorable. Bleh!)**

_DAPHNE:_

_What's in the punch?_

_ARTHUR:_

_Lemons, and melons, and pears!_

_DAPHNE:_

_Oh my!_

_ARTHUR:_

_(Sung)_

_Listen- Nessa- _

_DAPHNE: _

_Yes? _

_ARTHUR:_

_Uh- Nessa _

_I've got something to confess, a _

_Reason why, well- _

_Why I asked you here tonight _

_Now I know it isn't fair... _

_DAPHNE: _

_(Spoken) _

_Oh, Boq, I know why. _

_ARTHUR:_

_(Spoken) _

_You do? _

_DAPHNE:_

_It's because I'm in this chair _

_And you felt sorry for me _

_Well- isn't that right? _

_ARTHUR: _

_(Spoken) _

_No! NO! It's because...because... _

_(Sung) _

_Because you are so beautiful! _

_DAPHNE: _

_(Spoken) _

_Oh, Boq, _

_(Sung) _

_I think you're wonderful! _

_And we deserve each other _

_Don't you see, this is our chance? _

_We deserve each other _

_Don't we Boq? _

_ARTHUR:_

_(Spoken) _

_you know what? _

_(Sung) _

_Let's dance… _

_DAPHNE: _

_(Spoken) _

_What?_

_ARTHUR: _

_Let's dance!_

**(They dance, as well as the others around them. Finally, Madame Morrible or Belinda runs up to Galinda, Fern) **

_BELINDA:_

_Oh, Miss Upland?_

_FERN:_

_Madame Morrible..._

_What are you doing here? _

_BELINDA:_

_I have something for you._ **(She hands Fern a small wand.) **

_FERN:_ **(Gasps)**

_Madame... a training wand..._

_How can I ever express my graditution? _

_BELINDA:_

_Oh, don't thank me!_

_This was your roommate's idea, _

_Not mine. _

_FERN:_

_What? Elphaba?_

_BELINDA:_

_Miss Elphaba requested that_

_I include you in sorcery class._

_She insisted I tell you this very night _

_Or she would quit the seminar.  _

_FERN:_

_But... why?_

_BELINDA:_

_I have no idea._

_My personal opinion is_

_You do not have what it takes._

_I hope you'll prove me wrong... I doubt you will. _

_(She leaves. Puck comes up to Fern)_

 _PUCK:_

_What is it? _

_FERN:_

_I got what I wanted..._

_PUCK:_

_Then what's the matter? _

_FERN:_

_Nothing... _

_PUCK:_

Good. Let's dance... 

**(They start to dance as I walk in. They stop as all the students gasp and make comments about the way I am dressed though I'm only wearing the hat. People then start laughing)**

_PUCK:_

_Who in Oz is this?_

_FERN:_

_My roommate... please, don't ... stare! _

_PUCK:_

_How can you help it?_

**(I take off the hat, noticing the comments. I wait, then put it back on and begin to dance. I am alone. There is no music)**

_PUCK:_

_Well I'll say this,_

_She doesn't give a twig_

_About what anyone else thinks._

_FERN:_

_Of course does,_

_She just pretends not to... I feel awful..._

_PUCK:_

_Why? It's not like it's your fault._

**(He looks at her with pity but only I could see the disgust.)**

_FERN:_

_Excuse me..._

**(She walks over to me and clears her throat.)**

_FERN:_

_May I cut in?_

**(Fern begins dancing just as horribly. The students now accept it, and begin to dance again as the music starts.)**

_ALL: _

_Dancing through life _

_Down at the Ozdust _

_If only because dust _

_Is what we come to _

_And the strange thing: _

_Your life could end up changing _

_Whild you're dancing _

_Through!_

We all stop breathing hard. And it was such a long thing too! I turned to Fern who was just looking at me.

"That was actually sort of fun," said Fern. I nodded slowly. It was. Puck walked over to me and planted a kiss on my lips. I melted into it. Fern's face hardened and she stomped away.

"You may go home now" said Ms. Gravel. We nodded and we piled into the car. Red had a rare smile on her face.

"That was amazing! I loved it and guess what's going on tomorrow?" Red asked. Puck turned around with excitement on his face.

"What? I really want to know" said Daphne. Red smiled slowly.

"It has something to do with you and it's going to be very, very fun" Red said. I guess we would have to wait until tomorrow.


	10. Costumes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked. This is a filler.**

Costumes

The next day we missed classes again. I walked in with Puck. Instead of wearing my usual punk clothes I decided to wear something cute. I slipped on a purple and black plaid skirt, a frilly purple shirt and a black scarf and heels.

"Hi I'm Kathleen. I'm the head costume designer" said the girl with long red hair. She looked extremely pretty and was very nice.

"Hi I'm Sabrina" I said. Puck put his arm around my shoulders.

"I'm Puck" Puck said, civilly. Wow he's really nice sometimes. I'm making a very good influence on him.

"Yeah I know who you are. You're Ferryport High's golden couple" Kathleen said. I turned pink for a second but then became pale again. Kathleen observed my clothes for a second.

"Cute but Elphaba doesn't exactly wear cute stuff. Her clothes are actually ugly until later, about the second act" said Kathleen. I nodded and she made me stand on a platform.

"I need to take your measurements. Puck go get Fern and Delilah. Also get Destiny please," said Kathleen. Puck crossed her arms.

"Do I have to leave?" Puck whined. Daphne was smirking and leaning against the wall.

"I'll call Red" Daphne threatened. Puck all but ran out of the room. Two minutes later Fern, Delilah and Destiny were pushed into the room. Fern sat down in a salon chair and Delilah started on her hair. Destiny began to wash Daphne's hair. She straightened it and I hung straight pass her shoulders. Kathleen took down how tall I was around my chest and around my waist.

"You know you aren't much bigger than Idina Menzel" Kathleen said. I looked down at her from the pedestal.

"Really? Wasn't she like 5 foot 2 or something?" I asked. Fern nodded from her spot. Her hair was curly nicely on the end and a lot of her long hair was cut short to her shoulders.

"And Kristen was about as tall as I am" Fern said. She didn't have that snotty sound in her voice and she sounded a lot more tolerable. Kathleen grinned and sat down and started to sew. Daphne went to sit by the side of the room and Destiny started to put in the temporary dye. Soon I had a long braid of black hair.

"Ugh…it's hard to make you look geeky and it is also very annoying to make you geeky" Delilah complained as she braided my hair. I grinned.

"Is that one of your compliments/insults?" I asked. Destiny grinned and nodded.

"It's a sister kind of thing. Anyway Kathleen are you almost done with Sabrina's first clothes? Namely her dress for Act II?" asked Destiny.

"Um…yeah just a few finishing touches" Kathleen said. I was surprised. She started only 20 minutes ago.

"You started 20 minutes ago!" I said. She grinned at me and nodded slowly.

"I know anyway here it is" Kathleen said. It was beautiful. The black cloth looked like it face wear and it had puffed sleeves and a long skirt. It had a long skirt and it was all ripped.

"It's beautiful" Fern whispered. See…once she was not after Puck she got much more tolerable but I still don't like her. Kathleen seemed like she was struggling to just hold it. You could see the sheen of the different dark patchwork cloths.

"How much does that way Kathleen?" Daphne asked. She had noticed Kathleen struggling as well.

"It's very beaded so it ways from 30 to 40 lbs at the least" Kathleen said nonchalantly. My mouth dropped. Wait…she was serious? They wanted me to wear a dress. I was cool with that if it was black. But to say that it weighed…

"No! I won't wear it" I protested. Kathleen had an evil glint in her eyes and she crossed her arms. She looked at Destiny and Delilah.

"Hold her down" Kathleen instructed. They brought me up on to the pedestal and taped my feet to the ground. They began to take my clothes off until I was left in my underwear. Kathleen untaped my feet quickly.

"Ow! Now what? You'll force me into the death trap you call a dress?" I demanded. Kathleen smirked and nodded. I was stuffed into the dress and soon I was stumbling under the weight of it. Daphne was laughing at me.

"Hey Daphne I see your tattoos" I said to alarm her. Her eyes widened and she looked down and saw that her tattoos were still hidden by her magic.

"Not funny!" snapped Daphne. Destiny turned to Daphne.

"You have tattoos? You're younger than us and we aren't even allowed to get tattoos," said Destiny. Daphne glared at me as I struggled to cross the room. I placed the black hat on my face. Delilah put dark green lipstick on me.

"Well…they are fake" Daphne lied uncertainly. Destiny saw how she wouldn't reveal more. She shrugged and went over to take measurements on Fern and Daphne. I sat there and Fern turned to me.

"You know…I'm sorry for being such a pain. I've liked Puck for a while now. And I should've known he loved you every time he looked at you. Do you accept my apology?" she asked. Finally a girl who learns to give up! Oh…I'm nothing like her then.

"Absolutely. You know you're actually pretty cool when you aren't pining after my fiancé" I said. Oh man! I talk too much. Daphne smirked at me from the pedestal.

"Wait…you're getting married?" demanded Fern. I jerked my head and whispered the story about the new future after we destroyed the Scarlet Hand.

"So yeah pretty much" I said. Fern smiled widely and crossed her arms as I heard Kathleen's sewing machine whirring.

"Am I invited?" Fern asked. I shrugged. And then nodded.

"We didn't start planning and I am not to keen to bring it up just yet. I'm only in high school," I said. Fern nodded and shrugged.

"Your costume for 'Thank Goodness' is ready!" announced Kathleen. Fern got up and went to get dressed. It was cute. It was blue and she her hair in an updo. She looked wonderful and Daphne wore a white shirt with a turquoise vest and a turquoise shirt. She sat in her wheelchair and I opened the door and we walked on stage. And I saw Puck…in a green and gold suit.

"Well doesn't someone look dashing" I teased. He turned to me and pouted…he actually pouted.

"Oh shut up! You look bloody beautiful" he said, his English accent slipping in. I grinned.

"Thanks. But Puck I'm green" I said. Puck nodded as if we were talking about the weather.

"Anyway! Now everyone lets practice first…the dancing starting with No Good Deed!" shouted Ms. Gravel. Ugh today was going to be a long day. I hate dancing and here I was going to dance in a 30 lb dress.


	11. AN 1

Dear Readers,

I just learned that I am the winner of the bestest Sisters Grimm story if 2009. And I'm about to cry. So tomorrow expect two entire chapters full of dancing and falling because I am just so emotional right now. Remember that I'll definitely give this story the best and the end is just…beautiful!

Now please come back tomorrow to read the next to chapters of award winning story…WICKED!!

Sistersgrimmlover


	12. Dance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters Grimm or Wicked.**

**You'll need to go to the following website for the video: .com/watch?v=qyem3dKBBxw**

Dance

I stumbled to the stage and almost fell on my face. Puck caught me and staggered under my dress's weight. He looked at me strangely after he straightened.

"What the hell have you been eating?" he demanded. I was outraged. He thought **I **was fat!

"It's the dress, returd! I'm not fat!" I snapped at him. He cringed and gave me a rueful smile. A tall and leggy woman stepped on to the stage. She was thin but not very pretty if you ask me. But she looked graceful.

"Now. I need Puck Goodfellow on stage" she said in a thick Russian accent. Puck pulled me a long stage and the woman gasped at my appearance.

"And you are?" I asked. She accepted my challenge.

"I am Jaketerina Gregorovich. And Goodfellow will be my pupil!" the woman said. Daphne wheeled herself next to me and jabbed me with her elbow. I lowered my ear to her mouth.

"Is that even a name? I mean…Jaketerina?" asked Daphne. She giggled and Jaketerina turned straight to us and glared heavily.

"I heard that Miss…?" asked the woman. I sighed and glared at Daphne who was smiling sheepishly.

"Grimm. Daphne Grimm" Daphne said. There were a bunch of giggles since people noticed where she got the line. Jaketerina's mouth formed a thin line and the color was drained from her face.

"I am quite aware of James Bond and I don't find it funny at all" Jaketerina said in a thick Russian accent. I could only understand her because of Baba Yaga's accent.

"I'm sorry Miss Gregorovich. Excuse my sister" I said. She looked at me for the first and she suddenly shook with a shudder.

"S-sister? You are Sabrina Grimm? So this must be the Trickster King?" demanded Jaketerina. Puck grinned and bowed.

"At your sister and blood king of…well wherever I come from!" Puck said. I sighed in defeat and glared.

"Yeah great save! You're such an idiot sometimes" I said. Puck rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at me. I turned back to Jaketerina who was standing there…amused. That was the only way to describe it.

"Well…Mother did say he was a bit of an idiot" I heard her murmur. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. I leaned in and stood next to her. I looked at her full in the eyes.

"Everafter. That's what you are. And a witch at that. Don't think I haven't figured it out. Daphne is one anyway" I whispered, quietly. She jumped as she heard me. I sidled away from her.

"Well…Puck and the rest of the dancers need to get into costume. Glinda and Boq must be in costume as well. Along with other characters. Who is the costumer?" asked Jaketerina, in an authoritative voice. Kathleen ran out with her iPhone in hand. She was jotting on it quickly, as if she were drawing.

"OK. Puck, I just finished designing your last outfit and your outfit for this scene is available. Arthur, your costume needs to be finished being fitted. Let's go people. I'm designing single handedly. I need you to cooperate. The rest of the costumes are in the back" Kathleen said. She grabbed Puck's arm. She tugged him along and he looked at me, confused.

"Go with the flow" Daphne called. He shrugged and followed Kathleen. Jaketerina looked after him, curiously. I crossed over to Daphne.

"She's an Everafter child. She has a Russian accent and I smell witch blood in her. Just like the blood I used to change you into a witch. Baba Yaga's child. Make sure that wand is kept safe" I warned Daphne quietly. Fern seemed to hear and she looked at me confused. She smoothed out her cream colored suit.

"Are you…you're right. She's Baba Yaga's daughter. She snacking on a chicken bone" Daphne whispered. I turned to look and saw Jaketerina chewing on a chicken bone, absentmindedly. I flinched and sighed.

"I still haven't forgotten being turned into a frog and almost becoming a meal. I refuse to ever go to her for help…again" I murmured. As soon as I finished Puck and Arthur came out.

"I look ridiculous" Arthur complained. Daphne giggled and he smiled at her. I could see a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks. She's acting like a giggly airhead! Where's the powerful witch that I know? His costume was blue and white striped suit, a red cap, a green dress shirt, and red tie.

"At least you don't have to wear tight pants" Puck snapped. He was wearing tan breeches, a short sleeved white dress shirt that showed off his biceps nicely. And over the shirt he wore a white vest. He looked pretty hot though I'd never say it to his face.

"Don't complain. I'm wearing a 30 pound dress!" I snapped to hide my true feelings. He was very good looking…he saw me watching him and smirked.

"Like what you see?" he asked. I hissed at him and bit my lip, trying to keep the words from slipping between my teeth.

"_Imperio_. _Cado_" I whispered. He was suddenly under my control. Jaketerina look at me in wonder. Fern stared as well and Puck stood rigid and he fell over.

"What just happened?" asked Ms. Gravel. I looked at Puck and shook my head slowly. I let out a quiet note and he laid there, mesmerized.

"Nothing. He's just under her spell" Daphne said. It seemed that Fern and Jaketerina got the double meaning and I looked at Puck.

"_Solvo_" I whispered. He was instantly freed from my Jurisdiction and he stood up and glared at me.

"So let's begin. Now first Puck puts a hand on Arthur's shoulder as if he's showing him something" Jaketerina said. Puck did as he was told and then Fern giggled. They better do this right. As Puck began to sing he finished singing to Arthur. He began to sing to Fern who giggled.

"You know…Russian dancer lady, I know how to dance. I've seen the musical before. This is my favorite number" Puck said. I looked at him in shock and Daphne's mirrored my face.

"You're cultured?" I asked, genuinely shocked. He cast me a mockingly withering look. I guess that didn't change with us dating. He was still annoying.

"I did visit New York a few years back when I was about 14. Mother dragged me along with Mustardseed" he said. He began to sing while dancing. It was attractive and sometimes…weird. He stopped when it was time for Daphne and I to speak and I looked at Kathleen.

"Well…you'll have to stop now. It's time to sing a song that you already are" Kathleen said. Delilah stood to the side and people were bringing out two beds, one with pink floral bed coverings and the other with plain sheets and a big stand with high heels.

"I'm going to regret this…I need to go change" I sighed.


	13. Popular

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters Grimm or Wicked. Don't kill me! I'm sorry...I just lost inspiration and then I heard a specific song... not this one but from Wicked and I was...it was a very good song. Whoever guesses it gets an OC to be Dorothy. One guest per reviewer.**

Popular

I slipped on a blue frock and Delilah began to braid my hair, rather tightly. It hung down like a rope and I hated it. Fern was in the room, putting on a rather…weird hot pink dress. However, it suited her rather nicely.

"Are you ready?" asked Fern. I made a face and she laughed easily. Ah man…I was starting to want to be friends with her! We walked out onto the stage and I sat on the bed. I put on wire glasses and Fern sat next to me.

"And action!" shouted Ms. Gravel. Fern grinned at me and took a deep breath in.

_FERN_

_(spoken) Elphie - now that we're friends, I've decided to_

_make you my new project._

_SABRINA_

_(spoken) You really don't have to do that_

_FERN_

_(spoken) I know. That's what makes me so nice!_

_(sung) Whenever I see someone_

_Less fortunate than I_

_(And let's face it - who isn't_

_Less fortunate than I?) _**(Fern looked at me and then nodded to the audience. People were laughing. It seemed some people from school that were skipping out on classes had decided to watch)**

_My tender heart_

_Tends to start to bleed_

_And when someone needs a makeover_

_I simply have to take over_

_I know I know exactly what they need_

_And even in your case _**(She took of my glasses and folded them up)**

_Tho' it's the toughest case I've yet to face_

_Don't worry - I'm determined to succeed_

_Follow my lead_

_And yes, indeed_

_You will be:_

_Popular!_

_You're gonna be popular!_

_I'll teach you the proper ploys_

_When you talk to boys_

_Little ways to flirt and flounce_

_I'll show you what shoes to wear_

_How to fix your hair _**(She took out my braid and had it flowing over my shoulders)**

_Everything that really counts_

_To be popular_

_I'll help you be popular!_

_You'll hang with the right cohorts_

_You'll be good at sports_

_Know the slang you've got to know_

_So let's start_

_'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go:_

_Don't be offended by my frank analysis_

_Think of it as personality dialysis_

_Now that I've chosen to be come a pal, a_

_Sister and adviser_

_There's nobody wiser_

_Not when it comes to popular -_

_I know about popular_

_And with an assist from me_

_To be who you'll bee_

_Instead of dreary who-you-were: are:_

_There's nothing that can stop you_

_From becoming popu-_

_Ler: lar: _**(She started flouncing around like a crazy ballerina on crack. It was that scary…and very funny at the same time. I like her!)**

_Oh forget it (speaking)_

_La la la la_

_We're gonna make_

_You popular_

_When I see depressing creatures_

_With unprepossessing features_

_I remind them on their own behalf _**(She started putting lipgloss on me. I was getting disturbed now. She **_**was **_**Glinda…it was creepy)**

_To think of _

_Celebrated heads of state or_

_Specially great communicators_

_Did they have brains or knowledge?_

_Don't make me laugh!_

_They were popular! Please -_

_It's all about popular!_

_It's not about aptitude_

_It's the way you're viewed_

_So it's very shrewd to be_

_Very very popular_

_Like me!_

_SABRINA_

_(speaking)This is never going to work _

_FERN_

_(speaking)Ooh, oh, oh, oh._

_You whole life is going to change and all because of me._

_Okay let me show you how to toss your hair. _

**(Then she did the most ridiculous thing ever! She started to toss her hair but she looked like she was having a seizure! I had to press the lips together so hard that it hurt to keep from laughing.)**

_FERN(spoken)_

_You just flip_

_You just flip _**(She flicked her head to the side and her blonde hair flipped to the side)**

_Or you can use your hand_

_Flick it with your hand _**(She did just that and didn't look that bad…I think)**

_Or…well…use your whole body if you want _**(She started swinging herself down and swinging her head)**

_Whoa! _**(She flipped over and I had to catch her and drag her back onto the edge of the bed)**

_Don't do that one!_

_I will now transform your simple frock to a beautiful ball gown _**(She picked up this wand and did a ludicrous swishing thing)**

_Ball gown._

_Ball gown. _**(Nothing happened…this is depressing. An Everafter and no magic. This must be doing wonders for her self esteem. Dammit…I'm starting to care about her! I don't want her as a friend!)**

_Is this thing on? _**(She hit it against the bed. Ah…she's too funny!)**

_Mine's broken great._

_SABRINA (spoken)_

_Do you want me to try?_

_FERN (spoken)_

_I got it, I got it _**(She threw the wand and people started to laugh again. God shut up…I want to laugh myself!) **

_Just wear the frock it's pretty_

_Now for the finishing touch _**(She pinned a pink flower from her hair into mine. It looked good with my green skin)**

_Yup…pink goes good with green_

_Why Miss Elphaba look at you _

_You're beautiful. _**(She handed me the mirror and I looked. I looked pretty decent and then I laughed…slightly nasally)**

_SABRINA_

_(spoken) I - I have to go: _**(I ran off the side of the stage and looked on)**

_FERN_

_(spoken) You're welcome!_

_(sung) And though you protest_

_Your disinterest_

_I know clandestinely_

_You're gonna grin and bear it_

_Your new found popularity_

_La la la la_

_You'll be popular -_

_Just not as quite as popular_

_As me!_

She grinned and flounced off stage. There was a roar of applause and I looked at Fern. I gave her a high five. Fern grinned at me.

"You know…you're starting to grow on me" I said. She looked at me in triumph and amusement.

"You just read my mind…" Fern said. It was like were best friends. Dammit! I turned to Puck and he was smirking at me.

"What are you looking at?" I demanded. He smirked at me and kissed my green cheek.

"I was just reading the next scene we're doing tomorrow…toss, toss, toss" he said, teasingly. I looked at him and he pointed at the scene on the script. Dammit!


	14. Defying Gravity

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked. I hope this makes up for my MIA status. Since updating**__**on the next day!**

Defying Gravity

I was sitting in the room waiting for them to do my makeup. It was time for the play preview for the school. They made us come at 4 AM. It was currently 6 AM. They were still on Fern's makeup. We were doing makeup. Apparently makeup was enough for me. I was currently in a green body suit that was sleeveless and low cut. It ended at me thighs. Instead of the trivial makeup we had been using for rehearsal they had developed something crazy.

"So…what scenes are we doing again?" asked Daphne. She was wearing a close fitting and high collared black dress. I cleared my throat. I was tired. I had to change three times.

"The Defying Gravity scene, the Lion Cub scene, the Wicked Witch of the East, and the As Long As Your Mine…" I said, smiling. Daphne raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't see that one. I was backstage. Why are you smiling like that?" Daphne asked. I only smirked at her. That's a good scene…

"Let's just say it's one of my favorite scenes. Fern! You ready to perform Defying Gravity with yours truly?" I asked, teasing her. In the week that we had to get ready for this we had become great friends.

"Uh…the question are you ready to perform with me?" she laughed. She was wearing her yellow dress. It was cute. I hated mine. But I couldn't get dressed yet. They were finishing up Fern's hair. Delilah looked at me.

"Come here!" she commanded. She took out a large palette of MAC Chromocake Landscape Green makeup and color foundation. She put that on and then looked me straight in the eye like it was a matter of life and death.

"Did you wash your face or put any cream on it in the past 24 hours?" she asked. I shook my head. She had told me not to.

"Good!" she smiled. She dusted on the foundation and then took out a Japanese brush. She applied the makeup to my jaw line. Suddenly Kathleen came rushing in. She had her iPhone out and she was drawing on it. I suddenly froze and look at my stray golden curls.

"My hair!" I screeched. They froze and I was suddenly thrust towards the sink. Delilah continued to do my face and hands. I had a completely green face and then she defined my cheekbones. She moved down to my legs as Destiny did my hair. I was thrown forward to Kathleen. Why do I feel like a hot potato?

"Did you gain any weight? Are you eating healthy? Are you eating salads? What has Daphne been eating?" asked Kathleen. Why were they asking me?

"Daphne and I have been eating nothing but salads just like you asked! Can I put on my dress now?" I asked. Kathleen nodded and grinned. She brought out a simple and black Victorian style dress. She helped me into it and put the black hat on me.

"She's supposed to look young right? And then during the second act we'll arch her eyebrows, give her a sexy look" Delilah said, talking to Destiny. Destiny was putting my hair in waves and she nodded. Daphne was slipped into her dress. She looked cute. It was a tight and high collared black dress. She sat down in her high class wheelchair.

"Aren't you a little scared by the lift you have to get on?" Fern asked in a whisper. I leaned in to whisper into her ear.

"My boyfriend's a fairy and he takes me to school all the time. Plus, I got wings. I'll tell you about it some time" I said, quietly. Fern nodded and she looked me straight in the eye.

"You better" she joked. There was a knock on the door. I slipped into my dress quickly and had Fern zip it up.

"Come in!" Daphne cried out as she straightened her dress. We all took on our personalities to freak out whoever was coming in. I held the 'Grimmerie' in my hands and started chanting. Fern was hopping around in her dress. Daphne sat in the chair looking severe. Puck was standing in the doorway wearing a grey jacket, a striped dress shirt, and dark pants. He had a raised eyebrow.

"What is going on here?" he asked. I grinned at him and hopped over. He held me in his arms.

"Hello! My name is Elphaba. What's yours?" I joked. He smiled at me.

"Fiyero but you can call me Yero. Sabrina, it's 7:45 now. We're going on in 15 minutes" Puck said. I looked in shock and bit my lip.

"I'm terrified…" Daphne said, quietly. She was usually fearless like I am. But I guess she had stage fright. Kind of like I do at the moment.

"It's all good, Marshmallow. Everyone's nervous. But me! Because I am the Trickster King, leader of tricksters and misfits, savior of the villains, messiah of all non good doers, king of all the…" Puck started reciting. Everyone looked at me as I kissed him to make him shut up. I pulled back. He was smirking.

"I know you can't resist me, Grimm, but save it for As Long As You're Mine" he smirked. I turned red under my makeup and there was a faint detection of it. Puck's smirk widened and I glared.

"Shut up and get out" I snapped. Everyone looked at me confused.

"We haven't seen As Long As Your Mine. That's not even in the script…" Daphne said. Fern nodded in agreement.

"Well…Gravel only put it in our scripts. It supposed to be a surprise. It's well…it's a scene that's kind of…only the two of us" I said, stammering. They nodded confused and looked at the clock. Ten minutes left. Suddenly the door burst open. It was Arthur and Puck now.

"Everyone's here. We're starting early" Arthur panted. He grabbed onto Daphne's chair and kissed her cheek. Daphne blushed to her roots and he rolled her out of the room.

"We'll talk about it later" I called after her. I grabbed Fern's arm and pulled her out of the room. Puck grabbed my other hand and dragged me. We were a weird chain of the three most important characters. I looked at Puck.

"What order are we doing?" I asked, not to anyone in particular. Vanessa answered. She wasn't going on at the moment. She wasn't going on at all and it seemed like she was happy about that. She had probably shown up just now.

"You're doing Defying Gravity, then some unknown song called As Long As You're Mine, then the Lion Cub scene, and then the Wicked Witch of the East. I've never heard of As Long As You're Mine" Vanessa said, cluing me in to tell her. Daphne was rolled next to me with Arthur maneuvering the chair.

"She won't say. It's a song that's exclusive to Puck and Sabrina's scripts. They practiced it when the rest of us were backstage. Remember when they locked us into our dressing rooms for some reason. They were practicing" Daphne concluded. Vanessa looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Interesting…" she said. She smirked at me and I crossed my eyes.

"Stop being ominous and mysterious. It's freaking me out," I snapped. Vanessa only laughed and looked at all five of us.

"Break a leg…I'll be front row. That's exclusive for the cast" said Vanessa. We waved at her as she bounced off into the audience. Ms. Gravel looked at Fern and me.

"You guys better do well. I'm opening the curtains soon…and don't blush when you guys sing As Long As You're Mine" instructed Ms. Gravel. I nodded and sighed. Fern and I got into position. Ms. Gravel stepped onto the open stage.

"Now…the play preview of Wicked!" Ms. Gravel cried. Suddenly the orchestra below the stage began to play the theme music. Then the Defying Gravity music started. Fern stepped out and people cheered.

_FERN:(spoken)_

_Elphaba - why couldn't you have stayed calm for _

_once, instead of flying off the handle! _

_(sung) I hope you're happy! _

_I hope you're happy now _

_I hope you're happy how you _

_Hurt your cause forever _

_I hope you think you're clever! _

_SABRINA _

_I hope you're happy _

_I hope you're happy, too _

_I hope you're proud how you _

_Would grovel in submission _

_To feed your own ambition _

_BOTH _

_So though I can't imagine how _

_I hope you're happy right now _**(Suddenly Belinda, Madame Morrible, had a voice over)**

_BELINDA_

_(spoken) Citizens of Oz, there is an enemy that must be found and captured._

_Believe nothing she says. She's evil._

_Responsible for the mutilation of these…poor innocent monkeys._

_Her green skin is but an outward manifestation of her twisted nature. _**(Fern walked over to comfort me)**

_This distortion…this REPULSION._

_THIS WICKED WITCH! _**(As she yelled I jumped slightly and cringed. It felt so true)**

_FERN_

_(spoken) Don't be afraid_

_SABRINA_

_(spoken) I'm not._

_It's the Wizard who should be afraid. _**(I started breathing hard through my 'rage'. Oz should be terrified! He took my parents away!)**

_Of me! _

_FERN_

_(spoken) Elphie, listen to me. Just say you're sorry before it's too late. _

_(sung) You can still be with the Wizard _

_What you've worked and waited for _

_You can have all you ever wanted: _

_ELPHABA _

_(spoken) I know: _

_(sung) But I don't want it - _

_No - I can't want it _

_Anymore! _**(I crossed the stage and away from Fern. Everyone's eyes followed me)**

_Something has changed within me _

_Something is not the same _

_I'm through with playing by the rules _

_Of someone else's game _

_Too late for second-guessing _

_Too late to go back to sleep _

_It's time to trust my instincts _

_Close my eyes: and leap! _

_It's time to try _

_Defying gravity _

_I think I'll try _

_Defying gravity _

_And you can't pull me down! _

_FERN_

_Can't I make you understand? _**(She crossed over to me and grabbed my shoulders)**

_You're having delusions of grandeur: _

_SABRINA _

_I'm through accepting limits _**(I took her hands off me and looked away and back to the audience)**

_''cause someone says they're so _

_Some things I cannot change _

_But till I try, I'll never know! _

_Too long I've been afraid of _

_Losing love I guess I've lost _

_Well, if that's love _

_It comes at much too high a cost! _

_I'd sooner buy _

_Defying gravity _

_Kiss me goodbye _

_I'm defying gravity _

_And you can't pull me down:_

_OZIAN SOLDIERS _**(Extras!)**

_Open the door!_

_In the name of the supreme Ozness!_

**(I whipped out the Grimmerie)**

_SABRINA_

_(spoken) Ah may, ah tay, ah tum, ah ditum_

_FERN_

_(spoken) What are you doing? Stop it!_

_That's what—started this all in the first place._

_That hideous levitation spell. _**(I kept chanting the entire time that she was speaking)**

_Stop! _**(I stopped and made myself look the most menacing as possible. Fern cowered away)**

_Well where are your wings?_

_Maybe you're not as powerful as you think you were._

**(Suddenly a broom levitates onto the stage. It was basically invisible wire but it was good all the same. I bet Daphne could've made it float!)**

_SABRINA_

_(spoken) Oooh! Glinda, I tell you. _**(I grabbed the broom and brought it back to where Fern was)**

_Quick get on! _**(I put it next to me, but I didn't sit on it. That would be freaky…)**

_FERN_

_(spoken) What?_

_SABRINA_

_(spoken)Come with me. Think of what we could _

_do: together. _

_(sung) Unlimited _

_Together we're unlimited _

_Together we'll be the greatest team _

_There's ever been _**(Fern came to stand with me as if she were thinking about coming…)**

_Glinda - _

_Dreams, the way we planned 'em _

_FERN_

_If we work in tandem: _**(She grabbed onto the broomstick as well)**

_BOTH _

_There's no fight we cannot win _

_Just you and I _

_Defying gravity _

_With you and I _

_Defying gravity _

_SABRINA_

_They'll never bring us down! _

_(spoken) Well? Are you coming? _

_FERN_

_(spoken) Elphie…you're trembling._

_Here. _**(She gives me the trademark black cloak)**

_(sung) I hope you're happy _

_Now that you're choosing this _

_SABRINA_

_(spoken) You too _

_(sung) I hope it brings you bliss _

_BOTH _

_I really hope you get it _

_And you don't live to regret it _

_I hope you're happy in the end _

_I hope you're happy, my friend:_

**(I ran into the darkness and got onto the lift)**

_FERN_

_(spoken) Elphie, wait!_

**(Then the soldiers ran in)**

_OZIAN SOLDIER_

_(spoken) Don't let her get away_

_FERN_

_(spoken) Wait…she's not!_

_What are you doing?_

**(They had grabbed Fern. I was finally secure on the lift)**

_SABRINA_

_(spoken) Wait! She had nothing to do with it!_

_It's me! It's meeeeeeee! _**(I was suddenly rising on the lift. People watched in epic shock and dammit it was high!)**

_(sung) So if you care to find me _

_Look to the western sky! _

_As someone told me lately: _

_"Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly!" _

_And if I'm flying solo _

_At least I'm flying free _

_To those who'd ground me _

_Take a message back from me _

_Tell them how I am _

_Defying gravity _

_I'm flying high _

_Defying gravity _

_And soon I'll match them in renown _

_And nobody in all of Oz _

_No Wizard that there is or was _

_Is ever gonna bring me dooooooooooooooooooooooown! _

_FERN _

_I hope you're happy! _**(She sang this while I was singing the last note)**

_OZIAN SOLDIERS_

_Look at her, she's wicked! _**(They also sang this while I was still holding the last note. Damn! I was getting winded. Keep singing, Sabrina!)**

_Get her! _

_SABRINA_

_Bring me dooooooooooown!_

_OZIAN SOLDIERS _

_No one mourns the wicked _

_So we've got to bring her _**(They were singing this while sang the other last note. God, I hate belting)**

_SABRINA_

_Ahhh! _

_OZIAN SOLDIERS_

_Down!_

Suddenly the lights went down and there was quiet. There was a roar of applause. But I could hear the football team.

"Dammit! Glinda and Elphaba were hot!" they shouted. Ah…boys will be boys.


	15. As Long As You're Mine

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked or Sisters Grimm. This is the song that re-inspired me.**

**The song I listen to was the 'As Long As You're Mine' interpreted by Aaron Tveit and Nicole Parker.**

As Long as You're Mine

I was rushed backstage and lips met mine. I kissed Puck passionately before breaking away.

"That was hot. You did good, Grimm" Puck said. I grinned and kissed his cheek.

"I know but that was when I looked young. Dammit, I'm sexy and sophisticated for our song" I said. I walked away smoothly and went to Delilah and Kathleen. Delilah sat me down and Kathleen stripped me.

"You did amazing!" Fern said. I grinned at her and she kissed my cheek. We were like best friends now. And last month I hated her guts!

"Thanks! You did amazing too!" I said. Delilah arched my eyebrows and defined my cheekbones and jaw line to make me look super sexy. She put on eyeliner and then smudged it. Kathleen slipped me into the dress. Daphne walked in suddenly.

"That was amazing! I was watching it on the television screen. You guys were so good! Better than it was me and Sabrina. Sabrina…you're amazing. Ah!" she said, excited. She bit down on her palm and I watched in surprise.

"You're that excited that you have to bite down on your palm?" I asked in astonishment. Daphne nodded and Fern looked at me quizzically.

"She only does that for famous people. I'm honored, Daphne. But the song is going to go on. I have to go" I said. Daphne nodded and I walked out as fast as I could. It wasn't really fast…

"You ready, Grimm?" asked Puck. I nodded and we sat down behind the curtain, on our knees. My dress went out on the sides. He was now wearing a new outfit. He looks good in all of them. He wore an olive green button down shirt, a darker forest green pants and burgundy suspenders. He looked hot.

"Now…for a song that none of the cast has heard but two…As Long As You're Mine!" Ms. Gravel announced. The curtains parted and people cheered as they saw us. The music started and I took a deep breath.

_SABRINA:_

_Kiss me too fiercely _**(He held onto my shoulders)**

_Hold me too tight_

_I need help believing_

_You're with me tonight _**(He grabbed onto my wrists and held my hands. He brought it to his face and I cupped his cheeks)**

_My wildest dreamings_

_Could not foresee_

_Lying beside you _**(I grabbed his hands)**

_With you wanting me_

_And just for this moment _**(I leaned up until I was taller than him)**

_As long as you're mine_

_I've lost all resistance_

_And crossed some borderline_

_And if it turns out_

_It's over too fast _**(He grabbed onto me and brought me closer)**

_I'll make ev'ry last moment last_

_As long as you're mine_

_PUCK_

_Maybe I'm brainless_

_Maybe I'm wise _**(He looked so serious. It was like this was a conversation. But the song was so…true)**

_But you've got me seeing_

_Through different eyes_

_Somehow I've fallen_

_Under your spell _**(He made weird hand motions but it was cute. I held onto his hands)**

_And somehow I'm feeling_

_It's "up" that I fell _**(Oh this part was so…hot)**

_BOTH:_

_Every moment_

_As long as you're mine_

_I'll wake up my body _**(We both leaned up and pressed against each other, his hands on my waist and my hands on his shoulders. We were rocking back and forth)**

_And make up for lost time_

_PUCK:_

_Say there's no future_

_For us as a pair_

_BOTH:_

_And though I may know _**(We leaned back down and continued to sing)**

_I don't care!_

_Just for this moment_

_As long as you're mine _**(We leaned up again and people were starting to titter about it)**

_Come be how you want to_

_And see how bright we shine _**(He leaned down and looked at me as if I were a goddess)**

_Borrow the moonlight _**(I pretended like I was about to kiss him but then I just caressed his face. He looked at me so lovingly and I returned the look)**

_Until it is through_

_And know I'll be here holding you_

_As long as you're mine _**(He leaned in and was about to kiss me when I pushed him back a little. I looked down surprised)**

_PUCK:_

_(spoken) What is it?_

_SABRINA:_

_(spoken) It's just - for the first time, I feel _**(We leaned up, preparing for IT)**

_(whispers) wicked_

Then we kissed passionately. My hands wound around his neck and blocked the view from the audience. It was supposed to be a stage kiss but Ms. Gravel said it would feel more real if we actually kissed. And we did. There was wolf whistling and applause as the curtains closed. We were still kissing when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I broke away.

"What!" I demanded, roughly. Daphne was smirking at me.

"This is our scene. That was a good song. But it sounds a little too much like both you. Puck is brainless but wise because of age. You're wicked. You guys don't believe this will last. You both tell me things…remember it'll last. You're getting married in the future! But, Sabrina…it's time for our sister moment. The wicked witches…it seems we should be the Sisters Wicked. We're both pretty…wicked" Daphne said. I nodded in agreement.

We were wicked. Both of us. We had done some pretty wicked things in our lifetimes. I had killed a giant. Daphne had abused her magic. For the worst. We were essentially the definition of wicked but…as long as Puck was mine…I was okay with feeling wicked.


	16. Lions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or Sisters Grimm.**

Lions

I changed once again for the third time! I slid on a long dark blue skirt, white and blue blazer and Destiny put the pink clip in my hair once again. I stepped on stage and I looked around…wow, this crew works fast. There were two benches and one dude was laying on one. The other bench was cleared. People in similar yet much less outrageous uniforms stood ready. They were staring at me, or behind me. I turned and saw Puck in his grey uniform.

"Are you ready?" I asked. Puck rolled his eyes and kissed me, chastely before pulling away.

"More than ever" Puck whispered. Ms. Gravel walked on stage and through the curtains.

"Good luck, Greg!" I whispered to the guy playing Doctor Dillamond. He had the worst stage fright. At the moment he wore an orange vest, dark pants, a yellow button down shirt and this shocking orange robe. It was kind of scary since he had horns in his head.

"Now! The next scene is of the fleeing of a lion cub, helped by our two star crossed lovers. This comes before the two previous scenes as to confuse you and to tempt you to come see the entire show" Ms. Gravel shouted. Was that necessary to add, really? I scurried to my position and a moment later the curtains opened. As far as I knew I was on stage alone.

_SABRINA:_

_(spoken) Toss, toss, toss, toss, toss _**(I tossed my hair with my hands, feeling absolutely ridiculous. I felt someone right behind me and I turned my head a little)**

_Ah! _**(He had really scared the crap out of me. There stood Puck, smirking at me)**

_What?_

_PUCK:_

_(spoken) Nothing. It's just you've been Galinda-fied. Toss, toss _**(He tossed his hands, teasingly and I glared at him)**

_You don't need to do that you know _**(Greg suddenly barged in)**

_GREG:_

_(spoken) Take your seats! Class take your seats! _**(Wow…he's doing pretty good. I remembered to do what he said and I sat down next to an extra)**

_I have something to say and very little time._

_My dear students, this is my last day here at Shiz!_

_Animals are no longer permitted to teach._

_SABRINA:_

_(spoken) What? _**(Miss Heart is an animal…a female dog if you know what I mean. I stood up and had a look of outrage)**

_GREG:_

_(spoken) Please listen, Miss Elphaba. _**(I sat back down, slowly)**

_I want to thank you all for sharing with me your enthusiasm. _

_Your um…your essays, however feebly structured, even on occasion your lunch. _**(He walked over and patted my hand. A whistle sounded and Belinda as Madame Morrible came on stage)**

_BELINDA:_

_(spoken) Oh, Doctor. I'm so terribly sorry. _**(I rushed over to her and they started to move a large covered object and a tall dude…I think his name is Ronald came on stage. He was supposed to be some professor guy)**

_SABRINA:_

_(spoken) Madame, you can't permit this. _

_GREG:_

_(spoken) Miss Elphaba, don't worry about me._

_They can take away my job but I will continue speaking out. _**(Two guys came and started dragging him out)**

_You're not being told the whole story! Remember that, class._

_SABRINA:_

_(spoken) Doctor Dillamond! _**(Everyone sat and watched. I crossed over and glared at my classmates)**

_Well are we all going to just sit here?_

_In silence! _**(Belinda grabbed me from behind, trying to calm me)**

_BELINDA:_

_(spoken) Miss Elphaba, I'm afraid there is nothing we can do…_

_SABRINA:_

_(spoken) But Madame…_

_BELINDA:_

_(spoken) Please, my dear, take your seat _**(She sat me down and I relented)**

_RONALD: _**(Remember that professor guy? Yeah him)**

_(spoken) Good afternoon students._

_BELINDA:_

_Good afternoon…Good afternoon. _**(She was prompting us)**

_ALL STUDENTS:_

_Good Afternoon…_

_RONALD:_

_(spoken) More and more every day_

_With each tick of the Time Dragon Clock_

_In every corner of our great Oz,_

_One hears the silence of progress._

_For example, this is called a cage. _**(He pulled up a brown sheet to reveal a 'lion cub'…a mechanical device we had the Robotics Team make…I wanted a real cub like Puck be we were outvoted. Daphne and Fern were on our side. Ms. Gravel…was not)**

_Yes, yes, you'll be seeing more of them in the future_

_Now this remarkable innovation is_

_Actually for the Animal's own good _**(That made me stand up)**

_SABRINA:_

_If it's so good for him_

_Why is he trembling?_

_RONALD:_

_He's excited to be here!_

_That's all. _**(He hit the cage with a stick, causing the 'lion cub' to tremble even more. I sat back down)**

_As I was saying, one of the benefits of caging_

_A lion cub so young is that he will never in fact_

_Learn how to speak _**(Suddenly, music came on. I looked horrorstruck)**

_SABRINA:_

_Oh no…_**(I turned to Puck. He looked a little worried as well)**

_RONALD:_

_That's right, gather around _**(Only Puck and I still sat on the benches)**

_SABRINA:_

_Can you imagine a world where Animals are kept in cages? _**(I stood up and looked at him wildly)**

_And they never speak?_

_RONALD:_

_He may seem to be a little agitated_

_But that is easily remedied _**(He put the cage cover back on)**

_SABRINA:_

_What are we going to do? _**(Everyone knew I was asking Puck. He started to stand and walked over)**

_Well somebody has to do…something! _**(I ran over, agitated towards him and lifted my hands. The stage went dark with only a few spotlights on me and Puck. They jumped back and screamed. They looked like they were being controlled and shaken but it yet looked like really cool dance moves. The lights flashed)**

_PUCK:_

_What's happening? _**(He looked worried)**

_SABRINA:_

_I…I don't know!_

_But I got mad and I… _**(I looked at the extras again and they made the weird dance moves again, uncontrollably)**

_PUCK:_

_Well don't move…_

_And don't get mad at me! _**(He ran towards the cage and grabbed it. He ran off and I stood there staring before running off. The next part was the coolest. Some spun inwards and leaned forward on the table that the cage was resting on. They jumped backward and someone rushed the table off. About six dancers remained. They twisted and twirled to the music before rushing off. The set was there suddenly and it looked very professional…Daphne may have volunteered to do it after school and used magic…there was a bridge in the background)**

_SABRINA:_

_(spoken) Careful! Don't shake him!_

_PUCK:_

_I'm not! _**(He looked extremely annoyed…at me. I did sound pretty annoying and he knew I was being my real self…I mean I would react pretty much the same and so would he. If this was real life it would be pretty much the same)**

_SABRINA:_

_And…we can't let him loose_

_Just anywhere, you know._

_We have to find someplace safe!_

_PUCK:_

_I realize that! _**(He was shouting now and it sounded very realistic)**

_You think I'm really stupid, don't you? _**(Is that a trick question? He walked over and held out the lion cage to me)**

_SABRINA:_

_No! Not really stupid… _**(I took the cage and ran to the other side of the cage, leaving him there. He took off his jacket and dropped it)**

_PUCK:_

_Well…why is it that_

_Every time I see you, you're causing some_

_Kind of commotion?_

_SABRINA:_

_I don't cause commotion…_

_I am one _**(Well isn't that the truth!)**

_PUCK:_

_That's for sure… _**(He sounded too much like himself. That pissed me off a bit)**

_SABRINA:_

_So I should just keep my mouth shut? _**(I rushed up to him, annoyed)**

_Is that what you're saying?_

_PUCK:_

_No I'm just saying— _**(He knew he stepped in it and this was slightly real now)**

_SABRINA:_

_You think I want to be this way?_

_Do you think I want to care this much? _**(People watched like it was one of those addicting yet stupid and plot less soap operas)**

_PUCK:_

_All I meant—_

_SABRINA:_

_(spoken) Do you know how_

_Much easier my life would be_

_If I didn't?_

_PUCK:_

_Do you ever let anyone else talk? _**(Is that a trick question? If it's you…no! And if it's you saying I'm wrong…once again, no. I'm never wrong…I think)**

_SABRINA:_

_Oh…sorry…_

_PUCK:_

_What I was trying to say— _**(I looked down and then looked up at him, pleading)**

_SABRINA:_

_Can I just say one more thing? _**(This caused a round of laughs. Puck gave an exasperated sigh. He shrugged)**

_You could've walked away back there…_

_PUCK:_

_So…_

_SABRINA:_

_So?_

_No matter how shallow and self-absorbed you pretend to be… _**(I was lying through my teeth…there's no pretending. Oh who am I kidding…he's sweet)**

_PUCK:_

_Excuse me! There is no pretense here!_

_I happen to be genuinely self-absorbed_

_And deeply shallow!_ **(Let's forget I thought the previous thought. He was just as shallow and self-absorbed as he always is. He looked so serious and people laughed because they knew that was true. Everyone was expected to worship at his feet…including mortals)**

_SABRINA:_

_No you're not _**(I'm seriously lying through my teeth!)**

_Or you wouldn't be so unhappy here. _**(He made a noise under his breath)**

_PUCK:_

_Fine if you don't want my help… _**(He started walking away)**

_SABRINA:_

_No! I do… _**(I ran over and grabbed his hand. The sweet music came back on. We looked down at our hands and then back up at each other. I let go as the moment grew awkward and turned back and ran over to the cage and knelt down next to it. Puck stared at me from half way across the stage)**

_His heart is pounding…_

_I didn't mean to frighten him_

_PUCK:_

_What did you mean to do?_

_And why was I the only one you didn't do it to? _**(He knelt next to me and I looked at his face…fake blood. When we ran off stage they made sure that he had fake blood dripping from his face that wasn't as noticeable)**

_PUCK:_

_I am? _**(I nodded)**

_SABRINA:_

_It must have scratched you… _**(He looked dazed as we stared at each other)**

_PUCK:_

_Yeah…or maybe it scratched me or something… _**(I touched his face with a finger and he jerked away and I dropped my hand, quickly. We got up abruptly)**

_Well I should get to safety _**(He began to walk away before returning for the cub and I stepped forward as well and then moved back)**

_I mean…get the cub to safety. _**(He ran off stage)**

_SABRINA:_

_Oh wait! _**(The idiot went the wrong way! He ran back on stage and the other way)**

_Fiyero! _**(I sighed to myself and prepared to sing…this is where it was supposed to end but it didn't seem finished! I looked meaningfully at the people pulling the curtains. They stopped and I looked at the light booth and gave a very slight nod. They kept the lights up. Ms. Gravel looked at me as if I were crazy but I didn't care.)**

_(sung__) __Hands touch, eyes meet_

_Sudden silence, sudden heat_

_Hearts leap in a giddy whirl_

_He could be that boy _

_But I'm not that girl: _**(This song…was how I was starting to feel about him…)**

_Don't dream too far_

_Don't lose sight of who you are_

_Don't remember that rush of joy_

_He could be that boy_

_I'm not that girl_

_Ev'ry so often we long to steal_

_To the land of what-might-have-been_

_But that doesn't soften the ache we feel_

_When reality sets back in_

_Blithe smile, lithe limb_

_She who's winsome, she wins him _

_Gold hair with a gentle curl _**(I smiled softly…thinking about myself but I wasn't winsome…I didn't feel good enough.)**

_That's the girl he chose_

_And Heaven knows_

_I'm not that girl: _**(I ran back…hearing voices. I looked up at the bridge and saw Puck and Fern standing on the bridge. They were close and Puck gave her something. She rushed off and he followed. He looked down and saw me before rushing off)**

_Don't wish, don't start_

_Wishing only wounds the heart_

_I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl_

_There's a girl I know_

_He loves her so_

_I'm not that girl_

The stage went dark and the curtains closed. I rushed off stage and Puck smiled at me, happily. I gave him a sad smile and his eyes darkened from bright green to a stormy grey as if he knew something was wrong.

"Puck…I don't know if I'm good enough for you…maybe we should…take a break" I whispered. He looked at me, in shock and before he could say anything I walked away.

**A/N: You hate me don't you? Good…you should. I'm adding drama and it's so, so, so much fun to do this. That means the end is going to be even more fun to write! Yeah for me and my plot twists!**


	17. Broken

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters Grimm and Wicked. Sorry about the last chapter…it needed to be done. It gets better. And you get an explanation to why Daphne and Sabrina are Everafters.**

Broken

I staggered away from Puck who stood there, his eyes darkening from grey to a deep, deep, deep black. Daphne stood there, her face alarmed as I stumbled into my little sister's arms.

"I…broke up with him" I gasped, partly from being winded and partly from being shocked. Daphne stared at me in shock and looked up at Puck for confirmation. His black eyes were confirmation enough it seems.

"What? Why?" Daphne demanded. Ms. Gravel walked over and tapped my shoulder. She saw my stricken and face and backed off for a second.

"There's going to be a delay. Hold off for a second. I need to speak with Sabrina" Daphne said, suddenly taking charge. I noted how well she grasped the situation. It would've been better if she was the elder sister.

"Uh…yes, Daphne" Ms. Gravel said. Daphne dragged me over to a dark corner where I basically collapsed to the floor. I felt drained and when that happened my wings happened to pop out. Daphne lifted her wand and her dark tattoos showed through the makeup.

"Give me some darkness!" Daphne said. The area we were in was shrouded with darkness and nobody could see us. It was only Daphne and I now. My wings pushed through my clothes, magically. I stared at her as she looked down at me in pity.

"You asked me why I broke up with him. That wasn't what I said. I said I wanted to take a break. But everyone knows what that means…I was singing that wretched song and I saw him with Fern and everything just seemed real…too real. Puck…he's not like me. Nobody's like me. I'm evil. I took something that was his!" I said. Daphne looked at me, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Sabrina…you're not the Sabrina I know. You're the Sabrina that is wallowing in self-pity, which I cannot allow. I'm just like you Sabrina. If you remember I was there as well…it happened to me as well. I have someone else's blood running through me as well" Daphne reminded. I closed my eyes and the memories flashed across my closed eyes like a film…

_We were running. As fast as we could. Daphne was just behind me and Puck was flying over us. The Scarlet Hand had ended but there were still stragglers that tried to emphasize that everyone wasn't gone. Hobgoblins…_

"_Run faster!" I urged, Daphne. She glared at me and stumbled over the long coat she had taken to wearing._

"_I have hundreds of magical artifacts in here including something so very valuable…Baba Yaga's blood. I might break the jar and then we'd…" she cut off and stared in horror. She didn't stop running but I went even faster, still looking at her. It was a very stupid thing to do._

_The ground was cut off from under me and I could see Puck's shocked face. His eyes turned yellow for the first time. It was the color of loss. I plummeted towards the river underneath and Puck was too frozen to save Daphne or me. I was holding her hand so she tumbled down with me. The next thing I remembered was Daphne and I being pulled from the water. Puck's face was the only thing I saw._

"_Oh God! I'm so sorry, 'Brina. I'm so, so, sorry. I'm going to make it better…for the both of you" Puck said, worried. I couldn't say anything. I could only look down. My entire left side…paralyzed and covered in blood. Blood that wasn't my own. I turned to Daphne. She was bloody…everywhere. I couldn't scream though I wanted to._

"_God! I know what to do, 'Brina. I'll take care of her first, okay? I remember what Baba Yaga said" Puck said, frantically. He searched in Daphne's bloody cloak for something and produced a small jar of silvery liquid. He opened Daphne's blue lips and poured it in. He forced her to swallow it and I started drifting into a sleep. Daphne jolted awake, Black tattoos running from her forehead and down her bare arms. She stared at me and wiped the blood from her face._

"_Sabrina! Puck! Give me your arm!" Daphne said. My eyes were drifting closed and I smiled. She didn't need to save me…she would be much better without me. She was much more well read. If she wanted to she could probably save me. She probably knew how._

"_Yes!" Puck said. Daphne took her wand and slid it down his forearm. A bloody gash appeared and blood spilled onto me. It was all over my face and I closed my eyes. It dripped into my mouth and I felt a pain in my back. I jolted up as I felt a ball of burning magic in my stomach. I trembled with the power. It made me happy. My back arched and two wings ripped out of it…two big black and silver wings._

She looked at me, her face grim and serious. I knew this was her no nonsense face that she took when speaking to suspects.

"I think you should know what I did to save you…it's written that each person on Earth, immortal or mortal, has a soulmate. And when these two meet each other everything about them belongs to the other. That's how mortals say it…but with immortals they share their powers through blood. Puck gave you life and gave you his magic. You are not a creature of magic like him you are a creature of _his _magic…you can't get rid of me even my breaking up with him. The say I saved your life I established a blood bond. You're stuck with him…" Daphne said. I stared at her in shock. Soulmate? What was this, a soap opera?

"That…that's crazy! I believe in magic but soulmates? Really, Daphne?" I asked. Daphne stared at me in shock and a little disgust.

"You believe in things that people think are stories but you can't believe in something that's so real that it's like you can touch it? You're a sad case, Sabrina Veronica Grimm" sighed Daphne. I looked at her in shock.

"Don't play the middle name card, Daphne…Henrietta Grimm!" I teased. She smiled and stood up and grabbed my hand. She helped me up and I looked down, something in me still broken.

"You are good enough but…I think you should wait. You should wait to tell him…wait until the night of the play…wait…until next week" she said, quietly. I looked at her in confusion.

"Why?" I asked. She smirked and whispered one word.

"Catfight…"

**A/N: Bet you don't know what the last word means. You'll find out in a few chapters. Everyone who has seen Wicked will know what that means. Don't go looking it up because you won't find it…**


	18. The Wicked Witch of the East

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters Grimm or Wicked. Sorry to disappoint.**

The Wicked Witch of the East

I straightened, much more relaxed and I looked at Puck. He wasn't even looking at me. His eyes were still pitch black but he was flirting…with Fern. Witch! I looked at Daphne who had a hard look in her eyes.

"Curse her…" I urged. I don't know what made me say it. Something about this play was influencing me. Daphne's eyes darkened and she looked up at me.

"Sabrina…you don't know how much I want to curse her. But we're Grimms and it isn't done that way. We treat everyone with respect" Daphne said. I sighed and nodded. Daphne stowed her wand away and I smirked. She looked at me confused, oh the irony.

"You don't see it? You're a witch and you're witch in the show…I think. I don't think you really do any magic. Well you do that thing to Boq but…" I said, trailing off. Daphne was staring at me. I laughed quietly and I turned to Ms. Gravel.

"Are you two ready? The crowd is getting a little…restless" Ms. Gravel said. I looked at Daphne and we nodded together.

"Ready as we'll ever be…the Sisters Grimm" I said, smiling at Daphne. She nodded and she walked to her wheelchair and her boyfriend, Arthur…well, not really. I think… She went on stage and I slipped into the wardrobe on stage. Ms. Gravel stood on the other side of the curtain. Fern looked at Arthur and smiled, flirtatiously.

"Good luck, Arthur" she said, winking at him. Arthur turned red and Daphne stared at him in complete shock. He looked down at her and gave her a weak smile.

"Now is the scene featuring the two wicked witches or as you know them, the Sisters Grimm" announced Ms. Gravel. She moved out of the way and the curtain opened once again.

Arthur rolled Daphne forward in her elegant wheelchair as she sipped tea…

_ARTHUR_

_(spoken) Will there be anything else, madame?_

_DAPHNE_

_(spoken) I've asked you to call me Nessarose._

_Remember?_

_ARTHUR_

_Yes…madame _**(He walked away swiftly. This was a sad sight. Nessarose was in love with Boq who was in love with Glinda. And she enslaved him to try and get him to love her…pity)**

_DAPHNE_

_Boq! _**(She rolled around to stare at him and then rolled back to her previous position. She took out a mirror and started to smooth out her hair.)**

_SABRINA_

_(spoken) Wow…it seems the beautiful get more beautiful. _**(My face appeared in the mirror and Daphne shrieked…it was just a projection that was cleverly hidden)**

_While the green just get greener… _**(I opened the door and stepped out, my hands holding my cloak tight)**

_I'm sorry, did I scare you?_

_It seems I have that affect on people._

_It's good to see you…_

_DAPHNE_

_What are you doing here? _**(I looked around, relishing the moments)**

_SABRINA_

_Well…there's no place like home _**(I crouched by Daphne who looked extremely impartial)**

_I never thought that I'd say this but I need father's help_

_I need him to stand with me_

_DAPHNE_

_That's impossible _**(Her voice was void of any emotion. She was good!)**

_SABRINA_

_No it's not!_

_Not if you ask him._

_He'll do it for you, you know it!_

_DAPHNE_

_Father's dead! _**(She said it with such a harsh conviction I almost believed her. But I knew our father was in New York with my mother, raising Basil. They would come up when he was old enough to join us as a detective. I ripped my hand from hers)**

_SABRINA_

_What?_

_DAPHNE_

_He's dead._

_I'm the governor now. _**(I got up and walked away from her but she wheeled after me)**

_Well, what did you expect?_

_After he'd heard what you done…_

_How you disgraced us! He died…_

_Of shame! _**(I looked at her in shock and turned away. She wheeled away from me, disgust on her face. I had to tell myself it wasn't real. But her face reminded me of the time I had stolen the key to the kazoo of the North Wind)**

_Embarrassed to death!_

_SABRINA_

_I'm glad…it's better that way. _**(I said it as coldly as I could but softly as well)**

_DAPHNE_

_That's…a WICKED thing to say! _**(She shouted so loudly that the audience were frozen)**

_SABRINA_

_It's true! Now it's just us. _**(I rushed over to her and knelt, her hands in my own)**

_You can help me. Together… _**(She yanked her hands away)**

_DAPHNE_

_Shut up! First of all!_

_I can't help a fugitive if I'm an unelected official! _**(Ominous and destructive music started)**

_And why should I help you?_

_Flying around Oz, trying to rescue Animals you've never even met!_

_And not once, did you ever think to use your powers to rescue me!_

_(SING) All of my life I depended on you! _**(This was starting to get to me…it was so true. I was backing up, scared)**

_How do you think that feels?_

_All of my life I depended on you!_

_In this hideous chair with wheels._

_Scrounging for scraps of pity to pick up_

_And longing to kick my…_

_Heels _**(She looked angry at me and I looked down)**

_SABRINA_

_There isn't a spell for everything._

_The power is mysterious._

_It's not just like popping up a pair of… _**(I suddenly stopped like I had an idea and I took out the Grimmerie)**

_Ambulahn Dare Pahto Pahpoot _**(I could actually feel real magic coming from me and so could all the Everafters in the entire audience. They all stiffened as the actual silver shoes started to turn red. I swished my arms around and looked forward for a second. Puck was standing in the wing, staring at me. He could feel the magic radiating from me as well.)**

_Ambulahn Dasca Caldapess Lahfenahto_

_Lahfenahtum Pede Pede Caldapess_

_DAPHNE_

_What are you doing!_

_What does that mean? _**(She was screeching while I chanted the spell over again)**

_Oh! Oh! _**(She was screaming in real pain now. Pain that I didn't truly mean. She was surprised and everything she said was real)**

_My shoes! They feel like they're on fire! _**(I completed the chant for a third time and brought my hands in, cradling the magic before throwing my hand out. Real, invisible magic pulsed towards the shoes and they turned ruby. Daphne's foot was thrown out, clumsily and then the other. I lifted my hands up and she fell out of her seat. I leaned forward to catch her)**

_No! Don't help me. _**(She stood up, victoriously. But it wasn't her making her stand. It was the shoes…the shoes worked. I had just made another pair of Ruby Slippers…who gave me the real Grimmerie!)**

_Goodness!_

_SABRINA_

_Oh Nessa, at last…_

_(SUNG) I've done what long ago I should_

_And finally from these powers, something good…_

_Finally, something good _**(I sang softly. I looked up and saw Puck. His eyes were a strange silver color…I remember him telling me what that meant…love)**

_DAPHNE_

_Boq! Boq! Come quickly!_

_SABRINA_

_Boq?_

_DAPHNE_

_Boq! Come here at once! _**(She seemed really enthusiastic at calling Arthur. Too bad it seemed that he liked Fern…uh, oh. I groaned and Arthur ran out. She sat in her chair again)**

_ARTHUR_

_You! Stay back!_

_SABRINA_

_It's just me. I'm not going to hurt you_

_ARTHUR_

_You're lying! That's all you ever do._

_You and your sister! _**(He sounded like he meant it and Daphne looked at him hurt. He looked scared…he had felt the magic coming from us. He knew who we were)**

_She's as wicked as you are!_

_DAPHNE_

_Boq! What are you talking about?_

_ARTHUR_

_I'm talking about my life!_

_Or all that's left of it!_

_No creature can leave Munchkinland!_

_None of us can!_

_Ever since she took power she's been stripping_

_Munchkins of all our rights._

_Did we even have any to begin with? _**(Daphne looked truly distraught now. She had been kind of making him do whatever said. Now that I looked back on it it was truly awful)**

_DAPHNE_

_To keep you here with me! _**(He turned to look at her, confused. He didn't like her then…he'd been using her)**

_But none of that matters anymore!_

_Look! _**(She stood up and showed Arthur the enchanted shoes that I had just created. He looked shocked)**

_ARTHUR_

_You did this? For her?_

_DAPHNE_

_For both of us…_

_ARTHUR_

_Oh Nessa, this changes everything _**(He took her hands and she smiled…she didn't know what was happening next. She hadn't really read the script very well, just her lines…and she thought it was all real now…oh it was very real. Very real, indeed)**

_DAPHNE_

_I know. _**(She was excited now…)**

_ARTHUR_

_(SUNG) Oh, Nessa…_

_Surely now, I'll matter less to you_

_You won't mind my leaving tonight_

_DAPHNE_

_Leaving? _**(She knew he was being so very serious now…she was confused and since she was a witch…she'd really cast the spell on him!)**

_ARTHUR_

_(SUNG) Yes!_

_That ball that's being staged_

_Announcing Glinda is engaged to Fiyero. _**(Daphne knew that he wasn't speaking of Glinda…know he was speaking of Fern. And Puck. That they were so called 'dating'. Over my dead body they are…and Daphne's)**

_DAPHNE_

_Glinda? _**(She was distraught and she walked over to lean on the desk I was standing behind. I held her face up as tears began to stream down her beautiful face)**

_ARTHUR_

_(sung) Yes, Nessa, that's right._

_I've got to go appeal to her._

_Express the way I feel for her_

_(spoken) Oh Nessa, I lost my heart to Glinda_

_From the moment I first saw her._

_You know that. _**(I looked up and into the wings. Puck was still staring at me but I could see Fern behind him. She looked like a hellbound porcelain doll…and I wanted to wring her neck! Daphne was in so much pain right now…Fern was smirking victoriously…she had known!)**

_DAPHNE_

_Lost you heart? _**(She was moving limply and she had a dark look on her face. The face when she was about to do something truly bad…her tattoos weren't blazing so she wouldn't use all her magic but should would use some…oh no…she turned around and looked at Boq, smiling darkly. The music turned darker as well)**

_(sung) Well we'll see about that._

_Did you think that I'd let you leave me here flat? _**(Arthur knew he was in trouble as she stalked forward. He took out a pocket knife. Not the prop knife but a real one that he must carry when going home. Daphne stepped back)**

_ARTHUR_

_Don't come any closer! _**(He was scared…like he should be. He knew that Daphne was a witch and that I was a fairy and since I was a creature of magic, a witch as well…whoa, this play couldn't have been better casted! Wow! Ms. Gravel really knows how to pick 'em)**

_DAPHNE_

_(Sung) You're going to lose your heart to me_

_I tell you!_

_If I have to…I have to…magic spell you! _**(She got down and leaned over the Grimmerie. I saw a faint outline of her tattoo on her exposed hand but that was the only tattoo in sight. She was going to use real magic and so was I…and all the Everafters realized it. Puck stared in horror as she started to chant)**

_Ah Tum Core Tum…Ah Tum…Tah Tayk _**(She was pretty good at pronouncing…until she came to the end. She actually shrunk his heart a little)**

_SABRINA_

_Nessa, stop! It's dangerous. _**(I had to remind myself that I had to say in character. I almost called her Daphne…she pushed me away)**

_ARTHUR_

_What is she doing?_

_SABRINA_

_Stop! You're pronouncing it, all wrong!_

_ARTHUR_

_I'm warning you!_

_OWWW! _**(Daphne suddenly stopped, horrified…well, she wasn't. I could see the faint glimmer of a smirk on her face. She was partially horrified)**

_SABRINA_

_Nessa!_

_DAPHNE_

_What is it?_

_ARTHUR_

_My heart…it feels…it feels like it's shrunk…like it's shrinking_

_DAPHNE_

_Elphaba! Do something _**(She threw the book at me and I held it close. She knew what was possible and impossible when it came to magic. She didn't expect me to do anything but actually enchant him. She wanted me to punish him…and I was willing. I looked at Puck and his eyes were hard. He gave a slight nod…I was going to do it)**

_SABRINA_

_You can't reverse a spell once it's been cast. _**(I said it bluntly and simply. Fern looked at me in horror)**

_DAPHNE_

_Well! Then what will we do! _**(I rushed behind the wardrobe with Arthur wheezing. It would be more difficult to breath with a smaller heart)**

_This is all your fault! If you hadn't shown me_

_That horrendible book_

_SABRINA_

_Hush, with you!_

_I'll have to find another spell_

_It's the only thing that might work _**(She knew all to well. We were smirking at each other. I was trying to figure out which part of his body I would make steel. I probably shouldn't let him have children…no, I'll be gracious. Maybe his joints…that could work…)**

_DAPHNE_

_(Sung) Save him please, just save him_

_My poor Boq, my sweet, my brave him._

_Don't leave 'til my sorry life has ceased_

_SABRINA_

_(Sung) Vivahlos Vivahlos Meno Non Cordo_

_Meno Vivahlos Vivahlos Meno Non Cordo _**(I was singing softly so people could here both Daphne and I sing. I sung the melody We sounded amazing together…just as good as that evil blonde witch and I, unfortunately…uh oh, I just acted as if I wasn't blonde…maybe I should stop thinking like Elphaba)**

_DAPHNE_

_(Sung) Alone and loveless here_

_Just the girl in the mirror_

_Just her and me, the Wicked Witch of the East _**( She held her hands out and everybody could see she looked almost thrilled to be wicked…like me)**

_We deserve each other_

_SABRINA_

_I am finished…_

_DAPHNE_

_What about his heart? _**(If I didn't know my sister I would've thought that she was concerned. That isn't the case. She did this…well not only her. She and I with some insight from Puck…I miss him but according to Daphne I need to wait until my favorite scene)**

_SABRINA_

_It's alright…he won't need one now_

_I have to go to the Emerald City right away._

_What happens to the monkeys is now my fault._

_I'm going to set them free_

_DAPHNE_

_You're not going back to save some monkeys _**(She was looking at me, smiling…she was doing this to get a point to across. Not to me but to Puck and Fern and Arthur)**

_You're going to find Fiyero!_

_But it's too late… _**(That was only a line. We both knew that it wasn't. My soulmate…not that evil blonde b…witch)**

_Elphaba! Please don't leave me! _**(She hung on to me and I didn't cringe)**

_SABRINA_

_I've done everything I could for you._

_And it hasn't been enough._

_And nothing will ever be _**(I stalked off stage and look into Puck's silver eyes. I walked right past and sneered at Fern. She looked slightly frightened)**

_DAPHNE_

_Elphaba! Wait! ELPHABA!_

_ARTHUR_

_Where am I? What happened?_

_DAPHNE_

_Nothing… _**(We both knew what happened…she didn't know what part I had enchanted however. Arthur got up and they played squeaking hinges over the sound system but part of it was his. She screamed)**

_ARTHUR_

_What is it?_

_What's wrong?_

_DAPHNE_

_It wasn't me! It was her! _**(He screamed at his rusty hinges and I was laughing quietly. Fern stared in horror at what Daphne and I had done)**

_It was Elphaba, Boq!_

_IT WAS ELPHABA! _**(Arthur ran as fast as he could. Good thing he's related to an Everafter or he wouldn't know what happened. Too bad that our magic can't be reversed…except by maybe the Blue Fairy and what's the chances of him finding her?)**

The curtains closed and there was a roar of applause. Daphne stalked over to Arthur and Fern. Arthur was cowering behind Fern now.

"You! You turned my joints in hinges! Into metal hinges! Turn it back!" Arthur shouted. Daphne and I cackled together. Puck looked at us, worried at what we were becoming.

"Don't you remember, Arthur? Once a spell has been cast it can't be reversed! You're stuck…serves you right for stringing me along. Nobody makes a fool out of the Wicked Witch of the East" Daphne hissed. The Wand of Merlin was in her hand and it was held out. I grabbed her arm and held her down.

"Now, Granny and our parents wouldn't be very happy about this, would they?" I asked. Daphne lowered her hand and smirked.

"No…they would die…in shame just like poor Frex, our 'father' did" Daphne snickered. I cackled along with her and turned to Puck.

"You…leave. I'd like to speak with Fern" I said. He looked at me and sneered. His eyes were still silver though and I don't think he even realized it.

"Whatever, Grimm" he sneered. He stalked away and I glared at Fern. She looked cool and smirked.

"I was wondering…who supplied you with the Grimmerie. I mean it musn't have been too hard to get Glinda to give it to you. But why give it to me, a fairy with a witch for a sister? You must've known what this play would've done to us. It would've made what we really are come out…but you didn't think I could read it did you? Well let me tell you. I'm not a creature wielding magic. I'm a creature of magic just as my sister is a creature of magic. We don't wield magic. We are it. And let me tell you something…stay away Puck if you know what's good for you or we'll show you what we truly are. What happened on stage was only the beginning" I hissed. She staggered backwards at the raw power in my voice.

"If you must know, my sister actually did make the dancers move uncontrollably at first. She didn't know but she did. You're dealing with the wrong people. And you! For stringing me along I shrunk your heart and my sister made your joints hinges…I don't really thinks he meant to but she did!" Daphne said. Fern was glaring at me angrily.

"Then what are you truly?" Fern demanded. Daphne and I looked at each other and smiled.

"Wicked…" we whispered.


	19. Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked or Sisters Grimm. As you can see, I'm trying to get this finished, I mean I want to start developing a sequel, I think.**

Home

I walked home with my hair still back and dressed in black. Daphne had her hair still in a strict bun and she wore a more modernized version of her Nessarose dress. It was shorter but it was still high collared. Red had to stay after school to finalize props and things. Puck went to the Cork, a dance club with Fern and a bunch of idiots from school.

"I wanted to go to the Cork" sighed Daphne. I looked down at her and shook my head. I wasn't going anywhere near Fern. The Cork was an Everafter club and that meant I could use magic freely. There was a good chance that I'd curse her.

"No…I refuse to go there. Not where Puck and his new _girlfriend _are" I spat. Daphne rolled her eyes and sighed.

"You know that's not his girlfriend. If anything she's _Arthur's _girlfriend" Daphne hissed. She was still angry. She was fourteen and she'd just been rejected. I was sure she would feel better after casting that spell.

"Are you still angry?" I asked as the house came into sight. Daphne sighed and shook her head.

"I'm angry about Puck making us walk home while he took a bunch of friends and Fern in his Maserati. But I'm not angry about Arthur. I think I got back at him. He can hide the fact that he squeaks with magic but he'll always have tin joints so I'm okay with that. Personally, I wanted you to make sure that he'd never have kids" Daphne sighed, almost sadly. I laughed quietly.

"I was going to but then I wanted to show them that I'm gracious" I said. Daphne rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Gracious? Hmm…you mean pitying. We don't show pity to people who don't deserve it Sabrina. Anyway, when are you going to wash out the hair dye?" Daphne asked. I shrugged and unlocked the door.

"We're home! I don't know…when I take a shower. I can finally wash my face, though. Next week is going to be hectic. I'm going to have to reread my script, get my homework done, and I have to get ready for my favorite scene…" I said, smiling. Daphne laughed and sighed.

"That's going to be the best scene in the entire play. We also have to practice a few more songs. We've looked at them before but we need to make sure the choreography is exactly right…or that's what Red said. You know Red's going to the Cork too!" Daphne pointed out. I sighed and shook my head.

"I'm not going to the Cork. Not with those crazy Everafters and certainly not with Fern and Puck there. No, Daphne" I said, more firmly. She groaned and we walked inside. Granny stood there, smiling. When she saw our grim expressions the smile disappeared.

"What happened? Where's Puck and Red? And what happened to your hair?" Granny asked. I sat down on the couch and crossed my arms.

"Daphne and I discovered that I'm somewhat of a witch since I'm creature of magic" I said. Granny nodded as if it were obvious.

"Of course. I knew that. Every creature of magic and do some magic. What of it?" asked Granny. Before I could answer someone else did.

"She can read the Grimmerie. She has the Grimmerie. In her bag and it should be at school" a voice said. I spun to see Puck. His eyes were orange in disgust but the moment our eyes met it instantly turned to silver. I'm not sure if it only meant love anymore. Red stood next to him, a binder in her hand.

"What? You have the Grimmerie! Sabrina, do you know what the book holds and what people would do to get it!" Granny said, lecturing me. Giggles escaped from Daphne and I and we looked at each other and back at Granny.

"Oh…we know exactly what that book does. Sabrina can read and so can I to an extent. Sabrina turned a boy's joints into tin. I shrunk his heart a bit. It was quite fun…" Daphne laughed. Granny stared at us in shock and shook her head, obviously disappointed.

"Was this boy an Everafter? I'm sure it can be reversed but I'm so disappointed in you two. Puck why didn't you stop it?" demanded Granny. Puck smirked and rolled his eyes.

"They were on stage. The boy is related to a few Everafters through blood. But once a spell from the Grimmerie has been cast it can't be reversed. Except by an exceptionally powerful person like the Blue Fairy or even the Wicked Witches. But they're both dead and the closest people we have to the Wicked Witches aren't going to help us" Puck sighed. Granny looked at him, confused.

"What do you mean?" Granny asked. Red sighed and shot Daphne and I a look.

"I really doubt Sabrina and Daphne want to reverse the spell when they themselves cast it. The similarities between the two set of sisters are strange. I'm sure their power levels are similar as well" Red explained. Granny looked at us and shook her head.

"Daphne…Sabrina will you change the boy's joints back into bone?" Granny asked, sweetly. I looked at Daphne and we both agreed to something.

"No" we said in unison. Granny stared at us in shock and shook her head.

"Do I want to know what made you do it?" asked Granny. I nodded and she waved her hand.

"It was kind of an accident. Remember when I was 11 and I lost one of Dorothy's slippers?" I asked. Granny nodded.

"Yes, one of our most precious artifacts. I do remember, quite clearly" Granny said. I cleared my throat in annoyance and nodded.

"Well…look at Daphne's feet…those are ruby slippers. I had been chanting from the book and I thought it was just a prop…turns out it isn't. It's actually the Grimmerie. Fern, a messed up girl from the Nutcracker, slipped it to me, thinking I couldn't read it. I'm a child of both worlds, once being a mortal and now I'm an Everafter so I can read it and so can Daphne to an extent. I read it and accidentally used magic. It really turned the slippers into magic ones. Then Daphne cast a spell to shrink his heart a little on purpose! And she wanted me to cast the spell on his joints so I did. I thought I still owed her from the time I stole the key to the North Wind from her" I said, making up the last excuse. Granny didn't need to know about Daphne being rejected for Fern. Daphne gave me a thankful look and Granny bent down to look at her shoes.

"These are genuine. Say the incantation" said Granny. Daphne stood up and clicked her feet.

"There's no place like…the kitchen. There's no place like the kitchen. There's no place like the kitchen" Daphne said. She disappeared with a pop and she walked out of the door.

"I'm back" she announced. Red stared at shock at the shoes.

"I'm going to have to steal that after the show, aren't I?" she asked flatly. Daphne laughed and nodded.

"You've got that right, Red" Daphne said, giggling all the while. Ah, home…the only thing that could make this any better is if Puck talked to me…maybe I can talk to him!

"I'm going to make dinner. There are cookies on the coffee table" Granny said and she shuffled back into the kitchen, her eyes raised to the ceiling as if she were pleading with God to have us behave. We're Grimms. We don't behave.

"You know everywhere you go there's a catastrophe" Puck snapped at me as he sat down.

"I _am _a catastrophe" I hissed back. Ah…this is fun!

"Noted. Leave me alone Grimm" he sighed, suddenly tired. I nodded and sighed when Daphne looked up and stared at Puck, intently.

"You told me once that when your eyes become silver it means love…does it also mean something else? What is it?" asked Daphne. So she had noticed as well. Puck's head snapped up and he glanced at her before looking at me. And he answered.

"Longing…"


	20. Opening Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked nor do I own Sisters Grimm. I really wish I did though.**

Opening Night

Everything was in place and we were doing everything tonight. Everything! I was in the dressing room putting on my final makeup. The auditorium was packed and _everyone_ in Ferryport Landing had come to see the show. Mortals related to other mortals in the play also came. It was like…Gershwin Theater come to the small town nobody knows about.

"Are you ready to fix everything that you messed up?" asked Daphne. I gave her a withering glare but nodded all the same.

"Yes _but _where is my costume?" I snapped. I was irritable at this point and Kathleen rushed in, quickly. She was holding my first Shiz uniform. The one outfit I hated the most. My makeup was already on and my hair was braided.

"I have the glasses as well. Why isn't Daphne in costume? Where's Fern! Is her hair done?" shouted Kathleen. She was worried sick and everyone knew that if the costumes weren't correct, everyone would blame her. She'd done all the designs herself and had only a small group to help her. But she sure got it done. Fern rushed in and was breathing hard.

"I. Just. Got. Away from an angry mob. I was going to see Puck but they stopped me" Fern said. I smirked as they slid the costume on me.

"Then they did their job. They obviously support him and me more than they support you and him. So leave him alone. Daphne, go put your costume on" I commanded. Fern glared at me and Destiny wrapped her hair up, put it in a cap and placed a wing of tight curls on her head.

"Okay…now this what we're going to do. You're going to put on your Shiz skirt, shoes, and bodice under the Bubble Gown. It's going be hot but you're going have to deal. Chop, chop" Kathleen said. I sat in a chair as Delilah painted my legs the green color. Fern gasped.

"I'm the star of the show! Why should I feel uncomfortable?" demanded Fern. Kathleen glared at her and snorted.

"Suck it up! Now put the clothes on" Kathleen snapped. Fern flinched and Kathleen helped her slide on the clothes. Though I hate to admit it, she looked very pretty. The dress was actually two parts. The bodice was sparkly and very beautiful. The skirt was like individual layered petals. They placed a necklace on her that was all sparkly and had a teardrop jewel hanging from it. Finally, they placed a crown on her. By the time I finished inspecting Fern, Daphne was dressed.

"It's almost time!" shouted Ms. Gravel from outside the door. My eyes widened and I quietly hyperventilated. There were people out there. From New York City. Ms. Gravel had called them and told them how great actors we were. Stupid and crazy woman!

"Breathe, Sabrina. Breathe! You're turning…never mind" Daphne said. Oh the irony. She can be so immature sometimes. Kathleen was still jotting out things on her iPhone. She looked completely and positively terrified.

"Fern! Remember that you're change is supposed to be a ten second change. You just slide your jacket on and wait until you're called out, you got that?" asked Kathleen. Fern didn't nod for fear of her wig—ha, she's wearing a wig—coming off.

"Yes, Kathleen" Fern snapped. In her eyes was the tiniest bit of fear. But I guess even a drama queen like her can be a little nervous about things like that. I suppose.

"Daphne, do you have your wand?" I whispered. She nodded, slowly and I leaned in, quietly.

"Then…you make sure that witch doesn't get near Puck unless on stage. Got it?" I hissed, quietly. Daphne slipped her wand from her vest and nodded. She waved it and muttered something intelligible.

"Got it. The deed is done and the spell cannot be uncast by anyone except us" Daphne said. I laughed but it turned into more of a cackle. Everyone turned to look at me and Fern sneered at me.

"Witch!" she snapped. I gave her a pleasant smile and nodded.

"Thank you" I said. She rolled her eyes and Vanessa straightened her night gown. Her flaming red hair looked nice and I sighed once again. The door slammed open and I saw Red. She had on a headset and she was muttering things to it. She was wearing all black and unsurprisingly a black cape.

"Four minutes until show time! Go Fern go!" Red shouted as she looked at her watch. Fern stood up and rushed to the stage. She went behind the curtain and I followed her out. She stepped on this machine that was supposed to resemble a bubble. I watched and stepped behind the screen. Someone rushed over with my hat and cape. They slid it on me and I waited.

"It's almost time. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Go!" Red said. Suddenly the loudspeaker came on. I think it was a recording of Arthur's voice. In a very strict and professional voice with little feelings that is.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to this performance of Wicked. We remind you that the taking of photographs is strictly forbidden. Also, please take this opportunity to turn off all cell phones, pagers, and beepers. We thank you for your cooperation and hope you enjoy the show._" It stopped and suddenly there was silence. I looked at Red and she gave me a thumbs up.

I could do this!

I think…


	21. I Mourn The Wicked

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked or Sisters Grimm but oh how I wish I did.**

I Mourn the Wicked

There was a moment of silence when they theme music came on and the dragon came to life, spewing smoke that was generally coming back here. Isn't that healthy? Here I was, about to die from second-hand smoke.

The music suddenly got fast paced…

**(Someone slid down from rope…someone dressed as a monkey. I could see **_**everything**_** from where I was. He was spinning on the rope and then two other people dressed as monkeys fell onto the stage. They went to the mechanism that pulled the curtain up and the music got more whimsical and played the 'Unlimited/Limited part of Defying Gravity'. It opened to show a gigantic witch hat. Damn, it was bigger than it was backstage! People rushed onto the stage, quickly. There was smoke and it was so cool! Suddenly the music got faster and…)**

_CITIZENS OF OZ: _

_Good news! _**(They were twisting like professionals and that was what we sort of were. They were also spinning ribbons. Stupid prats…Puck's British slang was getting to me!)**

_She's dead! _

_The Witch of the West is dead! _**(They slammed themselves down)**

_The wickedest witch there ever was _**(They rose slowly, watching me)**

_The enemy of all of us here in Oz _

_Is Dead! _

_Good news! _

_Good news! _

_SOMEONE IN THE CROWD: _

_(spoken) Look! It's Glinda! _**(The bubble started to slowly come down. There were actual bubbles, dammit!)**

_FERN: _**(The blonde witch was smiling and waving to the crowd below. She had her sparkly staff in her hand. I wanted to snap that staff almost as badly as I wanted to snap her.)**

_(spoken) It's good to see me isn't it?_

_OZIANS:_

_(spoken) Yes!_

_FERN:_

_(spoken) No need to respond._

_That was rhetorical._

_Fellow Ozians: _

_(sung) Let us be glad _

_Let us be grateful _**(Falsetto! She's good…)**

_Let us rejoicify that goodness could subdue _

_The wicked workings of you-know-who _**(They trained her in opera for this)**

_Isn't it nice to know _

_That good will conquer evil? _

_The truth we all believe'll by and by _

_Outlive a lie _**(Well as least she can't belt like I can!)**

_For you and - _

_SOMEONE IN THE CROWD: _

_(Spoken) Glinda! Exactly how dead is she? _**(Lol! None at all! If you know the ending…well, I'm still here and it'll take a bit more than water to take me down!)**

_FERN:_

_(spoken) Well…because there has been_

_So much rumor and speculation…I_

_nnuendo, outuendo…let me set the record straight. _**(The music started again at this point)**

_According to the Time Dragon Clock_

_The melting occurred at the 13__th__ hour _**(Why can't the stupid blonde…I'm blone…just say 1 o' clock)**

_The direct result of a bucket of water_

_Thrown by a female child_

_Yes…the Wicked Witch of the West…is dead! _**(They started to cheer and I hissed to myself quietly)**

_MAN IN THE CROWD:_

_No one mourns the Wicked _

_WOMAN IN THE CROWD: _

_No one cries "They won't return!" _**(She's one of the girls who hate me…she's Fern's friend. Well I wish her death!)**

_ALL: _

_No one lays a lily on their grave _

_MAN: _

_The good man scorns the Wicked! _

_WOMEN: _

_Through their lives, our children learn _**(The women stepped forward and sang loudly. Fern was still in her damn bubble.**

_ALL: _

_What we miss, when we misbehave: _

_FERN: _

_And Goodness knows _**(She sang very good but not as good as me! Ha!)**

_The Wicked's lives are lonely _

_Goodness knows _

_The Wicked die alone _**(I won't die alone…I'll have my sister to die with me…if I die at all…I cackled to myself. The bubble was lowering and she was leaning forward. I hope she falls…)**

_It just shows when you're Wicked _

_You're left only _

_On your own _**(She held her hand out and some guy who had a crush on her grabbed it. Helped her out of her damn bubble.)**

_ALL EXCEPT FERN: _

_Yes, Goodness knows _**(As she was fully on the ground the damn mechanical bubble began to rise)**

_The Wicked's lives are lonely _**(She spun and some got on their knees and bowed, quickly)**

_Goodness knows _

_The Wicked cry alone _

_Nothing grows for the Wicked _

_They reap only _

_What they sow _

_WOMAN:_

_(spoken)Glinda, why does wickedness happen?_

_FERN:_

_(spoken) That's a good question._

_One that many find confusifying._

_Are people born Wicked? Or do they have _

_Wickedness thrust upon them? After all, she had _**(They began to move to the side and sat down like they were at storytime. I hate them!)**

_A childhood. She had a father_

_Who just happened to be the governor of Munchkinland… _**(Drake came through a hidden door behind the giant glass structure in the back)**

_DRAKE: _

_(spoken)I'm off to the assembly, dear. _**(Vanessa came through the door and she looked so pretty. Her red hair tumbled in curls down her**

_FERN:_

_(spoken) She had a mother…as so many do._

_VANESSA:_

_(spoken) Hurry back _**(She said sweetly yet…annoyed at him)**

_DRAKE: _**(He had a bald cap on and red robes…ha ha. He looks ridiculous!)**

_(sung) How I hate to go and leave you lonely _

_VANESSA: _

_(sung) That's alright - it's only just one night _**(She had beautiful voice and she looked older than me so it fit)**

_DRAKE: _

_But know that you're here in my heart _

_While I'm out of your sight _**(He held the note and kissed her cheek before he danced off. The music for the Lover started up. As soon as he left she put her hand to her cheek and wiped it off in disgust)**

_GLINDA: _

_(spoken) _

_And like every family - they had their secrets _**(She walked back, sexily. She opened the door and Daniel who had a hat over his head, shielding his face looked extremely good. This part was very sexy. His back was to the audience and he had a bottle in his hand)**

_LOVER: _

_Have another drink, my dark-eyed beauty _**(He exposed the bottle and a spotlight was on it. The bottle was green and Vanessa leaned against the door and slid down it, looking at the bottle.**

_I've got one more night left, here in town _**(She put a hand on his opposite shoulder to her and they spun.)**

_So have another drink of green elixir _**(He held out the bottle away from and she draped another arm across his back to grab the bottle. They would look hot together. Too bad she was dating Drake. Though she runs off a lot. Daniel isn't so perverted anymore and he's kind of hot…not as hot as my dearly beloved)**

_And we'll have ourselves a little mixer _**(He put his hand around her front and she lifted a hand. He dipped her)**

_Have another little swallow, little lady, _**(He pretended to give her the drink)**

_And follow me down. _**(He dipped her and she actually drank whatever was in that bottle. As that happened a bed came from a giant door. She spun him and he ended up on the trap door. She placed her hand on his face and unlike in the script gave him a kiss with tongue. He went into the ground, smirking. Drake was with me and stared at her in shock. He prepared to go back on stage.)**

_GLINDA: _

_(spoken) And of course, from the moment she was born, _

_she was - well - different _

_VANESSA:_

_(spoken) AH! _**(She slid onto the bed and people ran out and moved the bed around to face the back.)**

_CHRISSA: _

_(sung) It's coming _**(Vanessa lifted her legs as if she were really giving birth)**

_DRAKE: _

_(spoken) Now? _

_CHRISSA: _

_(sung) The baby's coming _

_DRAKE: _

_(sung) And how! _

_CHRISSA: _

_(sung) I see a nose _

_DRAKE: _

_(sung) I see a curl _**(He was about to scream in disgust and he seemed a little annoyed about Vanessa as he kept shooting her looks.**

_CHRISSA AND DRAKE: _

_It's a healthy, perfect, _

_Lovely, little - _

_CHRISSA: _

_(screams) AH!_

_DRAKE: _

_(spoken) Sweet Oz! _

_VANESSA: _

_(spoken) What is it? what's wrong? _**(She actually looked worried like a real mother)**

_CHRISSA: _

_(sung) How can it be? _

_DRAKE: _

_(Sung) What does it mean? _

_CHRISSA: _

_(Sung) It's atrocious _

_DRAKE: _

_(Sung) It's obscene! _

_CHRISSA AND DRAKE: _

_(Sung) Like a froggy, ferny cabbage _

_The baby is unnaturally _

_ALL: _

_(Sung) Green! _**(Chrissa pulled out a real looking green doll. She offered it to Drage who cringed away from it.)**

_DRAKE: _

_(spoken) Take it away, take it away! _**(He stormed away, angry)**

_FERN: _

_(spoken) So you see - it couldn't have been easy! _

_ALL: _

_No one mourns the Wicked! _**(They began to pulled the bed back and the Ozians began to rise. The bubble was going down and Fern was crossing to the center)**

_Now at last, she's dead and gone! _

_Now at last, there's joy throughout the land _**(Fern spun around, her dress spinning with her and she walked up to her bubble)**

_And Goodness knows _**(Fern was echoing with her falsetto soprano voice. She stepped on the mechanical bubble and spread her arms. She started to rise)**

_We know what Goodness is _

_Goodness knows _

_The Wicked die alone _

_FERN: _

_She died alone _**(Not true! She had Fiyero just as in the end I'll have Puck!)**

_ALL: _

_Woe to those (Woe to those) _

_Who spurn what Goodnesses _

_They are shown _**(Fern added to the end and she was preparing to what Ms. Gravel said would damage her voice if it wasn't applied properly)**

_No one mourns the Wicked _

_FERN: _

_Good news! _

_CROWD: _

_No one mourns the Wicked! _

_FERN: _

_Good news! _**(She was almost there and she took a deep breath)**

_ALL: _

_No one mourns the Wicked! _

_Wicked! _

_Wicked! _**(She did the Cheno note and people gaped as I lifted my arm and a giant silhouette of me appeared in the backdrop. It was the perfect affect)**

_FERN:_

_(spoken) Well, this has been fun._

_But as you can imagine I have much to attend to_

_What with the Wizard's unexpected departure_

_So, if there are no further question…_

_MAN:_

_(spoken) Glinda!_

_Is it true that you were her friend? _**(Fern's face changed as she remembered when we had actually been friends…after the pre-Puck business and before the post-Puck business. There were gasps. Fern looked around lost)**

_FERN:_

_(spoken) I…well, I…yes. _**(The Ozians gasped louder)**

_It depends on what you mean by "friend". _**(She made her bubble go down and she landed. I rushed to take off my cape and hat and threw it to Kathleen)**

_I did know her and that is…our paths did cross…at school_

_But you must understand, it was a long time ago. _**(They rushed off stage and were replaced by people in uniforms with briefcases)**

_We were both very young… _**(I rushed in through a back door and stood next to her, smiling. There was applause as they saw me. She lifted her hand and gave me a slight smile and walked backwards to change…Dear Old Shiz)**


	22. Dear Old Shiz Is Where I Met The Wizard

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters Grimm or Wicked. I'm on a roll!**

Dear Old Shiz Is Where I Met The Wizard

Everyone watched me as I smiled, optimistically. The entire cast knew my part's ending wasn't a very happy one.

_STUDENTS:_

_(Sung) O hallowed halls and vine-draped walls _**(I waved at a boy and he cringed)**

_The proudliest sight there is (Sight there is) _**(They echoed the last part and I turned to a girl. She put her briefcase in front of her face)**

_When grey and sere our hair hath turned _**(A group walked past me, unaware and when they saw me they cringed ran away quickly. I looked down, discouraged. This pissed me off. I didn't look that weird…did I?)**

_We shall still revere the lessons learned!_

_In our days at dear old Shiz (Dear Old Shiz)_

_Our days at dear old… _**(I bowed, inviting people over to me but they all spread away from me and I straightened.)**

_FERN: _**(Fern was rolled in on a giant trolley of her many trunks. She's so annoying but he uniform was cute. She wearing another wig that was very, very, very loose curls. It only curled at the ends. It was cream colored and she looked like a cross between Lois Lane and a schoolgirl)**

_(Sung) Oh-oh-oh-oh-old_

_STUDENTS AND FERN:_

_(Sung) Dear Old Shiz-zzzzz _**(They were surrounding Glinda and looking at me in disgust)**

_SABRINA:_

_(spoken) What? What are you all looking at?_

_Oh, do I have something in my teeth _**(They knew I was being extremely sarcastic. They still cringed as I stepped forward)**

_Wait, is my underskirt showing? _**(I slammed my briefcase down and stepped forward)**

_Alright, let's just get this over with_

_No, I'm not seasick_

_Yes, I've always been green_

_No, I didn't eat grass as a child _**(I was counting out my list on my fingers)**

_DRAKE_

_(spoken) Elphaba! _**(He came on stage with Daphne and there was applause for her)**

_SABRINA:_

_(spoken) Oh, this is my younger sister, Nessarose_

_As you can see she's a perfectly normal color_

_DRAKE:_

_(spoken) Elphaba, stop making a spectacle of yourself! _**(I marched myself past him to my briefcase and picked it up. It house my books and my clothes)**

_Remember, I'm only sending you to this school_

_For one reason…_

_SABRINA:_

_(spoken) I know…_

_To look after Nessa _**(Daphne was on stage and looking around at all the students in a simple wheelchair)**

_DRAKE:_

_(spoken) My precious little girl…_

_A parting gift… _**(Daphne gasped and put her hand to her heart. She had a wig on now but for Act 2 she would be wearing her regular hair in a severe bun)**

_DAPHNE:_

_(spoken) Oh Father!_

_Oh! Jeweled shoes! _**(She took out the famed jeweled shoes. These weren't the ones I enchanted. Those were in our mirror. Bunny had revamped it so it didn't require a guardian. We didn't need another Mirror. I would enchant these as well to show Everafters who they were messing with. We had even re-grown Arthur's heart to it's normal size so we could do it again)**

_DRAKE:_

_(spoken) As befits the future Governor_

_Of Munchkinland._

_Elphaba… _**(I stepped forward, acting as if I expected something. I knew I shouldn't)**

_Take care of your sister _**(He kissed Daphne's forehead and walked away. He handed me a small bag)**

_And try not to talk too much _**(He walked away, angry. Daphne looked at me, sadly)**

_DAPHNE:_

_(spoken) Elphaba… _**(I walked forward and gave her the bag. She took it willingly and I gave her a brave smile)**

_SABRINA:_

_(spoken) Well, what could've get me?_

_I clash with everything. _**(I made a dismissing motion with my hands when Belinda as Madame Morrible walked in)**

_BELINDA:_

_(spoken) Welcome! New students! I am Madame Morrible!_

_Headmistress here at Shiz University! _**(She had a rather loud voice and she wore a crazy blonde wig)**

_And whether you're here to study law, logic, or linguification_

_I know I speak for my fellow faculty members_

_When I say we have nothing but the highest hopes for you _**(Fern had walked up close and was right across the stage from me. She looked at me, curiously)**

_Now…oh!_

_Oh! You must be…the Governor's daughter!_

_Miss…Miss Nessarose_

_What a tragically beautiful face you have! _**(This is one of my favorite lines coming up)**

_And you must be…oh _**(She had gasped and said 'oh' with disgust and I sighed. That was what people had been looking at me with since I started to put on this green make-up)**

_SABRINA:_

_(spoken) I'm the other daughter, Elphaba_

_I'm beautifully tragic _**(That gained some laughs and people who didn't like me would be laughing even harder soon)**

_BELINDA:_

_(Spoken) Well, I'm sure you're_

_Very bright_

_FERN:_

_(spoken) Bright? She's phosphorescent! _**(This got hard laughs and I glared at the ground. Belinda walked away from us)**

_BELINDA_

_(spoken) Now, regarding room assignments_

_Is that regarding room assignments? _**(Fern was holding up a piece of paper of only God knows what)**

_FERN_

_(spoken) Oh, no, Madame Morrible _**(I rushed up to Belinda's other side as Fern walked forward)**

_Thank you for asking but I've_

_Already been assigned a private suite _**(This called giggles from the students onstage)**

_But you all can visit me whenever you want! _**(I flipped my hair and Deedee as Shen Shen rushed up and made a loud noise)**

_DEEDEE:_

_(spoken) Ah! How good of you _**(She had a squeaky voice and Debbie who was Pfanee rushed up as well)**

_DEBBIE:_

_(spoken) Oh! You are so good!_

_FERN:_

_(spoken) No I'm not _**(You got that right. At least she isn't a liar! Well…right now that is)**

_BOTH OF THE FRIENDS WHO ARE SUCKING UP:_

_(spoken) Yes, you are!_

_FERN:_

_(spoken) Stop! _**(She held out the word and did that ludicrous thing with her hair. She flipped it and I wanted to hit her.)**

_BELINDA:_

_(spoken) Do you have a question?_

_FERN:_

_(spoken) Yes, you see I am the Galinda Upland_

_Of the upper Uplands _**(She grasped Belinda's arm)**

_I've applied to your sorcery seminar, indeed_

_That's my sole purpose in attending Shiz_

_To study sorcery with you _**(She giggled and bumped her hip against Belinda's. Belinda was looking at her like she was a nutjob and it's true. That Sugar Plum Die Hard is a nut)**

_Perhaps you recall my essay:_

_Magic Wands. Need They Have A Point_

_BELINDA:_

_(spoken) Ah, yeah._

_I do not teach my seminar_

_Every semester, unless someone_

_Special comes along_

_FERN:_

_(spoken) Well, exactly _**(She pointed to herself and had to resist the extreme urge to roll my eyes)**

_SABRINA:_

_(spoken) Madame Morrible_

_We have not received our room assignment_

_BELINDA:_

_(Spoken) Because I am concerned_

_About your sister's wellbeing_

_I suggest she shares my apartment_

_Where I can assist her_

_SABRINA:_

_(spoken) But, I've always_

_Looked after my sister _**(You got that right! I killed a giant, defeated Rumpelstiltskin, shot lightening at the Jabberwocky, was Puck's protector, and did a shit load of other stuff. I can look after my little sister)**

_DAPHNE:_

_(spoken) Elphaba…_

_BELINDA:_

_(spoken) Your father never mentioned you _**(That hurt and I thought about my own father who was in the audience at this point.**

_But don't fret._

_We'll find some place to put you_

_SABRINA:_

_(spoken) But Madame!_

_FERN:_

_(spoken) I don't even think she_

_Read my essay _**(Arthur…ass…scurried forward. Daphne stared at him, as she still had feelings for him and they would get stronger as the play went on. Thoughts of what happened last time had escaped her mind)**

_ARTHUR:_

_(spoken) That is so unfair!_

_You should say something!_

_FERN:_

_(spoken) Should I?_

_BELINDA:_

_(spoken) Attention!_

_Which of your young ladies _

_Will volunteer to share_

_With Miss Elphaba? _**(Here it comes…I'll make her life hell at intermission)**

_FERN:_

_(spoken) Madame Morrible _**(She lifted her hand and stepped forward, daintily. I feel like a freak)**

_BELINDA:_

_(spoken) Oh, thank you dear_

_Very good!_

_FERN:_

_(spoken) What? _**(She looked genuinely confused. Little idiot…or a not nice word that is strictly related to the phrase C U Next Tuesday…if you catch my drift)**

_BELINDA:_

_(spoken) Isn't that what you meant? _**(She turned to me and I was looking confused at the audience. I had to resist the urge to smile when I saw the flaming red hair of my little brother, Basil)**

_This young lady has her private suite._

_Yet she's good enough to share it!_

_Oh, bravo! _**(The students began to clap and Belinda clapped along with her. Fern curtsied, unwillingly)**

_Miss Elphaba, you will room with Miss Galinda_

_FERN:_

_(spoken) Huh, what? _**(She stepped back from me)**

_SABRINA:_

_(spoken) Madame Morrible…you don't understand. _**(Belinda ignored me…she never liked me anyway and she was taking my sister away. It was pissing me off and people who knew about magic and Everafters could feel it rolling off me. I felt someone with the same magic signature as me)**

_BELINDA:_

_(spoken) To your room, come ladies!_

_SABRINA:_

_(spoken) No wait!_

_DAPHNE:_

_(spoken) Elphaba, please…_

_SABRINA:_

_(spoken) But, I take care of you _**(I protested as Belinda grabbed her chair. She began to wheel her away and I slammed my suitcase/briefcase down)**

_BELINDA:_

_(spoken) Come Miss Nessarose…_

_SABRINA:_

_(spoken) LET HER GO! _**(I shouted this and pointed at Belinda. She jumped back and by pure magic Daphne's wheelchair began to spin and rolled over to me. Daphne made panicked noises and everyone was forced back by the magic. She rolled over to me and Belinda rushed over to me, surprised. She was also an Everafter child. There were limited humans now)**

_BELINDA:_

_(spoken) How did you do that? _**(She still thought I was human. That's laughable)**

_FERN:_

_(spoken) How did she do that? _**(I picked up my briefcase)**

_DAPHNE:_

_(spoken) You promised things would be_

_Different here. _**(She sounded sad and angry at me. But I knew she wasn't…I hope she isn't that is)**

_BELINDA:_

_(spoken) You mean_

_This has happened before?_

_SABRINA:_

_(spoken) Um..well…_

_Something just comes over me sometimes_

_Something I…I-I-I can't control_

_I'll try to control myself_

_Sorry Nessa _**(She didn't look me in the face)**

_BELINDA:_

_(spoken) What?_

_Never apologize for talent_

_Talent is a gift._

_And that's my special talent_

_Have you never considered a career in sorcery? _**(She was next to me and her arm was around my shoulder. Fern crept closer)**

_I shall teach your privately and take no other student! _**(Fern gasped in anger)**

_FERN:_

_(spoken) What?_

_(sung) Many years I have waited_

_For a gift like yours to appear_

_Why I predict the Wizard would make you his_

_Magic, grand vizier!_

_SABRINA:_

_(Spoken) The Wizard? _**(I sounded excited even though I'd met the Wizard. He's an ass and he was sad. I guess it was because he had wrongfully had his only daughter killed)**

_BELINDA:_

_(Sung) My dear, my dear!_

_I'll write at once to the Wizard_

_Tell him of in advance_

_With a talent, like yours, dear there is_

_A defin-ish chance_

_If you work as you should_

_You'll be making good _**(Fern raised her hand, worried)**

_FERN:_

_(spoken) Madame Morrible… _**(Persistent little witch, isn't she? If she pushes me too far I might tell her some things she won't want to hear)**

_BELINDA:_

_(spoken) Not now dear!_

_FERN:_

_(spoken) Something's wrong… _**(Everyone left the stage but us two)**

_I didn't get my way _**(You don't all the time idiot! Ha, ha!)**

_I need to lie down _**(Don't fall asleep…I might come and try to kill you)**

_SABRINA: _

_(spoken) Did that really just happen? _

_Have I actually understood? _**(I put down my suitcase and looked up)**

_This weird quirk I've tried _

_To suppress or hide _

_Is a talent that could _

_Help me meet the Wizard _

_If I make good _**(I held up my hands and threw them down, optimistically)**

_So I'll make good... _

_When I meet the Wizard _**(I picked up the suitcase and crossed the stage, quickly)**

_Once I prove my worth _

_When I meet the Wizard _

_What I've waited for since...since birth! _

_And with all his Wizard wisdom _

_By my looks, he won't be blinded _**(I was getting too into the song. It was too foolish to be optimistic. I had gotten and lost the love of my life and I had become wicked in the course of two stupid months. That's shit!)**

_Do you think the Wizard is... dumb? _

_Or like Munchkins, so small-minded? _

_No! He'll say to me: _**(I put down my suitcase and pointed at the audience. They were awestruck but it didn't truly amazing until much later, the finale of Act 1)**

_"I see who you truly are _

_A girl on whom I can rely!" _

_And that's how we'll begin _

_The Wizard and I... _

_Once I'm with the Wizard _**(The students came out, saw me and scurried along, avoiding me)**

_My whole life will change _

_'Cuz once you're with the Wizard _

_No one thinks you're strange _

_No father is not proud of you _**(I walked around and I hope my father knew who I was speaking of. The moment he found out what I had become he had acted differently around me)**

_No sister acts ashamed _

_And all of Oz has to love you _

_When by the Wizard, you're acclaimed _

_And this gift- or this curse- _

_I have inside _

_Maybe at last, I'll know why _

_When we are hand in hand- _

_The Wizard and I _

_And one day, he'll say to me: "Elphaba, _

_A girl who is so superior _

_Shouldn't a girl who's so good inside _

_Have a matching exterior? _

_And since folks here to an absurd degree _

_Seem fixated on your verdigris _

_Would it be all right by you _

_If I de-greenify you?" _

_And though of course _

_That's not important to me _

_"All right, why not?" I'll reply _

_Oh, what a pair we'll be _

_The Wizard and I... _

_Yes, what a pair we'll be _

_The Wizard and... _

_Unlimited _

_My future is unlimited _**(This would come around and all the time. My future is limited)**

_And I've just had a vision _

_Almost like a prophecy _

_I know- it sounds truly crazy _

_And true, the vision's hazy _

_But I swear, someday there'll be _

_A celebration throughout Oz _

_That's all to do with me! _**(I lifted my hands and held the note for a good 15 seconds. People were shocked now that I held this much power in my voice. I was shocked myself)**

_And I'll stand there with the Wizard _

_Feeling things I've never felt _**(I was belting now. It was getting kind of crazy)**

_And though I'd never show it _

_I'll be so happy, I could melt _

_And so it will be _

_For the rest of my life _

_And I'll want nothing else 'til I die _

_Held in such high esteem _

_When people see me, they will scream _

_For half of Oz's fav'rite team: _

_The Wizard and I!_** (I held the note again for 10 seconds, my hands rising and I was breathing rather hard at the end. There was applause and I was grinning)**


	23. I Loathe My Whole Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked or Sisters Grimm.**

I Loathe My Whole Life

Fern rushed onto stage in a spotlight of her own as I walked into my own and we were on opposite sides of the stage. I sent her a vicious glare that she didn't return. Maybe because she was busy getting ready to do her falsetto singing.

_FERN:_

_(spoken) Dearest darlingest Momsie and Popsicle_** (She had a paper and a pen and pretended to write)**

_SABRINA:_

_(spoken) My dear Father:_

_BOTH:_

_(sung) There's been some confusion_

_Over rooming here at Shiz:_

_SABRINA:_

_But of course, I'll care for Nessa:_

_FERN:_

_But of course, I'll rise above it: _**(When she sang the word 'rise' she went super high and people smiled at her talent…hmph)**

_BOTH:_

_For I know that's how you'd want me to respond_

_(Spoken:) Yes_

_There's been some confusion_

_For you see, my roommate is:_

_FERN:_

_Unusually and exceedingly peculiar_

_And altogether quite impossible to describe: _**(She was singing with one word)**

_SABRINA:_

_Blonde. _**(I shouted that loudly and I got loud laughs. It was ironic since everyone knew that I was blonde…maybe I'd stay with my black hair…nah)**

_FERN:_

_What is this feeling, _**(I started to cross the classroom to her and we were glaring at each other. We were about to put all of our hatred into this song)**

_So sudden and new?_

_SABRINA:_

_I felt the moment_

_I laid eyes on you; _**(We switched positions quickly)**

_FERN:_

_My pulse is rushing;_

_SABRINA:_

_My head is reeling;_

_FERN:_

_My face is flushing;_

_BOTH:_

_What is this feeling? _**(We were looking at the audience and they watched us with curiosity)**

_Fervid as a flame,_

_Does it have a name?_

_Yes! Loathing _**(On the word 'Yes' her voice elevated and I had to admit it sounded pretty cool. She's still annoying. But at this point I was trying to focus on hating Fern, which wasn't hard, figuring out a way to get Puck back, and keep Fern away from him. I'd request the cast for that)**

_Unadulterated loathing _**(We came face to face again and glared at each other, nodding. And we turned our heads to the audience sharply. Fern was much shorter than me.)**

_FERN:_

_For your face; _**(We look at each other again)**

_SABRINA:_

_Your voice; _**(I said this plainly and bored and people giggled)**

_FERN:_

_Your clothing;_

_BOTH:_

_Let's just say - I loathe it all_

_Ev'ry little trait, however small _**(I inched my fingers together and leaned down, glaring at her)**

_Makes my very flesh begin to crawl_

_With simple utter loathing_

_There's a strange exhilaration _**(We circled each other, giving each other Evil Eye. I had to hold my arm back. My fist really wanted to connect with her face and break her little button nose)**

_In such total detestation_

_It's so pure, so strong!_

_Though I do admit it came on fast_

_Still I do believe that it can last_

_And I will be loathing_

_Loathing you_

_My whole life long! _**(This is where we harmonized perfectly. Personally, if she **_**wasn't**_** such a bitch I think that she'd be my friend. But unfortunately, that's not the case. She **_**is **_**a bitch so our friendship would be a sham)**

_STUDENTS: _**(And entire group of student rushed to Fern's side. Damn them! And lucky for her they were people that genuinely liked her for some strange reason. And they hated me…my life is crap on stage)**

_Dear Galinda, you are just too good_

_How do you stand it? I don't think I could!_

_She's a terror! She's a Tartar!_

_We don't mean to show a bias,_

_But Galinda, you're a martyr!_

_FERN:_

_Well; these things are sent to try us! _**(Fern went into Galinda opera mode…scary opera mode. I swear I bet Basil is holding his ears right now. He could never stand high things and neither could I. That means I can't stand Fern's voice, her ego, and her idiocy)**

_STUDENTS:_

_Poor Galinda, forced to reside _**(They started to surround me and I fought the urge to flinch. They were grinning at me maliciously and I looked straight ahead, trying to make sure no one could see the tears in my blue eyes)**

_With someone so disgusticified_

_We just want to tell you:_

_We're all on your side! _**(I moved backwards as they surrounded Glinda and started to move towards me)**

_We share your;_

_BOTH:_

_What is this feeling _

_So sudden and new? _

_I felt the moment I laid eyes on you _**(We crossed and I glared at her. She was smirking at me rather innocently and I didn't trust it for a minute. Suddenly, something took over me and I felt that prescence from earlier…the magic signature that was similar to mine. She was trying to tell me something…)**

_My pulse is rushing_

_My head is reeling _

_Oh, what is this feeling? _

_Does it have a name? _

_Yes_

_Ahhh_

_STUDENTS (BACKGROUND): _**(They sang this at the same time that Fern and I sang our harmonizing duet. Her voice was sweet and mine had depth)**

_Loathing Unadulterated loathing_

_For her face, her voice, her clothing_

_let's just say - we loathe it all_

_ev'ry little trait however small_

_makes our very flesh being to crawl_

_AHHH!_

_ALL:_

_Loathing!_

_STUDENTS:_

_Loathing_

_BOTH: _

_There's a strange exhilaration _**(The strange prescence was making my emotions higher and Fern's face portrayed the smallest confusion as well. Another prescence was controlling her and heightening her emotions as well. Something was igniting our emotions so that everything would be…real…)**

_STUDENTS:_

_Loathing_

_BOTH:_

_In such total detestation _

_STUDENTS:_

_Loathing_

_BOTH:_

_It's so pure, so strong _

_STUDENTS:_

_So strong!_

_BOTH:_

_Though I do admit it came on fast_

_Still I do believe that it can last _**(So do I…I think. I'm not sure of anything anymore)**

_And I will be..._

_STUDENTS (BACKGROUND):_

_loathing..._

_BOTH:_

_loathing _

_For forever..._

_STUDENTS (BACKGROUND):_

_loathing..._

_BOTH:_

_loathing,_

_Truly deeply loathing you_

_loathing you_

_My whole Life long! _

_STUDENTS:_

_Loathing _

_Unadulterated loathing _**(A chalkboard began rolling in and Greg as Doctor Dillamond came on stage)**

_SABRINA:_

_(spoken) Boo! _**(She actually jumped and screamed)**

_FERN:_

_(Screamed) AH! _**(I let out a genuine witch cackle and I turned back to Greg)**

I glared at her, with a smirk and turned back around to take a seat. The students shifted away from me and the class began.


	24. Something Bad in Dr Dillamond's Class

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters Grimm or Wicked.**

Something Bad is In Dr Dillamond's Class

Greg walked over and held his hand up for silence.

_GREG:_

_(spoken) Settle down_

_Ladies and Gentlemen_

_Settle down now!_

_I have read your most recent essays…_

_And I am amazed to report some progress_

_Although, some of us still_

_Tend to favor form over content_

_Miss Glinda _**(He gave Fern back her paper and she sneered at him)**

_FERN:_

_(spoken) It's Galinda_

_GREG:_

_(spoken) Of course…Glinda _**(He spat this out and I really wanted to laugh. Too bad it wasn't in the script)**

_FERN:_

_(spoken) You know, I really don't see_

_What the problem is._

_Every other professor seems to be able_

_To pronounce my name _**(She said it with vicious sarcasm and I stood up angrily)**

_SABRINA:_

_(Spoken) Maybe perfecting the pronunciation_

_Of your precious name is not the sole_

_Purpose of Doctor Dillamond's life_

_And maybe he's not like every other professor_

_Maybe some of us…are different _**(I was getting really riled up here. She acted as if I were a freak show because I'm a Grimm **_**and **_**an Everafter. That it's disgusting to be both)**

_FERN:_

_(spoken) Well, it seems_

_The artichoke is steamed _**(This caused laughter and I looked at her, angry and humiliated. The students laughed as well and Greg held up his hand and stomped down, trying to get their attention.)**

_GREG:_

_(Spoken) Class! Miss Elphaba_

_Has a point._

_Come as you've noticed_

_I am the sole Animal on the faculty_

_The token Goat… _**(This gained laughs and I had to restrain myself from throttling who ever wrote this play. I swear they wrote it to torture me! Everything in it is based off my damn life!)**

_But it wasn't always this way_

_Oh, dear students, how I wish you could've_

_Known this place as it once was_

_Where you could have walked_

_And see an antelope explicating a sonnet_

_A snow leopard solving an equation, _**(I'm okay with Everafters but once it reaches animals doing algebra I'm done. That's a no, no in **_**my **_**book. Unless that animal is Puck…hmm…that sounds hornier than I intended it to sound)**

_A wildebeest waxing philosophic_

_Don't you see, dear students, what's being_

_Lost in our dear Oz. It's becoming less and less…_

_Well… _**(He looked at me as if he were looking for a word and my eyes narrowed. I knew exactly what he was about to say)**

_Colorful _**(This caused laughter among the audience and I grimaced)**

_Now, what sent this into action?_

_SABRINA:_

_(spoken) From what I read, _

_It began with the great drought _**(I stood up and looked around like a know-it-all)**

_GREG:_

_Precisely! _**(He walked over to the board and picked up a stick. This would be like another class. Ah dammit! His monologue before was boring enough. The stupid show didn't get sexy until the end of Act 1 and then Act 2. That was like a very sexy soap opera with a very sexy male leader…cough, Puck, cough)**

_Food grew scarce_

_People grew hungrier and angrier _**(Fern was starting to stare at him with complete and utter disgust)**

_And the question remained: Who can we blame?_

_Can anyone tell me what is meant_

_By the term "scapegoat"? _**(I raised my hand, not even looking up from my paper. Now that I think about I was like this when I first went to high school…different and a know-it-all…ah, I really **_**was **_**insufferable like Puck said I was)**

_Somebody beside Miss Elphaba _**(Fern stood up with her hand raised like a damn angel. Well, some angels are evil…like Lucifer. He's the devil now. I bet you Fern is his evil little spawn and she came from hell as a succubus. She's not doing a great job at that! Ha!)**

_Yes, Miss Glinda?_

_FERN:_

_(spoken) It's GA-linda_

_With a GA._

_And I don't see why you just can't_

_Just teach us history_

_Instead of all this harping on the past _**(She looked like she meant it. Idiot didn't even know that the word 'history' comes from the Latin root 'historia' which means 'finding out, narrative, or history'. Ah damn! I sound like a walking, talking dictionary…I didn't know that. Something was giving me this information. I didn't dare look at the audience but it was that prescence again. The prescence was highly intelligent, I'll give it that)**

_GREG: _**(He does an awful lot of talking right? But for some reason I respect him. Strange? I know…)**

_(spoken) Well, perhaps these_

_Questions will enlighten you _**(He walked back to the board and swung it around. Great! More words that I have to pretend to read. This was the most boring scene. I want to convince Puck to love me again! And that would only happen in the animal scene. I wonder what we're going to do about that make out scene…that'll be fun! On the board was written 'ANIMALS SHOULD BE SEEN AND NOT HEARD'…harsh! I may have agreed with that once but never again!)**

_Who is responsible for this?_

_I'm waiting for an answer!_

_Well…that will be all for today… _**(Nobody moved. This was strange…when we rehearsed he never seemed so passionate. I focused my magic and found a strange prescence in him as well. What's up with today?)**

_You heard me! Class dismissed!_

_SABRINA:_

_(spoken) You go ahead, Nessa _**(Daphne nodded and rolled herself away. Greg sat down, his back to me. I pitied him and I stayed)**

'_Animals should be seen and not heard'_

_GREG:_

_(spoken) Miss Elphaba!_

_Don't worry about me._

_Go join your friends _**(Too bad I don't have any except for Daphne, Red, Vanessa and no longer Puck…Puck was being a bitch about us breaking up. I can't BELIVE he thought I was serious! His silver eyes were still intact every time he looked at me)**

_SABRINA:_

_(spoken) Oh that's alright._

_I don't have any friends _**(I just remembered…Daphne and Red are basically my sisters. They don't count as friends)**

_Would you like to share my lunch? _**(I sat down next to him and I felt good about being compassionate. But I felt even better being wicked though I wasn't…yet anyway)**

_GREG:_

_Oh well…thank you!_

_How kind… _**(I took out a wrapped up candy bar and held it open. He slipped the paper from underneath it and began to eat it. There was laughter in the audience. I had to keep from laughing myself. He held out the paper he had just bitten out of. I don't think he was supposed to but something suddenly took over him just as that other prescence)**

_I've seemed to have lost my appetite_

_SABRINA_

_(spoken) You shouldn't let ignorant_

_Statements like that bother you._

_I mean I always do but you shouldn't._

_GREG:_

_(spoken) Miss Elphaba, if only it_

_Were just a matter of words on a chalkboard_

_But things one hears these days…_

_Dreadful things…Miss Elphaba _**(Suddenly, the music started up and Greg would sing. He's actually damn good!)**

_(sung) I've heard of an Ox _

_A professor from Quox _

_No longer permitted to teach_

_SABRINA:_

_(spoken) What? _**(I can't believe I was caring but the emotions were raging now and I was actually angry…what the hell?)**

_GREG:_

_(sung) Who has lost all powers of speech _

_SABRINA:_

_(sung) What?_

_GREG: _**(He sounded genuinely worried. I wonder why…he's not a goat!)**

_(sung) And an Owl in Munchkin Rock _

_A vicar with a thriving flock _

_Forbidden to preach _

_Now he can only screech! _

_Only rumors - but still - _

_Enough to give pause _

_To anyone with paws _

_Something bad is happening in Oz _

_SABRINA: _

_(sung) Something bad? Happening in Oz? _

_GREG: _

_Under the surface _

_Behind the scenes _

_Something baaaaaaad. _**(He bah like a real goat…he never sounded that realistic in rehearsals…uh oh. I have to ask Nessa…Nessa? Her name is Daphne! Something was wrong. Someone was in my head…and I could do nothing to change it. Suddenly, the prescence only represented itself through my emotions. And I was worried)**

_SABRINA:_

_(spoken) Doctor Dillamond, are you alright?_

_Can I get you glass of water?_

_GREG:_

_(spoken) I don't know what came over me _**(Neither did I…he wasn't only talking about bahing…he was talking about being controlled by our counterparts…were incarnations of those were playing! And the prescence…where they here? Were the actual people here? I know Glinda was here but was Elphaba really here?)**

_SABRINA:_

_(spoken) So you're saying that_

_All these Animals have some how_

_Forgotten how to speak?_

_How is that possible?_

_GREG:_

_(spoken) Well, with so much pressure not to _**(Then Belinda came storming in with her ugly robes/kimono thing. It was only ugly because she was wearing it. Anything, Kathleen made was **_**so **_**not ugly!)**

_BELINDA:_

_(spoken) I heard there was_

_Some sort of disturbance in class_

_Are you alright, Doctor? _**(Greg waved his hand, trying to make her relax. Like she cared!)**

_Miss Elphaba, you're still here!_

_I would've thought you would've_

_Been on your way to my seminar by now_

_SABRINA:_

_(spoken) Yes, Madame, ordinarily I would be but…_

_BELINDA:_

_(spoken) But? I do hope I haven't_

_Misplaced my trust in you_

_Magic is a demantering mistress _**(And so are you, bitch! Whoa…I don't feel that bad about Belinda. Sure, I hate Fern but not Belinda…at least I don't think so. What did she **_**do **_**to me? I mean Elphaba?)**

_And if one wishes to meet the Wizard_

_Well, I'm sure Doctor Dillamond understands_

_SABRINA:_

_(spoken) Doctor Dillamond - If something bad is happening _

_To the Animals, someone's got to tell the Wizard._

_Because once he knows about this he'll make it right. _**(I knew I was being naïve but in this if the Wizard was so great then how'd he become that stupid deadbeat that works in Macy's)**

_That's why we have a Wizard to keep Oz wonderful. _

_(sung) So nothing bad... _

_GREG: _

_(spoken) I hope you're right: _

_BOTH _

_Nothing all that bad: _

_GREG: _

_(sung) Nothing truly baaaaaad:. _

_(spoken) Sorry, "Bad" _**(Greg ran off stage and I was left alone and the spotlight zeroed in on him)**

_SABRINA:_

_(sung) It couldn't happen here _

_In Oz. _**(Well…I bet you a million bucks it could. Elphaba was a fool…but so am I. I had believed that nothing like that could happen to my life. Now here I am trapped in a town and can't get out without a mythical sword that it's my ex-boyfriend soon to be boyfriend soon to be husband's car trunk. Wow…that sounds so far fetched if I didn't know the truth I would believe it myself!)**


	25. Dancing Through Hell

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked and Sisters Grimm. Bear with me those who don't like the fact that it's all script and thoughts! Wait until intermission! Even after the show the story isn't finished!**

Dancing Through Hell

Suddenly the transition music came on and things just rolled out on their own. I looked at the wings and turned to see Puck moving quickly with silver in his eyes. Oh GOD! He looked hot.

He was wearing a short sleeved white shirt and a red vest and tight, tight, TIGHT white pants. Dear God he's sexy. And I looked like a little NERD! I walked off stage as he walked into his little carriage. The set changed and I waited for Belinda. She put an arm around my shoulders and began to walk off just as Fern and Arthur came on stage.

_FERN:_

_(spoken) Madame Morrible!_

_Drat! Excuse my language…_

_ARTHUR:_

_(spoken) Miss Galinda_

_Remember me? _**(I bet you she doesn't. I hate her. I watched them from the wings and next to Daphne. She was sitting in her chair and she was annoyed. She looked at Arthur, longingly and I knew something was up. She was an incarnation as well but of whom was obvious)**

_FERN:_

_(spoken) Oh yes, of course!_

_Hello, Biq _**(She couldn't remember his really name either…)**

_ARTHUR:_

_(Spoken) Boq._

_You know um…back in Munchkinland_

_We have a saying._

_When two people are well suited—_**(Fern poked him and grinned or smiled maliciously. Whatever floats your boat)**

_FERN:_

_(spoken) Don't tell me you're a munchkin_

_ARTHUR:_

_(spoken)Would it make a difference?_

_FERN:_

_(spoken) Aren't you extremely tall?_

_ARTHUR:_

_(spoken) Well…I'm a little on the tall side _**(Suddenly, there was the honking of an old car and they turned and there he was in his amazingly hot glory…I sound like a total fangirl but I'm allowed to think of my future husband as hot. On the bike was Michael who was playing Avaric, the driver)**

_MICHAEL:_

_(spoken) Here we are sir!_

_Shiz University _**(Puck was lying in the seat and a lot of the female portion of the audience whistled in appreciation. I resisted the urge to hiss at them and Daphne smirked at me. He appeared to wake up)**

_PUCK:_

_(spoken) What? Already?_

_Well…what a shame._

_Well see you soon, Avaric._

_Don't worry. I won't last any longer_

_At this school than I did at any of the others _**(Dear God this was Puck. Fiyero was like a carbon copy. It was kind of creepy. Lazy, self-centered, idiotic…the list could go on)**

_MICHAEL:_

_(spoken) Yes sir _**(He bicycled off the stage as Puck jumped off. He had on these really cool sunglasses and Fern looked ready to pass out)**

_FERN:_

_(spoken) Biq, do you realize who that is?_

_ARTHUR:_

_(spoken) It's Boq._

_FERN:_

_(spoken) It's Fiyero Tiggular,_

_That Winkie prince whose reputation is_

_So scandalacious! _**(You got that right. The fairy tabloids were crazy. Fell in love with a mortal, turned said mortal into fairy, got wings ripped off. It goes on and on and on! Puck walked over and had his back to the audience but his face towards Fern. Fern flipped her hair. Puck started shaking his hair and flipping it. There was laughter rippling throughout the audience but I remained pissed off)**

_Are you looking for something?_

_Or someone?_

_PUCK:_

_(spoken) Uh, yes!_

_Some sort of history class… _**(God! He acts like this all the time. No wonder he got the part. It wasn't because of talent I bet. It's because he **_**is **_**Fiyero. I'm going to point that out to him…after we get back together)**

_ARTHUR: _**(He hit Puck's shoulder with a book. Jealous freak…)**

_(spoken) Yeah, the history building_

_Is right over there_

_FERN:_

_(spoken) That class_

_Just end_

_PUCK:_

_(spoken) Oh! Perfect timing!_

_So what does uh, what does one do_

_For fun over here? _**(Party boy!)**

_FERN:_

_(Spoken) Nothing!_

_Until now… _**(Did that sound suggestive or was it just me? I swear if she's trying to make a move on him besides this play…I'll rip her to shreds after this is over. Now I just have to get through the heart felt parts with her…)**

_ARTHUR:_

_(Spoken) We study!_

_PUCK:_

_(spoken) What? _**(And he sounded shocked about this why? He should know the script…I think. I focused my magic and found a small piece of a prescence in him. It sensed me and I got kicked out. Great! Crazy people or things or something are trying to take over us during the show. That's just great!)**

_Well, I see that once again the responsibility_

_To corrupt my fellow students falls to me._

_Fortunately, I'm up to the task_

_(Sung) __The trouble with schools is _**(He put his arm around Arthur's shoulder though his eyes were rapidly turning orange for disgust. He didn't forget what Arthur did to Daphne. He looked up in the wings at me for a split second and his eyes turned silver again. I gave him a smile and he allowed a tiny smile)**

_They always try to teach the wrong lesson _

_Believe me, I've been kicked out _

_Of enough of them to know _

_They want you to become less callow _

_Less shallow _

_But I say: "Why invite stress in?" _

_Stop studying strife _**(Puck took his book and threw it across the stage)**

_And learn to live "the unexamined life" _

_Dancing through life _**(Students came on stage and Daphne rolled on with them. Puck started walking towards Fern who was walking backwards. This is not good…if I'm correct in my theory, Fiyero was attracted to Fern at first. So…if Puck **_**is **_**Fiyero then…this is not good!)**

_Skimming the surface _**(He spun in a circle smoothly)**

_Gliding where turf is smooth _

_Life's more painless _

_For the brainless _

_Why think too hard? _

_When it's so soothing _

_Dancing through life _**(Why did this sound like his personal philosophies?)**

_No need to tough it _

_When you can sluff it off as I do _

_Nothing matters _

_But knowing nothing matters _**(He started to sink towards the ground and he was about to burst into dance…with **_**Fern**_**!)**

_It's just life _

_So keep dancing through... _**(He popped up and spun in a circle, slid across the stage and spun again)**

_Dancing through life _

_Swaying and sweeping _

_And always keeping cool _

_Life is fraughtless _

_When you're thoughtless _

_Those who don't try _**(He jumped up and sat on the statue that had been rolled in at the beginning of the scene)**

_Never look foolish _

_Dancing through life _

_Mindless and careless _**(He stood up and spun on the statue and grabbed back on. I can't comprehend how he stayed on. He should've fell of but of course, being Puck he didn't)**

_Make sure your where less _

_Trouble is rife _

_Woes are fleeting _

_Blows are glancing _

_When you're dancing _

_Through life... _**(Everyone got a partner but Puck, Daphne, Arthur, and Fern. The dancers started to spin and dance. It was actually cool. Too bad I'm the main character and **_**never **_**get to dance. That sucks!)**

_(spoken) So! What's the most swankified place in town?_

_FERN:_

_(spoken) Uh…that would be the Ozdust Ballroom _**(I don't think she was supposed to say 'uh'. She looked dazed. She probably was shocked by his dancing when he danced. I didn't even know he was **_**that **_**good!)**

_PUCK:_

_(spoken) That sounds perfect!_

_(Sung) Let's go down to the Ozdust Ballroom _

_We'll meet there later tonight _**(He slipped down from the statue and started walking to Fern. He jumped with his legs apart and spun in a smooth circle. That was unbearably sexy…wow. Just wow.)**

_We can dance till it lights _

_Find the prettiest girl... _**(He looked up and glanced at Fern. His eyes turned orange and then he looked at me quickly. He continued to have a smile on his face and his eyes turned silver once again. Arthur rushed up and took her hand before Puck could. He spun Fern in a circle and she looked kind of angry.)**

_Give her a whirl _

_Right on down to the Ozdust Ballroom _

_Come on, follow me _**(Fern spun in a circle and stared at her Puck. She had him for most of the play but **_**I **_**got him in the end)**

_You'll be happy to be there... _**(He grabbed Fern and they begun to dance and spin in a circle)**

_ALL:_

_Dancing through life _**(He's officially corrupted them. He looks so carefree without me there…like he isn't thinking. He looked up at me and his eyes became a silvery blue…why wasn't it completely silver? I thought he loved me…what the hell is happening?)**

_Down at the Ozdust... _

_PUCK: _

_If only because dust is what we come to... _

_ALL: _

_Nothing matters _

_But knowing nothing matters _

_ALL and PUCK: _

_Life _**(Puck spun Fern out and then spun her back in until she was in his arms. No. No. NO! His eyes were blue-green…for attraction)**

_PUCK: _

_So keep dancing through... _

_ARTHUR: _**(Puck walked away slightly but continued to listen)**

_(Spoken) _

_Miss Galinda- I hope you'll save at least one _

_Dance for me. I'll be right there_

_By the side waiting all night _**(Right…she's not going to dance with you. You'd be better off with Daphne)**

_FERN: _

_(Spoken) _

_Oh- that's so kind. Do you know what would _

_Be even kinder? _

_(Sung) _

_See that tragic'ly beautiful girl _**(Daphne was still alone on stage and she was looking down. She liked to dance…a lot and she couldn't. She couldn't even got out of the damn chair until I make another pair of ruby slippers)**

_The one in the chair _

_It seems so unfair _

_We should go on a spree _

_And not she _

_Gee- _

_I know someone would be my hero _

_If that someone were _

_To go invite her..._

_ARTHUR:_

_(Spoken) I could invite her! _**(Naïve little brat!)**

_FERN: _

_(Spoken) _

_Oh, Biq, really? _

_You would do that_

_(Sung) For me! _

_ARTHUR: _

_(Spoken) _

_I would do anything for you, Miss Galinda _**(He ran up to Daphne and she looked at him with surprise indented in every line on her face…well, maybe that's not the right comparison. She doesn't really have any lines in her face)**

_Excuse me!_

_Uh, Miss Nessarose!_

_I have something I have to ask you._

_PUCK:_

_(spoken) You're good…_

_FERN:_

_(spoken) I don't know what you mean._

_I happen to be free tonight so…_

_PUCK:_

_(spoken) So I'll be picked you up around…8?_

_FERN:_

_(Spoken) After all…_

_(Sung) Now that we've met one another _**(They started to walk towards each other. Oh hell no. Someone better restrain me because I'm about to tear that blonde wig from her head and rip ever blonde strand from her head!)**

_BOTH:_

_(Sung) It's clear we deserve each other_

_FERN:_

_(spoken) You're perfect _**(In one way this is true and in a whole other it's completely wrong. He's perfect for me but overall…he's so far from perfect)**

_PUCK:_

_(spoken) You're perfect _**(I never took Puck for a liar…hmm…he did play pranks on me. I guess he tells lies once in a while but he should be murdered for that kind of lie)**

_BOTH: _

_So we're perfect together _

_Born to be forever... _

_Dancing through life... _**(He took her hand and she went in a circle around him…they danced off stage and Daphne and I walked on stage together)**

_SABRINA:_

_It's absurd! This silly, rich boy appears and _

_Everyone's off to worship him and some cultish social gathering!_

_DAPHNE:_

_Even me! I'm going!_

_Isn't it wonderful? _**(She let out a completely girlish giggle that I knew was real. I mean she doesn't laugh any other way except giggle…except when she's angry. She cackles then)**

_Boq was too shy to ask me at first, but once Galinda encouraged him_

_SABRINA:_

_Galinda? _**(It's hard to believe she'd do **_**anything **_**nice)**

_DAPHNE: _

_(Spoken) _

_Don't you dare say another word against her!_

_I'm about to have the first happy night of my life _

_All thanks to Galinda!_

_(Sung) _

_Fin'lly, for this one night _**(She has a beautiful voice but personally I like it better when she sings Wicked Witch of the East. This is the tune…for the song, Wicked Witch of the East. I like it better than.)**

_I'm about to have a fun night _

_With this munchkin boy _

_Galinda found for me _

_And I only wish there were _

_Something I could do for her _

_To repay her _

_Elphaba see? _

_We deserve each other _

_And Galinda helped it come true _

_We deserve each other _

_Me and Boq... _

_(Spoken) _

_Please Elphaba, try to understand_

_SABRINA:_

_(Sung) I do... _**(I rolled her off stage and Fern, Deedee, and Debbie came onstage. The morons I like to dub them as)**

_FERN:_

_(spoken) Now! Zip me up _**(Deedee zipped up her dress. It was the ridiculous bright hot pink dress that I despised with a passion.**

_Now I must accessorize myself for Fiyero_

_DEBBIE:_

_(Spoken) Galinda, what in Oz name is that? _**(Debbie pulled out the infamous witch hat…**_**my **_**witch hat. I heard someone laugh in my head. Great I'm going crazy. I walked out and to the side of the room, seemingly ignoring them)**

_FERN:_

_(Spoken) Just pretend you didn't see that_

_My granny's always giving me the most hideodious hats_

_I'd give it away but I don't hate anyone that much _**(That was the most **_**blatant **_**lie that's ever come out of little mouth. Ever!)**

_DEBBIE AND DEEDEE:_

_(Spoken) Yes you do _**(Finally, someone who speaks the truth!)**

_FERN:_

_(Spoken) I know! I couldn't… _**(She was smiling maliciously and suddenly transition music came on and I walked out next to Fern. They danced and suddenly I sighed)**

_SABRINA: _

_(Spoken) _

_Galinda listen Nessa and I were talking about you _

_Just now- _

_FERN:_

_(Spoken) And I was just talking about you_

_I thought you might want to wear this to the party tonight _**(She held out the hat. If I unbraided my hair I looked hot with that hat on. Unfortunately, I need to look like a nerd until Puck and I have a connection…except he was attracting to Fern now)**

_(Sung) _

_It's really, uh, sharp, don't you think? _

_You know- black is this years pink _

_You deserve each other _

_This hat and you _

_You're both so smart _

_You deserve each other _

_So here, out of the goodness of my _

_Heart... _**(I laughed quietly, and my emotions flared until I was once again foolishly optimistic. Okay…I need intermission or some time where I can talk to Daphne! The students came on stage and dresses and tails and I was nowhere to be found! Cause I was doing a costume change with Kathleen.**

"Come on! Take the damn jacket off and put on the God damned hat!" she snapped at me. I looked at her as if she were crazy. She was just nervous.

"Right…" I said. I looked at Puck and he was wearing a crimson suit. Wow…he looked exceptionally good in red. Personally, I really wanted to throttle Fern who was on his arm. There was a mix of blue green and orange in his eyes. He turned to look at me and it turned silver once again. He smiled at me and I grinned.

"Love you" I mouthed. He looked at me in shock and mouthed the same thing. He was exceptionally confused.

**The lights burst on and suddenly there was a staircase. Fern and Puck went on top and walked down and there were gasps. They began to dance and I hated every minute of it. His eyes were silver with a hint of orange in it. They walked off the massive platform and were near the audience now. Daphne was rolled onto the stage and Boq and her began to dance)**

_FERN:_

_(Spoken) Mmm…what's in the punch? _**(They had changed who was going to say that **_**yesterday**_**! I know it's like a line but still! You can't do that…what if Daphne accidentally says it? Good thing that she doesn't)**

_PUCK:_

_(spoken) Lemons, melons, and pears_

_FERN:_

_(Spoken) Oh my_**(There was laughter and I **_**just **_**got why they were laughing. The 1939 movie of the Wizard of Oz. That was badly portrayed! I think…I wasn't really there when it happened. Belinda appeared at the stairs and she walked over)**

_BELINDA:_

_(spoken) Oh, Miss Upland_

_FERN:_

_(spoken) Madame Morrible!_

_What are you doing here?_

_BELINDA:_

_(Spoken) I have something for you _**(Which I got her! I mean Elphaba…why am I mixing myself up? What the hell is going on? I peeked outside at the audience. They didn't see me and I thought I saw a flash of green…strange…)**

_FERN:_

_(Spoken) Oh Madame!_

_A training wand!_

_How can I ever express my graditution? _**(That's now a word, bimbo! God! Why am I saying things about my best friend? Holy shit! She's. Not. My. Best. Friend. I'm going crazy! She's my best friend. No she's not. Yes she is. No she's not. Yes she is. Who am I talking to?**

_BELINDA:_

_Oh, don't thank me!_

_This was your roommate's idea, _

_Not mine. _

_FERN:_

_(Spoken) What? Elphaba?_

_BELINDA:_

_Miss Elphaba requested that_

_I include you in sorcery class._

_She insisted I tell you this very night _

_Or she would quit the seminar. _**(I may be going crazy but I'm playing a rather nice character. Until she becomes wicked and submits into **_**being **_**wicked. Being wicked is rather fun now that I think about it. I think that'll be my new image)**

_FERN:_

_(Spoken) But…why? _**(She sounded genuine and that's strange. We were supposed to hate each other. The presences were affecting her as well…hmm…though I really don't want to talk to her I think I will later)**

_BELINDA:_

_I have no idea._

_My personal opinion is_

_You do not have what it takes. _

_I hope you'll prove me wrong... I doubt you will. _**(That was bitchy…even for her.. She sounded as if she really meant it. I mean Fern **_**had **_**power but not as much as I did or Daphne. Daphne was a product of Baba Yaga's blood. Her blood was replaced with witch but I **_**had **_**my blood **_**and **_**Everafter blood, making me a child of both worlds. The story is similar but…not enough)**

_PUCK:_

_(Spoken) What is it?_

_FERN:_

_(Spoken) I got what a wanted_

_PUCK:_

_(Spoken) Then what's the matter? _**(Only someone with absolutely no matters and who was completely and fully shallow would say that…yet was I the only one who noticed how…unhappy he was? Or did they only see the king in him?)**

_FERN:_

_(Spoken) Nothing…_**(She sounded just about ready to actually cry!)**

_PUCK:_

_(Spoken) Good! Let's dance! _**(He held out his hand and Fern grabbed it. He spun her and then she spun him. I walked forward and suddenly the light was on my crazy hat and me. There were gasps of disgust at me and they were all real. I tried my best not to let out a cry. Puck looked at me and his eyes turned the purest silver that made me take a step back. Every Everafter in the crowd noticed and they stared at me. Fern noticed as well and she fought to keep the grimace off her face. There was vicious laughter.)**

_Who in Oz is that? _**(He looked half dazed and I shuddered at his gaze. It was extremely intense)**

_FERN:_

_(Spoken) Please don't stare _**(It had a double meaning. She didn't want him to stare because of what the color of his eyes proved)**

_PUCK:_

_(Spoken) How can you help it? _**(He was **_**supposed **_**to sound weirded out. He succeeded at sounding only amazed. I looked at him and bit my lip so I could look away. I took off the hat and walked down. I looked around and put the hat back on. And I submitted to humiliation by…dancing like a loon. I swayed my arms around and danced horribly…Lord kill me!)**

_Well I'll say this she doesn't give a twig_

_About what anyone else thinks_

_FERN:_

_(Spoken) Of course she does, she just pretends not to_

_Oh, I feel awful!_

_PUCK:_

_(Spoken) Why? It's not like it's your fault… _**(I don't know why the hell I get to marry him in the future. I'm a damn **_**idiot **_**for dumping him! And it makes dinner much more awkward. Fern walked up to me)**

_FERN:_

_(Spoken) May I cut in? _**(She began to dance just as horribly as me and we did it together for like a minute and a half. This unbearably horrendiodious…oh no! I'm sounding like I'm from Oz! Then Puck started dancing. This was **_**not **_**supposed to happen. He grabbed me and we waltzed across the room.**

""This is not supposed to happen" I hissed through closed teeth. He nodded and smiled.

"A little voice told me…we're together or not?" asked Puck. I tilted my head slightly.

"Hmm…we'll see. I love you but maybe a kiss after As Long As You're Mine will make me think faster" I teased, hissing quietly. The lights started to dim and Fern stared in shock.

"I have something better in mind…you won't find out until curtain call" he promised. **Suddenly, the lights snapped off and I rushed around, as the beds rolled in. Time for that Goddamned scene)**


	26. Popularity? Overrated

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters Grimm or Wicked.**

Popularity…Overrated!

I rushed to the beds and sat down. Fern was looking at me and I could feel her gaze through the dark.

"He loves you…too, too much. And I can't do a damn thing about it. But I still have until curtain call. I know what he's going to do and I can't let it happen" she whispered. I was shocked and suddenly the lights came on and I couldn't say anything back.

_FERN:_

_(Spoken) Your very first party ever!_

_SABRINA:_

_(Spoken) Well…do funerals count?_

_FERN:_

_(Spoken) I know._

_Let's tell each other something nobody else knows! _**(She was in hysterics…hysterically happy. But I wasn't worried about her. What was happening at curtain call that she knew about?)**

_Fiyero and I are going to get married! _**(Over my dead body. She squealed loudly)**

_SABRINA:_

_(Spoken) What? He's asked you already?_

_FERN:_

_(Spoken) He doesn't know yet_

_Now…you tell me a secret!_

_SABRINA:_

_(Spoken) Like what?_

_FERN:_

_(Spoken) Like why you sleep with this_

_Funny little green bottle under your pillow _**(None of your business!)**

_SABRINA:_

_(Spoken) Give that back!_

_It was my mother's! _**(I shouted this loudly because this bottle actually **_**was **_**my mother's. She never drank anything from it but it was the only thing she had left of Oz and she had wanted it after founding out that he was a bastard who put her in a coma for two years and helped steal her baby. She forgave Red easily though…maybe because she was crazy before)**

_That's all!_

_FERN:_

_(Spoken) It's not fair…_

_I told you a really good one_

_SABRINA:_

_(Spoken) My father hates me…_**(Fern gasped and I waved my hand)**

_What? That…that's not the secret._

_The secret is…he has a good reason_

_It's my fault…_

_FERN:_

_(Spoken) What…what is? _**(It's my fault that I let Daphne go on that hobgoblin chase and the fact that she felt into the river with me. It's my fault that she turned into a witch. It's my fault that it's almost impossible for her to have a life with a mortal husband. It's my fault that she was deprived of a childhood because of my idiotic mistakes!)**

_SABRINA:_

_(Spoken) My sister is…the way she is… _**(I looked at Fern and she seemed to understand that I wasn't necessarily talking about the play at this point in time)**

_You see…when our mother was carrying Nessa_

_My father began to worry that they new baby_

_Might come out…_

_BOTH:_

_(Spoken) Green _**(This part is the probably the only thing that probably didn't pertain to my life)**

_SABRINA:_

_(Spoken) And he was so worried that_

_He made our mother chew milk flowers, day and night_

_Only it made Nessa come too soon, her little legs all tangled_

_And our mother…never woke up _**(My mother did wake up but after she gave birth. I wonder if you feel pain while you're in an enchanted sleep while in labor…I might ask her after the show)**

_None of this would have ever had happened…_

_If not for me…_

_FERN:_

_(Spoken) But…that was the milk flowers fault, not yours_

_That may be your secret Elphaba but it doesn't make it true_

_Oh, look it's tomorrow! _**(How is that possible? Isn't that a paradox? I think I'm thinking too much…maybe I should just focus on my lines. Anyway she was sitting on my bed now)**

_And Elphie…is it alright if I call you Elphie?_

_SABRINA:_

_(Spoken) Well…it's a little perky _**(A little? I wonder how the real Elphaba could **_**stand **_**being called that. I do enjoy being called Fae however)**

_FERN:_

_(Spoken) And you can call me…Galinda… _**(Oh God…she is so ridiculous sometimes. Sometimes I feel as if she really is Galinda and I really **_**am **_**Elphaba and Puck really is **_**Fiyero. **_**He certainly acts like it…)**

_You see Elphie, now that we're friends I've_

_Decided to make you my new project_

_SABRINA:_

_(spoken) Oh you really don't have to do that…_

_FERN:_

_(Spoken) I know…_**(She began this sweetly but I knew what was coming next)**

_That what makes me so nice…_

_(sung) Whenever I see someone_

_Less fortunate than I_

_(And let's face it - who isn't_

_Less fortunate than I?) _**(Fern looked at me and then nodded to the audience. People were laughing. Okay it wasn't **_**that **_**funny. People at the school showing laughed as well. I guess it **_**was **_**kind of funny because well…everyone **_**is **_**less fortunate than Galinda at this point. She has the boy, the money, the popularity. Until I come and get that bad kind of popularity. At least I still get the boy!)**

_My tender heart_

_Tends to start to bleed_

_And when someone needs a makeover_

_I simply have to take over_

_I know I know exactly what they need_

_And even in your case _**(She took off my glasses and folded them up. I took them from her and I sighed)**

_Tho' it's the toughest case I've yet to face _**(That's a big insult. Though, Elphaba **_**is **_**the toughest case. I mean, really! I'm freaking green! How can you make that **_**hot**_**? I mean sexy is achievable because green skin is exotic. But hot is a totally different story)**

_Don't worry - I'm determined to succeed_

_Follow my lead_

_And yes, indeed_

_You will be:_

_Popular!_

_You're gonna be popular!_

_I'll teach you the proper ploys_

_When you talk to boys_

_Little ways to flirt and flounce_

_I'll show you what shoes to wear_

_How to fix your hair _**(She took out my braid and had it flowing over my shoulders)**

_Everything that really counts_

_To be popular_

_I'll help you be popular!_

_You'll hang with the right cohorts_

_You'll be good at sports _**(Ah hell no! I bet the only sport Sugar Plum Fairy over there knows is ballet. And hell if that's a sport! It's dancing. It makes you graceful…NOT athletic!)**

_Know the slang you've got to know_

_So let's start_

_'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go:_

_Don't be offended by my frank analysis_

_Think of it as personality dialysis _**(That's insulting. She was sitting behind me now and leaned up, tilting her head)**

_Now that I've chosen to be come a pal, a_

_Sister and adviser_

_There's nobody wiser_

_Not when it comes to popular -_

_I know about popular _**(She made this extremely weird sound as she said popular as if she were dragging out the word)**

_And with an assist from me_

_To be who you'll be_

_Instead of dreary who-you-were: well are:_

_There's nothing that can stop you_

_From becoming popu-_

_Ler: lar: _**(She started flouncing around like a crazy ballerina on crack. I knew someone had spiked her sugar plums!)**

_Oh forget it (speaking)_

_La la la la _**(She looked completely crazy and I was starting to shake with suppressed gasps of laughter. She looked ridiculous and just too funny to hate. I didn't know that could ever happen!)**

_We're gonna make_

_You popular_

_When I see depressing creatures_

_With unprepossessing features_

_I remind them on their own behalf _**(She started putting lip gloss on me. I was getting disturbed now. She **_**was **_**Glinda…it was creepy. Someone wasn't exactly controlling her since she **_**liked **_**to do things like that. How do you think Belinda became popular?)**

_To think of _

_Celebrated heads of state or_

_Specially great communicators_

_Did they have brains or knowledge? _**(Okay now I fell terrified. **

_Don't make me laugh!_

_They were popular! Please -_

_It's all about popular!_

_It's not about aptitude_

_It's the way you're viewed_

_So it's very shrewd to be_

_Very very popular_

_Like me!_

_SABRINA_

_(speaking)This is never going to work _

_FERN_

_(speaking)Ooh, oh, oh, oh._

_You whole life is going to change and all because of me._

_Okay let me show you how to toss your hair. _

**(Then she did that stupid hair flipping thing again! She started to toss her hair but she looked like she was having an attack! The tiniest giggle escaped from my lips that I hope no one noticed.)**

_FERN(spoken)_

_You just flip_

_You just flip _**(She flicked her head to the side and her blonde hair flipped to the side)**

_Or you can use your hand_

_Flick it with your hand _**(She did just that and didn't look that bad…I think. I wanted to throw up though. In the next scene I'd have to make a fool of myself in front of Puck. I looked out and in the front row saw the representatives. I focused back on my lines.)**

_Or…well…use your whole body if you want _**(She started swinging herself down and swinging her head)**

_Whoa! _**(She flipped over and I had to catch her and drag her back onto the edge of the bed. I feared that her head would pop off)**

_Don't do that one!_

_I will now transform your simple frock to a beautiful ball gown _**(She picked up this wand and did a ludicrous swishing thing)**

_Ball gown._

_Ball gown. _**(Nothing happened…this is depressing. An Everafter and she couldn't focus her magic. But there was actually a source of magic in her that I had never noticed. It was similar to my magic but it wasn't as large of a supply. It was the exact amount of…Glinda's.)**

_Is this thing on? _**(She hit it against the bed. Ah…she's too funny!)**

_Mine's broken great._

_SABRINA (spoken)_

_Do you want me to try?_

_FERN (spoken)_

_I got it, I got it _**(She threw the wand and people started to laugh again. God shut up…I want to laugh myself!) **

_Just wear the frock it's pretty_

_Now for the finishing touch _**(She pinned a pink flower from her hair into mine. It looked good the perfect green shade of skin)**

_Yup…pink goes good with green_

_Why Miss Elphaba look at you _

_You're beautiful. _**(She handed me the mirror and I looked. I looked pretty decent and then I laughed…slightly nasally. I could never imagine myself as beautiful.)**

_SABRINA_

_(spoken) I - I have to go: _**(I ran off the side of the stage and looked on)**

_FERN_

_(spoken) You're welcome!_

_(sung) And though you protest_

_Your disinterest _**(She knew that I as Elphaba I appreciated it)**

_I know clandestinely_

_You're gonna grin and bear it_

_Your new found popularity_

_La la la la_

_You'll be popular -_

_Just not as quite as popular_

_As me! _**(This made me want to hit her but it was hilarious. It was self-centered yet in some way…good)**

And then…the transition music that sounded strangely like Popular came on.


	27. Tigers, Lions, and Bears! Oh My!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked and Sisters Grimm.**

**Whoever finds the title of a Wicked song gets a virtual cookie!**

Tigers, Lions, and Bears…Oh My!

Everything moved onto stage and I walked onstage in a brand new outfit. I looked pretty good I have to admit. My long blonde gone black hair fell to my waist and I was standing in front. I wore a white blazer with navy trim and a long blue navy skirt. Puck was walking behind me with his hands in his pocket.

I didn't even truly know he was behind me. I had been doing what I was supposed to do.

Acting.

_SABRINA:_

_(spoken) Toss, toss, toss, toss, toss _**(I tossed my hair with my hands, feeling kind of ridiculous yet at the same time I was having a lot of fun. I turned, feeling someone's eyes on me)**

_Ah! _**(I had forgotten Puck was supposed to be behind me. I had let out a genuine scream of surprise)**

_What?_

_PUCK:_

_(spoken) Nothing. It's just you've been Galinda-fied._

_You don't need to do that you know _**(He actually sounded…**_**annoyed**_** that I had been Galinda-fied or more accurately Fern-afied. He didn't really like Fern but he was attracted to her, that much I knew. Greg walked in quickly, worried. He looked as if someone was actually after him.)**

_GREG:_

_(spoken) Take your seats! Class take your seats! _**(Wow…he's doing pretty good…as if he really had something urgent to say. This is just a play…right? I'm confusified now!)**

_I have something to say and very little time._

_My dear students, this is my last day here at Shiz!_

_Animals are no longer permitted to teach._

_SABRINA:_

_(spoken) What? _**(That's not fair! Wait…he's not an Animal…I mean…animal? No an Animal…whoa)**

_GREG:_

_(spoken) Please listen, Miss Elphaba. _**(I sat back down, slowly)**

_I want to thank you all for sharing with me your enthusiasm. _

_Your um…your essays, however feebly structured, even on occasion your lunch. _**(He walked over and patted my hand. A whistle sounded and Belinda as Madame Morrible came on stage. She looked different. Her skin was pasty and she looked like she was **_**really **_**Madame Morrible. But I guess I just never noticed her pasty skin)**

_BELINDA:_

_(spoken) Oh, Doctor. I'm so terribly sorry. _**(I rushed over to her and they started to move a large covered object and a tall dude…I think his name is Ronald came on stage. He was supposed to be some professor guy)**

_SABRINA:_

_(spoken) Madame, you can't permit this. _

_GREG:_

_(spoken) Miss Elphaba, don't worry about me._

_They can take away my job but I will continue speaking out. _**(Two guys came and started dragging him out)**

_MASON: _**(One of the guys whose also a soldier of the Gale Force later. The Gale Force are the Wizard's secret police. Look at me! I'm talking about them like they're real. Well…they are but not anymore…I suppose. Or maybe just like it seems that Elphaba's thoughts are merging with mine so are the Gale Force's with the people who play them!)**

_Come on, Goat!_

_GREG:_

_(Spoken) You're not being told the whole story! Remember that, class._

_SABRINA:_

_(spoken) Doctor Dillamond! _**(Everyone sat and watched. I crossed over and glared at my classmates. I was starting to get exceedingly emotional and everyone seemed to be responding. I was…I was well, becoming the character. And that sometimes isn't the best thing if your character was about to have a magical outburst…)**

_Well are we all going to just sit here?_

_In silence! _**(Belinda grabbed me from behind, trying to calm me)**

_BELINDA:_

_(spoken) Miss Elphaba, I'm afraid there is nothing we can do… _**(She's lying! I know there is something I can do…if I knew why I wanted to do it that is. What the bloody hell is happening to me?)**

_SABRINA:_

_(spoken) But Madame…_

_BELINDA:_

_(spoken) Please, my dear, take your seat _**(She sat me down and I relented. I was still extremely annoyed at being silenced)**

_RONALD: _**(Remember that professor guy? Yeah that stupid ass…he's going to take out that poor innocent lion)**

_(spoken) Good afternoon students._

_BELINDA:_

_Good afternoon…Good afternoon. _**(She was prompting us)**

_ALL STUDENTS:_

_Good Afternoon…_

_RONALD:_

_(spoken) More and more every day_

_With each tick of the Time Dragon Clock_

_In every corner of our great Oz,_

_One hears the silence of progress._

_For example, this is called a cage. _**(He pulled up a brown sheet to reveal the lion cub. I gasped and cringed. Puck seemed worried as well and his brow furrowed. The lion cub looked so…lifelike. I was surprised it wasn't…real)**

_Yes, yes, you'll be seeing more of them in the future_

_Now this remarkable innovation is_

_Actually for the Animal's own good _**(That made me stand up)**

_SABRINA:_

_If it's so good for him_

_Why is he trembling?_

_RONALD:_

_He's excited to be here!_

_That's all. _**(He hit the cage with a stick, causing the lion cub to tremble. I reach out, horrorstruck as to how he was abusing the poor lion who I wasn't sure if it was real or not. It might've been because it was meowing as a lion cub does and seeing it in there set of an anger that scared me)**

_As I was saying, one of the benefits of caging_

_A lion cub this young is that he will never in fact_

_Learn how to speak _**(Suddenly, music came on. I looked horrorstruck and looked at Puck.)**

_SABRINA:_

_Oh no…_

_RONALD:_

_That's right, gather around _**(Only Puck and I still sat on the benches)**

_SABRINA:_

_Can you imagine a world where Animals are kept in cages? _**(I stood up and looked at him wildly. He looked ready to calm me down but realized that I'd have to do this.)**

_And they never speak?_

_RONALD:_

_He may seem to be a little agitated_

_But that is easily remedied _**(He put the cage cover back on)**

_SABRINA:_

_What are we going to do? _**(Everyone knew I was asking Puck. He started to stand and walked over)**

_Well somebody has to… DO SOMETHING! _**(I ran over, agitated towards him and lifted my hands. The stage went dark with only a few spotlights on me and Puck. They jumped back and screamed. I was making them move with my magic and I saw all of the Everafters, my family, and curiously even the representatives stiffen as they felt the magic radiating of me. They were dancing uncontrollanly)**

_PUCK:_

_What's happening? _**(He looked worried)**

_SABRINA:_

_I…I don't know!_

_But I got mad and I… _**(I looked at the students again and they moved to the beat of the music and I looked at them curiously. They were all children of the Everafters. What was curious was that they all had human relatives who most likely knew about magic and they could feel it too…)**

_PUCK:_

_Alright just…don't move…_

_And don't get mad at me!_

_Well are you coming?_**(He ran towards the cage and grabbed it. He ran off and I stood there staring before running off. The next part was the coolest. Some spun inwards and leaned forward on the table that the cage was resting on. They jumped backward and someone rushed the table off. About six dancers remained. They twisted and twirled to the music before rushing off. The set was rolled onto stage by the remotes that Red had hooked up with magic. It looked amazing with the bridge and the supposed sunset)**

_SABRINA:_

_(spoken) Careful! Don't shake him!_

_PUCK:_

_I'm not! _**(He looked extremely annoyed…at me. It was strange because he was never annoyed at me unless I pulled prank or did something extremely stupid. I focused on his emotions and noticed that they were heightened…and that someone's emotions had melded with his…permanently. Just as someone had done with Fern and mine)**

_SABRINA:_

_And…we can't let him loose _**(We were in the middle of stage and the lion cub was between us)**

_Just anywhere, you know._

_We have to find someplace safe!_

_PUCK:_

_I realize that! _**(He was shouting now and it was real. He was angry that I was treating like he was imbecile. Well, he hasn't really proved that he isn't stupid with his damned pranks…well, that was a while ago but still)**

_You think I'm really stupid, don't you? _**(Is that a trick question?)**

_SABRINA:_

_No! Not really stupid… _**(He started fluffing his jackets as if he were trying to let off some steam)**

_PUCK:_

_Well…why is it that_

_Every time I see you, you're causing some_

_Kind of commotion? _**(Wrong!)**

_SABRINA:_

_I don't cause commotion…_

_I am one _**(Right! I tend to be right in the middle of disasters and always thought it was my fault. Then I realized I **_**was **_**the commotion, the disaster)**

_PUCK:_

_That's for sure… _**(He sounded too much like himself. That pissed me off a bit)**

_SABRINA:_

_So I should just keep my mouth shut? _**(I rushed up to him, annoyed)**

_Is that what you're saying?_

_PUCK:_

_No I'm just saying— _**(He knew he stepped in it and this was slightly real now)**

_SABRINA:_

_You think I want to be this way?_

_Do you think I want to care this much? _**(I was breathing hard and I looked at him in disbelief and anger)**

_PUCK:_

_All I meant—_

_SABRINA:_

_(spoken) Do you know how_

_Much easier my life would be_

_If I didn't?_

_PUCK:_

_Do you ever let anyone else talk? _**(Of course, I do! I'm just pretty heated and my emotions were melded with someone else's and I felt like this was some kind of freaky déjà vu)**

_SABRINA:_

_Oh…sorry…_

_PUCK:_

_What I was trying to say— _**(I looked down and then looked up at him, pleading)**

_SABRINA:_

_Can I just say one more thing? _**(This caused a round of laughs. Puck gave an exasperated sigh. He looked and had sounded extremely pissed but he nodded)**

_You could've walked away back there…_

_PUCK:_

_So…_

_SABRINA:_

_So?_

_No matter how shallow and self-absorbed you pretend to be…_

_PUCK:_

_Excuse me! There is no pretense here. _**(He sounded as if he were amused and yet trying to prove a point)**

_I happen to be genuinely self-absorbed_

_And deeply shallow!_ **(Of course, you are Puck. You're the great trickster and king in the world, blah, blah, blah. And the fact that people tell you you're hot just goes to your head)**

_SABRINA:_

_No you're not _**(And now I'm telling the truth. His eyes were silver as he looked at em and I smiled softly at him)**

_Or you wouldn't be so unhappy here. _**(He made a noise under his breath as if he couldn't believed that I had just judged him. I hadn't judged. I had just said it as it was)**

_PUCK:_

_Fine if you don't want my help… _**(He started walking away and his eyes were rapidly turning a normal color, blue)**

_SABRINA:_

_No! I do… _**(I ran over and grabbed his hand. The sweet music came back on. We looked down at our hands and then back up at each other. His eyes were pure silver again as he looked down at our joined hands and then back at my face. I let go quickly. I knelt by the cage and looked down at the cub)**

_His heart is pounding…_

_I didn't mean to frighten him _**(He knelt down, hesitantly, as if he were worried about what his precious Fern might do. He loved me, that was obvious but he was still attracted to Fern and since somebody's prescence melded with his emotions for now, that means that someone had attraction for Fern or…the fact that she was the incarnation of someone…GLINDA! He **_**is **_**Fiyero and that means…)**

_PUCK:_

_What did you mean to do?_

_And why was I the only one you didn't do it to? _**(I didn't say anything to respond to his question)**

_SABRINA:_

_(Spoken) You're bleeding!_

_PUCK:_

_I am? _**(I nodded)**

_SABRINA:_

_It must have scratched you… _**(He looked dazed as we stared at each other)**

_PUCK:_

_Yeah…or maybe it scratched me or something… _**(I touched his face with a finger and he jerked away and I dropped my hand, quickly. We got up abruptly)**

_Oh I gotta get to safety _**(I looked at him, absolutely hurt that I wasn't safe enough for him. He began to walk away before returning for the cub and I stepped forward as well and then moved back)**

_I mean…get the cub to safety. _**(He ran off stage)**

_SABRINA:_

_Fiyero! _**(He didn't take one look back and I took out that damned flower Fern had given me. Damn it all! This song always caused that pain!)**

_(sung__) __Hands touch, eyes meet_

_Sudden silence, sudden heat_

_Hearts leap in a giddy whirl_

_He could be that boy _

_But I'm not that girl: _**(This song made me break up with him! Damn it all. Thank Goodness that he still loved me. I wonder what was going to happen at curtain call)**

_Don't dream too far_

_Don't lose sight of who you are_

_Don't remember that rush of joy_

_He could be that boy_

_I'm not that girl_

_Ev'ry so often we long to steal_

_To the land of what-might-have-been_

_But that doesn't soften the ache we feel_

_When reality sets back in_

_Blithe smile, lithe limb_

_She who's winsome, she wins him _

_Gold hair with a gentle curl _**(I smiled softly. I had golden hair with a curl. But he has said he loved me with any kind of hair. He loved me for well…**_**me**_**)**

_That's the girl he chose_

_And Heaven knows_

_I'm not that girl: _**(I ran back, knowing fully that they could still see me. Fern was pulling him across the bridge when he caught sight of me. He grabbed onto the rail, trying to stop her from pulling him. Puck stared at me, his blue green and orange eyes becoming silver once again. I wonder why it shifts so fast)**

_Don't wish, don't start_

_Wishing only wounds the heart_

_I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl_

_There's a girl I know_

_He loves her so_

_I'm not that girl _**(Suddenly, Belinda came on stage)**

_BELINDA:_

_(Spoken) Miss Elphaba, there you are!_

_SABRINA:_

_(Spoken) Madame Morrible… _**(She held an umbrella and she looked exceedingly happy)**

_BELINDA:_

_(Spoken) I finally heard back from the Wizard…_

_My dear he wishes to meet you_

_SABRINA:_

_(Spoken) He asked for me?_

_Personally?_

_BELINDA:_

_(Spoken) Yes! I know how devastate you_

_Were the other day for our poor Doctor Dillamond_

_But you see my dear, as one door closes, another one opens _**(She pulled out a green letter and I eagerly took it from her. I laughed, excitedly and she joined though hers sounded more…evil, I guess)**

_SABRINA:_

_(Spoken) I don't know what to say _**(I gave her a hug and she jumped back but still allowed it)**

_Oh, Madame how can I ever thank you?_

_BELINDA:_

_(Spoken) Oh, careful dear, you mustn't get wet _**(She gave me the umbrella. Everyone laughed because they knew that I supposedly melted)**

_Oh, I know! _**(She stepped out and lifted her hands and the lights got brighter as if the sun came out)**

_Weather…it's my specialty._

_Oz-speed, my dear! I know you'll make me proud._

_SABRINA:_

_(Sung) At last I'll meet the Wizard_

_And thank Oz it's now because_

_I can tell about Doctor Dillamond_

_That something bad is happening in Oz!_

_When we are making good!_

_The Wizard and I…_

The scene changed and I sighed. We were becoming our incarnations…the people were casted as.


	28. Trains and Wizards

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked or Sisters Grimm.**

Trains and Wizards

I looked around. The scene was suddenly the train station and I was sighing to myself. I was worried about what would happen when I got angry with the Wizard or well…when I sing the Act 1 finale.

_CONDUCTOR:_

_(Spoken) All aboard! _**(Fern rushed onto the stage with me and set down my suitcase. She looked happy yet worried for me at the same time)**

_FERN:_

_(Spoken) And remember, eye contact_

_And don't be afraid to tell him how wonderful he is_

_Wizards love that…_

_Oh, and be yourself but within reason _**(Arthur came on stage, pushing Daphne on stage. She was smiling at me, happy)**

_DAPHNE:_

_(Spoken) Elphaba, I'm so proud of you_

_And I know Father would be too_

_We're all proud, aren't we?_

_SABRINA:_

_(Spoken) Will you be alright without me? _**(I was smiling. Daphne was so kind hearted. She **_**meant **_**that she was proud of me. She really was and in everything that I've done. Not just a play)**

_FERN:_

_(Spoken) She's be fine! Biq, will take care of her_

_Won't you Biq? _**(Funnily enough, she couldn't get his real name right either. It was kind of crazy)**

_ARTHUR:_

_(Spoken) It's Boq…and I…I can't do this anymore_

_DAPHNE:_

_(Spoken) Boq…_**(She looked genuinely worried about him and I knew she was falling into it again. We had lifted the curse lifted on him with much difficulty but she wouldn't hesitate to do it again and with a little more damage this time…)**

_FERN:_

_(Spoken) Nessa…maybe he's just_

_Not the right one…for you _**(She sounded very worried for her and so was I and I was genuinely struck by her…Goodness)**

_DAPHNE:_

_No…he's the one. It's me that's not right_

_Don't worry about me. I'll be fine._

_Have a safe journey _**(I looked at her in shock. She'll really meant it. That wasn't a line. She truly thought that it was her that was wrong. That is was her fault that Arthur loved Fern more than he liked her)**

_SABRINA:_

_Nessa…wait!_

_FERN:_

_(Spoken) Elphie…let her go!_

_She'll have to manage without you. We all will. _**(She sounded sad as if she didn't want me to go. And for some reason I didn't want to go either. She was like a close friend and we were getting closer through the show. It was kind of weird)**

_SABRINA:_

_(Spoken) Please, you'll barely notice I'm gone._

_You have Fiyero _**(I sounded sad I know as if I were about to cry and I bit my lip and looked away from her)**

_Where is he, anyway?_

_Not that I expected he'd say goodbye to me…_

_We barely know each other _**(Alright, things were getting very awkward, rather quickly. I looked around nervous)**

_FERN:_

_(Spoken) I don't know him either, well not anymore_

_He's distant and moodified and he's been thinking _**(Everyone laughed, loudly. I mean what was so wrong with thinking. I think but I guess that's just my character. Puck is more of a…do whatever he likes on the spur of the moment kind of guy)**

_Which really worries me._

_It all started when Doctor Dillamond got fired!_

_I never knew how much he cared about that old Goat! _**(I saw Puck running down the stairs quickly, breathing hard and his blue eyes turned silver as he looked at me)**

_Fiyero, over here dearest_

_PUCK:_

_(Spoken) Elphaba, I'm happy for you _**(He handed me my favorite flowers, with six roses. The first was red for love, beauty, courage, and respect. There was a dark red rose meaning unconscious beauty. There was a white rose for innocence and purity. There was a light pink rose for admiration, gentleness, and grace. There was a coral one for desire. There was a lavender rose for love at first sight and enchantment. I bit my lip and smiled)**

_FERN:_

_(Spoken) Yes, we are both so happy _**(She grabbed his arm, slightly possessively and he succumbed. He lifted a finger)**

_PUCK:_

_(Spoken) Listen! I've been thinking…_

_SABRINA:_

_(Spoken) Yes…I've heard _**(He gave Galinda…I mean Fern! Whoa, I'm getting too into character. Anyway, he gave Fern a look that told her not to talk about him anymore to me)**

_PUCK:_

_(Spoken) About that lion club_

_And…everything _**(He gestured to me and then to himself and I nodded in understanding. We couldn't exactly say anything in front of Fern)**

_I think about that day a lot_

_SABRINA:_

_(Spoken) So do I…_

_FERN:_

_Me too! I think about it a lot_

_Poor Doctor Dillamond…_

_It makes one want to…uh…take a stand_

_In fact I've been thinking of…of…changing my name _**(Okay! She's lost it, officially! She loved her name. I mean…it's not her name! I looked at Puck and he was also a little confused but I couldn't tell whether it was because he was just acting or if he was thinking, which he had just recently started to do)**

_PUCK:_

_(Spoken)Your name?_

_FERN:_

_(Spoken)_

_Well yes, since Doctor Dillamond had his own way_

_Of pronouncing my name, in solidarity and to express_

_My…uh…uh…outrage I will henceforward be known _

_No longer as Galinda but simply Glinda _**(We weren't really paying attention to her. We were actually staring at each other and that was part of the reason people started to laugh. We had kept our relationship on the down low and I'm sure not many people knew we had even gotten together in the first place)**

_PUCK:_

_(Spoken) Well…that's uh…that's uh…very admirable_

_Of you…uh…Glinda!_

_FERN:_

_(Spoken)Fiyero… _**(He started to walk away as if he didn't hear her and he pointed at me)**

_PUCK:_

_(Spoken) Elphaba, good luck!_

_FERN:_

_(Spoken) There, you see? _**(She started to walk to the other side of the stage, sad at his rejection of her supposedly, good act. She was only trying to impress him and it hadn't worked. But…he had given me flowers. I knew all about what flowers symbolized. Daphne drilled it into my head one terrible Valentine's Day)**

_SABRINA:_

_(Spoken) Galinda…don't!_

_FERN:_

_(Spoken) It's Glinda, now!_

_Stupid idea! I don't even know what made me say it _**(She sounded distraught by the thought that her name was changed now. Well, no one told her to change it! You were just too…in love, I guess)**

_SABRINA:_

_(Spoken) It doesn't matter what your name is!_

_Everyone loves you! _**(And it was true! Everyone did…except for one. One special one)**

_FERN:_

_(Spoken) I don't care!_

_I want him…this must be what other people feel like _**(There was loud laughter. So she wasn't like other people. It was true. She was shallow, rich, graceful and the Sugar Plum Fairy)**

_How do they bear it? _**(I sighed and hugged her. She was much shorter than I am and I'm not the tallest person around. She was about 4' 10''. That's really short! I patted her back and rolled my eyes. She's so dramatic)**

_SABRINA:_

_(Spoken) Come with me…_

_FERN:_

_(Spoken) Where?_

_SABRINA:_

_(Spoken) To the Emerald City…_**(Fern smiled and gasped, happily. She took my hands and nodded)**

_FERN:_

_(Spoken) Really? _**(I nodded happily and then suddenly we were in Emerald City. Everyone was dressed in green and the people who were previously students were now dancing and singing with dark glasses on)**

_TOURISTS:_

_(Sung) One short day _**(A man with a ribbon was doing cartwheels with it and it was so cool! I was trying hard not to stare since I was about to start singing)**

_In the Emerald City_

_FERN:_

_(spoken) Oh, I've always wanted to see the Emerald City! _**(Fern giggled and I had to laugh long with her. The set change and the stairs were rolled back and everything turned green. We rushed off stage where Kathleen was with our costumes.**

"We don't have all day…Destiny! Get Sabrina's dress on her. No! Not the Act 2 dress. The other one!" Kathleen hissed as she helped us into our dresses. I was finished first and I slipped on my hat. Here it goes…**)**

_TOURISTS:_

_(Sung) One short day_

_In the Emerald City_

_One short day:_

_In the Emerald City_

_One short day_

_Full of so much to do_

_Ev'ry way_

_That you look in the city_

_There's something exquisite_

_You'll want to visit_

_Before the day's through _**(I walked out with Fern just behind me. She was wearing a beautiful yellow dress with a darker yellow skirt. It was nice but I liked mine. It was a simple black Victorian dress)**

_SABRINA:_

_(Sung) There are buildings as tall as Quoxwood trees!_

_FERN:_

_(Sung)Dress salons!_

_SABRINA:_

_Libraries!_

_FERN:_

_Palaces!_

_SABRINA:_

_Museums!_

_BOTH: _

_(Sung) A hundred strong_

_There are wonders like I've never seen _**(We walked up forward and linked arms together. We were going to do this together…until I realized this was all wrong since it actually was, all wrong! One guy rode past on a bike with one small wheel in the front and two gigantic wheels in the back)**

_FERN:_

_It's all grand_

_SABRINA:_

_It is all green! _**(That made me strangely happy. I'm not really green. I touched my arm and rubbed, trying to get the green off. I remembered that I'd have to take a bath and that only moisture could get it off. Great!)**

_BOTH:_

_(Sung) And I think we've found the place where we belong!_

_I wanna be_

_In this hoi polloi_

_SABRINA:_

_So I'll be back for good someday_

_BOTH:_

_To make my life and make my way_

_But for today, we'll wander and enjoy:_

_ALL:_

_One short day _**(A guy jumped towards us with two black glasses. I slid them on and Fern followed suit. Now everyone on stage had the dark weird looking glasses. It was very hard to see through it however so I don't know how they can dance without really seeing where you're going)**

_In the Emerald City_

_One short day_

_To have a lifetime of fun_

_One short day_

_BOTH:_

_And we're warning the city_

_Now that we're in here_

_You'll know we've been here_

_ALL_

_Before we are done! _**(The curtain lowered on them so only half of the stage was visible. Fern looked so excited that she started speaking gibberish)**

_FERN:_

_(spoken) Elphie - come on - we'll be late for Wizomania!_

_SABRINA:_

_(Spoken) I want to remember this moment always._

_Nobody's staring. Nobody's pointing_

_For the first time, I'm somewhere where I belong _**(I said happily. As a child I was stared at for being Grimm, here in Ferryport landing. But since becoming an Everafter, who I was born to be everything has changed)**

_FERN:_

_(Spoken) You look positively emerald! _**(I grinned and there was laughter. There was a color I wouldn't object. Green…well, I wasn't exactly green. But emerald would do. It's actually a nice color and I really liked the jewel. Suddenly, the curtains opened slightly as if it were a puppet show with the curtains drawn. We went on the other side and looked out. Three giant ugly puppet things rushed on stage.)**

_WIZOMANIA CHORUS: _**(The ugly puppet things began to sing and they sounded really good!)**

_(Sung) Who's the mage_

_Whose major itinerary_

_Is making all Oz merrier?_

_Who's the sage_

_Who's sagely sailed in to save our posteriors?_

_Whose enthuse for hot air ballooning _**(A hot balloons was shown as it went towards the ground and I grinned. This was ridiculous yet amazing at the same time. I was almost forgetting there was an audience watching the whole thing. I don't know why I never tried acting. I'd want to do this forever! I loved this show and too bad it was a one night thing. I would've loved a run!)**

_Has all of Oz honeymooning?_

_Woo - oo -oo_

_Wizn't he wonderful?_

_(Our wonderful Wizard!)_

_AUDIENCE WIZOMANIA CHORUS_

_(Sung) One short day Who's the mage _**(The curtains raised and the tourists 'watching' the show with us joined in)**

_In the Emerald City Whose major itinerary_

_One short day Is making all Oz merrier_

_To have a lifetime Whose the sage who_

_Of fun Sagely sailed in to save_

_What a way Our posteriors_

_To be seeing the city:_

_SABRINA AND FERN:_

_Where so many roam to_

_We'll call it home, too _**(We were singing great here but we both know this wasn't our best. We would save that for our personal favorite songs. My favorite song was No Good Deed. Her favorite song was For Good. And our favorite song that was a duet…that was coming up soon)**

_And then, just like now_

_We can say:_

_We're just two friends_

_SABRINA:_

_Two good friends _**(This was true, certainly. Through the show that is…)**

_FERN:_

_Two best friends _**(And I knew this wasn't true, yet. But it soon would be. Though, Fern loved Puck she knew he loved me)**

_TOURISTS:_

_Sharing one wonderful_

_One short..._

_GUARD_

_(spoken) The Wizard will see you now!_

_ALL:_

_Day! _**(The guard twirled us and suddenly I was ecstatic. Everyone cleared the stage and a giant mechanical head was rolled onto the stage and it was so big and crazy looking.)**

_DANIEL:_

_(Spoken/Shouted, Whatever) I am Oz, the great and terrible_

_Who are you and why do you seek me? _**(He sounded like a dead monster and it was seriously freaking me out)**

_FERN:_

_(Spoken) Say something, Elphie! _**(She was excited for me and I was just a wee bit nervous as well)**

_SABRINA:_

_(Spoken) Elphaba Thropp, your terribleness _**(Okay, that's a terrible nickname. I mean your Goodness is alright but your terribleness? Really?)**

_DANIEL:_

_(Spoken) Oh, is that you, Elphaba! _**(He said this in his normal voice and he climbed out of the giant head and I had to stop myself from laughing)**

_I didn't realize! _**(As he came out there was a fierce applause for the Wizard of Oz. He even **_**looked **_**old)**

_Hope I didn't startle you_

_It's so hard to make out people's faces _

_All the way back there_

_So, let's see, which is which?_

_Elphaba! A pleasure, Elphaba_ **(He took my hand and we shook. Fern walked forward and he turned to her. She looked at him, shyly and almost hid completely behind me)**

_And you must be? _**(Fern walked forward and grabbed his hand, shaking it with much enthusiasm. I almost snatched her away from Daniel. I had forgotten that he wasn't old and he was our age! And that his arm can't come off with her insistent shaking)**

_FERN:_

_(Spoken) Glinda, the GA in silent _**(I snorted quietly and she shot me an amused look. I started to notice a tickle in my throat. My throat actually hurt with all the singing I had been doing. I'm sure Fern was used to it since she was the Sugar Plum Fairy, ruler of all those people in her land and they had performed for Marie I think or was it Clara…I'd have to ask her. As I'm thinking I'm staring at the giant mechanical head)**

_DANIEL:_

_(Spoken) I know…it's a bit much, isn't it?_

_But people expect this so I give people what they want_

_I hardly ever let people meet the real me_

_But with this being a special occasion…_

_So, how are you young ladies?_

_FERN:_

_(Spoken) Everything's been just perfect, your Goodliness_

_DANIEL:_

_(Spoken) And you, Elphaba? _**(I was getting nervous already…why was that? I mean he just gave off bad energy that was identical to the one I felt when I met the real Wizard of Oz…he wasn't a wizard and that's what I was feeling from Daniel)**

_Oh now, now, don't be shy_

_Remember I put my pants on,_

_One leg at a time just like anybody else _**(Fern gave a giggle, laughing at his joke like he wanted me to. Well, I wasn't going to do it. Something was off here. Something was **_**really **_**off)**

_SABRINA:_

_(Spoken) I'm so happy to finally meet you_

_DANIEL:_

_(Spoken) That's good._

_That's what I love best: making people happy_

_SABRINA:_

_(Spoken) Yes, I know that, your Ozness_

_That's why I'm here _**(I think I sounded a little sarcastic here but my sarcasm mixed with Elphaba's was slipping out. I would be a force to be reckoned with)**

_That's why we're here _**(I grabbed Fern and brought her forward)**

_To alert you to something_

_DANIEL:_

_(Spoken) Please…I'm the Wizard of Oz_

_I already know why you've come _**(Fern and I looked at each other)**

_BOTH:_

_(Spoken) Ooh…_

_DANIEL:_

_(Spoken) Of course you must prove yourself first_

_FERN:_

_(Spoken) Prove yourself, prove yourself_

_DANIEL:_

_(Spoken) For instance, I keep hearing _

_All about these…powers you're supposed to have_

_But unless I witness them first hand… _**(Fern and I exchanged looks again and bit our lips. I had to keep from laughing at this…fraud. He's a fraud! And I believed him! Whoa…emotion check!)**

_SABRINA:_

_(Spoken) Oh, oh, oh well._

_Remember I'm just learning _**(Suddenly, Belinda came walking in and I gasped in surprise)**

_BELINDA:_

_(Spoken) Oh come now, Elphaba_

_You're quite strong, my dear _**(That wasn't the line…maybe she forgot or something. She probably did)**

_FERN:_

_(Spoken) Madame Morrible…_

_DANIEL:_

_(Spoken) Well, I believe that you are_

_Well acquainted with my new Press Secretary_

_SABRINA:_

_(Spoken) Press Secretary? _**(I know I sounded alarmed. I mean who wouldn't be. How does a principal of a college become a press secretary overnight? It's completely unheard of here in Oz…oh wait. I'm not in Oz…he, he, he)**

_BELINDA:_

_(Spoken) Oh yes, dearies. I've risen_

_Up in the world. You'll find that the Wizard_

_Is a very generous man. If you do something for him_

_He'll do much for you _**(Am I the only one who hears how suggestive that sounds? Like really! That sounds like something a pedophile would say!)**

_DANIEL:_

_(Spoken) I can't help it!_

_It's just the way I am…_

_(Sung) __I am a sentimental man_

_Who always longed to be a father_

_That's why I do the best I can_

_To treat each citizen of Oz as a son - _

_Or daughter _**(He went to Fern and touched her cheek. He turned to me and lifted my hand and I stiffened and he sang to me now. Dude, this guy was freaking me out. He was a crazy old fraud!)**

_So Elphaba, I'd like to raise you high_

_'Cuz I think everyone deserves_

_The chance to fly_

_And helping you with your ascent_

_Allows me to feel so parental_

_For I am a sentimental man_

_(Spoken) Okay! Let's make some magic! _**(Ass who doesn't even let me be prepared for the anger I'm about to feel…)**

_Chistery, the book! _**(Some guy in a monkey outfit though it wasn't exactly a monkey outfit came hopping onto a structure that I'm not quite sure what it is. I know it was the monkey guy from earlier in the show)**

_One of my monkey servants, Chistery_

_SABRINA:_

_(Spoken) Hello…_**(I laughed as he waved at me and I smiled, warmly at him. I've always had a soft spot for Animals. He came over to me and hugged my leg and I smiled. He was younger student, about 13 and he was obviously only in the 7****th**** grade)**

_FERN:_

_(Spoken) I don't believe it!_

_Is that…the Grimmerie? _**(She asked this with awe in her voice and I clenched my fist. That was **_**my **_**book. It belonged to me just as my broom belonged to me and my hat and…whoa! Hold your horses, Sabrina!)**

_BELINDA:_

_(Spoken) Yes the ancient book of spells and enchantments_

_FERN:_

_(Spoken) Can I touch it? _**(I had to keep from laughing but the audience did. She whispered this as if she were in awe and I envied her for being close to it. I moved closer in curiosity to see if it was truly mine. I felt the familiar magic signature radiating from and it and I almost whooped in joy)**

_BELINDA:_

_(Spoken) No…_**(She whispered this too and the audience laughed even harder this time. She walked over to me and handed my book to me. I could tell she didn't want to particularly give it up and I took it from her with a little bit of force)**

_SABRINA:_

_(Spoken) Oh, what funny writing!_

_BELINDA:_

_(Spoken) Oh, that's the lost language_

_The lost language of spells! _**(It truly was. The Grimmerie hadn't been seen for years and I couldn't believe Fern had had it. Well she was a queen. Maybe it isn't so unbelievable. But the thing is no one had ever figure out what the language was and I don't think it was intended to know. Only the recorders of the many spells should know the language and it might date past even them)**

_DANIEL:_

_(Spoken) It's a kind of recipe book_

_For change _**(I sat on the floor and opened the book and started to flip through it)**

_SABRINA:_

_(Spoken) But what do you want me to do?_

_DANIEL:_

_(Sung) Just some sort of gesture_

_Mostly for show_

_Something to test your adeptness_

_(Spoken) I know! Chistery watches the birds_

_So longingly every morning_

_Perhaps a…levitation spell_

_BELINDA:_

_(Spoken) Now, don't be discouraged_

_If you can't decipherate it, dearie_

_I myself can only read a spell or two_

_And that took years and years _**(I nodded and suddenly a red spotlight settled on me. Chistery walked forward and towards me. He walked on the other side of me and watched and then I began to chant)**

_SABRINA:_

_(Sung)__Ahben Tahkay Ahben Tahkay_

_Ahben Atum Ahben Takayah Entayah_

_BELINDA: _**(While I was chanting she was beginning to talk)**

_(Spoken) Oh merciful, Oz! _**(Fern moved forward, amazed at how easily I read the words. The reason why she had never cast a spell was because she couldn't read a lot of it. There were only a few people in the entire room who could read it. The presence in my mind, Glinda a little bit, Daphne and possibly Fern since she looked like she kind of understood what I was saying)**

_DANIEL:_

_(Spoken) Oh, Chistery!_

_What an experience you're about to have_

_It touches my heart_

_It truly does…_

_(Sung) Since once I have my own day in the sky!_

_SABRINA:_

_(Sung) __Ah Entayah Tifentah Ahben Tahkay Ah_

_DANIEL:_

_(Spoken) I know everyone deserves the chance to fly _**(So **_**he **_**was the one who had told her that. If he hadn't said that she wouldn't have left. He would've gotten her easily and she would've been depressed and all. Suddenly, Chistery screamed and I stopped the spell for it was finished…I'm glad I didn't put **_**any **_**magic in the spell I just said)**

_SABRINA:_

_(Spoken) What is it? Is something wrong?_

_BELINDA:_

_(Spoken) This is just a transition dearie _**(A transition? I was starting to get angry now…)**

_SABRINA:_

_(Spoken) Chistery! Are you alright?_

_Why can't he answer me? _**(I was genuinely worried and my magic was getting out of control. Chistery screamed and suddenly fake wings popped out of his back. I stared in horror)**

_DANIEL:_

_(Spoken) She's actually done it_

_SABRINA:_

_(Spoken) He's in pain!_

_Quick! How do I reverse it? _**(Too bad there isn't a way to reverse it. Thank GOD, I didn't put any magic in that. I'd need not only me to reverse it but I'd need Daphne, Glinda, Fern and another witch…the original Wicked Witch but she's dead…right?)**

_BELINDA:_

_(Spoken) You can't_

_SABRINA:_

_(Spoken) What?_

_BELINDA:_

_(Spoken) You can't reverse a spell!_

_Spells are irreversible._

_I knew it, I knew she had the power!_

_I told you! _**(Chistery climbed on top of the giant head and whimpered in pain. I was getting angry now. The power was building and I had to force it back with most of my concentration)**

_SABRINA:_

_(Spoken) You planned all this?_

_BELINDA:_

_(Spoken) You too, dearie!_

_You benefit too!_

_DANIEL:_

_(Spoken) And this is only the beginning _**(He knew what he was talking about. He knew I had actual power and he wanted to exploit. He wanted to me use my magic for his benefit in real life as well…no! I won't do it!)**

_Talk about proving your worth…look! _**(He started turning something and the back curtain rolled up…revealing and entire cage full of the boys dressed as monkeys. But I felt as if it were real…too real. They were real monkeys! They may have wings strapped on their backs but it looked real. Too real!)**

_Do you see what you can do for us now?_

_The sky is the limit!_

_BELINDA:_

_(Spoken) Such wing span!_

_Won't they make perfect spies? _**(I froze and stiffened and looked at her in horror and cold fury. This musical is too soft. Why can't I just bash her head in with a trophy like in the book?)**

_SABRINA:_

_(Spoken) Spies? _**(I cried this out in horror and Fern looked with a mingle of curiosity and slight horror. She wasn't very affected but she looked worried about me)**

_DANIEL:_

_(Spoken) You're right!_

_That's a harsh word!_

_Uh…what about scouts? That's what they'll be really_

_They'll just fly around Oz every morning_

_And report any subversive Animal activity._

_SABRINA:_

_(Spoken) It's you! You're behind it all _**(I sounded betrayed and I really was. All the anger and betrayal I felt for the real of Wizard of Oz was rushing forward and doubling my anger and reaction)**

_DANIEL:_

_(Spoken) Well, I am Oz, the great and terrible_

_Who else could it be?_

_Elphaba, when I first got here there was this intent_

_Where I am come from the best way to bring folks_

_Together is to give them a really good enemy _**(He was trying to…find an enemy in someone. Well, he just made a new one! Me!)**

_SABRINA:_

_(Spoken) You can't read this book at all…can you?_

_That's why you needed an enemy_

_And spies…and cages. You have no real power… _**(I was on the verge of crying from the fury I was feeling. I started to shakily stand up, shaking with rage)**

_DANIEL:_

_(Spoken) Exactly…that's why I need you._

_Don't you see? The world is your oyster, now!_

_You have so many opportunities ahead of you_

_You both do! _**(He went to take Fern's hand and brought her over towards me)**

_FERN:_

_(Spoken) Thank you, your Ozness_

_DANIEL:_

_(Sung) The two of you, which I can raise high_

_Yes! The time has come for you to have a chance _**(He was coming up with this on the chance and it made it doubly tempting. Fern was being sucked in but not me…NOT ME!)**

_SABRINA:_

_(Spoken) NO! _**(I ran off stage as quickly as possible and ran into Puck. I was anxious.**

"Puck…we're the incarnations of those who we're playing. I'm telling you! It's him…that's the Wizard of Oz! In him…we were reincarnated and we're so similar to them…" I whispered, quickly and worriedly. Puck's face was grim.

"I got that by the way Daniel was speaking. He came up with that song on the top of his head and it sounded as if he were serious. You'll need to get Daphne, Fern, and Glinda and one other powerful witch to help you" Puck whispered. I nodded once and sighed.

"And I know one…and I think she's here…Elphaba Thropp" I murmured. He looked at me in shock.**)**

_BELINDA:_

_(Spoken/Shouted) ELPHABA!_

_FERN:_

_(Spoken) Elphie. I'm sorry, your Wizardship_

_I'll fetch her back! Elphie, wait!_

_DANIEL:_

_(Spoken) We must get her back!_

_She knows too much!_

_BELINDA:_

_(Spoken) Don't worry, your Ozness!_

_I'll handle it _**(Daniel ran back into the giant head and assumed that booming voice. Fern was standing next to me, latched onto Puck's arm. She didn't know that Puck and I had expressed our love for each other once again. He looked down at her with orange and blue green eyes. The orange was quickly disappearing. One eye was blue and the other was blue green. He glanced at me and they quickly became silver. Belinda walked past the giant head and towards the back, and walked upstairs to a balcony right on the side of the stage that no one had noticed yet)**

_DANIEL:_

_(Spoken) Guards! There's a fugitive in the palace!_

_Find her, capture her, and bring her to me! _**(The giant head receded as the guards rushed into the room with spears. They spun them a circle and pounded them on the ground. The scene began to change as the guards ran out)**

This was the scene…the finale of Act 1. The one we were prepared for. And the one part that we'd make sure NO ONE FORGETS!


	29. Look To The Western Sky

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters Grimm or Wicked.**

Look To The Western Sky

I rushed with the Grimmerie to the side and the music came on, the room changing. I bit my lip. I had to do this song justice. This was _the _song where I could portray what was going to happen to Elphaba, or me or whatever. This was the song where everything started to go bad where she started to become the Wicked Witch. And when I realized that I was going Wicked as well.

_FERN:_

_(Spoken) Elphie! Wait, where are you going? _**(We walked into the room and I went to the middle)**

_SABRINA:_

_(Spoken) No! There are no more stairs!_

_This must be the attic! _**(I was freaking out here! I'm freaking out! I'm the incarnation of the Wicked Witch of the West. I have no idea what's up with Daniel! Puck is going to show me something at curtain call! My best friend could be Fern! Why is my life so twisted?)**

_FERN:_

_(Spoken) Elphaba, listen to me! _**(I was ignoring her and freaking out about the many crazy things in my life) **

_SABRINA:_

_(Spoken) I have to barricade the door!_

_I'll use this! _**(I picked up what would become my broom and placed it over the trapdoor I had just come through. I ran back into the middle and started to pace)**

_FERN:_

_(Spoken) What? Elphie!_

_Elphaba - why couldn't you have stayed calm for once,_

_Instead of flying off the handle! _

_(sung) I hope you're happy! _**(She walked towards me, angry and pointing her finger at me. I actually walked backwards. Glinda and Elphaba's emotions were getting the better of us)**

_I hope you're happy now _

_I hope you're happy how you _

_Hurt your cause forever _

_I hope you think you're clever _**(She stormed away and I jabbed a finger at her and walked towards her angry)**

_SABRINA _

_(Sung) I hope you're happy _

_I hope you're happy, too _

_I hope you're proud how you _

_Would grovel in submission _**(I picked up my hands threw them at her in disgust and angry)**

_To feed your own ambition _

_BOTH _

_(Sung) So though I can't imagine how _

_I hope you're happy right now _**(Belinda walked from her hidden spot in the balcony and a spotlight shown on her. I glared at her and she looked out at the crowd. Everyone looked at her)**

_BELINDA_

_(spoken) Citizens of Oz, there is an enemy that must be found and captured._

_Believe nothing she says. She's evil._

_Responsible for the mutilation of these…poor innocent monkeys._

_Her green skin is but an outward manifestation of her twisted nature. _**(Fern put a hand to her mouth and I stood there stiffened. I knew exactly what she was going to say. And I had thoroughly accepted by now)**

_This distortion…this REPULSION._

_THIS WICKED WITCH! _**(As she yelled I cringed only slightly but kept my chin stern. She wasn't going to do anything to me!)**

_FERN_

_(spoken) Don't be afraid_

_SABRINA_

_(spoken) I'm not._

_It's the Wizard who should be afraid. _**(I was angry. I was full of rage. A murderous rage and I was tricked. Taken advantage of and I was being sought after because of what I knew! It was wrong. It was deceitful. And it called for sweet vengeance)**

_Of me! _

_FERN_

_(spoken) Elphie, listen to me. Just say you're sorry before it's too late. _**(It's been too late for a while…since he took my parents. And now he has a mini-him? Who did this poor to Elphaba? It's too late…)**

_(sung) You can still be with the Wizard _

_What you've worked and waited for _

_You can have all you ever wanted: _

_ELPHABA _

_(spoken) I know: _

_(sung) But I don't want it – _**(I sounded as if I were tired and scared and sad. I was…I was too tired to fight him now. I was too scared to go against this. I was too sad now…everything was gone for me. This was supposed to be a show but he had turned into much more. So much more…)**

_No - I can't want it _

_Anymore!_

_Something has changed within me _**(I started to walk away from her slowly and looked out at the audience. They saw the distress and longing to be free in my face)**

_Something is not the same _

_I'm through with playing by the rules _

_Of someone else's game _

_Too late for second-guessing _**(I shook my head and looked at Fern, sadly. She was standing firm by her decision and so was I. But like she said, it's no too late until it's curtain call. I wouldn't let her turn out like Glinda did, a puppet. A figurehead…no! Never…)**

_Too late to go back to sleep _

_It's time to trust my instincts _

_Close my eyes: and leap! _

_It's time to try _**(I lifted my hands and held them towards the ceiling)**

_Defying gravity _

_I think I'll try _

_Defying gravity _

_And you can't pull me down! _**(I lowered my hands so they were right in front of my face. Fern grabbed my arm and looked at me, pleadingly)**

_FERN_

_Can't I make you understand? _**(She grabbed my shoulder and she shook me, slightly. I looked at her, unchanging)**

_You're having delusions of grandeur: _**(I grabbed her forearms and pulled away from her)**

_SABRINA _

_I'm through accepting limits _**(Everyone in the audience knew I wasn't giving it my all…yet. It was close but they knew I was building until I get to the great part. If they thought I was good before they hadn't heard anything…yet.)**

_''cause someone says they're so _

_Some things I cannot change _

_But till I try, I'll never know! _**(I went louder and they looked in surprised. When I say 'they' that meant the representatives. Who knew that a little 17-year-old could sound good? Wait until they hear Daphne in her scene. She sounded **_**amazing!**_**)**

_Too long I've been afraid of _

_Losing love I guess I've lost _

_Well, if that's love _

_It comes at much too high a cost! _**(Every Everafter and my parents knew who I was talking about…was it really worth it? Loving Puck? I loved him with my whole heart but what if what he wanted to do at the end wouldn't be helping me. But then part of me was Elphaba, thinking about Fiyero)**

_I'd sooner buy _

_Defying gravity _

_Kiss me goodbye _**(I went as high as I possibly could. The representatives raised their eyebrows at my range. They had already heard Fern pull of the Cheno note. What else did they want?)**

_I'm defying gravity _

_And you can't pull me down: _**(I spun in a circle, my long black hair swinging with me. The music got faster)**

_OZIAN SOLDIER_

_Open this door!_

_In the name of the supreme Ozness! _**(I stiffened and walked away. Fern checked on the trapdoor as there was banging from underneath it. I got on the floor and whipped out the Grimmerie)**

_SABRINA_

_(spoken) Ah may, ah tay, ah tum, ah ditum _**(I started chanting and I put all my magic behind it. Everyone stiffened at the familiar feel of magic. It was scaring me, the amount of magic that had been building in result of my fury)**

_FERN_

_(spoken) What are you doing? Stop it!_

_That's what—started this all in the first place._

_That hideous levitation spell. _**(I kept chanting the entire time that she was speaking. Not stopping. I had to repeat the spell so I could get a permanent levitation spell. So in the Hall of Wonders we would have the Wicked Witch…I mean Elphaba Thropp's broom and her successor, my broom.)**

_Stop! _**(I stopped and waited, to see if the spell worked. Fern cringed at my abrupt stop. She looked at me, spying away)**

_Well where are your wings?_

_Maybe you're not as powerful as you think you were._

**(We both know she didn't believe that. I could read from the Grimmerie as if I were born speaking it. I could command people with a single Latin word. We both knew me **_**and **_**my sister were the most powerful people in all of Ferryport Landing besides Elphaba, Glinda and Fern herself. The music started up and I turned, slowly)**

_Sweet Oz! _**(She walked slowly backwards as the broom lifted in the air**

_SABRINA_

_(spoken) Oooh! Glinda, I tell you. _**(I grabbed the broom and brought it back to where Fern was)**

_Quick get on! _**(I held it out towards her and she looked at it as if it were poison. I looked at her in disbelief and betrayal. She was walking the same road as Glinda. I know it wasn't fair to judge her. She **_**was **_**the following the script. But honestly, we both knew she could come up with rest of the play in her head with made up lines. She was a drama queen. She could do it but…she chose not to)**

_FERN_

_(spoken) What? _**(She looked at me in surprise and disbelief as if she couldn't believe I'd even invite her. As if I didn't know her well enough to know that she'd…stay)**

_SABRINA_

_(spoken)Come with me. Think of what we could _

_do: together. _

_(sung) Unlimited _

_Together we're unlimited _**(Together maybe but…separate? I'm limited but maybe not Fern)**

_Together we'll be the greatest team _

_There's ever been _**(Fern came to stand with me as if she were thinking about coming…)**

_Glinda - _

_Dreams, the way we planned 'em _

_FERN_

_If we work in tandem: _**(She grabbed onto the broomstick as well and smiled at me, as if thinking about what could happen if she **_**did **_**go)**

_BOTH _

_There's no fight we cannot win _**(We looked out towards the audience and they smiled. They actually thought this was going to work…that she'd stay by my side so we could help Oz. She would help Oz in the end and I'd always be labeled as Wicked)**

_Just you and I _

_Defying gravity _

_With you and I _

_Defying gravity _

_SABRINA_

_They'll never bring us down! _

_(spoken) Well? Are you coming? _**(I shook with nervous, cold, and I shakily put the Grimmerie in my bag. It'd never be left from me ever again. Not ever! This was **_**my **_**book?)**

_FERN_

_(spoken) Elphie…you're trembling._

_Here. _**(She put the cloak around me and I wrapped it around me tightly. It was really cool on stage to keep Fern's wig from sticking to her head. She likes the wigs. She had told Belinda that she wanted to keep them…)**

_(sung) I hope you're happy _

_Now that you're choosing this _

_SABRINA_

_(spoken) You too _

_(sung) I hope it brings you bliss _

_BOTH _

_I really hope you get it _**(I was starting to put my all in and Fern matched my skill. We both knew that I was going to save my throat busting note for the end)**

_And you don't live to regret it _

_I hope you're happy in the end _

_I hope you're happy, my friend:_

**(I ran into the darkness and got onto the lift. I had a reason I wouldn't need it. The music got louder)**

_FERN_

_(spoken) Elphie, wait!_

**(The soldiers ran in quickly and took pointed their spears at Fern. I watched in horror and had to keep them from turning my best friend into a kebab)**

_OZIAN SOLDIER_

_(spoken) Don't let her get away_

_FERN_

_(spoken) Wait…she's not!_

_What are you doing?_

**(They had grabbed Fern. I didn't even bother strapping myself into the )**

_SABRINA_

_(spoken) Wait! She had nothing to do with it! _**(I pointed my broom at them and yelled at them as they surrounded me)**

_It's me! It's meeeeeeee! _**(I was suddenly rising on the lift without being strapped in. Fern and the soldiers noticed and stared. I was about to put my all into it. And then I started my epic singing…the one where I had to drink a gallon of water after)**

_(sung) So if you care to find me _

_Look to the western sky! _

_As someone told me lately: _

_"Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly!" _

_And if I'm flying solo _**(I moved my hand across pointing at the audience and they stared in awe. I hadn't even gotten to the best part yet!)**

_At least I'm flying free _

_To those who'd ground me _

_Take a message back from me _

_Tell them how I am _

_Defying gravity _

_I'm flying high _**(I amplified my voice until it could be heard as if I were right next to everyone)**

_Defying gravity _

_And soon I'll match them in renown _**(I started to quiet down now and everyone thought it was over. Well they didn't know what was coming. The representatives nodded as if they were expecting me to crack since they could tell I was a little winded)**

_And nobody in all of Oz _

_No Wizard that there is or was _**(I took the deepest breath I had ever taken and sang as loudly as possible)**

_Is ever gonna bring me dooooooooooooooooooooooown! _**(I grabbed hold of my broom with both hands and sang my heart out. My eyes were closed from the effort to do my best and all I heard was a poor note**

_FERN _

_I hope you're happy! _**(She sang this while I was singing the last note and she looked at me in anger and sadness)**

_OZIAN SOLDIERS_

_Look at her, she's wicked! _**(They also sang this while I was still holding the last note. Surprisingly, I wasn't getting really winded. The representatives looked at me impressed. They sang that and they were good)**

_Get her! _

_SABRINA_

_Bring me dooooooooooown! _**(I took a shallow breath and sang this. It was easier than the last note. It was shorter that is)**

_OZIAN SOLDIERS _

_No one mourns the wicked _

_So we've got to bring her _**(They sang this while I sang and they glared at me as if I were really wicked. And I guess I was to an extent. I sensed Elphaba's approving)**

_SABRINA_

_Ohhhhhhhhh! _**(I lifted my broom hand and held my other hand out in front of me as the lights moved all over the place over me)**

_OZIAN SOLDIERS_

_Down! _**(We were ending and I lifted my hand with the broom, pounding my hand up before it went dark)**

I went down as there was immense applause. I had 15 minutes. I flew down and saw Puck. He rushed over to me and kissed my full on the mouth. I looked at him in surprise.

"That was better than the first and second time you sang that song together! Fern you did amazing!" Puck said, smiling. I smiled at her and we bumped fists. Puck stared in shock.

"I give you my blessing but I'm not giving up" Fern said, quietly. Puck smiled and shook his head.

"You're like a sister, Fern. You can keep trying but…you won't win" he said. He was dressed in his Captain of the Guard costume and I took Fern's hand.

"Let's go! My dress takes forever to put on and so does yours!" I reminded her. We ran to the dressing room and Daphne was smiling at me. She wore her black dress and was sitting in the fancy chair.

"You finally got something right" Daphne whispered. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a miracle isn't it?"


	30. Intermission

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked or Sisters Grimm.**

Intermission

I looked at Daphne after explaining to her why and how we had these powers. She looked like she understood everything and she tilted her head. Fern was sitting across from me. I couldn't sit. The dress was too tight.

"I see…I think I get it. But it's strange…how does that work?" Daphne said, mostly talking to herself. We looked at Fern.

"I think I know. Our personalities are similar to them so they can get in our minds. It might not be that we're exactly their incarnations but we're close. We're similar to them in so many ways that they can access our thoughts. I don't think it's intentional. If Elphaba is here she's not doing here on purpose because I doubt she wants to bring attention to herself" Fern suggested. I tilted my head. That made a lot more sense. How could we be there incarnations if they were still alive?

"But this is the real Grimmerie. What if she came…for this?" I asked, scared. Fern froze and looked at me.

"I…I got it from the Time Clock Dragon _in _Oz. I went there for a vacation and I learned that Glinda had left it there. She might've come back for it…oh no! It's _yours_" Fern said, worriedly. I nodded once.

"I know and I'll fight her for it. Maybe I could give her the pair of ruby slippers that I'll make tonight. Puck!" I called out. Puck ran in and looked at me, in surprise.

"What is it?" he asked, quickly. He looked distressed. I looked at him curiously.

"I was going to tell you something but you look busy. What's wrong?" I asked. He bit his lip and crossed his arms.

"Mustardseed is here! My mother's here! She's in the audience and demanding to see you. I said you're not available and she's having a fit" Puck said. I nodded once and fixed my hat. I was going to deal with his crazy mother.

"She wants to know how I can understand the Grimmerie. Everyone knows by now that I have the real one. She wants it, doesn't she? Your mother was always greedy" I said. I made sure all my makeup was correct and I put my hat on. I turned around and looked at Fern.

"They aren't even supposed to know you're in the next act. Stay, okay?" I said to Daphne. She shrugged.

"I don't want to see Titania anyway" she said, unconvincingly. I was only doing this so she wouldn't have to deal with what would happen if I angered her. I turned to Fern.

"Fern, you come with me" I said. She nodded. With a swishing of her skirts she stood up. Her politician dress was actually amazing. She had the most costumes in the entire show. She was currently wearing a beautiful metallic blue skirt and a matching one sleeved jacket with a new wig. The curly hair was pinned in the back into a curly bun with a loop of hair on one side. On the wig was pinned on a flat hat with a feather. We looked _so _in character.

"Let's go see Titania. Daphne, toss me my broom" I said. She nodded and threw it to me. It sailed over my head and Puck caught it for me. He handed it to me.

"Thank you" I said. He nodded and kissed my forehead.

"Anytime. Let's go see my crazy mother" Puck said. I nodded and we walked past the dancers getting their hair fixed by Destiny and Delilah. I swear they're the most capable make-up/hair artists you can ever find.

"You looked positively amazing!" Destiny said, giving me a thumbs up. I gave her a disbelieving look.

"_I _think I looked horrendous. Green is not attractive" I sighed. Puck rolled his eyes.

"Green is the most beautiful color in the world. My favorite color is green" Puck said. Fern crossed her arms.

"You do _not _look horrendible" Fern said. I looked at her in confusion.

"I said horrendous not horrendible" I said. Fern rolled her eyes at my bewilderment.

"Horrendible and horrendous mean the same thing. You're so confusifying sometimes, Sabrina" Fern said. I looked at Puck and Destiny for an explanation. Puck suddenly gaped and started to laugh.

"It's Ozian slang!" he laughed. I looked at her in alarm and touched her arm.

"Don't do that…it's kind of strange" I advised. She shrugged and I turned to Ms. Gravel who was running around.

"Have you seen my mother…the woman who is having a fit?" Puck asked. Ms. Gravel nodded and pointed towards the side door. Surely enough she was there. She spotted me and her eyes narrowed. Mustardseed was by her side.

"Control her! And get her out of here" Ms. Gravel advised. I crossed my arms and nodded in agreement.

"That's why I'm here. She wanted to speak to me" I said. Ms. Gravel nodded and looked me as if she were scrutinizing my appearance.

"Fern and Puck you're on in 6 minutes. Be done by then" Ms. Gravel said. They nodded and she continued running around, shouting orders. We walked over to Titania with our heads raised. I could feel eyes on me. They felt contempt for the Everafter Grimm. And I didn't give a damn.

At least not all Everafters are the same.

"Titania" I said, stiffly. She glared at me with anger.

"Grimm, I've come to the attention that you have the actual Grimmerie…and is this Fern?" Titania asked stiffly. Fern stepped forward and crossed her arms.

"I'm the Sugar Plum Fairy. I gave her the Grimmerie" Fern said, glaring at the woman who had already left an impression on her. Funny…

"_You _gave a _mortal_…well I guess you're not a mortal anymore. You gave a Grimm the Grimmerie? Why?" demanded Titania. Fern snorted and stepped forward.

"Because I knew she'd be able to read it! She's a child of both worlds. She can read it. She is a child of faerie and a child of mortals. Is that a problem? If I was not able to read it, it would be useless to me, correct?" asked Fern, angrily, at the fact that Titania had questioned her decision.

"What do you mean, Fairy?" Titania demanded. Fern tilted her head.

"I don't know the full story but ask your son. He's the one who obviously created a blood bond" Fern said. Titania gasped and took a step back.

"It wasn't me who created the blood bond it was…" Puck began. Suddenly, Daphne walked towards us with swishing black skirts. She looked cold and menacing for a 14-year-old going on 15.

"It was me, who created it. You see, we were on a case and we had the misfortune of running off the cliff. I was dead. Well almost. Sabrina's entire left side was paralyzed. The blood in my body doesn't belong to me. It is Baba Yaga's blood. I created the blood bond because I knew they were soulmates. It's quite obvious. To keep her alive I needed his blood, his magic. So I did as I saw fit" Daphne said, coldly. She had never figured Titania for trying to take us captive and shooting fireballs at us and trying to kill Cobweb without a trial.

"You! Little Daphne Grimm has grown up" Titania said. Mustardseed grasped his mother's arm.

"Don't you notice what age Puck is? She's not the only one growing up" Mustardseed reminded his mother.

"I do realize, Mustardseed. I have noticed but that's been explained, has it not? He has his _soulmate_" Titania spat. I closed my eyes and bit my lip. My wings extended from back and Titania gasped.

"Black…with silver swirls. She has the Latin Jurisdiction" Titania said in surprise. I took my wings back in and nodded.

"I prefer not to use my wings at all. The magic is annoying. It also seems to be that Daphne can speak from the Grimmerie" I said, smiling. Titania spat and she glared at me.

"You may have it for now, Grimm. But you can never control the magic. I know just as every other Everafter that you have power. It doesn't mean you'll ever control. We also all know about your addiction. What would happen if you suddenly lost control of your magic" Titania baited. I shook with cold fury and bit my lip and my hands curled into crawls.

"Shut up!" I snapped. She could feel the magic building in me and she smirked at me. I flipped open the Grimmerie and her smirk froze.

"Don't be hasty, Grimm" she said, quietly. I was too angry to listen to her. I turned to Daphne.

"Daphne…this one would be good. Fern, you may join in, my pretty" I said, quietly. Oh God, I was turning wicked, really quickly.

"Gladly. Anyone who questions whether I'm a proper ruler, giving things to mortal is in my bingo book. I'll repeat after you and Daphne" Fern said. I nodded and I closed my eyes. Puck tried to touch me but he was flung backwards as Daphne waved her wand.

"I'm sorry, Puck but we're tired of your mother" Daphne said, quietly. Puck tilted his head.

"What are you going to do to her? Don't kill her" Puck said. I nodded and tilted my own head.

"I won't. A Faerie has wings but a Fae…doesn't. I think I'd like you to be a Fae" I said, smiling. Titania's eyes widened.

"The only people who can reverse this is Glinda and her former best friend _with _us" Fern laughed, smiling. I closed my eyes and touched the page.

"_Et Antay Daytum Entayah Tahkay Bayah Ben_" I started to say in a singing way. Daphne touched the page and her tattoos blazed black, standing out against her skin.

"_Et Antay Daytum Entayah Tahkay Bayah Ben_" Daphne sang, joining into my singing. Fern rounded it out with a high soprano.

"_Et Antay Daytum Entayah Tahkay Bayah Ben_" Fern began to sing and Titania's wings burst out from her back and started to shrink back into her back as if they were disappearing.

"You know…I think that was the wrong spell. It might've been temporary" I said, smiling. Titania glared at me in surprise.

"How could you? You tricked me!" Titania shouted. I shrugged and Fern fought to keep her confusion off her face.

"You won't have use of your wings from an entire year. Don't even bother to age a year. It'll stay in affect for a year. I think it's time you go on you two. Daphne why don't you join me at the side of the stage?" I said, smiling pleasantly. Mustardseed stared at me in shock.

"I need to talk to my mother and brother. Go on Fern. I'll be there" Puck said. I nodded and Fern followed. We walked away but not far so we could hear.

"What happened to Sabrina? She's…becoming wicked" Mustardseed said, quietly. Puck laughed and shook his head.

"She's determining what she wants to do with the magic. She has nothing but Goodness in her. Or it may be that my Goodness is equivalent to Wickedness and I don't think so. Just as Fern is Good. She's similar to Glinda the Good. We both know as we grow as Everafters we become known as either 'the Good' or 'the Wicked' or you're neutral. They aren't supposed to know yet. Fern is almost there and Daphne and Sabrina are growing into their powers rather quickly. They'll be determined in New York at the conference. I'll be there, this summer" Puck murmured. I looked at him in shock.

"He's still king…he didn't give up his claim to the throne" I whispered in horror. He had left Faerie even though he was still king?

"Oh, Sabrina…there's nothing wrong with that. Even though he left Faerie he left it in capable hands" Daphne said. I nodded, slowly.

"But why didn't he give it up? He said he didn't want it. I don't understand" I said. Fern tilted her head.

"You'll get answers later. Puck! We have to go" Fern called. He rushed over and I looked at him with hurt on my face.

"You're still King of Faerie and you didn't tell me" I said, hurt. He looked steely eyed and he shook his head. His eyes were silver again.

"You'll learn why soon enough. I should just tell you. I can't. My father is the only one who can establish and witness if I renounce the throne. But that geezer is dead so Mustardseed is my regent" Puck said. I glared at him playfully now.

"You still should've told me" I reminded him.

"Sure, Grimm. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go act now."


	31. Thank Goodness For Fern Reprise

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked or Sisters Grimm**

Thank Goodness For Fern (Reprise)

I was only a spectator for now but I wanted to see my new best friend and Puck singing. I hadn't really had the time to admire their work. I've been on stage forever and it was tiring. As I drank my gigantic bottle of water I was sitting in a make-up chair in the wings of the stage. Delilah was fixing my hair and curling the ends. I was currently in my dress and it was hiked around my waist so I could sit more comfortably. I was wearing my jeans underneath and I would take them off as soon as I was due on stage.

Destiny was fixing my make-up constantly since my lips continued to smudge as I drank from the water. Suddenly, the music started up again. It was No One Mourns the Wicked…Reprise! Just great…another song about how they hate me.

The curtain didn't go up like they thought it would. They came outside and were standing on things.

_CITIZENS:_

_(Sung) Everyday the Wicked_

_Everyday the terror grows_

_All of Oz is ever on alert _**(That sounded so cool. The guys went higher and the girls went lower. The only drawback was that they were singing about me. It was insulting)**

_FEMALE CITIZENS:_

_(Sung) That's the way with Wicked_

_Spreading fear…_

_CITIZENS:_

_(Sung) Where e'er she goes_

_Seeking out new victims she can hurt! _**(A girl I knew in passing rushed up. I didn't know her so I don't think she has anything against me)**

_OZIAN WOMAN:_

_(Sung) Like some terrible green blizzard_

_Throughout the land she flies! _**(I think I spoke too soon. Well, it's just a play. I only have a problem with **_**some **_**people in the show, like Arthur, Daniel, Belinda and previously Fern. Another guy that looked like her brother rushed forward. It was just another one of the people who played students)**

_OZIAN MAN:_

_(Sung) Defaming our poor Wizard_

_ALL CITIZENS:_

_(Sung) With her calumnies and lies!_

_She lies!_

_Save us from the Wicked!_

_Shield us so we won't be hexed!_

_Give us warning!_

_Where will she strike next? _**(The curtain began to rise with Fern on a platform and Puck standing next to her. Belinda was on her other side in a butt ugly outfit. I choked on my water when I saw her)**

_Where will she strike next?_

_Where will she strike next? _**(The citizens surrounded the platform and stared at Fern in wonder as if she really **_**were **_**Glinda the Good. And in her eyes she sure was. The blonde hair, the vertically challenged body, the blue sparkling eyes. She was a teenage Glinda. And I'm not a big fan of Glinda)**

_FERN:_

_(Spoken) Fellow Ozians, as terrifying as terror is_

_Let us put aside our panic for this one day…and celebrate! _**(She made a little happy dance and I rolled my eyes. Fern is ridiculous. I swear…she's a funny girl but she's a nut. There was no happy dance in the script. Whatever…)**

_(Sung)__ Oh what a celebration_

_We'll have today _**(Her arms were raised and held open. Puck stood stiff with his hands behind his back.**

_CROWD_

_Thank Goodness!_

_FERN_

_Let's have a celebration_

_The Glinda way! _**(She smiled and held out her hands to the crowd looking down at her)**

_CROWD_

_Thank Goodness!_

_BELINDA_

_Fin'lly a day that's_

_Totally Wicked-Witch free! _**(She was actually really, really, really good. Delilah seemed to think so too because she started choking on the Japanese brush in her mouth. She was repainting my hands now.)**

_CROWD_

_We couldn't be happier_

_Thank Goodness!_

_BELINDA:_

_(Spoken) Yes, and thank goodness for you Glinda_

_And your new handsome swain, our new_

_Captain of the Guard _**(Fern started dusting imaginary dust off Puck's chest. She just won't give up, will she?)**

_Now you've been at the forefront of the hunt_

_For the Wicked Witch, haven't you? _**(Puck stiffened as she called me a Wicked Witch. Obviously he really did believe I was Good)**

_Is there any news of capturing her?_

_PUCK:_

_(Spoken) Not really…and I don't think of_

_Her as the Wicked Witch. _**(Belinda had stopped paying attention for while now and she was waving to the crowd along with Fern)**

_BELINDA_

_(Spoken) So Captain, how does it feel?_

_PUCK_

_(Spoken) Frustrating… _**(He stepped onto the highest part of the platform, switching places with Fern who ushered him forward. He was about to start a speech…)**

_But I became Captain to find her_

_And I'll keep searching!_

_BELINDA_

_(Spoken) No! Being engaged _**(Puck froze and I giggled under my breath. He looked at Fern, his eyes turned purple. Whoa…purple meant sibling love. He loved her…as a **_**sister**_**! He looked around surprised)**

_CROWD_

_(Spoken/Shouted) CONGRATULOTIONS! _**(Yeah…that's spelled right. They actually said 'Congratulotions'. I so do not want to go to Oz if they have all this weird lingo. I already have to hear it from my chatty best friend…that's enough for a lifetime)**

_PUCK_

_(Spoken) This is an engagement party?_

_FERN_

_(Spoken) Surprised?_

_PUCK_

_(Spoken) Yes…_**(He said it loudly but as if he couldn't believe that she thought they were getting married, let alone having an engagement party. But that's Glinda, or even Fern for you. Fern would do something like that…)**

_FERN_

_(Spoken) We hoped you'd be…the Wizard and I _**(Fern stepped onto the tiny platform with him and grabbed him by the arms. He leaned back and Fern was about to sing again)**

_(Sung) We couldn't be happier, _

_Right, dear?_

_Couldn't be happier_

_Right here_

_Look what we've got_

_A fairy-tale plot_

_Our very own happy ending _**(Fern looked to me and gave a small smile. She leaned in and pretended to kiss him. That's a good best friend, right there! And we're almost done with the show! Then I can collapse in my bed! Wait…Act 2 just started!)**

_Where we couldn't be happier - _

_True, dear?_

_Couldn't be happier_

_And we're happy to share_

_Our ending vicariously_

_With all of you_

_He couldn't look handsomer_

_I couldn't feel humbler_

_We couldn't be happier_

_Because happy is what happens_

_When all your dreams come true! _**(He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. I smiled, softly and Destiny looked at me to see how I'd react.**

"He sees her as a sister and only as a sister. He told me and she understands. She didn't even kiss him" I said, quietly.

**Destiny nodded and continued to watch. Puck wrapped his arms around Fern's waist. Thank God he's acting…his eyes were still purple with sibling love)**

_BELINDA_

_(spoken) And Glinda dear, we're happy for you! As Press_

_Secretary, I have striven to ensure that all of Oz_

_knows the story of your braverism:_

_How vividly I remember that day…_

_(sung) The day you were first summoned_

_To an audience with Oz_

_And although he would not tell you why initially_

_When you bowed before his throne_

_He decreed you'd hence be known_

_As Glinda the Good - officially! _**(She went stronger and I shook my head. Fern wasn't there yet. According to Puck, each ruler of a Everafter group is deemed as the Wicked or the Good. Most likely, she'll be Fern the Good)**

_PUCK_

_(Spoken) That's not how you described it to me…_

_FERN_

_(Spoken) Oh no, not exactly _**(Then she lowered her voice though everyone could still here her)**

_But we'll talk about it later_

_BELINDA_

_(Sung)Then with a jealous squeal_

_The Wicked Witch burst from concealment_

_Where she had been lurking -surrpetitially!_

_WOMAN IN CROWD:_

_I hear she has an extra eye_

_That always remains awake_

_ANOTHER FEMALE:_

_I hear that she can shed her skin_

_As easily as a snake!_

_ANOTHER FEMALE: _**(Where are all the guys during this? They were singing earlier…I think?)**

_I hear some rebel Animals_

_Are giving her food and shelter!_

_MAN IN CROWD: _**(Here's the guy!)**

_I hear her soul is so unclean_

_Pure water can melt her! _**(Holy shit! He did **_**not **_**just say my soul is so unclean that water can melt me! Oh screw you, Papperman! That's his last name…)**

_PUCK:_

_What! _**(He sounded surprised and angry. I smiled softly at his protectiveness.**

"Stop smiling! I'm trying to paint your lips. No red…thank God the red rubbed off in the beginning. Red did _not _look good" Delilah murmured.

**This girl is too crazy to realize that I'm glaring at her to shut up…funny)**

_CROWD_

_Melt her!_

_Please - somebody go and melt her! _**(That's it! I'll blow everyone of them to bits. I started to get up when Delilah held me to seat. She shook her head. I realized she right. If I went out there the whole script and play would end early…with my death)**

_PUCK_

_(spoken) Do you hear that - water will melt her? People_

_are so empty-headed, they'll believe anything!_

_FERN_

_(spoken) Excuse us, just a tick tock_

_PUCK_

_(Spoken) What? I can't just stand here grinning_

_Pretending to go along with all of this!_

_FERN_

_(Spoken) Fiyero! Do you think I like hearing those_

_Awful things about her? I hate it!_

_PUCK_

_(Spoken) Then what are we doing here? _**(He grabbed Fern's hand and tried to pull her away. She pulled back and away from him)**

_Let's go! Let's get out of here!_

_FERN_

_(Spoken) I can't. I can't leave now!_

_Not when people are looking to me to raised their spirits!_

_PUCK_

_(Spoken) You can't leave because you can't resist this!_

_And that is the truth… _**(He sounded disappointed in Fern and as if he thought highly of me because I could. I couldn't a while ago. A while ago all I **_**cared **_**about was my popularity. Then I learned there were more important things…like real friends)**

_FERN_

_(Spoken) Maybe I can't. Is that so wrong?_

_Who could? _**(He jerked away from her and started to walk away)**

_PUCK_

_(Spoken) You know who could…_

_And who has…_

_FERN_

_(Spoken) Fiyero, I miss her too…_

_But we can't just stop living._

_No one has searched harder for her than you_

_Don't you see? She doesn't want to be found_

_We have to face it _**(She sounded as if she were poisoned by the popularity she had received and it was a good thing)**

_PUCK_

_(Spoken) You're right…_

_You're right! _**(He hugged Fern and she hugged him back, tightly)**

_If it makes you happy, of course_

_I'll marry you… _**(I cringed at the very thought and had to remind myself a lot that it was only a play. Only a play…no musical. I like to differentiate. He kissed her hand)**

_FERN_

_(Spoken) But it'll make you happy too, right? _**(He forced back a grimace)**

_PUCK_

_(Spoken) You know me…I'm always happy… _**(You don't sound too happy now, Puck. You sound kind of worried and even pissed off. He ran off stage and towards me. He looked down at me and knelt by my seat. He kissed my wrist and I smiled)**

_FERN_

_(Spoken) Fiyero! Oh - yes, thanks plenty, dearest! He's gone to _**(The citizens walked back around the platform and stared at the figurehead)**

_fetch me a refreshment. He's so thoughtful that way!_

_(sung) That's why I couldn't be happier_

_No, I couldn't be happier _**(She didn't sound too happy. She sounded worried and doubtful)**

_Though it is, I admit_

_The tiniest bit_

_Unlike I anticipated_

_But I couldn't be happier_

_Simply couldn't be happier_

_(spoken) Well - not "simply":_

_(sung) 'Cause getting your dreams_

_It's strange, but it seems_

_A little - well – complicated _**(She sounded…worried now. As if she thinking of me and giving up our friendship for nonsense like she was in the middle of)**

_There's a kind of a sort of : cost_

_There's a couple of things get: lost_

_There are bridges you cross_

_You didn't know you crossed_

_Until you've crossed _**(She looks so regretful now and she sounded so powerful. I looked at her in amazement. Puck joined me in staring in shock)**

_And if that joy, that thrill_

_Doesn't thrill you like you think it will_

_Still - _

_With this perfect finale_

_The cheers and ballyhoo_

_Who _

_Wouldn't be happier? _**(You know who couldn't be happier. I wouldn't be happy n any of that!)**

_So I couldn't be happier_

_Because happy is what happens_

_When all your dreams come true_

_Well, isn't it? _**(That not true…I'm not there Fern…you couldn't truly be happy without your best friend!)**

_Happy is what happens_

_When your dreams come true!_

_CROWD_

_We love you, Glinda, if we may be so frank_

_GLINDA_

_Thank Goodness!_

_CROWD_

_For all this joy, we know who we've got to thank:_

_Thank Goodness!_

_That means the Wizard, Glinda:_

_GLINDA_

_And fiance! _**(He's not yours. He leaves you! Ha! He loves **_**me**_**. He loves you only as a sister)**

_CROWD_

_They couldn't be goodlier_

_She couldn't be lovelier_

_We couldn't be luckier_

_FERN_

_(Sung) I couldn't be happier_

_CROWD_

_(Sung) Thank Goodness:_

_FERN AND CROWD_

_(Sung) Today! _**(Fern held the note and I stood up. It was time for me to go)**

_Thank Goodness for today!_

The platform moved backwards and I stood. Daphne was being rolled out with Arthur at his side and suddenly, it was time for me to meet my sisters once again…


	32. Wicked Witches of Ferryport Landing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked and Sisters Grimm.**

Wicked Witches of Ferrypoint Landing

Arthur rolled Daphne onstage and there was loud applause from her friends and about everyone else except the representatives. She looked so stiff, severe, and like someone who doesn't take any nonsense.

That was totally not her. She _was _nonsense. It was everything she stood for. She was a 14-year-old going on 15. She had her Daphne-ish and all of that. So to see her as severe, seat ridden Nessarose scared me.

_ARTHUR_

_(spoken) Will there be anything else, Madame? _**(Arthur asked this stiffly and he didn't really move. He held nothing but anger towards Daphne)**

_DAPHNE_

_(spoken) I've asked you to call me Nessarose._

_Remember?_

_ARTHUR_

_Yes…Madame _**(He walked away, not looking back. I guess he was still angry at her for shrinking his heart. But with Nessarose amplifying her emotions since they were so similar in a way she'd)**

_DAPHNE_

_Boq! _**(She rolled around to stare at him and then rolled back to her previous position. She took out a mirror and started to smooth out her hair. Okay, now everyone knew she was conceited. She **_**knew **_**she looked better than her sister and she didn't give a damn)**

_SABRINA_

_(spoken) Wow…it seems the beautiful get more beautiful. _**(My face was suddenly in the mirror but I wasn't standing outside of it as a reflection. I had used magic…and everyone knew it again. It's much more fun to use magic than to not to…)**

_While the green just get greener… _**(I opened the door and stepped out, my hands holding my cloak tight so I could make sure the Grimmerie didn't fall out of it. I looked at her in worry.)**

_I'm sorry, did I scare you?_

_It seems I have that affect on people._

_It's good to see you…_

_DAPHNE_

_What are you doing here? _**(I looked at her pleadingly. Her words were laced with hurtful venom)**

_SABRINA_

_Well…there's no place like home _

_I never thought that I'd say this but I need father's help _**(I rushed up to her and kneeled down in front of her, grasping her hand. I looked at him pleadingly)**

_I need him to stand with me_

_DAPHNE_

_That's impossible _**(Her voice was emotionless**

_SABRINA_

_No it's not!_

_Not if you ask him._

_He'll do it for you, you know it!_

_DAPHNE_

_Father's dead! _**(She said it with such a harsh conviction yet as if she had trouble saying it. She looked at me coldly but I could see the glint of amusement in her eyes. She was having fun playing the cold and wicked bitch sister. That was usually me. She was the **_**likeable **_**sister)**

_SABRINA_

_What?_

_DAPHNE_

_He's dead._

_I'm the governor now. _**(I got up and walked away from her backwards and she wiped her eyes as if she'd been crying over his death. She wheeled herself after her)**

_Well, what did you expect?_

_After he'd heard what you done…_

_How you disgraced us! He died…_

_Of shame! _**(I looked at her in shock and turned away. She wheeled away from me, disgust on her face. She glared at me accusingly as if she were yelling at me from all my wrongdoings and my mistakes that I had thought were in the past. I had to swallow the bile rising in my throat)**

_Embarrassed to death! _**(In the background 'No One Mourns The Wicked' played softly in the background)**

_SABRINA_

_Good, I'm glad…it's better that way. _**(I said it softly and she stared at me in shock and rage)**

_DAPHNE_

_That's…a WICKED thing to say! _**(She shouted so loudly that Dad froze at the anger and hatred in her voice for me. He hadn't even thought to pay attention to whether we had any talents besides solving mysteries)**

_SABRINA_

_It's true! Now it's just us. _**(I rushed over to her and knelt, her hands in my own)**

_You can help me. Together… _**(She yanked her hands away)**

_DAPHNE_

_Elphaba, shut up! First of all!_

_I can't help a fugitive if I'm an unelected official! _**(Ominous and destructive music started. Daphne looked around at the sound of it as if she didn't recognize)**

_And why should I help you?_

_Flying around Oz, trying to rescue Animals you've never even met!_

_And not once, did you ever think to use your powers to rescue me!_

_(SING) All of my life I depended on you! _**(This was true. From the time my parents were kidnapped she had depended on me and in the end…it was me she needed saving from. I caused her to become a witch…to never have a human life. She wheeled forward towards me and I put up my hands)**

_How do you think that feels?_

_All of my life I depended on you!_

_In this hideous chair with wheels._

_Scrounging for scraps of pity to pick up_

_And longing to kick my…_

_Heels _**(She looked angry at me and I looked down)**

_SABRINA_

_Nessa, there isn't a spell for everything._

_The power is mysterious._

_It's not just like cobbling up a pair of… _**(I suddenly short and pulled out the Grimmerie. If this is what she wanted I create a thousand ruby slippers for her. She wouldn't be able to keep the first ones I'd made. We'd give that up if the time called for it but I'd give her ruby slippers just like I gave her the Wand of Merlin)**

_(Sung) Ambulahn Dare Pahto Pahpoot _**(I began to swish my arms around and I pushed all my powers out so I could create a successful pair. But I also had to save some power to turn Arthur's joints into tin again)**

_Ambulahn Dasca Caldapess Lahfenahto_

_Lahfenahtum Pede Pede Caldapess_

_DAPHNE_

_What are you doing!_

_What does that mean? _**(She was screeching while I chanted the spell over again)**

_Oh! Oh! _**(She was screaming in real pain again and I regretted doing the spell while it was on her. She screamed in pain again)**

_My shoes! They feel like they're on fire!_

_What have you done to my shoes?_**(I completed the chant for a third time and brought my hands in, cradling the magic before throwing my hand out. The shoes flashed and became ruby. Another pair of ruby slippers! Daphne's foot was thrown out, clumsily and then the other. I lifted my hands up and she fell out of her seat. I leaned forward to catch her)**

_No! Don't help me. _**(She began to stand up. But it wasn't her making her stand. It was the shoes…the shoes worked. I had just made another pair of Ruby Slippers…thank you Fern for giving me my new favorite book! Now I'm going to teach her how to read it. It's official)**

_Goodness!_

_SABRINA_

_Oh Nessa, at last…_

_(SUNG) I've done what long ago I should_

_And finally from these powers, something good…_

_Finally, something good _**(Never anything good…it's not true. I'm about to permanently ruin Arthur's life. At least I won't feel bad about **_**that**_**)**

_DAPHNE_

_Boq! Boq! Come quickly!_

_SABRINA_

_Boq?_

_DAPHNE_

_Boq! Come here at once! _**(She seemed really enthusiastic at calling Arthur. Too bad it seemed that he liked Fern…uh, oh. I groaned and Arthur ran out. She sat in her chair again)**

_ARTHUR_

_Yes? What is it Madame Governor? _**(He walked in and stared at me in shock. He pointed at me, in anger. I guess he realized what's going to happen in this chapter)**

_You! Stay back!_

_SABRINA_

_It's just me. I'm not going to hurt you_

_ARTHUR_

_You're lying! That's all you ever do._

_You and your sister! _**(Well, you got that right. But Daphne looked angry and so very sad and angry. I was usually the liar. I think what I used to call myself the Queen of Sneaks…)**

_She's as wicked as you are!_

_DAPHNE_

_Boq!_

_SABRINA_

_What are you talking about?_

_ARTHUR_

_I'm talking about my life!_

_The little that's left of it!_

_I'm not free to leave Munchkinland_

_None of us are!_

_Ever since she took power she's been stripping_

_Munchkins of all our rights._

_We didn't have many to begin with… _**(Daphne looked distraught again and it angered me. It angered me at what Arthur was doing. He was destroying her all over again and he deserved whatever was coming to him again.)**

_And do you know why?_

_DAPHNE_

_To keep you here with me! _**(She held her hand to her chest and she looked at him, biting her lip. She relaxed and Boq looked at her in confusion. He truly didn't know that she had liked him…even loved him?)**

_But none of that matters anymore!_

_Look! _**(She stumbled out of the chair and Arthur caught sight of the shoes. He knew I had just made another pair and he had to mask his greedy look. He's not getting **_**anything **_**that's a product of my magic. The only thing he was getting was tin joints, a shrunken heart, and after the show a punch in the face)**

_ARTHUR_

_You did this? For her?_

_DAPHNE_

_For both of us…_

_ARTHUR_

_Oh Nessa, this changes everything _**(He took her hands and she smiled. It was a cruel smile masked as a sweet one and he noticed. He didn't cringe from her. He would take pleasure in making her distraught once again. Of course, **_**he **_**would think what we did was a freak accident. She would reveal her tattoos to him after curtain call. It'd be hilarious for him to learn she was a powerful witch under the tutelage of Baba Yaga)**

_DAPHNE_

_I know. _**(She was happy. But we both knew that her happiness would end in a matter of minutes. We both knew her anger would control her.)**

_ARTHUR_

_(SUNG) Nessa. Oh, Nessa…_

_Surely now, I'll matter less to you_

_You won't mind my leaving here tonight?_

_DAPHNE_

_Leaving? _**(She knew he was being so very serious now. She looked at him in disbelief and anger)**

_ARTHUR_

_(SUNG) Yes!_

_That ball that's being staged_

_Announcing Glinda is engaged to Fiyero. _**(He was talking about Fern and Puck. He didn't realize that Puck loved Fern as a sister and that was it. He'd find out soon enough, I suppose and then he'll think he has a chance with her. Fern would never intentionally hurt Daphne like that)**

_DAPHNE_

_Glinda? _**(She was distraught and she walked over to lean on the desk I was standing behind. I held her face up as tears began to stream down her beautiful face. I tried to comfort her but she wiped away the tears. She was angry now and I saw the tattoos on her hand appear. They went up her arms and threatened to appear on her face. She was more full of rage than I'd ever seen her)**

_ARTHUR_

_(sung) Yes, Nessa, that's right._

_I've got to go appeal to her._

_Express the way I feel for her_

_(spoken) Oh Nessa, I lost my heart to Glinda_

_From the moment I first saw her._

_You know that. _**(I looked into the wings and saw Fern and Puck glaring at Arthur. At least now I knew she would never go for him in his lifetime and since he was an Everafter that'd be a long while)**

_DAPHNE_

_Lost you heart? _**(She was fuming and her tattoos were darker than I'd ever seen them. Usually they were a grey or dark, dark, dark brown. Now thy were pitch black as the night and she controlled them from creeping up her face. But every Everafter noticed the tattoos that marked her as a product of Baba Yaga's blood)**

_(sung) Well we'll see about that._

_Did you think that I'd let you leave me here flat? _**(Arthur knew he was in trouble as she stalked forward. He took out a pocket knife. She grinding her teeth and her hands were curled into talons. She was ready to murder now. She stepped back at the knife)**

_ARTHUR_

_Don't come any closer! _**(He wasn't scared like he was last time. He was absolutely and positively terrified at this point. )**

_DAPHNE_

_(Sung) You're going to lose your heart to me_

_I tell you!_

_If I have to…I have to…magic spell you! _**(She got down and leaned over the Grimmerie. Her rage and the power of her magic made her able to read it but she'd purposely mess up. She was going to make his heart shrink. )**

_Ah Toom Tah Take _**(She was pretty good at pronouncing…until she came to the end. She actually shrunk his heart a little)**

_SABRINA_

_Nessa, stop! It's dangerous. _**(I rushed over to her and leaned down and she threw me off)**

_ARTHUR_

_What is she doing?_

_DAPHNE_

_Ah…_

_SABRINA_

_Stop! You're pronouncing the words all wrong!_

_DAPHNE_

_Toom_

_Core tum…_

_ARTHUR_

_Don't try to stop me!_

_DAPHNE_

_Ah toom…_

_SABRINA_

_Oh no…_

_ARTHUR_

_NESSA! _**(He roared her name at the pain. She was fully aware of what she did and she put on a faux horrorstruck look)**

_DAPHNE_

_Boq, what is it?_

_ARTHUR_

_My heart…it feels…it feels like it's shrunk…like it's shrinking _**(She had real shrunk his heart now. It was half the size it was supposed to be and she turned towards me, giving me a meaningful look)**

_DAPHNE_

_Elphaba! Do something _**(She threw the book at me, intending for me to turn him into really tin this time. But…I couldn't do it. I could only do what I had done once before)**

_SABRINA_

_You can't reverse a spell once it's been cast. _**(I said it bluntly and simply. That wasn't necessarily true. If you cast a witches circle I was sure it could be accomplished. A witches circle is when the original caster and at **_**least **_**two other witches joined to reverse the spell. But with a spell from the Grimmerie I'd need, Daphne, myself, Nessarose, Glinda, Fern, **_**and **_**the Wicked Witch, Elphaba)**

_DAPHNE_

_Well! Then what will we do! _**(I rushed behind the wardrobe with Arthur wheezing. It would be more difficult to breath with a smaller heart. Delilah and Destiny were behind there, getting him dressed and putting on the silver make up. And they were **_**good**_**)**

_This is all your fault! If you hadn't shown me_

_That horrendible book_

_SABRINA_

_Hush, with you!_

_I'll have to find another spell_

_It's the only thing that might work _**(She knew that and she was just saying his lines. She nodded and I rushed behind the wardrobe, preparing to sing loudly so they could hear the melody)**

_DAPHNE_

_(Sung) Save him please, just save him_

_My poor Boq, my sweet, my brave him._

_Don't leave 'til my sorry life has ceased_

_SABRINA_

_(Sung) Vivahlos Vivahlos Meno Non Cordo_

_Meno Vivahlos Vivahlos Meno Non Cordo _**(I was singing softly so people could here both Daphne and I sing. I was singing the melody at the same time she began the second of the end of the song. It was an actual incantation and Destiny and Delilah stared as the cast spell on him)**

_DAPHNE_

_(Sung) Alone and loveless here_

_With just the girl in the mirror_

_Just her and me, the Wicked Witch of the East _**(I went into crescendo and Daphne matched mine by being louder so they could actually here her. She held her hands out and everybody could see she looked almost thrilled to be wicked…like me)**

_We deserve each other_

_SABRINA_

_He's asleep…_

_DAPHNE_

_What about his heart? _**(She didn't sound very worried to me but I'm sure for the people who didn't know her as well as I did she did. I felt the wild happiness radiating from her)**

_SABRINA_

_It's alright…he won't need one now_

_I have to go to the Emerald City right away._

_What happens to the monkeys is now my fault._

_I'm going to set them free_

_DAPHNE_

_You're not going back to save some monkeys _**(She was looking at me, angry. But it wasn't true. She was still inwardly smirking)**

_You're going to find Fiyero! _**(Hell, I was…just kidding! Puck is right over there!)**

_But it's too late…_

_Elphaba! Please don't leave me! _**(She hung on to me and I didn't cringe)**

_SABRINA_

_I've done everything I could for you._

_And it hasn't been enough._

_And nothing will ever be _**(I was choking back tears. I stalked off stage and look into Puck's silver eyes. I walked over to Fern and looked down. I felt small arms wrap around me. Fern looked at me with understanding eyes and Puck wrapped his arms around us.)**

_DAPHNE_

_Elphaba! Wait! ELPHABA!_

_ARTHUR_

_Where am I? What happened?_

_DAPHNE_

_Nothing… _**(We both knew what happened… Arthur got up and they played squeaking hinges over the sound system but part of it was his. She screamed)**

_ARTHUR_

_What is it?_

_What's wrong? _**(He looked down at himself. He was in the full costume but the squeaky hinges were all his own)**

_DAPHNE_

_It wasn't me! It was her! _**(He screamed at his rusty hinges and I was laughing quietly. Fern stared emotionlessly at what we'd done. She knew it was the **_**right **_**thing to be done)**

_BOQ_

_AHHH!_

_DAPHNE_

_I tried to stop her!_

_BOQ_

_AHHH! _**(He looked down at his hand and she stared at it in horror)**

_DAPHNE_

_Oh, Boq, I still…_

_BOQ_

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! _**(He screamed about what he became and ran off. I felt no regret whatsoever. I was actually quite satisfied. It was actually kind of funny watching him freak out. And if he came to demand me to lift the spell well I'd tell him that he would need to find a few more witches so I could cast a witches circle. Well…only Daphne can **_**really **_**cast a **_**good **_**witches circle. I more of the head witch who carries out the ceremony)**

_DAPHNE_

_It was Elphaba, Boq!_

_IT WAS ELPHABA! _**(Now I was kind of pissed. It **_**was **_**my fault but now she was sending them after me. Oh well. I looked around and saw Daniel, ready to go on stage. He shot me a smile and looked at Vanessa who looked at him, adoringly. Drake was standing to the side glaring at them. I wonder what's happening with them)**

The scene ended and I turned to Vanessa. She was still wearing that nightgown and she looked at me curiously.

"What's up with Drake?" I whispered. Vanessa tilted her head slightly.

"What do you mean?" she asked. I looked at her, being serious.

"I…I'm in love with Daniel. And he knows and he's still my boyfriend" Vanessa whispered. I looked at Fern in surprise and we knew what was happening.

"Oh shit…" she murmured. And there it goes. The blonde girl _finally _curses. She's never cursed I think. Well…if you exclude the times she called me a bitch. But that's not really a curse.

It's a female dog…


	33. Wizards Equal Not Wonderful

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters Grimm or Wicked.**

Wizards=Not Wonderful

Puck= Wonderful

Suddenly everything was rushed onstage and people in ball gowns and suits came on stage. I was offstage by now, waiting until I was supposed to go back on. Then suddenly out of the back curtain came out Fern and Puck. They were holding hands as if he were leading her into a dance, which he was. She was in a stunning metallic blue dress and she wore her curly bun wig. On her head was a beautiful tiara and my heart ached at the blonde hair.

That used to be what _my _hair looked like. I liked black hair but I long to have back my black hair. Well…it's okay. I'd be gone soon.

They began to dance while the giant mechanical Wizard head was rolled out and it was actually heartbreaking in a way. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around to see Daphne. Vanessa was watching me sympathetically from next to Drake. I noticed Daniel and her kept casting longing glances at each other…interesting. She truly did love him…

Not as much as I loved Puck but pretty close it seemed. I was sure if she was Fae, her eyes would be silver.

"He loves you, my sweet" Daphne murmured. I grinned and shook my head. I leaned in as the two began to dance off stage.

"That's my line, my pretty" I whispered and then I walked forward. I held onto a mechanical prop that was rolling out and hung on it. I wheeled out and I realized I was _behind _the mechanical head, meaning to say that it was backwards.

I got off with my broom in hand and looked around. I sat my broom down on the mechanical head and looked around. I could feel a gaze on me, most likely Daniel's gaze.

_DANIEL:_

_(Spoken) I knew you'd be back _**(I spun around and jumped, surprised that he had spoken so loud. I had been prepared for quiet and sadness. He had spoken into the mechanical head microphone. Not this…anything but this. I thought he was supposed to be possessed in a way. No…he was acting like himself. He grabbed my broom as I lunged for it.)**

_Here me out! I never meant to harm you…_

_SABRINA:_

_(Spoken) Well you have…you have harmed me _**(I said this as coldly and fury filled as possible. Surprisingly, it wasn't too hard. I drew on the anger I had felt for Mirror. Now, all I felt was a remote sense of pity for the old chap…haha…chap)**

_DANIEL:_

_(Spoken) I realize that and I regret it…_

_Elphaba…_

_SABRINA:_

_(Spoken) Stay where you are! _**(Surprisingly, he froze. That **_**may **_**be due to the fact that I can blow him up where he stands)**

_I'm setting those monkeys free_

_And don't try to interfere or call the guards…_

_DANIEL_

_(Spoken) I'm not calling anyone _**(Not yet…I really gotta stop thinking these snide remarks in my head and say them out loud. Well…not when we're on stage)**

_The truth is I'm glad to see you again _**(After he said that I had looked at him as if he were crazy. Happy. To see the Wicked Witch? Can we say delusional? Ok…another snide remark that would've been perfect if I just could've said it out loud. Damn acting! I come up with the best insults and I can't even use them because I'm following the **_**script**_**)**

_It gets pretty lonely around here_

_I know you must get lonely too_

_SABRINA_

_(Spoken) You don't know the first thing about me! _**(I shouted this in anger and rage. He had pretended like he known me. How dare he delude himself into thinking that?)**

_DANIEL_

_(Spoken) I do! I do know you!_

_I can't explain exactly but do you know what I mean? _**(If I did we wouldn't be in this mess and I wouldn't have said 'You don't know the first thing about me' now would I? Music came on and played in the background)**

_Elphaba, you have been so strong _**(Ah crap…the strong card. This is where I'm going to be reminded about when I was 11 and had to be strong so I could take care of my sister)**

_Through all of this_

_Aren't you tired of being the strong one?_

_Wouldn't you like someone to take care of you? _**(He held out my broom to me and I refused to look at him. He was a bastard. A smarmy bastard)**

_Please…help me start again _**(I walked up to him slowly and snatched it away from him. He was starting to seriously get under my skin and I had to be careful if I didn't want to be drawn in)**

_SABRINA_

_(Spoken) Don't you think I wish I could?_

_I would give anything to turn back the clocks_

_And go back in time when I actually believed you were wonderful _**(When we were in New York City for Puck I actually did think he had cared. That he had sympathized with me. Well, I was wrong. I was way wrong. He had tried to kill me and he took away 3 years of my childhood)**

_The Wonderful Wizard of Oz…_

_No one believed in you more than I did _**(My heart was broken. Not because of love but because I couldn't trust easily anymore because of him. My trust for everyone except my sister had shattered and it took a long time for me to learn to trust again)**

_DANIEL_

_(Spoken) Oh my dear child… _**(Can you **_**feel**_** the irony? I mean you can cut it with a knife! It's that thick. My dear child? Who came up with **_**that**_** crappy foreboding?)**

_(Sung) I never asked for this_

_Or planned it in advance_

_I was merely blown here_

_By the winds of chance _**(He stood there looking out at the crowd and the representatives once again looked impressed. Well, we **_**were**_** Everafters and they could have us forever though I suppose eventually we'd get tired of all of this)**

_I never saw myself _

_As a Solomon or Socrates_

_I knew who I was:_

_One of your dime a dozen_

_Mediocrities_

_Then suddenly I'm here _**(He walked up to me and I bared my teeth. He took a step back with his hands up and I glared at him)**

_Respected - worshipped, even_

_Just because the folks in Oz_

_Needed someone to believe in_

_Does it surprise you _**(He took off his little hat to show his bald cap…or did he shave it off. Which was it? Oh whatever…he spun and placed it on the end of my broom)**

_I got hooked, and all too soon?_

_What can I say?_

_I got carried away_

_And not just by balloon:_

_Wonderful_

_They called me "Wonderful" _**(Yeah right. In your dreams you asshole…wait that's not the Wizard, Sabrina)**

_So I said "Wonderful" - if you insist_

_I will be "Wonderful"_

_And they said "Wonderful"_

_Believe me, it's hard to resist_

_'Cause it feels wonderful_

_They think I'm wonderful_

_Hey, look who's wonderful -_

_This corn-fed hick_

_Who said: "It might be keen_

_To build a town of green_

_And a wonderful road of yellow brick!"_

_(Spoken) You see I've never had a family of my own _**(Maybe you would've if you weren't a stupid little asshole who has no life. God!)**

_I was always traveling_

_So I guess I just wanted to give the citizens of Oz everything _**(Everything…?)**

_SABRINA:_

_(Spoken) So you lied to them? _**(Yeah everything…except the truth. Yeah that definitely doesn't count in the concept of everything…)**

_DANIEL:_

_(Spoken) Only verbally _**(I sneered at him and handed him the hat back. He took it and fiddled with it)**

_Besides they were the lies they wanted to hear_

_Elphaba, where I come from we believe_

_All sorts of things that aren't true_

_We call it "history" _**(Alright! I'll give you that. The Civil War wasn't ended by the North. Dragons fell on the armies. But that's about it! I think…I gotta look into that with Fern later)**

_(sung) A man's called a traitor - or liberator_

_A rich man's a thief - or philanthropist_

_Is one a crusader - or ruthless invader? _**(All good points! But still you're a liar! I mean if you told them the truth and kept it clean there wouldn't be all these problems and Elphaba would've lived happily ever after…I think)**

_It's all in which label_

_Is able to persist_

_There are precious few at ease_

_With moral ambiguities_

_So we act as though they don't exist _**(Wow…he can dance, that's for sure. He's going to be on Broadway when he's older, that's for sure)**

_They call me "Wonderful"_

_So I am wonderful_

_In fact - it's so much who I am_

_It's part of my name _**(Now he's getting too much for me. He's bragging about his false nickname. That's rich. That's real rich)**

_And with my help, you can be the same_

_At long, long last receive your due_

_Long overdue_

_Elphaba - The most celebrated _**(So he's stealing my 'unlimited' theme song. I sing that like 50 times throughout the entire show. I think it's patented! But what he was telling me was slowly drawing me in)**

_Are the rehabilitated_

_There'll be such a - whoop-de-doo_

_A celebration throughout Oz_

_That's all to do - with you_

_Wonderful_

_They'll call you wonderful: _**(I cleared my throat silently and gave a small hopeful smile.)**

_SABRINA_

_It does sound wonderful:_

_DANIEL_

_Trust me - it's fun_

_BOTH_

_When you are wonderful_

_It would be wonderful? _**(He turned to me and I didn't sing with my full heart. This was his song and everyone could tell…)**

_Wonderful, wonderful_

_DANIEL_

_One! Two! And: _**(He grabbed the end of my skirt and brought it into my hand and we began to dance. We danced around like crazy people and I could see Puck cracking up silently in the doorway. Daphne was laughing hard as well. Fern was giggling. The Wizard head turned around so it was facing the audience again)**

_SABRINA_

_(Sung) I'll accept your proposition…_

_DANIEL_

_(Spoken) Wonderful!_

_SABRINA_

_(Sung) On one condition…_

_DANIEL_

_(Spoken) Yes?_

_SABRINA_

_(Spoken) You set those monkeys free… _**(I said this was true feeling. I don't think I would ever look at the Central Park Zoo the same. I'd probably try to set them free. It was like a minute before he answered me.)**

_DANIEL_

_(Spoken) Done _**( He flipped a switch. Suddenly a bunch of people dressed up as monkeys with wings on their back burst from the sides. They flipped in and it was so cool! Some were attached to wires so they were 'flying'.)**

_SABRINA_

_(Spoken) Go! Fly!_

_You're free! You under the blanket_

_You're free!_

_DANIEL_

_(Spoken) No! No, please! _**(He shouted as I pulled off the blanket. I froze in horror as I saw Greg.**

_SABRINA_

_(Spoken) No it can't be…Doctor Dillamond_

_DANIEL_

_(Spoken) I couldn't let him to continue speaking out _**(M-monster…he's a monster! He did this in Oz? Before he fled like the coward he is! Greg had a snout now…well not a snout but that thing a goat has…what? **_**I**_** don't take zoology)**

_SABRINA_

_(Spoken) Doctor Dillamond are you alright?_

_Don't be afraid…_

_It's me, Elphaba_

_Don't you remember me? _**(He looked like he was about to say something. I looked at him hopefully)**

_GREG_

_(Spoken) Baaaaaaaaah!_

_SABRINA_

_(Spoken) Can't you speak?_

_GREG_

_(Spoken) Baaaaaaaaah! _**(I grabbed Greg by the shoulder and leaned up behind him. My eyes narrowed as I looked into Daniel's eyes. They were just as cold as the Wizard's were all those years ago)**

_SABRINA_

_(Spoken) You and I have nothing in common _**(My hand shot out and I pointed at him, angrily)**

_I'm nothing like you and I never will be… _**(My voice was getting harder and wickeder as it went on. Daniel began to make his way towards the giant head. I stood up)**

_And I will fight you until the day I DIE! _**(I shrieked the last part, my hands going up. I was prepared to curse him**

_DANIEL_

_(Spoken) GUARDS!_

_Guards! _**(Puck and a bunch of extras rushed in. I gasped when I saw him. His eyes were as silver as ever, if even more silver)**

_EXTRA_

_Halt!_

_PUCK_

_(Spoken) Are you alright your Ozness?_

_SABRINA_

_(Spoken) Fiyero! _**(I looked at him, pleading and I knew he had just saw what I had told Daniel. He knew I was addressing the Wizard. Deep in my gut I knew he was here. And I had felt his fear. And I had loved it)**

_PUCK_

_(Spoken) I don't believe it…_

_SABRINA_

_(Spoken) Oh, Fiyero, thank god!_

_I thought you were…_

_PUCK_

_Silence witch! _**(I looked at him in horror and I cringed. His eyes told me that he hadn't truly meant what he said)**

_EXTRA_

_(Spoken) There's a Goat on the lam, sir! _**(The audience erupted in laughter. How was this funny? He had jus call me a witch! Well…a lot of the audience was human so they didn't know. And most Everafters were idiots and completely unaware of other's feelings. Puck dropped the gun that was poised at me and grabbed his face with his hand. He rolled his eyes and looked up again, repositioning the gun)**

_PUCK_

_Never mind all that._

_Just fetch me some…some water_

_EXTRA #2_

_Water sir?_

_PUCK_

_You heard me, as much as you can carry…_

_GUARDS IN GENERAL_

_Yes sir! _**(They walked off stage and I rolled my eyes. I doubt water could kill a powerful witch. I doubt the witch died even in the book…I think the book is phoney personally. It sounds much too stupid. And she bludgeoned Morrible's skull with a trophy? After she was dead…that's idiotic!)**

_SABRINA_

_Fiyero…_

_PUCK_

_I said silence! _**(He shouted at me and I didn't cringe. I just bit my lip, acting as if I were wondering on how I would escape. He went behind the head and threw Daniel out)**

_DANIEL_

_No, no, no!_

_PUCK_

_Quiet your Ozness, unless_

_You want all your guests to know the truth_

_About the Wonderful Wizard of Oz _**(He turned to me his eyes soft but his tone still hard)**

_Elphaba, I'll find Dillamond later_

_Now get out of here…_

_SABRINA_

_Fiyero…you frightened me_

_I thought you might have changed_

_PUCK_

_I have changed _**(He was rushing towards me as if to kiss me when Fern walked in. Ah great! Just great! I haven't kissed him in ages! We separated quickly)**

_FERN_

_What's going on? _**(She gasped as she saw me and she rushed over to me.)**

_Elphie! Thank Oz you're alive. _**(She hugged me and I returned it gratefully and whole heartedly)**

_Only you shouldn't have come_

_If someone discoverates you…_

_PUCK_

_Glinda, you'd better go…_

_FERN_

_Fiyero, what are you…_

_PUCK_

_Please! Just go back to the ball… _**(Fern, being Fern, ignored him and turned to that annoyingly similar to the Wizard Daniel.)**

_FERN_

_Your Ozness, he means no disrespectation_

_Please understand! You see all of us went to school together_

_PUCK_

_Elphaba… _**(He whispered and Fern looked at him in hurt and shock. I bit my lip and looked at him, smiling. He was looking at me with an intense look)**

_FERN_

_Fiyero, have you misplaced your mind?_

_What are you doing?_

_PUCK_

_I'm going with her… _**(I looked at him in shock and I knew if this was real he say that too…except with a speech about how villainous he was and that I was villainous and we were perfect together and crap while Fern is the Good or something)**

_FERN_

_What?_

_SABRINA_

_What?_

_FERN_

_What are you saying?_

_You mean all this time…_

_The two of you…behind my back… _**(It was heartbreaking and suddenly I realized how much she pain she was feeling…she really **_**did**_** love him. It was like I was going behind her back by loving Puck. And it hurt me…)**

_SABRINA_

_N-no…no…no_

_Glinda, it wasn't like that_

_PUCK_

_Well it was… _**(I stared at him with a 'get a clue Sherlock' look on my face and he backtracked and held out a comforting hand to Fern)**

_But it wasn't…_

_Elphaba, let's go…let's go! _**(He grabbed my hand and we ran off the stage and he rushed to go change into his other costume with the green suspenders. Wow…he looked hot in that costume)**

_FERN_

_Fine go!_

_You deserve each other… _**(Daniel held out that wretched little green bottle and held it out to her)**

_DANIEL_

_Here, have a swig of this_

_It dulls the pain_

_FERN_

_No thank you… _**(Suddenly Belinda as Madame Morrible walked on stage. Evil witch!)**

_BELINDA_

_Ahahahah!_

_Is it true? Your betrothed has just brought_

_Her into custody? _**(Fern made a small sound of anguish and walked away to lean on something)**

_DANIEL_

_Our new captain of the guard_

_Had other plans…_

_BELINDA_

_You mean she hasn't been captured_

_DANIEL_

_Quite the contrary…_

_And consider how well she eluded us the last time _**(I know I was slick and awesome but I still felt horrible about Fern. I hid my face in Puck's chest. His eyes were green and very serious. He felt bad as well)**

_BELINDA_

_Well…we'll just flush her out_

_And force her to show herself_

_DANIEL_

_But how? _**(Fern looked up with vengeance in her eyes. She was angry…no she was pissed. She was beyond pissed. She hated being rejected and she knew that she would have to come to terms that there was one thing she could never have. And that didn't sit well with her)**

_FERN_

_Her sister…_

_BELINDA_

_What? What did she say?_

_FERN_

_Use her sister… _**(I froze as she stared at Daphne with anger and rage in her voice. I stood in front of her, trying to protect her. Fern glared at me and crossed her arms)**

_Start a rumor_

_Make her think her sister is in trouble_

_She will fly to her side…_

_And you'll have her._

_DANIEL_

_Exactly so…_

_FERN_

_Now, if your Ozness will excuse me_

_I have a slight headache._

_I think I'll lie down _**(She walked towards the other side of the stage where were weren't. She glared across at us)**

_BELINDA_

_Yes, well…a rumor won't do it_

_Elphaba's too smart for that._

_DANIEL_

_Far too smart…_

_BELINDA_

_Perhaps a change in the weather…_**(That made my blood boil. If she even dared hurt one hair…wait! It's a play. It's a play Sabrina…She lifted her hand and suddenly there was a crash of thunder and lightening. They walked off and Fern walked back on. The music for I'm Not That Girl started up)**

_FERN_

_(Sung) Don't wish, don't start_

_Wishing only wounds the heart_

_There's a girl I know, he loves her so_

_I'm not that girl… _**(Then the music ended and As Long As Your Mine started up. Yes! Here we go…)**


	34. You're Mine

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters Grimm or Wicked.**

You're Mine

The music kept going and I put down the lantern and sat in the spotlight. Puck put down the stuff he was carrying. I held out my hand to him and smiled, quietly. He looked at me with silver eyes.

_SABRINA:__  
__(Sung)Kiss me too fiercely__  
__Hold me too tight _**(He took my hands and kneeled in front of me and I wanted to kiss him right then and there)**_  
__I need help believing__  
__You're with me tonight _**(He kissed my hand softly and he held them both and I bit my lip at his romantic actions)**_  
__My wildest dreamings__  
__Could not foresee__  
__Lying beside you__  
__With you wanting me___

_And just for this moment _**(He leaned up and held my cheek and I had to restrain myself from killing him right then and there. He was adorable. I knew my father was having a heart attack. I could picture him hyperventilating)**_  
__As long as you're mine__  
__I've lost all resistance _**(He leaned in and kissed my neck and I had to restrain myself from gasping. Are you serious? He was doing **_**that**_** in front of my father? He pulled back)**_  
__And crossed some borderline__  
__And if it turns out__  
__It's over too fast _**(I grasped his shoulders and conveyed to him all of my emotions on how much I loved him)**_  
__I'll make ev'ry last moment last__  
__As long as you're mine _**(He kissed me and murmured against my lips **"I can't wait until curtain call". **I couldn't help but smile against his lips. I rearranged my face longing)**__

_PUCK:__  
__(Sung) Maybe I'm brainless _**(He leaned back and crouched near me. Hell, that's true. He could be such an airhead sometimes but that's what I loved about him so much)**_  
__Maybe I'm wise__  
__But you've got me seeing__  
__Through different eyes__  
__Somehow I've fallen__  
__Under your spell _**(He moved his hands around as if he were casting a spell. It was cute and I loved him so much for it)**_  
__And somehow I'm feeling__  
__It's "up" that I fell _**(He lifted his voice and it sounded amazing. He hadn't gone this high before)**__

_BOTH:__  
__(Sung) Every moment__  
__As long as you're mine _**(He held my hands in his own and I looked at him with complete love)**_  
__I'll wake up my body _**(He held me by my waist and I held him by the arms. I had to look up at him. He was so damn tall and was clinging to him)**_  
__And make up for lost time___

_PUCK:__  
__(Sung) Say there's no future__  
__For us as a pair___

_BOTH:__  
__(Sung) And though I may know__  
__I don't care! _**(He had his hands under my arms and he lifted me up until I was leaning on**_  
__Just for this moment__  
__As long as you're mine__  
__Come be how you want to _**(He weaved one of our hands together and we held it out. I smiled at him and leaned into him. I was completely relying on him now and he knew it. He was my support. I had trusted him which was hard for me to do and now he was my strength when I didn't have any)**_  
__And see how bright we shine__  
__Borrow the moonlight__  
__Until it is through _**(I leaned in, our lips only inches apart. Well, it was kind of hard to lean in seeing how we were plastered to each other)**_  
__And know I'll be here holding you _**(We held the note and held hands and leaned back, looking at each other rather intensely. I loved him with my whole heart and mind)**_  
__As long as you're mine___

_PUCK:__  
__(spoken) What? What is it? _**(He looked at me, smiling at me. His eyes were so silver they were kind of blinding. I bet you could see it from the back of room. But I didn't care at all)**__

_SABRINA:__  
__(spoken) It's just - for the first time, I feel – wicked _**(I kissed him fiercely and I heard a thump. There goes my dad. He probably passed out and there was a roar of approval and applause. I smiled at him.**

"I love you" I whispered_. _**He smirked.**

"I know. I love you too" he whispered back**)**

_SABRINA_

_(Spoken) I just wish…_

_PUCK_

_(Spoken) What? _**(He was looking at me strangely. He was lounging and I was leaning next to him on my side. I was surprised that my father popped up. But he was like a fluorescent bulb of red and green)**

_SABRINA_

_(Spoken) I wish I could be beautiful_

_For you… _**(I never realized how much the word 'ugly' got to me. I mean when I was younger I wasn't the cutest kid around. And when I got older my self esteem didn't go higher due to Puck calling me 'ugly' all the time. And then when I got to high school I was called beautiful and pretty but all those years of not being called 'beautiful' by your parents just hardened me so the compliments came off to me as well…fake)**

_PUCK_

_Elphaba!_

_SABRINA_

_Don't tell me that I am_

_You don't need to lie to me _**(He looked at me and I looked away, feeling the intense shame)**

_PUCK_

_It's not lying!_

_It's…uh…it's looking at things another way! _**(He grasped my chin and made me look at them. I loved him so much and he was never this nice to me…well, that's a lie. He always saved me)**

_Someday you and Glinda will make up_

_And we'll… _**(I heard it before it came. I could see Daphne standing in the wing looking stricken. She was holding her wand, kind of scared. Belinda hated the poor child)**

_SABRINA_

_Shh…did you hear that? _**(I could hear Daphne shriek over the sound system. She was screaming in pain and even if it wasn't real I felt a desire to protect her with everything I had)**

_It sounds like someone's in pain_

_PUCK_

_It's just the wind…_

_SABRINA_

_My sister is in danger _**(Okay that was taboo to say to Puck. He was always there to protect us and if he wasn't that meant he was a failure at his job)**

_PUCK_

_What? How do you know?_

_SABRINA_

_I don't know I just do… _**(I gasped and suddenly a vision flashed in my eyes. It was the past…there was a house flying through the air and it was crashing and I pointed)**

_PUCK_

_What's wrong?_

_What is it?_

_SABRINA_

_There! Don't you see it! _**(I staggered up and he supported me and we looked off into the distance)**

_PUCK_

_What do you mean?_

_What do you see? _**(He seemed to understand that I was having a vision while I was doing this. My eyes were unfocused I'm sure and my eyes kept on flittering across the place as if taking things in)**

_SABRINA_

_It doesn't make any sense!_

_It's a house but it's…but it's_

_Flying through the sky!_

_I have to go to Nessa! _**(I have no idea why but I was frantic. I knew Daphne wasn't going to get hurt but this was kind of getting to me I suppose)**

_PUCK_

_Well I'll come with you!_

_SABRINA_

_No you mustn't! It's too dangerous!_

_PUCK_

_Listen to me! Listen!_

_My family has a castle in Kiamo Ko._

_No one is ever there but the sentries _

_Who watch over it _**(I see…witnesses. I wonder if Elphaba had killed them off or if Fiyero gave them bonuses to shut them up. Probably the latter. I don't think Elphaba ever killed anyone except by accident, like that boy who trapped Liir in the well…that's another story)**

_We've never lived there_

_SABRINA_

_Where do you live?_

_PUCK_

_The other castle _**(It wouldn't be ironic if Puck actually **_**did**_** have another castle that they never lived in. I mean he lived in a mansion back in Faerie though it wasn't the hottest castle around it was still elegant…and he couldn't stand it but hey. I might)**

_It's the perfect hiding place _**(How so? People would definitely expect us to go there! It's **_**your**_** castle)**

_Tunnels, secret passageways_

_You'll be safe there!_

_SABRINA_

_Will we see each other again? _**(Yup! That's right. My first concern is seeing my lover. Nice…real nice. He held me by the shoulders.)**

_PUCK_

_Elphaba…we are going to be together always._

_You can see houses flying through the skies…_

_Can't you see that _**(I couldn't help but laugh quietly and off the script I took the risk to kiss his cheek softly. He tilted his head and just kissed me. I was starting to get into it until I remembered. I pulled back and ran from the stage, frantic to see my 'dead' sister. Puck looked around as music started and there was sounds of high winds whipping around. Smoke moved on and he blew out the lantern and all went black. And then the set changed.)**


	35. Catfight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked or Sisters Grimm. My apologies…**

Catfight

The lights went up and Fern stood in her final outfit. She had her stupid staff/wand in her hand and she had the ridiculous crown in her hair. I sneered at her from the side and glared. You could see the house and the edge of the Yellow Brick road. She waved at someone not on the stage.

_FERN_

_That's right you just take_

_That road the whole time_

_I hope they don't get lost!_

_I'm so bad at giving directions _**(People laughed…I don't know how that's funny. My dad looked okay now but still was extremely pale. Wonder what'll happen when I tell him that I'm in love with the fairy boy. He had almost died from oxygen loss when I told him I was an Everafter. She picked up flowers and placed them near what looked liked my sister's feet and without **_**my**_** ruby slippers)**

_Oh Nessa. _**(I choked back a sob and looked down, shaking slightly with anger, rage and sorrow as I watched. I had to constantly remind myself that I hadn't failed my sister and that currently, she was sitting backstage, sipping that mocha she had sent a stage hand to get from Starbucks across town. I stormed on the stage and stood towards the side, near the Yellow Brick road, absolutely infuriated.)**

_SABRINA_

_What a touching display of grief_

_FERN_

_I don't believe we have anything _**(She stood abruptly and crossed away angrily, not looking at me at all. Where the hell was my best friend in this cold girl's eyes?)**

_Further to say to one another_

_SABRINA_

_I wanted something to remember her by._

_And all that was left of her was those shoes_

_And now that wretched little farm girl_

_Has walked off with them! _**(I glared at her with anger that you couldn't fake yet the crowd laughed anyway…they knew who the farm girl was. It was obviously Dorothy who would never show her face in this show. Thank God!)**

_So I'd appreciate some time alone to_

_Say goodbye to my sister _**(Fern held her hand out and walked away as I crouched near the fake legs that resembled Daphne's. The more I looked, the more grief filled me. And so much rage…so much…)**

_Nessa, Nessa please…please forgive me _**(Fern looked at me with a softer expression and turned to look at me)**

_FERN_

_Elphie…Elphie, you musn't blame yourself! _**(She rushed over to sit by me, not even realizing I was shaking in anger. She was unbelievable. She made hints that she'd hurt my sister because I'd taken Puck from her. Yeah, right! He was always mine from the moment I met him)**

_It's dreadful, it is, to have a house fall on you_

_But accidents will happen _**(She sounded sad but I looked at her in anger, my expression sharp yet cold. I began to control my temper but I was still angry at her. Not angry enough to run her through with her ridiculous staff that I was sure was real, but close)**

_SABRINA_

_You call this an accident? _**(I rose to my feet and Fern followed my example, my voice raising slightly)**

_FERN_

_Well…maybe not an accident but…_

_SABRINA_

_Well what would you call it!_

_FERN_

_A regime change! _**(There was so much laughter to that, that people had to kind of quiet the audience. I glared at the audacity she had to say that. How dare she even suggest…)**

_Caused by a very bizarre_

_And unexpected twister of fate_

_SABRINA_

_So you think cyclones just appear _**(Wow…sarcasm was spilling out of me like a waterfall today. Maybe it was just my chracter…nah, I'm sure it's me. I'm always sarcastic)**

_Out of the blue?_

_FERN_

_No, I never really…_

_SABRINA_

_Of course you've never!_

_You're too busy telling everyone_

_Had wonderful everything is!_

_FERN_

_I'm a public figure now! _**(Public figure my ass! She's a liar and a sore loser! She first pretended to be my friend, stabbed me in the back, became my best friend and then got angry when she saw how in love we were!)**

_People expect me to… _**(I cut her off and glared at her angrily)**

_SABRINA_

_Lie?_

_FERN_

_Be encouraging!_

_And what exactly have you been doing?_

_Besides riding around on that_

_Filthy old thing? _**(I refused to look at her and I had an angry pout on my face. I was facing the audience and I turned my head slightly.)**

_SABRINA_

_Well, we can't all come and go by bubble… _**(There was a roar of approval and people broke into applause and some even stood up. Finally, a standing ovation! I never freaking get a big applause like **_**Fern**_**!)**

_Who's invention was that, the Wizard's?_

_Or even if it wasn't I'm sure he'd still_

_Take credit for it _**(I got another applause. Wow, I'm on fire tonight! Sarcasm is a tool that can be bring me far in life…I'm sure of it now!)**

_FERN_

_Yes, well…a lot of us are taking_

_Things that don't belong to us, aren't we? _**(She sounded pathetic and I looked at her angrily and coldly. I turned to her slowly)**

_SABRINA_

_You just wait a clock tick_

_I know it might be difficult for that_

_Blissful blonde brain of yours to_

_Comprehend that someone like him _**(I was walking towards her quickly and I wanted to lunge at her, right then and there. The only thing that stopped me was the fact that we were on stage. And on stage was not a place to pick a fight when it wasn't supposed to take place…well not yet. Daphne was better than me at hand to hand combat but if someone gives me sword…well someone was going to die!)**

_Could actually love me_

_But it's happened, it's real!_

_And you can wave that ridiculous wand_

_All you want! You can't change it! _**(She looked at me in surprise as I stormed up to her and got her in face. She was finally realizing that I was right…I mean who would love **_**me**_**. The Grimm girl. The person who was trapping the Everafters in here if they didn't have the Vorpal Blade. Who wouldn't love the beautiful Sugar Plum Fairy? She loved him, that was obvious. But no, Puck liked a challenge, which meant loving well…**_**me**_**)**

_He never belonged to you!_

_He doesn't love you! And he never did! _**(There were gasps from everyone, including Fern. Every word I said was like a slap to her face and she felt the sting because it was true)**

_He loves me! _**(Everyone was quiet and then Fern's hand flashed out. Instead of doing a fake slap her palm connected with my face. The slap rang out like a gong. I gasped and grabbed my cheek. She hit like a GIRL! She was angry and I had been completely cruel to her…but…suddenly, the most witchy cackle erupted from me and everyone stared at me in shock. I could see my father. I didn't cackle. I never had. It was reserved for a witch so when I cackled they knew I was what I was playing. A witch)**

_Feel better now?_

_FERN_

_Yes I do _**(She said nodding. She was still incredibly angry I knew but not enough to slap me. That was good. I rolled my shoulders back and stood tall, dropping my hand from my cheek)**

_SABRINA_

_Good _**(My hand snapped forward and I didn't hold back. She spun in a couple of circles from the force of my slap. I smirked and held my broom tightly)**

_So do I! _**(We growled at each other and I grabbed my broom with two hands and she followed with her wand. We ran in circles and then Fern began twirling her staff like a ninja. There was a roar of applause and laughter when we launched at each other. We hit broom to staff twice before settling on the old fashioned way. She began to hit me with my hat and I pushed into her. Guards rushed on stage and pulled us apart. They held me secure with disdain)**

_GUARD_

_Halt! In the name of the Wizard!_

_SABRINA_

_Stop! Let me go!_

_FERN_

_Let me go! I almost had her _**(Yeah right. I could've had you flat on your back in a second. She's lucky we're acting or we would've had a fight to the death. My wings would be out and I definitely be torturing with the Latin Jurisdiction)**

_GUARD_

_I'm sorry it took us_

_So long to get here, Miss!_

_FERN_

_What! What do you mean? _**(The evil little girl was pretending not to know! Yeah right, stupid bitch! Yeah I said it!)**

_SABRINA_

_I can't believe you'd sink this low…_**(I can!)**

_To use my sister's death as a trap to capture me?_

_FERN_

_Elphie! I didn't mean for this to happ…en… _**(Puck swung on stage on a vine, in his Captain of the Guard outfit and a gun in his hand. He was walked on stage and went to the middle)**

_PUCK_

_Let the green girl go! _**(He sounded hot and he swung the gun over his shoulder and pointed it, looking incredibly badass all the while. Everyone cheered and got on their feet. Well except for my dad but that's beside the point. He got up and smirked. His ego's even **_**more**_** inflated. I didn't know it could **_**get**_** bigger)**

_SABRINA_

_Fiyero, how in Oz?_

_PUCK_

_I said let her go! _**(He crossed to Glinda and pointed the gun at Fern's head. Okay…now I didn't really want him to shoot her. I'd kill her myself but not by blowing her brains out. That was too gory…yes, even for me)**

_Or explain to all of Oz how the_

_Wizard's guards watched while_

_Glinda the Good was slain _**(The guards moved forward towards Puck and I bit my lip. I didn't like seeing him in danger. It's just too…weird)**

_FERN_

_Fiyero, no!_

_PUCK_

_I __**said**__ let her go… _**(Fern waved her hand and they released me and he moved towards me. He picked up my broom, moving back and he tossed it to me.)**

_That's right!_

_Elphaba, go…now!_

_SABRINA_

_No! Not without you_

_FERN_

_Fiyero, please… _**(She was getting weaker in her resolved and it was almost heart wrenching. ALMOST. I hadn't lost all of my anger towards her even though she was my 'best friend'. Not until she said sorry she wasn't)**

_PUCK_

_Hush…GO!_

_I'll just add it to your tab! _**(OKAY! That was NOT A LINE! What the hell is he doing? Is he trying to be funny? It's cute but are you serious? There was laughter. I mean serious intense laughter. They were cracking up so much that they couldn't stop. I looked at Fern as they finally quieted down)**

_FERN_

_Do it… _**(She tossed me the hat and ran off stage. Puck moved and then the guards maneuvered around her. Suddenly he resigned and dropped his gun. They watched him)**

_GUARD_

_Seize him! _**(They grabbed him and tugged him off and he was resigned. His silver eyes were dulled to a blue now that he couldn't see me and I think he was getting involved in this as well…his emotions were definitely heightened)**

_FERN_

_Wait what are you doing?_

_Stop it! _**(They forced him to his knees and put him on poles. I looked at the corn field back drop and I slid into area below where the trap door opened and I stepped on the platform)**

_In the name of Goodness, stop! _**(The name of 'Goodness'. You bitch! You're anything but Good)**

_Don't you see! He wasn't going to harm me!_

_He just…he, he loves her _**(I TAKE BACK EVERY BAD THING I EVER SAID! YES! She gave up. HE'S MINE! ALL MINE! I win. She loses! Ha!)**

_PUCK_

_Glinda, I'm sorry _**(He means Fern, I'm sorry. But nope)**

_GUARD_

_Take him up to that field there_

_FERN_

_No wait! _**(She ran over to get a better look as they lifted him and they started to playing the instrumental of 'No One Mourns The Wicked'.)**

_GUARD_

_Put him up on one of those poles_

_Until he tells us where the witch went!_

_FERN_

_Don't you hurt him!_

_Please don't hurt him_

_FIYERO!_

I shook, about to let out the most anguish cry I had ever uttered. He be much, much, much worst than Fern's…because I loved him more than she could ever hope to. My delusional best friend didn't know how much anguish and anger I had kept pent up that I was about to unleash…

Well she'd know in literally 2 seconds…


	36. All of Ferryport Landing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters Grimm or Wicked! Let's get something straight! **

**This has Briar Rose in it! She was always there but never spoke! Depressed Uncle Jake is a no-no in this story. Instead Cinderella came to try and save her with the Fairy Godmother and they saved her but they died! Okay? Good!**

**It's almost over! And then I'll be doing a sequel that will be more story and less Wicked. It's actually not centered around Wicked though that takes appearance. It's centered around another musical…**

All of Ferryport Landing

I could see Puck pretending to be tortured but it was enough. In my mindset it was happening and that was terrible. I felt sick to my stomach personally. I began to rise out of the ground and opened my mouth.

_SABRINA_

_FIYEROOOOOO! _**(My scream was so anguish filled everything was completely silent. My scream was more controlled and was actually me belting on a note that sounded like screaming. But it was still full of anger and rage and…sadness. The Grimmerie was on a stand and I flipped through the pages. I put zero magic in the words I began to chant)**

_Eleka nahmen nahmen _**(I swirled my arms around and I had to control my magic from being put in the spell. The magic longed to be part of the all powerful words)**

_Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen_

_Eleka nahmen nahmen_

_Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen_

_Let his flesh not be torn _**(I grasped the pages and sang loudly and made sure everyone could hear me. And it was good)**

_Let his blood leave no stain_

_Though they beat him _

_Let him feel no pain_

_Let his bones never break _**(He'd be able to do that anyway with his reckless behavior. Maybe I should cast a spell on him that I find from the Grimmerie. Not this **

_And however they try_

_To destroy him_

_Let him never die:_

_Let him never die:_

_Eleka nahmen nahmen _**(I swirled my hands once again and I chanted with feeling. I was relieved when I saw Daphne out of the corner of my eye cast a spell to make sure no magic came through to connect with the God forsaken words)**

_Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen_

_Eleka nahmen nahmen_

_Ah tum ah tum eleka: eleka:_

_What good is this chanting? _**(I growled first and slammed the book shut. It was completely dark and the spotlight was on me. The smoke was starting to get to me so I completely ignored it)**

_I don't even know what I'm reading!_

_I don't even know what trick I ought to try_

_Fiyero, where are you?_

_Already dead, or bleeding?_

_One more disaster I can add to my _**(I held my arms open and held the note, belting. Ms. Gravel had said that you would have to have an iron larynx to pull of this song and have a good technique to make it sound as good as Idina. I'm nowhere as good as her in my eyes but that's a goal to work towards…okay that was a random thought)**

_Generous supply?_

_No good deed goes unpunished _**(I'm pretty sure I was starting to look completely insane. I was wringing my hands as I sang out)**

_No act of charity goes unresented_

_No good deed goes unpunished_

_That's my new creed _**(I held my hands out since it made it easier to sing and I still looked the appropriate amount of crazy…awesome!)**

_My road of good intentions_

_Led where such roads always lead_

_No good deed_

_Goes unpunished!_

_Nessa: _**(Daphne…me stealing from her, trying to keep her innocent and naïve)**

_Doctor Dillamond: _**(Mr. Canis…me mistrusting him…for being the Wolf)**

_Fiyero: _**(Puck…always having to protect me. My worst memory was when Red was evil and…the Jabberwocky…)**

_Fiyero! _**(The Jabberwocky ripped his wings off! He screamed and was sick for so long! And it was all my fault…everything bad that's ever happened to my family was my fault. I lifted my voice with all the bad memories arising from the place where I unconsciously stored them. I fell to my knees)**

_One question haunts and hurts _**(I looked at my family and they all saw my pain. They all knew what I was thinking about and how much identified with this stupid twisted version of my life)**

_Too much, too much to mention:_

_Was I really seeking good_

_Or just seeking attention? _**(An insane smile snuck onto my face as I rose to my feet. I thought about it. Wasn't that true…I would like to think so. Yeah…good wasn't a real thing. There is only those who are normal and those who are…Wicked. Nobody can be purely good but there were those who could purely be wicked.)**

_Is that all good deeds are_

_When looked at with an ice-cold eye?_

_If that's all good deeds are_

_Maybe that's the reason why _**(I grabbed the ends of my cape and lifted so I looked like an insane overgrown brat)**

_No good deed goes unpunished _**(I moved my cape and arms like I was sort of flying and there was purple lights on me now)**

_All helpful urges should be circumvented_

_No good deed goes unpunished_

_Sure, I meant well -_

_Well, look at what well-meant did: _**(I dropped my cape and took a deep breath and made contact with everyone. Every Everafter and all of my family members had my attention. Including Uncle Jake who had been flirting with Briar the entire time)**

_All right, enough - so be it_

_So be it, then:_

_Let all Oz be agreed_

_I'm wicked through and through _**(They knew I meant: Let all Ferryport Landing be agreed I'm wicked through and through. I had decided. I wasn't going to be the nice Sabrina Grimm who solved trivial mysteries. That wasn't me anymore. I had never wanted to be a Grimm…and if I was one who ever said had to be "**_**Good**_**". Nobody that's who!)**

_Since I can not succeed_

_Fiyero, saving you_

_I promise no good deed_

_Will I attempt to do again _**(I held the note with my arms open and wide)**

_Ever again_

_No good deed_

_Will I do again! _**(I had to lower myself and raise back up again, my voice as powerful as I could and I sang loudly. I lowered myself, continuing to hold the note and then ended it by shooting back up, one arm raised above my head and the other horizontally. Everything went dark. I walked off and the back opened from the clock background and the extras stormed in…or witch hunters)**

_WITCH HUNTERS:_

_Go and hunt her_

_And find her _

_And kill her_

_VICIOUS WOMAN_

_(spoken) Good fortune, Witch Hunters!_

_WITCH HUNTERS:_

_Go and hunt her_

_And find her_

_And kill her_

_RABID MAN_

_(spoken) Kill the Witch!_

_OZIANS_

_Wickedness must be punished_

_Evil effectively eliminated _**(It was basically the same tune as No Good Deed and it was crazy)**

_Wickedness must be punished_

_Kill the Witch!_

_ARTHUR AS TINMAN: _**(He was standing on the balcony and talking to the extras who had pitchforks and lanterns and they looked all together not very threatening to be honest)**

_(spoken) And this is more than just a service to the Wizard._

_I have a personal score to settle with Elphaba...with_

_The Witch! _**(The crowd cheered and I stood with Daphne**

_(sung) It's due to her I'm made of tin_

_Her spell made this occur_

_So for once I'm glad I'm heartless_

_I'll be heartless killing her!_

_CROWD_

_(Cheer)_

_ARTHUR_

_(Spoken) And I'm not the only one! _**(He looked offstage at something that I couldn't see at all)**

_Come out and tell them what_

_She did to you in class that day_

_How you were just a cub_

_And she cubnapped you!_

_MASON _**(He's the guy playing the grown up lion. He's only there for live 50 seconds. It's kind of pathetic)**

_No!_

_ARTHUR:_

_And the lion also_

_Has a grievance to repay _**(He doesn't seem to be the listening type. He obviously wasn't listening when Mason said that wasn't what had happened. I saved the little mechanical lion you bastard!)**

_If she'd let him fight his own battles_

_When he was young_

_He wouldn't be a coward today!_

_CROWD_

_Kill her! Kill the witch!_

_FERN_

_(Spoken) No, no, that's not the_

_Way it happened._

_Madame we've got to stop this_

_It's gone too far!_

_BELINDA_

_(Spoken) Oh, I think Elphaba_

_Can take care of herself _**(She had her arm wrapped around Fern's waist and she looked really pasty and **_**gross**_**! And her outfit was terrible. She looked like a mess. And her outfit was supposed to be a general type thing with a skirt instead but she just looked dumpy. I think that's the way she was **_**supposed**_** to look)**

_FERN_

_(Spoken) Madame, something's_

_Been troubling me about_

_Nessarose and the cyclone _**(**_**Madame Belinda **_**stiffened and looked around and cleared her throat. The two looked down from a different balcony than Arthur and they truly looked like they wanted to kill me. Half of them were the kids of Everafters that I had treated badly when I was younger and they really **_**did**_** want to kill me)**

_BELINDA_

_(Spoken) Oh yes…but I suppose_

_It was just her time_

_FERN_

_(Spoken) Was it? _**(She slowly turned to look at Belinda who had a nasty look on her face)**

_Or did you… _**(Belinda leaned down for a second to whisper in Fern's ears and I was able to hear it.**

"I knew it! Even if this was real it was already my personal opinion that you wouldn't have what it would take to finish off those stupid Grimm girls" she hissed. **Fern glared at her and held her tongue)**

_BELINDA_

_(Spoken) You listen to me, Missy,_

_You may have fooled the rest of Oz_

_But this "aren't I good" routine _**(She mocked Fern's high voice and I could hear the smirk in her voice. I knew she'd never go after me or Daphne but she still didn't like us though she had cooperated well)**

_But I know better!_

_You wanted this since the beginning _**(She squeezed Fern around the middle and Fern gasped in pain and bent over though Belinda didn't let her go at all)**

_Now you're getting what you wanted!_

_So just smile and wave…and SHUT UP! _**(Fern caught her breath and held on tightly to the gate of the balcony. She looked truly threatened and sorry now that she had given me up. Serves her right! She ran off stage in a hurry.)**

_Good fortune! Good fortune, witch hunters _**(The lights went off on that balcony and the attention returned to the 'witch hunters'.)**

_ALL_

_Wickedness must be punished_

_Brave Witch-Hunters, I would join you if I could_

_Because Wickedness must be punished_

_Punished _**(They clumped in the middle and I rose from the trapdoor. I smirked and everyone moved and the crowd could see me there. I staggered backwards as the background began to change to my little tower in Kiamo Ko)**

_Punished_

_But good!_


	37. For Good

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters Grimm or Wicked…oh Dear!**

**It's coming to an end…soon everything will be over and a new adventure will start. And I hope that you'll read it…do you want the title? If you do I'll PM you.**

For Good

I walked about, angry about everything. I could hear some little girl wailing. I think it was supposed to be the girl who was playing Dorothy. I groaned to myself and cleared my throat.

_SABRINA_

_(Spoken) Oh for Oz's sake_

_Stop crying. I can't listen to it_

_Anymore. You want to see your Aunt Em_

_And your Uncle what's his name again?_

_Then get those shoes of your feet! _**(I mocked her sobbing to a point and she cried even harder. Brat!)**

_Little brat…take a dead woman's shoes?_

_Must have been raised in a barn! _**(Suddenly, the monkey guy who I can never remember the name of was hanging from a rafter and I looked at him, anxiously)**

_Chistery! Oh Chistery, there you are._

_Where are the others?_

_Chistery, please…if you don't_

_At least try to keep_

_Speaking you will never… _**(Fern began walking down a set of stairs and I stopped and looked at her. She was holding her dress like the little **_**princess**_** she is. Annoying…tch) **

_Go away!_

_FERN_

_They're coming for you!_

_SABRINA_

_Go away!_

_FERN_

_Let the little girl go_

_And that poor little dog…Dodo!_

_I know you don't want to_

_Hear this but someone has to_

_Say it…you are out of control! _**(She said it as if she were about to give a harsh conviction when she just said it straight. It was hilarious and I had to bite my lip from laughing. She was an idiot…well…not an idiot since she admitted that she could never get him)**

_I mean…come on!_

_They're just shoes, let it go! _**(She rushed up to me and I refused to look at her. I was still pissed off at her and I wasn't going to give her **_**any**_** satisfaction whatsoever)**

_Elphaba, you can't go on like this…_

_SABRINA_

_I can do whatever I want!_

_I am the Wicked Witch_

_Of the West! _**(I felt really bitter and I had to resist from sighing. It was weird saying it out loud…as if the title didn't belong to me. It's not like Elphaba had ever killed anyone and I haven't really killed anyone)**

_At last!_

_You're back…what took_

_You so long?_

_Why are you bothering me_

_With this? _**(The person gave me a letter and I read it. I stiffened and cast a glance at Fern and closed my eyes. It was supposed to give me emotion by pretending that he was dead)**

_FERN_

_What is it?_

_What's wrong? _**(I'm sure my face was twisted in pain and agony. I felt ready to sob. I knew it was lie but…**_**still**_** it said he was dead and I was so sad…)**

_It's Fiyero isn't it?_

_Is he… _**(I sniffed and cried quietly before sucking it up and looking at her with a hard expression)**

_SABRINA_

_We've seen his face_

_For the last time…_

_FERN_

_Nooo! _**(She let out a cry of shock but it couldn't be close to what **_**I **_**was feeling. I loved Puck with my whole and entire being and even just a simple fake letter saying he was dead drew emotion from me)**

_SABRINA_

_Oh right…it's time…_

_It's time I surrender _**(I picked up a bucket from the side and placed it near me. I sighed in defeat)**

_FERN_

_Elphie…what is it?_

_SABRINA_

_You can't be found here…_

_You must go _**(I tried to push her in a corner but she refused to budge at all. She was so stubborn…dammit!)**

_FERN_

_No_

_SABRINA_

_You must leave!_

_FERN_

_No, Elphie!_

_I'll them everything_

_I'll tell them the truth_

_SABRINA_

_No!_

_They'll only turn against you_

_FERN_

_I don't care! _**(Did she really want to be my friend that bad? Normally, before when she acted I **_**knew**_** it was an act. But now…I knew she was being truly serious…)**

_SABRINA_

_Well I do!_

_Promise me that you won't_

_Try to clear my name_

_FERN_

_Alright…I promise_

_But I don't understand _**(The 'unlimited' music started up and I sighed, not looking at her. She had turned away from me)**

_SABRINA_

_(Sung) I'm limited_

_Just look at me - I'm limited _**(Fern looked at me with a confused glance. She had heard me singing of how I was 'unlimited' but here I was admitting freely that I was obviously and completely wrong about everything. And it felt good to admit it so freely)**

_And just look at you _

_You can do all I couldn't do, Glinda _**(I walked past her and picked up the Grimmerie and held it to my chest, tightly and walked back to her)**

_(Spoken) Here. Go on. Take it._

_FERN_

_(Spoken) Elphie…you know I can't_

_Read that… _**(I walked up to her, the book extended towards her. I wouldn't even trust Daphne with this book and that was saying something. I'd rather give it to someone who could barely read it then to someone who could)**

_SABRINA_

_(Spoken) Well then…you'll_

_Have to learn_

_(Sung) So now it's up to you_

_For both of us - now it's up to you... _**(She took the book and gasped quietly, running her hands on the ancient leather cover)**

_FERN_

_Oh…Elphie_

_SABRINA_

_You're the only friend I've ever had… _**(And it was true. Puck had never been a friend really. Daphne was my sister, not a friend and I refused to look at Fern for fear that I'd cry)**

_FERN_

_(Spoken)And I've had so many friends… _**(There was laughter though I don't know why)**

_But only one that mattered…_

_(Sung) I've heard it said_

_That people come into our lives for a reason_

_Bringing something we must learn _**(She looked as if she were crying and she turned to look at me with soft eyes. I couldn't look away from my best friend)**

_And we are led_

_To those who help us most to grow_

_If we let them_

_And we help them in return_

_Well, I don't know if I believe that's true_

_But I know I'm who I am today _**(She looked at me pointedly and gave a slightly watery smile. I couldn't help but smile back at her and I wanted to hug her, right then and there but I couldn't)**

_Because I knew you_

_Like a comet pulled from orbit_

_As it passes a sun _**(I couldn't help but notice how her crown glittered in the lights. It was al pretty but I was content with my hat)**

_Like a stream that meets a boulder_

_Halfway through the wood_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

_But because I knew you_

_I have been changed for good _**(That's…good and I looked at her with such emotion that matched her own. I knew that everyone was watching. I could even hear some people sniffling. There was a roar of applause and I smiled softly. I took her hand and held it tightly)**

_SABRINA_

_(Sung) It well may be_

_That we will never meet again _**(I wiped the tears from her eyes, softly and continued to sing as if nothing happened and she gave a small laugh)**

_In this lifetime_

_So let me say before we part_

_So much of me _

_Is made of what I learned from you_

_You'll be with me_

_Like a handprint on my heart _**(I clutched my chest right above my heart and she smiled softly)**

_And now whatever way our stories end_

_I know you have re-written mine _**(I then decided to put my all into this once song. I was going to put every emotion I'd ever felt in this song and I knew that I would always care for Fern. She was my best friend…)**

_By being my friend..._

_Like a ship blown from its mooring _**(I stood next to her and stretched out one of my hands and she looked with me and smiled)**

_By a wind off the sea_

_Like a seed dropped by a sky bird_

_In a distant wood_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

_But because I knew you_

_FERN_

_(Sung) Because I knew you _**(We looked at each other with complete trust. It was completely different from the way I loved Puck yet…she was like my other half. Puck was my soulmate, blood mate, whatever but Fern was…the softer side of me that I refused to show)**

_BOTH_

_(Sung) I have been changed for good_

_SABRINA_

_(Sung) And just to clear the air_

_I ask forgiveness_

_For the thing I've done you blame me for_

_FERN_

_(Sung) But then, I guess we know_

_There's blame to share _**(I noticed how much shorter she was than me. She was only up to my shoulders…weird. I know it was a random thought but she was looking at me with an intensity of sadness that we both knew the other felt)**

_BOTH_

_(Sung) And none of it seems to matter anymore_

_FERN_

_(Sung) Like a comet pulled from orbit_

_As it passes a sun_

_SABRINA_

_(Sung) Like a ship blown from it's mooring _**(I started singing after she sang 'comet pulled'. It sounded beautiful and our hands were interlocked tightly as we sang loudly)**

_By a wind off the sea_

_FERN_

_(Sung) Like a stream that meets a boulder_

_Halfway through the wood_

_SABRINA_

_Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood _**(We sang 'wood' together and I looked at her and refused to let go of her hand. My best friend's hand. I guess I could forgive her. Puck **_**was**_** irresistible when he wanted to be, I guess)**

_BOTH_

_(Sung) Who can say if I've been _

_Changed for the better? _**(For the first time in the entire show I went higher than Fern and she sang lower. It was difficult for both of us because our ranges were slightly different. Her range was from a low high to…don't even get me started high. My range was from medium to a medium high)**

_I do believe I have been_

_Changed for the better _**(We let out a small watery giggle and I could feel wetness streaming from my eyes. My vision was blurry and I realized I was **_**crying**_**. Fern was crying as well but she wasn't **_**sobbing**_**. I was on the verge of sobbing. When did I get so damn emotional?)**

_FERN_

_(Sung)And because I knew you..._

_SABRINA_

_(Sung)Because I knew you... _**(She fixed the brim of my hat with one hand and I couldn't help but smile at her)**

_BOTH_

_(Sung) Because I knew you..._

_I have been changed for good. _**(We just looked at each other for a second when I lunged at her and pulled her into a hug. There was a cheer and applause and it was probably just as loud as the one we got for Defying Gravity…it lasted so long and I couldn't bring myself to pull away from her…until there was a loud bang that is…)**


	38. Finale

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters Grimm or Wicked.**

**Here we go! Only a few more chapters until the sequel! Whoo!**

Finale

I pulled back from her and looked around as I heard footsteps. I groaned to myself and looked at Fern frantically.

_SABRINA:_

_You have to hide!_

_No one can know you were here_

_Hide yourself! _**(I was shouting at her but I didn't care at all. I picked up the bucket and pulled a screen across the stage, so as not to show the corniness going on back here)**

_OFFSTAGE WOMEN CHORUS:_

_(Sung) And Goodness knows_

_The Wicked's lives are lonely_

_Goodness knows the Wicked die alone _**(Fern hid towards the side and I ran behind the screen. Arthur rushed onstage with a bunch of others and I fought them off. Arthur was actually trying to attack me! Idiot! I could curse him into a tin **_**cup**_** if I wanted to! Suddenly a little girl came up to me and pretended to toss water on me. I screamed as if in pain and began sinking to the ground. Smoke surrounded the screen where I was going down)**

_FERN_

_Elphie… _**(The little monkey thing hopped along and pulled open the screen and Fern jumped. She started to cry as she saw only my hat and the little green bottle. She grabbed the hat and held it to her chest)**

_CHISTERY_

_Miss…Miss Glinda _**(He handed her the little green bottle and she gaped at it in wonder. The scene began to change and the thrones where Belinda and Daniel were sitting. Belinda began to speak to Daniel)**

_BELINDA_

_(Spoken) I don't know why_

_You're so despondiary_

_I thought it went quite well!_

_They seemed thrilled to shreds_

_With their brains and their hearts_

_And their this and that… _**(Fern walked in quietly and Belinda didn't realize she had entered)**

_Oh, Miss Glinda! I thought_

_You'd be out festivating… _**(Daniel was leaning over, bored out of his mind and Fern stuck out the bottle mechanically. She was glaring at Belinda was a ferocity that would've scared **_**me**_**)**

_FERN_

_This was Elphaba's… _**(Daniel gasped and stood up looking at that little bottle in wonder)**

_DANIEL_

_What's that you say?_

_FERN_

_It was a keepsake_

_It was her mother's. _**(My own mother had a bottle like this but she had never drunken from it, she promised. The Wizard had been her best friend. Her very best friend when he went and betrayed her like the bastard he was!)**

_She told me so herself…_

_I've only seen a little green bottle_

_Like this one other time._

_It was right here, in this very room_

_You offered me a drink from it._

_DANIEL_

_This belonged to her mother? _**(The lover's theme played in the background, ghostly as he took the bottle from her and I looked at Katharine who was quietly helping me shed the tight Act 2 dress. Right underneath it was a black sheath dress. She pushed my hair from my face and kissed my forehead.**

"You did great…just a good five more minutes and you'll be the happiest woman alive. Puck told everyone but _you_ what he was going to do…" Katharine smiled, answering my unasked question about her weird comment.**)**

_(Sung) I am a sentimental man_

_Who always longed to be…_

_(Spoken) A father! _**(He sunk to his knees and pulled out of his pocket a twin to the little green bottle that had turned Elphaba emerald)**

_BELINDA_

_So that was it?_

_That's why she had such power._

_She was a child of both worlds _**(Fern looked down at him with complete disgust and she took on a complete business like façade)**

_FERN_

_I want you to leave Oz _**(She wiped the snot from her nose and wiped her face and glared down at him. The audience started to laugh but how this was amusing I would never really know)**

_I will make the announcement_

_Myself: that the strains of_

_Wizardship have been too much_

_For you and you are taking an_

_Indefinite leave of absence! _**(Daniel hadn't even budged. He looked like he was in a daze and I smirked from my little box under the trapdoor. It was cramped and it started to go higher so I could reach for the door when it was time to get out)**

_Did you hear what I said?_

_DANIEL_

_Yes your Goodness_

_FERN_

_You better go get your_

_Balloon ready._

_Guards!_

_BELINDA_

_Glinda…dear, I know we've_

_Had our miniscule_

_Differentiations in the past… _**(Okay, she knows how to bounce back fast. She had intentionally hurt Fern when it was obviously not necessary and wasn't supposed to happen)**

_FERN_

_Madame, have you ever_

_Considered how you'd fare in_

_Captivity?_

_BELINDA_

_What?_

_FERN_

_Cap-tivity!_

_Personally, I don't think_

_You'll hold up very well. _**(She then took on Belinda's haughty tone and she raised an eyebrow)**

_My professional opinion is_

_That you do not have what it takes _**(The laughter and everyone began to applaud loudly)**

_I hope you prove me wrong…_

_I doubt you will._

_Take her away! _**(Fern clapped and the guards rushed over to Belinda and dragged her off stage. I smirked from my little hiding spot. Fern spun in a circle and suddenly her bubble started going to ground and the singing started)**

_CITIZENS OF OZ:_

_Good news! She's dead!_

_The Witch of the West is dead!_

_The Wickedest Witch there ever was_

_The enemy of all us, here in Oz_

_Is dead!_

_Good news! _**(She stepped into her bubble and Chistery handed her the Grimmerie. The extras walked into the wings and watched her as she rose halfway in the air)**

_Good news! _**(A guy in the Scarecrow outfit rushed over to the trapdoor. He looked around and then crouched down and then moved the hat from over the trapdoor. He knocked hard. He smiled)**

_PUCK_

_It worked! _**(He swung open the trapdoor and I popped up, smiling. There were gasps and loud laughs at how quick I popped up)**

_SABRINA_

_Fiyero? _**(I smiled and I swung out of the trapdoor. He pushed forward and met me halfway. His arms wound around my waist and I hugged him before pulling back)**

_I thought you'd never get here! _**(I touched his cheek and prepared to pull back but he held it there steadfast**

_PUCK_

_Go ahead…touch!_

_I don't mind…_**(He then shrugged dismissively)**

_You did the best you could._

_You saved my life…_

_SABRINA_

_You're still beautiful_

_PUCK_

_You don't have to lie to me_

_SABRINA_

_It's not lying…it's_

_Looking at things another way _**(Puck kissed my softly before standing up and the extras moved in from the sides. I closed the trapdoor quietly.)**

_OZIANS_

_(Sung) No one mourns the Wicked_

_Now at last she's dead and gone!_

_Now at last there's joy through the land!_

_FERN_

_Fellow Ozians, friends,_

_We have been through a_

_Frightening time._

_There will be other times_

_And other things that frighten us._

_But if you let me I'd like to try to help._

_I'd like to try to be…Glinda the Good. _**(She was basically talking to Puck, saying she had given up and saying that she wanted to be 'Fern the Good', good queen of her people. There was applause again and I cleared my throat.)**

_OZIAN_

_(Sung) Good news!_

_PUCK_

_It's time to go…_

_SABRINA_

_We can never come back to Oz,_

_Can we?_

_PUCK_

_No._

_SABRINA_

_I only wish.. _**(Oh, Fern. If this was real I'd make you come with us. You're my best friend and my mother half)**

_PUCK_

_What?_

_SABRINA_

_Glinda could know we're alive…_

_PUCK_

_She can't know…_

_Not if we want to be alive._

_No one can ever know._

_OZIANS_

_(Sung) Good news…_**(Puck held out his hand and the back of the clock opened and he held out his hand and walked back, in a gesture, )**

_PUCK_

_Come! _**(The spotlight that had dimmed on Fern lightened up and she didn't look at me but her eyes were glistening with tears and she sniffled, quietly)**

_FERN_

_(Sung) Who can say_

_That I've been changed for_

_The better? But…_

_FERN AND SABRINA:_

_(Sung) Because I knew you…_

_OZIANS_

_(Sung) No one mourns the Wicked _**(Our voices mixed with theirs caused a haunting voice. It was beautiful and I looked up at her, tears streaming down my face, freely now. Puck was looking at me with pitying but silver eyes. He looked at Fern and his eyes turned purple. Then he looked back at me, his eyes silver)**

_FERN_

_(Sung) Because I knew you _**(She went so high that it was kind of scary. And there really wasn't any music playing. You could only hear her beautiful voices. The extras looked at her in complete surprise and smiled at her)**

_BOTH:_

_(Sung) I have been changed…_

_OZIANS:_

_(Sung) No one mourns the Wicked! _**(I rushed off, hand in hand with Puck. We approached the hole slowly and everything was smoky. Right by the side I could see Katharine with my hat and my Act 2 dress. She was ready to shove me back into it)**

_Wicked!_

_Wicked! _**(Fern joined in at the end, her hands raising, but her grip firm on the Grimmerie. I knew she'd return it to me after but she realized that I trusted her so much to even give it to her in the first place)**

The lights ended and suddenly everyone was on their feet, clapping loudly and Katharine was next to me. Puck smiled at me and then turned to Daphne who was hugging me while I slid on the dress.

"Daphne! Give it to me! Now!" Puck warned. Daphne smiled and nodded and Katharine smirked.

"Hide her eyes!" Daphne warned. Suddenly something dark obscured my vision and I shouted. Suddenly, I heard a squeal and someone slammed into me. I stumbled and the hat fell. Fern was hugging me tightly and I had to return it.

"That was so awesome! After curtain call and the speech the representatives want to give we're going to festivate!" she smiled. I pulled back and looked her in the eyes.

"Fern…you're the best friend I've ever had. I have a question…do you really believe that you've been changed for the better because I knew you?" I asked, quietly. Fern smiled and burst into another round of tears.

"I have been changed…" she sang. I smiled and hugged her tightly. Daphne smirked from where she was.

"Finally, you got something right!" Daphne said, clapping quietly. I growled, playfully at her.

"I know…Fern, I'd like you to hold on to the Grimmerie" I whispered. Fern looked at me in shock and gasped.

"A-are you sure?" she asked. I smiled and nodded and then looked out. The lights were going back up. I turned to Daphne and Puck. They nodded once.

"Go!" I warned. They nodded and rushed over.

"Now it's time for your surprise, 'Brina. I give you my blessing" she smirked. What the hell were they talking about?


	39. Curtain Call

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked or Sisters Grimm.**

Curtain Call

There continued to be applause even when the smoke began to rise. It was crazy! The instrumental for Defying Gravity started up and the curtain began to rise slowly and I smirked from behind the giant clock backdrop. The extras were already there and they bowed, holding hands. There was a loud applause.

"Alright, you two. We need to fix your makeup quickly" Destiny smiled. Delilah began touching up the smears from my tears. Fern's mascara was now nonexistent. It hadn't even dripped onto her face. It was just…_gone_. All her tears had made it run from her face and then, poof!

"That's fine but let's get this show on the road. We're going to go out soon" Fern warned. Destiny nodded and smiled and did our makeup quickly.

Then the monkey dude, who I dubbed Chistery rushed forward with another extra and they bowed together. I smiled, waiting for what was to come. They lined up to the side as another group of extras came forward.

They bowed and split down the middle, going to the other side of the stage to make more room. The clapping did not cease for one moment. Not at all and I smiled, happily at Fern.

Greg rushed out and the clapping got a bit louder. He took off his horns and bowed, low and then rushed off to the left side.

Arthur and Daphne came out and held hands. She looked at him with contempt when he leaned in and brushed his lips against her own. She blushed and looked at him in complete surprise. They were supposed to split but Arthur followed Daphne as if she were one of those lights that killed bugs.

Belinda came out and there was a roar of approval but for what I'd never know. She walked out, bowing and smiling and such.

Suddenly, Puck rushed out like a Scarecrow and there were so many girlish screams that I thought Puck was going to grow such a huge head that we'd have to suck out all the water in his head to make way for his peanut brain.

I know he didn't move as he continued to make bows and I saw through a small box that Daphne had to drag him from the spotlight. I shook my head and Fern cast me a look.

"He has too much of an ego for me. You deal with him" she smiled. I snorted and rolled my eyes. Suddenly, Daniel rushed out and he bowed. I grabbed hands with Fern and nodded at her. He gestured to the clock door before running out of the way.

Suddenly the 'And Goodness Knows' part of No One Mourns the Wicked started up. We walked out, smiling and we held hands tightly. The applause got so loud that it wasn't funny. There was screaming and cheering and I smiled, gratefully. We bowed and then hugged. Fern hopped on me and somehow wrapped her legs around my waist as she hugged me tightly.

She got down and held out her hand to Puck and he rushed over and picked her up in a hug.

"Scream for _my_ little sister, Fern Goodfellow!" Puck shouted. Fern stared at him in shock and then she burst into a new round of tears. There was a roar of applause and then Fern kissed him on the cheek. Puck looked at me and kissed me but without tongue soundly, even through the mask for the Scarecrow. Ms. Gravel walked out and Fern and I hugged her. The representatives were in the wings and I smiled at them. Puck gestured behind him and the rest crowded in.

"Everyone! Please settle down…can I have a mic? Hello! Sound crew! Mic, please?" shouted Fern over the applause. Everyone in the audience looked confused. I was the only one confused on stage. Everyone else but the representatives were smirking at me. A sound person rushed over and handed her a mic.

"Hello! Hi everyone! Please settle down. My new brother would like to say something to the woman he loves, very dearly. Just so you know, Puck isn't my brother. That'd make things in the musical awkward…that said, please give a round of applause for the Trickster King, the one and the only Robin Puck Goodfellow!" Fern cheered. There was applause as she handed the mic to Puck.

There was complete and utter silence now and Puck cleared his throat, nervously, almost.

"Uh…hi, everyone. I've never been this nervous before so just wait a moment so I can kind of gather my thoughts. Uh…Daphne can I have the…you-know-what?" asked Puck. Daphne smiled and then snatched the mic from Puck.

"Just so you know, I'll be collecting all bets and such after the show. Thank you for your time. Just to let _you_ know, Mom, save Dad because he's about to go into a cardiac arrest" Daphne smirked. There was a collective groan. She handed the mic back to Puck.

"Uh, right. Daphne can I please have it now?" he asked. She gave him two roses and he looked at me smiling.

"Sabrina Grimm, I love you. I've loved you for a very long time now and now that you're a…you-know-what, and my blood mate, I'd like to finalize a few things. I remember a long time you told me something. Something that had to do with my future. Well, I decided that I was going to speed up the process because I'm just _that_ cool" he said. I stared at him in shock, ready to pass out.

Was he asking me to…

"And I know you know the language of flowers for some odd reason or another and Daphne kind of helped me with this. Now why don't you tell me what two red roses with their stems intertwined mean" he smirked, handing me the two roses. I looked on the stem to see a platinum ring with a large diamond and an emerald on either side. I gasped and then broke down.

"Oh my God! No!" roared a voice that sounded just like my father. I launched myself at Puck and hugged him tightly.

"It means…marry me. Are you freaking kidding! I love _you_!" I growled into his ear. He laughed and after I let him go he slid the ring on my finger.

"You hear that Mom! She's the new Queen! Ha! Get your ass off _my_ throne!" Puck laughed, loudly. I could hear a thump and I knew my dad had fainted. I heard a second thump.

There goes Titania…

"I think congratulations is in order! Come on everyone! Say it with me!" smiled Fern. She gestured at the 'Ozians'. They grinned and smiled. Only Belinda looked pissed off. Daniel was giving a small smile.

"_CONGRATULOTIONS!_" they all shouted. I grinned and then kissed Puck. I turned to Daphne and smiled at her. She walked over and handed me a large bouquet of red roses and Arthur walked up to Fern.

"I don't love you but I do think you're a good friend" Arthur said, quietly to her, handing her a large bouquet of pink roses. Puck got a bouquet of yellow flowers and I turned to Daniel who was standing at the side. I gave Puck my flowers and walked over to him.

"Daniel…I know that you're like the Wizard in some ways. But that's okay because though I'm like Elphaba I can't hold a grudge against you because you didn't commit his sins. Now, I want you to go find Vanessa and confess your love for her because you deserve it" I said, grinning. He looked at me and smiled, hugging me tightly. Suddenly, a throat was cleared. Ms. Gravel gestured to me.

"Speech" she whispered, gesturing to Fern and I. I stared at her in shock and then everyone was applauding. I took the mic from Puck and cleared my throat.

"Uh…so, the director would like a speech, I see. This was a one-night show and I wouldn't be surprised if I never performed like this again. I have duty towards my family that takes up a lot of my time, so this was probably a one-time thing" I said. The representatives looked at me with surprise and then smiled, secretively.

"So, Fern, the lead opposite of my character, and I weren't on good terms at the beginning of this show. We actually despised each other. In truth, this entire show mirrored all the relationships I had with people. Puck, really is annoying yet lovable ego-maniac. Fern was and still is my enemy turned best friend. And Belinda _is_ really the evil witch she plays. But despite our differences we make a pretty good team" I smiled. I handed the mic to Fern and she sighed.

"When I first met Sabrina Grimm, soon to be Goodfellow, she was a mistrusting brat who cared little about anything but her reputation and herself. Well…that was a thought. And I was in love with Puck Goodfellow and I'm not afraid to admit it. I had deluded myself into loving someone I knew very little about. But after I spent time working with him, I realized that I loved him more like a brother yet I still didn't know that. It wasn't until this show that I realized how much these two people are in love. This year I'm going to graduate early with my best friend. I hope we will be friends for many years to come" Fern smiled at me. She handed the mic to Puck who sighed, dryly.

"I know for a fact, Miss Sabrina and Miss Fern that this won't be our last show. Some of my little friends told me some things. This won't be our last show for a long shot. Now, will Mr. Roberts come up with his fellow representative for the Broadway show Wicked, Miss Stevens" Puck said, smiling secretively. The Mr. Roberts guy walked on stage and cleared his throat after accepting the mic.

"Mr. Goodfellow is correct in that assumption. Originally, my partner and I came to see why Mr. Stephen Schwartz and Mrs. Winnie Holzman didn't receive royalties, which is about 800 dollars. We were quite surprised that you put on such an accurate performance. I have just sent Mr. Schwartz a short clip of all of you. Mr. Goodfellow, I have sent you and Miss Grimm's performance of 'As Long As You're Mine'. I sent a video of Miss Grimm and Miss Fern Goodfellow's performance of 'Defying Gravity' and 'For Good'. Miss Daphne Grimm, I was very appreciative of your performance in 'The Wicked Witch of the East'. How old are you, Miss Daphne?" asked Mr. Roberts. Daphne blushed and smiled.

"I…I'm only 14" she said, quietly. Miss Stevens gasped and smiled.

"You are Miss Sabrina's sister then? You are two very talented kids. I took liberty of sending that to Mr. Schwartz, your performance. I'd like to say…oh! He sent something back!" Miss Stevens said, quietly. The two crowded around the little Blackberry and Mr. Roberts gasped.

"But their kids!" protested Mr. Roberts. I looked at him confused. Miss Stevens glared at him.

"He said we have to! Miss Gravel, come here!" Miss Stevens called. Miss Gravel walked over, read the text, and then passed out altogether. Mr. Roberts sighed.

"It seems that Mr. Schwartz would like you to go to New York…all of you to perform. Wicked, most of the cast wants out now. We need a whole new cast. And he seems to want _you_ kids. He thinks you'll last much longer and you are the next generation. He'd get private tutors for the younger cast members. We'll go over details later" Mr. Roberts said. I looked at them in shock and everyone looked to Fern and I.

"Why are you looking at us?" Fern demanded. Daphne walked forward.

"You're our leaders. You make the decisions" Daphne said. Puck nodded in agreement and I looked at Fern.

"Do you think we should…we'd be tearing kids from their families" I said, quietly. Fern shook her head and touched my cheek.

"No…these kids love to perform Sabrina. We won't be tearing them apart. We'd be giving them a chance to achieve their dreams. Isn't this what you wanted 'Brina. To be someone other than a Grimm. I'm sure that Daphne would want the same chance. It's Basil's turn to be a Grimm detective, Sabrina" Fern said. I nodded once. I turned to the cast members. I held up the Grimmerie in Fern's hands.

"We'll do it. _I _have one conditon, however. This book is _my_ book and we will be using it. To all who know what it is, I tell you this. That book…that book holds immense power and during this show I've used it. You cross me and I _will_ use it on you. I am not afraid. To all who know me…I am _truly Wicked_!" I snapped. Fern rolled her eyes and sighed.

"No need to be melodramatic. We accept the proposal. If and only if we stick together. If one of us leaves the cast we _all_ do. I'm not kidding. And I wish for Delilah and Destiny to be trained to use make up properly. And that…Katharine is there to put us in costumes. She made every last costume by herself except for the Ozians costume. Please, if you do that, we will go" Fern said. Mr. Roberts texted quickly and suddenly a ding rang out.

"Done. Welcome to the cast of Wicked."


	40. Make Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters Grimm or Wicked.**

**After this chapter it's only the epilogue left! Yay! And then the new story will come out. It's called: Rent**

Make Me

As I walked from the stage, still in my costume people were rushing up to me and touching Fern, Puck, Daphne and I. I hadn't let go of Fern since we walked off stage. I was clinging to her like I was a baby. Instead of feeling like a child I just felt as if I couldn't live without hanging onto her.

"Please don't touch her!" warned Puck who was back to wearing his 'Captain of the Guard' costume. Fern had her staff/wand and I had my broom. Daphne looked severe and she was walking slowly.

"Where are we going?" asked Fern. I smiled, softly at my best friend and kissed Puck on the cheek.

"We're going to talk to my parents about me renting an apartment for us. Well, moving to New York in general. I can go since I'm almost a legal adult but…Daphne is another story" I explained. She nodded and I walked up to them.

"You were _great_ Sabrina and congratulations" Mom said, hugging me. I could only hug her back with one hand, since my other was intertwined with Fern's.

"Thank you. You know…instead of whining, long ago I should have seen…all the things I could have been. Now, I understand that I had been careless and unthinking. I only cared for myself and now I see that instead of trying to be someone I'm not I should be someone I _am_. I _am _an actress. I _am _a singer. I _am _a dancer. I _am_ Fern's best friend. I _am_ an Everafter. And most of all I _am_ Wicked. This book, Mom is the Grimmerie…it is mine. I am able to read it" I said, quietly. Mom gasped and reached out to touch it, to run her finger over the leather cover.

It wasn't me who stopped her. It was Fern and she glared at her.

"Don't touch the Grimmerie. It's not yours to touch. I am Fern the Good, the Sugar Plum Fairy. Glinda…" Fern whispered, looking at the corner. I could see the blonde witch standing in the corner, sobbing. Three people were in the corner. The man had diamond tattoos on his face. He was holding a pale woman in his arms.

"Nessa!" Daphne screeched. The three people stared in shock. I attacked Daphne.

"Give me the shoes!" I shouted. Daphne nodded and snatched them off. We ran over and I tackled the man and the woman.

"Here! I made them during the show! Here take the shoes" I said, breathless. Daphne nodded. The man stared in shock and I smiled slowly.

"W-who are you? How did you know who I was?" demanded Nessarose. Daphne smiled and stepped forward. I could see how alike they looked. They both were slim and pale with dark hair.

"I…I knew it was you. I played you in the musical. I'm similar to _you_. That boy thought he loved Fern. Your emotions were affecting mine. I was so…_angry_ that I actually made his heart smaller…you're Fiyero" Daphne said, simply, looking at Fiyero. I was looking at the woman standing deeper in the shadows. Her emerald skin was glowing and Puck walked over, studying Fiyero.

"You're that guy who was in my head during the musical. Why the hell were you in my head?" demanded Puck. Fiyero grinned.

"Wow…brainless much" Fiyero smirked. The woman in the shadows rolled her eyes.

"Right! You're just as…now, my pretty, why don't you hand over the Grimmerie and we can just leave" demanded the woman. I raised an eyebrow.

"Over my dead body. I know you aren't capable of killing _anyone_ Elphaba Thropp. The Grimmerie is _mine_ now. You gave it up after running from Oz like a _coward_! Glinda offered to clear your name. You should've stuck it out and tried to convince them instead of running away" I snapped. Elphaba stepped from the shadows and I flinched. She looked like an older version of me…

"I am _not_ a coward. There was nothing left in Oz for me!" snapped Elphaba. I snorted and crossed my arms.

"Except for your best friend. Do you know that we're so similar that your emotions amplified my own? I was about to tell Fern to take a hike. I then realized I didn't want to be a coward like you. Why don't you stay here and try to do things right. You came here for Nessarose and the Grimmerie. You can have the slippers but not _my _book!" I snapped, angrily. She looked at me in surprise.

"Shut up, child. You know nothing. Long ago I should have seen…all the things I could have been…I could've changed Oz. Careless and unthinking I moved onward. I hadn't even given Oz a thought. I cared only about the fact that I was lied to. I know that now!" she shouted. Over the din nobody but my family heard her. They were looking at us curiously. My Dad was coming to and I could see Mom telling him what had happened. He looked enraged. He stormed over.

"I said the same thing about my problems…" I whispered. She stared at me in shock when Dad interrupted.

"You're not going to the city young lady without us! And I'm not leaving now that Basil's old enough to be a junior detective!" Dad said. Suddenly, Elphaba was in front of me and Nessa was in front of Daphne. I stared in shock.

"Leave them alone, sir. I don't give a damn if you're their father. I had a father who yelled at me and tried to control me. I won't allow you to do the same to them" Elphaba sneered. Dad's mouth dropped open and Glinda was next to Fern.

"Y-you're the Wicked Witch of the West. And the East!" Dad gasped. Elphaba smirked and fixed the brim of my hat.

"And your daughter is Sabrina Grimm. Though unknowingly she has my powers. She unknowingly recreated my life story. She chose differently and now she's being rewarded. Deny this child of both worlds and I will find you and end your miserable existence. I have long accepted my wrongly given title. I will embrace it even more" Elphaba snapped. Dad turned to Daphne.

"She can go. But Daphne may not. She's only 8…14!" Dad snapped. Daphne stared in shock and whipped out a wand. It wasn't her who responded. Nessarose stepped forward.

"I am Nessarose Thropp. I will not allow you to deny this child her dream. She will receive what she deserves. She is not 8. She is not a little child who needs her mother. She is high independent and a teenager. I offer to watch over her in New York City" Nessa snapped. I stared in shock and Elphaba nodded in agreement and looked at me.

"I…I'm not a maternal person. But from afar I will make sure they will stay out of trouble. Fiyero offers to watch over King Robin and I will watch over Queen Sabrina. Glinda…Glinda? Will watch over the Sugar Plum Fairy?" asked Elphaba, becoming nervous as she spoke to her former best friend. Glinda glared at her.

"You left me, thinking you were dead! Are you out of your mind!" snapped Glinda. Fiyero held up a hand.

"Don't, Glinda. She wanted to tell you but I wouldn't let her. It wouldn't be safe for her _or_ you. We couldn't bring you with us!" Fiyero snapped. Glinda glared at them in anger.

"Why not? I would've been better with you!" she shouted. People were starting to look. I stepped in front of Elphaba and I was just as tall as she was. I hid her from view and looked at Daphne.

"Daphne, now!" I snapped. She nodded once and slid her wand from her sleeve. She raised it.

"Gimme some darkness!" she commanded. Darkness spread and surrounded our little group. Mom suddenly appeared next to Dad.

"Maybe you would, Glin, but Oz wouldn't be! Oz needed their Glinda the Good! And don't pretend you didn't know I was alive! I know you knew" Elphaba snapped. Glinda sighed and looked away.

"Elphie…all I heard was your voice singing with my own. I was depressed. I hated ruling over Oz. That's why I left…" Glinda whispered. Elphaba looked into her best friend's eyes.

"I know and I've wanted to see you but it was too dangerous. Nessa shouldn't even be alive. They screwed up the facts. I saved her and I made sure you would never know. You're my friend, Glin. Help me…look after Fern for me, while I look after my own protégé" whispered Elphaba. Mom stepped forward.

"Who is your 'protégé'?" demanded Mom. I smiled and raised my hand.

"I am…Mom, I want to go to New York to perform in Wicked and I want Daphne to come with me" I said. Mom shook her head.

"Absolutely not! No! Not at all…she's staying here!" Mom snapped. Daphne glared and her tattoos blazed so dark that I was even frightened. Daphne slid the wand back in her sleeve, slowly.

"Make me" she whispered, quietly. Mom looked at her in shock and Daphne only snapped her finger when the darkness cleared. Daphne walked, past her slowly. She stopped when they were right next to her. Mom was tall so Daphne only met her shoulder but Mom cringed away all the same.

"I've always been all about family duty. I convinced Sabrina to stay true to our family but now it's _my_ turn. Now I say it again. Make me" she whispered, coldly. Mom flinched away and looked at her. Daphne walked away slowly. She stopped and looked at me.

"Are you going to be devoted to a family business you never wanted to be apart of? Or are you going to support me?" she asked, quietly. I walked up to her and we faced each other. She looked up at me and I could see the similarities between us. But…Daphne…she was colder. She was turning into…Nessarose.

"I'll come with you. It's better this way. Just me and you" I whispered. Daphne smirked and leaned forward.

"That's a wicked thing to say, Sabrina" she said, quietly. I laughed quietly and shook my head.

"But it's true. Mom…Dad…you never wanted us to be apart of this. And now that we don't want to, you're trying to hold us back. But I won't accept it. Fern…Puck, are you with me?" I asked. They both nodded, obediently.

"We're leaving after graduation…with or without your blessing" I warned. They looked at us in shock and before I was out of earshot I heard them.

"When did this happen? When did they become adults?" Mom asked. Dad sighed.

"When we weren't there for them, I suppose."

I turned to Daphne and her tattoos were still blazing. I touched her shoulder and she nodded once. The Gaelic tattoos decorating face calmed down into her skin tone and I turned to Elphaba, Glinda, Nessarose, and Fiyero.

"You'll be watching over us?" I asked. They nodded in sync.

"From afar. We will watch you and wait…and if you ever need our help we will be there. Now, can you get us out of Ferryport Landing?" Elphaba asked. I nodded once.

"My sword is the only thing that can cut the barrier and we used it once. The cast are all children of various Everafters. Daphne and I can go through because we weren't born Everafters. The Vorpal Sword…" I said, quietly. Elphaba nodded once, without showing surprise.

"Then I will take my leave. I can find the hole in the barrier. Congratulations" Elphaba said. I smiled and Glinda waved goodbye.

"Congratulotions!" she said.

"My congrats" Fiyero answered.

"Thank you for the shoes. Fiyero used to have to carry me everywhere. I wanted to be here for this. Thank you" Nessa said. She surprisingly hugged Daphne and Daphne returned it. They turned and left and Fern stood next to me. She looked at me, her brow furrowed.

"Now all we have to do is find a penthouse…any suggestions?" she asked.

"Oh Fern…"


	41. Epilogue: I'll Protect You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters Grimm. This is a very corny chapter.**

Epilogue: I'll Protect You

I looked at the blank room that would soon be Basil's. All of my stuff fit in a couple of boxes and I'd probably have to buy more outfits in New York. Daphne was sitting in a chair and she was smiling to herself.

"I think we're going to do well. It's only the critics I'm worried about" Daphne commented. I shrugged and sighed. I wiped the sweat from forehead. My long curly blond hair streaked with black was pulled back into a ponytail. I was dressed for moving. I wore jeans tucked into brown riding boots. I wore a grey tank top with a red flannel shirt over it.

"Well, we can't do much about them except do well. They'll insult Mr. Schwartz at first but he'll stop. Puck! Come bring these in the car!" I called. He rushed in with Basil hot on his heels. Yeah, Basil had dubbed him his idol.

"What was that, Grimm?" he asked. I sighed and pointed at the boxes.

"Put those in the trunk and make sure Fern has room for her stuff. And make sure when my broom goes in there that it doesn't get damaged. Fern is going to bring her wand as well. She'll be using that in the play. And Basil…" I said, smiling. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"Yes?" he asked, eagerly. I crossed over grabbed a box full of light books that belonged to Daphne. She wanted to continue to read fairytales and such.

"You can help!" I said, smiling, dropping the box into his hands. He groaned, loudly.

"Do I _have_ to Sabrina?" he demanded. I nodded, grinning.

"You want to be a good fairytale detective?" I asked. He nodded.

"I do…but I _don't_ want to carry your junk" he said. Daphne laughed, quietly.

"That's _my_ junk. If you want to be a good fairytale detective, you have to be strong. How do you think I got my black belt?" Daphne asked. Basil's mouth dropped open and he stared.

"You know karate, Daphne?" asked Basil. She laughed and nodded.

"And Brazilian jujitsu. Sabrina knows how to use a katana" Daphne said. Basil's brow furrowed.

"What's a ka-katina?" he asked. I smiled and crossed my arms.

"It's katana. It's a Japanese sword. I use swords. I use a katana, the Vorpal Blade, or Excalibur. I'm going to leave Excalibur for you to use when you're older. Now, get to it. I want to be on the road before next year" I said, clapping. They nodded and Puck kissed my cheek.

"Why do _I_ have to carry boxes? I'm the King of Faerie!" protested Puck. I raised an eyebrow.

"Did that matter when I bossed you around before? I don't think so. Now go carry the boxes. Daphne and I need to go raid the Hall of Wonders for the Vorpal Blade. They're trying to keep us here by hiding it" I sighed. Puck rolled his eyes.

"Why won't they accept it? You actually packed up everything you own!" Puck demanded. Daphne nodded in agreement. Her long dark hair was pulled into a messy bun at the nape of her neck and her tattoos were black against her pale skin. She was wearing a black sweat suit tucked into Black Uggs.

"Hey…Puck what are you going to do about your monkeys? And when's the wedding?" Daphne asked, slyly. I looked at her out of the corner of my eye and rolled them.

"The chimps are staying here and Basil's watching them. And you are _not_ planning my wedding. They're happening _after_ we've had a run of about 2 years. 2 years is a long time but I think we could do at least 3 years. If not, well…I'm sure people are going to lose interest and that's okay but core cast is going to have to stick it out…that means _you_, Miss Short Attention Span" I said, teasing Daphne. She rolled her eyes and we walked downstairs to meet with my parents, Uncle Jake and Granny. They were busy eating lunch.

"Would you guys like some lunch before you…leave?" asked Granny. I raised an eyebrow at her nervous tone.

"No…we were going to eat once we get there. You know…if we're going to leave with the cast we'll be needing something" I said. Mom gave a fake smile and tilted her head.

"What is it?" she asked. Daphne stepped forward and laughed, quietly.

"Mom, cut the act…where's the Vorpal Blade?" demanded Daphne. Dad stood up, slamming his hand on the table.

"Dammit, Daphne Henrietta Grimm! You are _not_ going to New York City without us!" Dad shouted. I stepped forward and sighed.

"Dad, I'm almost 18. I'm a responsible adult and Daphne had to grow up _without_ you. We were able to take care of ourselves for 2 years without you. What makes you think I can't handle her _now_? Now I'm going to ask _one_ more time…where. Is. The. Vorpal. Blade?" I demanded. They sighed and Mom caved.

"Upstairs…in the Hall of Wonders. It requires Grimm blood. I can't open it for you…why do you have to leave?" asked Mom. Daphne smiled, softly.

"We're not children anymore. I'm 14 going on 15. I need a chance to find myself. And Auntie Nessa will be watching over me" Daphne said, smiling. Dad and Granny frowned.

"You named her Auntie Nessa?" asked Uncle Jake and Daphne nodded. Dad cleared his throat.

"Who is 'Auntie Nessa'?" he asked, confused. I smirked.

"Auntie Nessa and Auntie Witch…Nessarose Thropp and Elphaba Thropp. Auntie Glin, Auntie Nessa, Auntie Witch and Uncle Fifi are going to be watching us. They'll be traveling but they promised they'd check in occasionally" Sabrina explained. Puck chose that moment to walk in.

"Didn't he say he hated being called Uncle Fifi? His name is Fiyero" Puck said, on an off hand, walking to the back and coming up with another box. I looked at him, confused.

"Is that the last box?" I asked. He nodded and then I heard laughter that belonged to Basil.

"She's in a bubble!" shouted Basil, running in. I groaned and sighed.

"She actually _uses_ that bubble trick?" I demanded. Daphne was stifling a laugh as Fern came in smiling. Her hair was in tight blonde curls and she had her staff in one hand and she wore a white skirt and a white skirt with pale pink pumps.

"Hello, Grimm family! We need to start that procession of cars you know" Fern said, cheerfully.

"Fern! Stop being so damn cheerful! It's freaking ungodly at this hour!" protested Puck. Fern's brow furrowed.

"It's…it's 10 o' clock…" she looked at him as if he were crazy. She hopped over to me and kissed me on both cheeks and then Daphne on the forehead.

"Exactly! I'm supposed to be dead to the world for another 5 hours! This is an ungodly hour to be awake! I wake up at 11, eat breakfast, and then got back to sleep" Puck explained. Fern snorted and shook her head.

"Daphne, go get the Vorpal Blade please" I requested. She nodded and ran up the stairs. Fern latched herself onto me and Puck, her arm though each of ours. Mom and Dad looked utterly shocked. Granny was giggling. Uncle Jake was outright laughing.

"What?" Fern asked. Uncle Jake cleared his throat.

"You are the first Everafter to ever burst through the door like that with the exception of Puck" he clarified. Fern smirked.

"There's a first time for everything. Now, I have just organized a parade of transportation vehicles. There is one coach bus for the cast. Then there are 7 moving trucks. We rented out the entire building?" Fern asked. Puck nodded. He was our financial advisor, in a sense. He gave them allowance each year and made them put half their money from each show in a cause of some kind and then the other half towards college. We would go by the same rules.

"Yeah. Of course…we don't need fans living in the same building. The ground floor will be used for classrooms for Marshmallow and her little munchkin friends" Puck said. Fern nodded and Daphne came running down with my blade in hand. I took it slowly from her and sighed.

"Well, this is goodbye. I hope you can make it to our first show" I said, quietly. I heard a sniffling noise and I looked down to see Basil. I picked him up and hugged him tightly.

"Brina, I never get to see you!" he cried. I kissed his red mop of hair and held him close.

"I know but I promise I'll see you soon. You can visit me anytime you want, I swear it, little one" I whispered. I turned to Mom and Dad.

"I'll busy for a few days, coordinating the living quarters and making sure these kids get their groceries and stuff. And then Puck has that meeting with the other leaders and then I have to announce myself as his fiancé…I'll be very busy" I said, quietly, putting Basil down. Mom nodded, mechanically and hugged my tightly. She moved towards Daphne and hugged her. Puck looked away when she kissed him on the cheek. He looked at her with wide green eyes.

"W-what was that for?" he asked as she kissed Fern's cheek. Fern's cheeks turned a light pink and her matching green eyes widened as well.

"You two are very close to my daughters. Please take care of them" Mom said, quietly. Dad nodded, resigned.

"Auntie Glin and Auntie Witch will watch over us as well. You have nothing to worry about. It's going to be Sabrina taking care of me…she's more responsible than you give her credit for. She's not a little girl anymore…" Fern said, quietly. Puck nodded and sighed.

"Fern is right. From what Grimm told me, she had to take care of her sister. There was no one to do it for her. She's quite able to do this. She could've done so many great things but you guys never let her try. She may have made mistakes…well, everything she did was a mistake," he said, looking at me.

"Well thanks for the support, _honey_" I said, scathingly. He held up a finger.

"Hold on, I wasn't done. But those mistakes were done to help her loved ones and it's not her fault. She tried her best and that's what she's trying to do now. She'll be fine and I swear on my life and my wings and my magic that I'd never let _anything_ happen to her. Or Marshmallow" Puck vowed. Fern nodded, and her ditzy personality was gone for a second.

"Nothing bad will ever come to the Sisters Grimm. I will relinquish my crown over my own Fae subjects. I promise you" Fern said. Dad and Mom stared in shock and Granny hugged both Puck and Fern. She handed us a bag.

"There's some sweets in there. Have nice trip" they said, smiling. I nodded and crossed out the doorway. They followed me and I could see the procession, parked a little way from the house. Baba Yaga stood there in front of me, leering at the Blade.

"So you're going to cut open my barrier, eh? No Everafter should be able to use the Blade for that power…" Baba Yaga said. I looked at her with narrowed eyes and I could tell she was testing me.

"Before anything else I will be a Grimm. I know why you're here, Baba Yaga. We stole your blood, your wand, and now I have the Grimmerie. You want it?" I asked, coldly. But Baba Yaga wasn't looking at me. She was looking at Daphne. Daphne's hair was in a long braid down her back and she wore an oversized trench coat with the many pockets.

"I want the jacket…" she said. Daphne glared and lifted her wand. Baba Yaga laughed.

"You'll have to fight me for it, and I don't wish to fight for it, Old Mother. Teacher…" Daphne said, earnestly. Dad's eyes opened wide.

"Teacher? You mean…you've been…" Dad said. Daphne nodded without taking one eye off of Baba Yaga.

"Young one, you are truly my protégé. Refusing to give up your magic. If I didn't know better I'd say you were my daughter. You may keep what you have now but if you ever need a monster you will relinquish the Grimmerie" Baba Yaga said. I stepped forward, my eyes narrowed.

"I would rather die…" a voice said. I turned and there stood Elphaba Thropp on the roof. She jumped and landed lightly. She was in a tight black dress that draped over her body beautifully.

"Elphaba Thropp…that is your Grimmerie. Why not take it?" Baba Yaga asked, curious. Elphaba tossed her hair behind her shoulder.

"Because, I protect these girls. Daphne is no longer your protégé. She is Nessarose's. And you will never get the Grimmerie. And if you even try to take it…" Elphaba said, dangerously. Basil's eyes were watching wide.

"She looks like Sabrina…" Basil whispered. My eyes widened and I looked at my hair…it was more black then blonde now…

"You both remind me of myself. Both ruthless and willing to do anything to keep your magic. I will get the Grimmerie, fools and I'll feast on your bones" Baba Yaga cackled. Both Elphaba and I stiffened and something of her past took over both of us. Our magic, so similar connected as words flowed into our mind, the only ones capable of being appropriate for the situation.

"No…we have nothing in common…I am nothing like you. And I never will be. And I will fight you until the day I die!" we shrieked. Suddenly, magic was spinning around the Grimmerie and blasted back Baba Yaga. She tumbled and she jumped back up.

"Then I will be there to fight. You'll have to come back to this town sometime…I'll even give you incentive…I'm not the only one after the book" Baba Yaga cackled. Daphne walked over and Fern appeared next to me, her hand on the book in my hands. I sighed and Glinda was next to Elphaba, Nessarose next to Glinda. It was like a new generation. Our hands were on the book.

"Then I'll protect them all. Auntie Witch?" I said. She nodded and we flipped open the book.

"_Ad Nay Prae Tum Ister Fah Tum Antay Dayculum. Ad Broof Praw Tam Chister Fay Tam Atay Disculum_" we sang, a green coating of magic protecting my family and the house. They looked down at themselves. Nessarose and Daphne sang the chant with us a second time. A black layer swirled with the green. Finally, Glinda and Fern sang the chant with us a third time. A pink layer mixed in, turning the magic a pure white before settling in.

"A barrier spell on humans? That…that's not possible!" Baba Yaga protested. I smirked.

"Nothing's impossible, Teacher…I'm sorry but I won't allow you to hurt my family" Daphne said. She waved her wand so intricately. Her tattoos were swirling on her skin, almost like they were swirling in the air around her and suddenly Baba Yaga was gone. She looked ashen pale and her tattoos were a light grey now, magic drained.

"What was that?" I demanded. Daphne smiled, softly and tiredly. She went to sit in the back of the convertible.

"I banished her…she can't go on the property again. I'll miss you Mom and Dad!" she called. Dad smiled.

"I love you too, honey" he said. I hugged him tightly before backing away to the convertible. Elphaba, Nessa and Glinda were smiling towards the side.

"Bye Auntie Witch, Auntie Nessa, Auntie Glin!" Daphne, Fern, and I called. Puck rolled his eyes.

"Bye Greenie, Slippers, and Bubble" he said before slipping in the front seat. They waved and then disappeared. I held the Vorpal Blade on one side of my lap and the Grimmerie on the other. I looked at Puck as Fern got in the car and we began to drive off.

"You know, before all of this, I would still be pretending to hate you but you'd be too oblivious to see it," I said, quietly. He smirked, not realizing what I said.

"And I would've been hinting at my feelings about my love for you but you'd be oblivious as always" he said. Suddenly, we looked at each other with wide eyes.

"**ME! OBLIVIOUS? NO YOU!**"


End file.
